30 Days of Trouble
by qveenslayer101
Summary: Austin Moon is the town's bad boy who's currently on trial for the murder of his step father. Ally Dawson, being the good Samaritan she is, decides to volunteer at a rehab facility and gets assigned to him. He's trouble, distant, and very stubborn and that frustrates her endlessly, but for some reason, she just can't give up on this young, handsome criminal.
1. You Don't Get To Be A Hero

**DAY 1**

Ally's POV

I feel my mother's gaze as I look out the car window for the fifteenth time ready to go, but she tries to keep me back which begins to frustrate me. "Ally, I know how much this means to you. I understand how personal it is, but you're different." She said trying to convince me to change my mind. "I'm not, mom. I'm really not. You and I both know that." I say with a raise of my eyebrows as she sighs a little laying back into the seat.

"Mom, I'm 20 years old. Not 2. I own my own car, I have my own apartment, and my own job. I'm not a little girl anymore. I haven't been one for a while." I tell her as she doesn't say anything.

After a while, she turns her head to me and smiles a little. "I don't wanna be that kind of mother that tries to stop their child from doing some good in the world. Sweetie, I am in awe of you and what you have overcome. In high school...that couldn't have been easy. But I've watched you make a difference in college and now you're here. You really are an angel. There are no amount of words to express how proud I am of you." She said rubbing my cheek softly as I smile touched.

"I'm just scared for you baby doll. What if these people are much more violent and nastier than you anticipated?" She questioned.

"They're alcoholics mom. Not serial killers." I said with a laugh as she shook her head with a smile.

"I know. I know. I guess I have to get use to you being all grown up. I mean, you're a woman now, Ally." She said meaningful as I continued to listen. "But...you'll always be my baby girl." She added as I smiled with tears in my eyes hugging her.

My mom hugs me back tightly before we pull away. "Okay, this has to be the most dramatic goodbye in history." I say as we both laugh before sighing calmly. "I'll be fine, mom. It's just a thirty day stay over program, but it's not like I can't visit you anytime. I won't be restricted like them. I'm helping them remember?" I say as she nods slowly.

"Okay, honey. I don't wanna hold you up any longer. Make a difference." She said as I smiled and hugged her one last time before opening the car door. "Please call me tomorrow morning." She said after rolling down the window. "Of course. Love you." I said as she nodded with a wave driving off.

I turn around at the big gray and white building behind me that reads:

 **REHABILITATION CENTER (NEW 30 DAY STAY OVER PROGRAM)**

I take one last deep breath before walking up to the door and entering the building.

When I do, I look around at the gloomy feel on the walls. The darker and mood dampening colors that fill the whole lobby.

I look as people walk around and the only way I can tell the difference between the staff and the patients is that the staff wear light blue scrubs.

Already missing the summer sun outside, I close my eyes and realize the reason I signed up. To guide and help others see that they can be better than the person they have become. I've been a good girl my whole life. Always a straight A student, had a small group of friends but that didn't stop the damage that almost destroyed me. It was a great decision to take a break from Miami University to do this.

"Hello, are you scheduled to be here? The rest of the patients are in there but you will have to sign in." An older gray haired woman who looked to be in her 50's wearing glasses said trying to hand me a sign in sheet as I shake my head violently.

"Oh, no no no. I'm Ally Dawson. I'll be working here for the next month." I told her as she winced her eyes before going to what looked like a main desk and looking over another chart.

I wait in the same spot awkwardly looking around as a blonde haired young guy catches my attention as he argues on the phone with someone. He seemed pretty angry, almost like he was talking to a parent and boy does he not want to be here.

The older woman makes her way back to me as I snap out of my daze of watching the man I couldn't even see the face of. "Ah, Miss Ally Dawson. You and Miss Jones are actually our youngest staff members here. But don't worry, there are people of all ages of course, so it'll probably be easy to make friends with your new coworkers. Even the nice old ones." She said as I smiled a little uncomfortable because even though she was saying nice things, she had the driest personality I've ever witnessed. But I am an optimist and I could be misjudging. "Thank you... ma'am." I finally said not knowing what her name was.

"Hahn. Call me Doctor Hahn." She said as I nodded satisfied finally knowing her identity.

"You could have just asked me Miss Dawson. That's just common sense." She said before walking away leaving me speechless.

"Right." I said lowly to myself.

Okay, Day 1 has barely even started and things have not started off well but I believe that things will get better because I am a believer in faith. And if you have faith in doing what you love and experiencing true happiness, nothing should steer you wrong.

I look around like a lost puppy before a gay guy in his early thirties with glasses goes to the loudspeaker. Wow, a lot of people wear glasses here. "Hello, new staff members. My name is Simon Donovan and as you all know, this 30 day program is very new and experimental but we all here believe in what it will do. Never in history has someone tried a stay over AA program but we did. Matter of fact, it was our brilliant head of director, Doctor Rose Hahn that thought of the idea that we all here know is going to change lives. We are so happy that everyone who has signed up for this job is excited to help and make a difference in so many people's lives. We appreciate it so much. Doctor Hahn would like for all new staff members to meet her in her office. Room 220." He said as we all immediately headed towards it but no so much in a neat manner, except for me.

I don't really know why the rush but when we get there, the stern look on the woman's face made me catch my breath. I look around at everyone who seemed to have a little fear in their eyes and that's when I realize that these people...are afraid of her. I'm wondering if I should be too.

"Listen up and listen closely. There were hundreds of people who have applied for these positions but only 20 of you were chosen. It is a big deal. I say it's a big deal because I'm a mature, intelligent and talented woman and I am a genius when it comes to things like this. Now you may think or call me cocky but I like to think of it as being confident in changing people's lives. Humans do not take alcoholism serious enough and that is not okay. I will not allow for people to think that it is. Do you?" She asked as we all shook our heads with loud 'no ma'am's.

We all watch in silence as she puts 20 packages on the top of her desk before looking at all of us. "These packages includes your blue scrub shirt to differentiate you from the patients, your ID tag with your picture and name on it that you wear every single day on your shirt during work hours only, a card that let's you enter any patient's room when deeply necessary, _but_ there are boundaries. They still have rights to privacy so do not take advantage of it. Understood?" She said as we all nodded frightened of her intimidating voice. "Last but not least, and the most important rule and even though it sounds obvious not to do it, do not give any patient by any means alcohol. No sneaking it in, helping them get access to it or letting them trick you out of desperation or begging that they need it or can handle it. I assure you that they can not. If they could, they wouldn't be in this place." She said with a raise of the eyebrows and throwing down the chart down on her desk. We each take one of the packages and look through it.

She walks from out of her desk and in between us as we all look at each other before speed walking behind her. "She's kinda scary huh?" I hear someone say from next to me as we follow Doctor Hahn to wherever she's going.

I turn my head to see that it's a pretty girl with straight, long, blonde hair. "Little bit." I said with a small nod as she smiled slightly. "I really hope my room isn't next to hers, because I do not want to hear her monster growling." She said causing me to chuckle as she did as well. "Ally. Ally Dawson." I said holding out my hand as we finally arrived to a room filled with people who I assume were the patients. "Cassidy Jones." She said with a smile shaking mine. Oh, she is the other youngest staff member Doctor Hahn was talking about.

Everyone, as in the patients seem to turn there heads from their circle group facing us as soon as Doctor Hahn walks in the room. Most of them look bored, tired or suicidal. Some have happy expressions on their face but I don't know if it's real or just a mechanism of coping.

I sigh calmly as I take a look at the patients in front of me. The ones that stick out to me is a really old man who looks around 70 years old with a cane. A pregnant woman who looks like she's gonna give birth to twins and-

I'm distracted by Doctor Hahn snapping her fingers in my face. "Dawson. Dawson!" She yelled as I snapped out of it. "Yes, Doctor?" I ask as she hands me a file roughly. "I said for the _third_ time..." She started as I felt uncomfortable. "That you are assigned to Austin Moon. He will be your patient for the next 30 days." She said as I nodded and looked around noticing that ever single staff member had already been given their patient and started interacting with them.

I look at the girl I just met Cassidy and it looks like she got the old man. "Um, who is Austin..." I look down at my chart again. "Moon, by the way?" I ask her and by the look on her face I immediately regret it. "I don't know, Miss Dawson. Why don't you check the only person in the room not interacting with somebody." She said smartly walking away as I bite my lip holding my breath. Today is not my day. But it will get better! It has too...

I look around at everyone until I spot the same blonde haired young guy from earlier sitting on a radiator by himself looking really pissed off. It has to be him. Austin. He looks like an Austin.

I take a deep breath before walking over there with a nice and bright smile.

"Hi." I say causing him to look up with raised eyebrows.

"And you are?" He asked but I could tell he was less than interested.

"Hello, my name is Ally. But you can call me Miss Dawson." I said with a smile showing him my card. He chuckled a little shaking his head. "Yeah, no. I won't be calling someone around my age, Miss." He said as my smile then went away.

I sigh. "Look, you don't know me and I don't know you but maybe we could get to know one another and I could become a friend. I'm here to help. I was assigned to help you so please let me do my job." I ask lowly and nicely as he stood up from the heater and basically towered over me because of his height. " **I didn't ask for a friend. I didn't ask for your help. So leave me the hell alone.** " He said before walking away and slightly bumping my shoulder as I close my eyes in disbelief of that guy's attitude, but I know people who act like that have layers. Dark and painful layers and it takes a long time to uncover them and so I understand that this is a progress.

"You shouldn't sweat that." Someone says as I jump turning around to the pregnant lady.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. But I see you've met Austin." She said as I smiled but anyone could tell I wasn't satisfied.

"Yeah, I know he's not exactly icing on cake. He's an ass to everyone." She told me.

"Even though that's not good news, it does make me feel better. I'm happy to not be singled out." I said as we both chuckled.

"So...what's his deal? I mean, besides being an alcoholic? Why is he so angry? He checked himself in here, right?" I said with a shrug of the shoulders.

"He actually didn't." I fury my eyebrows confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Moon's been in and out of here since he was 16. His mom has been the one enrolling him over and over again. I get that a mother shouldn't give up on her child, but he seems hopeless." She said and that didn't sit right with me but I decide to ignore it for right now.

"But he's 20 now." I said looking down at his file. "He's in control of what he does in his life. He doesn't have to be here. He hasn't had to be here since he turned 18 if he didn't want to." I replied as she shrugged her shoulders.

"I know, but maybe it's personal? I think she's all he has, so maybe he just does it to please her?" She guesses as I turn around to see him moving his head slightly to the music in his headphones that he has on. "Yeah...maybe." I said before turning back around to her.

"It was really nice talking to you...?"

"Erica." She said with a smile as I smiled too.

"It was nice talking to you, Erica." I said as she nodded.

"I should get back to Mr. Johnson. He's about a decade younger than me but he's shaking nervously like I'll have some alcoholic break down." She said with a chuckle as she points at the boy who does seem very nervous looking around and then at the file.

I laugh too shaking my head. "I know I don't need to tell you this but I've been an alcoholic since my early 20's but once I got pregnant I've been completely sober. I was doing well, but last week my friend had a beer in her hand and all I could do was picture the taste of it on my tongue. I couldn't do it. I couldn't fail when I've come so far. So, I checked myself in a place as fast as I could so I could at least stay sober until my babies are born. If I crash and burn afterwards, fine. But they...mean the world to me." She finished with a smile looking down at her stomach and softly rubbing it as I feel my eyes light up.

"If it means anything, I'm proud of you." I said as she smiled and I went to walk away before turning around. "And Erica." I say as she turns around. "For what it's worth, I don't think you should be okay with crashing and burning after the birth of your babies. They are gonna need their mommy who changed her life for them." I said as she looked really touched before smiling widely and nodded off to me as we went our separate ways.

I look at Austin who is still listening to music and walk over to him. I tap his shoulder and he purposely ignores me continuing to listen to his music. Wow, for a 20 year old, he is really immature.

"Austin. Austin. Austin, will you please listen to me?" I ask tapping him one last time as he groans ripping the headphones from his ears. "Didn't I tell you to leave me the hell alone? Maybe I wasn't clear. Leave me the **fuck** alone." He said as I get offended at his language towards me.

Now, I cuss every now and then, but not at people unless they deserve it. "That was really rude." I said folding my arms. "You seem to think that I would honestly give a shit." He said with a shrug of the shoulders causing yet _another_ sigh from me.

"I know being in this program can't be easy but-"

" **You don't know shit!** " He yelled taking me back causing everyone in the room to turn towards us.

"Austin! Watch your language!" Doctor Hahn said angrily as he rolled his eyes and walked out the room pissed off.

Everyone still stares at me nosy but I just run after Austin.

When I see him walking down a hallway, I catch up but I decide to stay behind him considering I have upset him enough for one day for doing absolutely nothing.

I open his file that I was given by Doctor Hahn and start to read out loud. "Austin Moon. Age 20. 6 ft. 180 lbs. Drinking History. 6 DUI's, 3 School Suspensions for being intoxicated and... a hit and run." I stated that part more lowly because of the shock. Even though I shouldn't be.

"Shut the fuck up." He said angrily as I stopped in my tracks.

"No." I said upset causing him to turn around.

"What?" He questioned as I walked closer even though I felt a little intimidated by his demeanor.

"No, I won't shut up. Because whether you like it or not, I'm here to stay for the next 30 days. You may haven't asked for my help but you're getting it anyway because it's my job. And who are you to tell me what to do? I'm _your_ boss. Remember that." I said smacking his file against his chest as he looked at me with a blank expression and I couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"You'll be keeping that for the rest of the week." I told him putting my hands on my hips.

"Why the hell would I keep my own file?" He asked dangling it in the air.

"Because that's what's in my package book. Week one is all about the patient reflecting on the things they have done under the influence of alcohol." I stated as a matter of fact while he rolled his eyes.

"Please, don't think you'll be some kind of miracle worker to just come in here and make me 'see the light' in front of me. If I did something, it's because I wanted too." He coldly said and anybody else would have thought of him as the most evil person in the world, but still...I didn't believe him. Not one bit.

"I don't believe that."

"I didn't ask you too." He said looking at me as if I was the most annoying person in the world.

"God, you are so delusional!" He said throwing his arms in the air.

"You know what, what is your name anyway?" He asked even though I already told him earlier.

I sigh before looking at him again. "Ally Dawson." I say nicely. "Ally? Wow, you even have a good girl name." He chuckled but even then, it still had a darkness to it. "You Ally Dawson are here for a 30 day job. You really think you can fix someone in 30 days? It's not possible and you are the stupidest person on the planet if you believe that."

"I'm stupid if I want to help people?"

"You're stupid if you think you actually can." He finished as I just looked at him and he did the same to me.

I have never in my life met a person so frustrating and difficult but I refuse to give up on him. I just joined today and it's proving to be much harder than I bargained for but I always loved a challenge. "It's getting late. So, you take your file, look over it and try to process what you've done and we'll talk about it tomorrow." I said having nothing else to say to him. "Whatever." He scoffed opening his door before turning around.

"You don't get to be a hero, Miss Perfect. I won't let you." He said before slamming the door in my face and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

What the hell is he talking about? Miss Perfect? How could he even say that? He doesn't even know me! He has no idea what I've been through. Everything I've been through.

I turn on my heels and walk down the hallway confidently. My patient might have been a game changer but I won't let it change me.

I head back into the main room where the sessions take place and mostly all of the staff members crowd around Doctor Hahn while the rest come after walking their patient/client to their rooms. "Crowd around little ones." She said as if we were her minions.

Cassidy and I look at each other and almost laugh but go back to paying attention. "First day seemed to be a success. Except for Moon's outburst of course." She said looking at me as I embarrassingly look down. "But..." She said taking her glasses off and facing me. "I will not blame you for that one Miss Dawson, considering Austin Moon has been a long time patient here and I know exactly the kind of guy he is." She said as I nodded grateful and she put her glasses back on.

"Tomorrow, you will be spending most of the day with your new patient in between all 3 sessions. Make sure you talk about what's in the package book I gave you. Report back to me at the end of the day with solid answers. Got it?" She asked loudly. "Yes, ma'am." We all said as she waited a while before nodding in approval. "Alright, last thing. Come with me." She said as we all followed her and one by one she showed us all our rooms. I was thanking the lord that we all had individual rooms and none shared. I love my privacy.

Cassidy's room was in my wing and right next to me. I was the last one to be shown their room and as soon as I opened the door, Doctor Hahn called my name. "Yes, Doctor?" I asked with the door still open and my suitcase in the other hand.

"Look, I'm not one to sympathize for anyone but Moon is a difficult one. I know that because I've known the boy...for a _very_ long time. If it becomes too hard for you, I can switch you with an older adult. Someone who can keep him in check for at least the next month." She said as I opened my eyes in a little bit of shock. "Oh...uh no. There's no need for that." I told her surely.

"You sure about that?" She asked looking at me confused.

"Yeah. He is a difficult one, but nothing I can't handle. I'm very mentally strong, so don't lose faith in me yet." I said with a small, awkward chuckle as she nods but looks at me strange.

"And...you shouldn't lose faith in him too by the way." I said not knowing if she was gonna kill me or not for stating my opinion.

In between her eyebrows crinkled. "I said Austin Moon was a difficult man. I never said I lost faith in him. I still know there is a good, solid guy under there somewhere. I know it." She said as I raised my eyebrows in shock. That is the nicest thing she has said since I've got here and met her. "Goodnight, Miss Dawson." She said back in her stern voice as I awkwardly wave goodbye. "Goodnight..." I said lowly closing the door and throwing my suitcase down not feeling like unpacking tonight.

I barely did anything today but I was already worn out and I knew exactly why. Or _who_ for that matter. I open my suitcase and change into my pajama shorts and t shirt and laid on my pretty nice sized bed. I sighed looking up to the ceiling realizing what a roller coaster this job is gonna be. And it's all because of Austin Moon.

 **End of Chapter Review Questions**

1.) What do you think Ally went through in her past?  
2.) What are your thoughts on Austin?  
3.) How do you feel about the first chapter?


	2. Kill 'Em With Kindness

**DAY 2**

Ally's POV

Beep. Beep. Beep.

My eyes bust wide open as my loud alarm goes off before I smack it.

When I do, I realize it's the morning and sigh as I sit putting my hands in my face. I'm super tired and as enthusiastic I was coming in yesterday, the feeling is starting to fade. Austin is just so difficult and I know he's gonna make my time here as grueling as possible. But I promised myself, that no matter what this job throws at me, I was gonna help people and have a good time doing so. So, I will not let that Moon boy drag me down. No, he will not make me a Debbie Downer.

I stand up stretching and yawning before entering the bathroom. I get in front of the mirror and begin to brush my teeth when my phone dings from a text message. I go get it and bring it into the room with me so I could continue to brush my teeth while I reply to who it is.

*Mom*

 _Good morning, sweetie. How was your first day?_

I smile at the sweet and comforting text and decide to reply.

 _It was really good. Thx for asking. :)_

I put my phone down and finished brushing my teeth before entering the shower. Now I know I lied to my mom saying that it went way better than it did but I believe it will get better so why complain about something she already had doubts about?

When I get out the shower, I look through my suitcase of things since I decided not to unpack yesterday. Finally, I decide on a short strapless yellow dress with white sandals. I also wear a white cardigan that matches well with the outfit. I look in the mirror and smile as I curl the end of my hair. Thankfully, I just put in my new highlights before I came here, so I shouldn't have to worry about them for a while.

I walk out the room to see staff members walking around noticing that they have their scrub shirts on which I completely forgot about. Oh my gosh, how much of an idiot can I be?! I speed walk back to my room when I'm stopped by someone.

"Seems like you are the only one with common sense today Miss Dawson." Doctor Hahn says confusing me.

"Huh?" I ask not knowing what she was talking about.

"Everyone forgot that I said you only have to wear scrubs during your working hours. Meaning your sessions with your patients. During your own free time, you are free to wear whatever you want. Seems like you were the only one who listened." She said causing a raise of the eyebrows from me. "Oh.. uh yeah. Of course. Because that's what I do. Pay attention. All the time. Because listening is important. Yup." I said awkwardly as she stared at me strange. "See, this is why I don't enjoy interacting with people." She said with a shake of the head turning around. "Weird." She said lowly and walking away as I sigh because I have embarrassed myself in front of the head director for the hundredth time since I've been here. And it hasn't even been 24 hours yet. I sigh thankful that I wasn't the screw up this time.

When I walk down the hallways, I peek to see inside different rooms where people are having sessions with AA therapists. Some patients are talking and in other rooms, the therapist is.

I stop at a room when I notice Austin is in there. The older man I seen yesterday is talking about something but Austin is not paying attention. Shocker. I sigh as I look at him and how rude he is. What happened to him?

"Boo!" I jump holding my chest when I notice it's just Cassidy, the girl I met yesterday. "Oh my god, I didn't mean to scare you that bad, but that was good!" She said laughing her head off as I smile shaking my head. "Okay, you got me." I said putting my hands up as she smiled and came behind me to look at what I was looking at.

"So, what are we watching?" She asked referring to the room we were peeking in on. "My patient." I responded shortly as she nodded looking as well.

"He is such a hottie." She said as I looked at her weird.

"What? I would totally date him if he wasn't an asshole and alcoholic or a mur-" She started as I watched her pause. "Never mind." She stated as I face her completely. "What were you gonna say?" I asked curious. "Nothing of my business. If you don't know, you're probably not from this town then." She told me.

"I'm not. This place is completely new to me." I admit to her.

"That explains why you don't know. I was gonna say something that he should tell you. If he wants to. It's his business. I was only going to say something about it because I figured you knew already but I was wrong." She said as this just made me more intrigued in what she was talking about. "Oh...Kay?" I said leaving it alone. For now.

"So, would you?" She asked as I looked at her.

"Date him?" She continued.

"No, he's not my type." I told her honestly.

"I'm not talking about his personality and his issues. Let's just say based on looks. How far up on the scale is he for you?" She asked interested on knowing.

I look back at him and his somewhat curly blonde hair and his pink lips that looked very soft while chewing on a pen. His hazel brown eyes with a hint of gold in them and his body build which was very masculine by the way. "I mean...I guess he's alright." I said now walking away as she giggles following me.

"Look, I don't want to talk about him anymore. How's your patient?" I asked genuinely interested. "Oh, Leonard is good. I can tell it's an everyday struggle for him but I'm gonna be by his side building him up. He wants to live as long as he can for his kids and his grand kids. He doesn't want his obsession with alcohol to stop him." She explained as I nodded inspired by his story. "Wow. We didn't even talk with our patients today and you already have a good report for Hahn later." I said as she smiled. "I know. Hopefully that will makeup for idiotically putting on my scrubs during non work hours." She said rolling her eyes as I giggled.

"You look very pretty by the way. I didn't notice how gorgeous you were till I saw you in the sunlight." She said as we stepped outback in the gated yard. I chuckled at her sweet observation. "I could say the same about you Miss Jones." I said bumping her shoulder as she laughed.

Suddenly, the loud speaker came on. "All staff members prepare for meeting 1 with your patients. Patients will be meeting you outside in the garden for your first talk of the day in 10 minutes." Doctor Hahn announced as all the staff members ran around preparing their own area for their patients while I excused myself to Cassidy and ran to my room to change.

I throw on a cute pair of jeans and my scrub shirt pinning my ID tag on there. The other staff members may have mistakenly gotten dressed early but at least they had an advantage. I pick up my package book and bring a note pad and pen and run as fast as I can back to the backyard. Thankfully, he's not back here yet so I go to a table and sit. I look through my book for a while rereading a couple of things when I notice he hasn't shown up and it's been at least 10 minutes. I continued to tap my long painted nails against the table over and over again growing impatient.

I almost got up when he suddenly walks in, looks over to me, walks over to me and sits down. He says nothing, takes out his phone as if I'm not even there. "Um...hello! Where have you been?" I asked as he looked up and put his feet up on the table. "If I'm being honest, I wasn't gonna come. But Hahn caught me sneaking to my room and vuala." He said as I rolled my eyes at his arrogance. "I won't respond to anything immature or rude you have to say. I'm gonna ask you questions and you answer. That's all to it. Got it?" I asked feeling myself being pushed to the edge as he stared at me for a while before smirking and throwing his hands in the air basically telling me to continue.

I sigh and look into my book before looking at him.

"So, did you go over your file yesterday like I told you?" I asked even though I already knew the answer.

"No." He responded careless.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't need a damn sheet of paper to tell me what I already fucking know."

"No cursing at me, please."

"I didn't curse at you. I said a curse word in a sentence to you."

"Which is still... _at_ me. The point is, it's pointless. You're so angry. I don't know why, so I won't judge of course. but maybe you should learn how to take it up with the people who actually did something to you."

"Who says I haven't?" He questioned and when I looked into his eyes, they got darker as if he was actually thinking about something really bad.

"Well if you did, obviously it didn't work because you're taking things out on me."

"Because you're annoying."

"And you're mean, but you don't see me treating you like crap every five seconds." I say as he opens his mouth to say something but he can't because he knows I'm right. "I'm outta here." He said pissed and walking off again for the second time since I've met him.

I sigh getting up and following him. "You gonna walk away every time we get into an argument?" I ask as he doesn't respond as I walk behind him in an empty hallway. "Oh, so Austin Moon doesn't get his way, so he storms to his room like a little baby." I said causing him to violently storm up to me but I keep my pride. " **Don't ever talk to me like that again.** " He threatened. "What? You gonna hit a girl?" I ask folding my arms because I did not fear him. He looked at me before punching his hand on the wall closing me in.

"I won't hit you." He said coming real close to me as I back up. "But I could _touch_ you. If you wanted..." He said leaning in to connect his lips to mine but I push him away before he could and smack him very hard.

"Look, I don't know who the hell you think you are, but if you try touch me again like that I will do much more than a smack!" I yell beyond angry walking away as he grabs my arm. "Get the hell off of me!" I said as he completely turned me around. "No. Look, I was only coming on to you because I was trying to seduce you." He admitted as I looked at him like he was crazy. "Why in the world would you try to do that?" I asked beyond confused. "Because I figured if I had you wrapped around my finger, you wouldn't make me do all this stupid shit for the past month." He said and the more he said, the more it did make sense.

"Okay...well I believe you." He nodded a little.

"Just don't try that shit again." I said folding my arms pissed.

"Oh, so she does curse." He smirked.

"You deserve it." I said walking away as he followed behind.

"I never had a woman reject me before. Must be because of the rules." He said as I scoffed at his ego. To think that the only possible reason for someone not to like him is a rule? Who the hell does this kid think he is? God? "Or maybe for the fact that I have a boyfriend and you're not my type." I stated honestly as he raised his eyebrows a bit. "Boyfriend? Who'd date you?" He asked with a chuckle. "Ha. Ha. Very funny. Don't be sad because you're alone." I said as he laughed a bit and this was the first time I've seen him pull his guard down a bit.

"We can finish the questions in my room since you're prone to fits in public places." I told him as he didn't respond and I opened my door. He walked in behind me and looked around silently.

"This place is wack." He said as I rolled my eyes ignoring his insults. He sat in my desk chair as I sat on my bed and folded my legs.

"So, why did you drink on school ground?" I asked as he looked at me.

"I'm not answering anything." I groaned frustrated. "What is with you? Do you think you're entitled or something? That you are too good or better than the people around you?"

"Yes. That's exactly it." He said as I stared in awe of how despicable a person could be.

"Why. Did. You. Drink. On. School. Grounds?" I asked one last time with a temper I could feel coming on but I tried to hide it. He could see it and it looked like it made him a little uncomfortable so he groaned a little before facing me. "Because I wanted too." He said as I nodded. It wasn't really a deep answer but an answer. You gotta start somewhere.

"Okay, but people don't just wake up and decide I want to get wasted in school." I replied as he scoffed.

"How would you know? You probably haven't had a drink your whole life."

"I actually have. But I do responsibly. If you knew what that was like, you wouldn't be in here." I said smartly for the first time as he looked offended but raised his eyebrows impressed. "You're something, Dawson." He said as I looked down at my package book.

"Two of the suspensions were from your high school and the other from college. Wow. I didn't know you-" I stopped myself from saying it cause it would have been insulting. "Went to college? It's okay, Dawson. Don't be afraid to be like everybody else." He said and I could tell he was hurt but didn't want to show it.

"I'm sorry. I should've have assum-"

"No, forget it!" He yelled storming out and slamming the door.

"Ugh!" I groaned loudly slamming the book down and plopping down on my bed. Why does this have to be so hard?

I pick up my phone and dial my mothers number. "Hey darling. How are you?" She asked nicely and I smile because it was just nice to hear my mother's voice. "Hey mama. It's not bad here, but the guy I got assigned to is so difficult. I'm trying to be positive here but he is driving me insane." I finally said getting it off my chest. "Okay, calm down. What's the main problem?" She asked. "He's just not willing for anyone to help him which I know is a common symptom to people in denial but he's so mean. I don't know how to make progress with someone so stubborn." I said putting my other hand on my hip frustrated. "Yes, you do. You are a Dawson. We handle people how we always do. Kill em' with kindness." She said as I stayed quiet for a minute before realizing she was right. "Thank you, mama. I'll talk to you soon. I love you." I told her grateful. "Love you too sweetie." She said as we both hung up.

I head back out and when I do, I see Leonard, the 70 year old man in the hallway against the wall with shaking hands. I fury my eyebrows in confusion before running over to him. "Sir? Are you okay?" I ask as he faces me and reaches for my hand as I kindly hold his as he paces his breathing. "Is there anything I can do for you, Mr. Cress? Anything I can get you?" I asked worried as he looked at me grateful at how nice I was being. "Alcohol, but I'm pretty sure that's against the rules." He jokingly said as I chuckled a bit but still looked at him concerned.

I watched as his hand tremor began to stop and he smiled a little but sadly. "I'm sorry you had to see that. It usually happens when I'm alone. It's the withdraw...from-"

"I know sir. You don't have to explain." I said as he sighed putting his gray hair against the wall. "I know how it looks. Old man still can't control his liquor. Never got his act together." He said as I looked at him feeling nothing but sympathetic. He looked at me and that's when I notice the tears in his eyes. "It's just so hard. It's not easy to say I'll just quit. It's not realistic." He said making his hands cover his eyes. "There is just so much bad that happens in this world and those bottles of liquid...have become my best friend." He said before looking into my eyes. "I know I'm a mess." He said as I shook my head placing a hand on his shoulder. "No, you're not. And if I judged you, I wouldn't be any good at my job would I?" I say with a small smile as he chuckled with a nod. "You're right." He said as he started to stand up better with the help of his cane. "No, you are. You just made me realize something I've been doing all wrong. Thank you. I'll walk you to your room and then call Miss Jones okay?" I told him as he smiled grateful as I walked with him.

Austin's POV

What the hell happened? I use to be so high on life and now I'm sitting in this boring ass room because of this stupid fucking place that my mom placed me in. Trying to keep me from drinking? Are you fucking serious? There's nothing wrong with alcohol. Especially when it makes you forget...

 ***Knock Knock***

"Leave me the hell alone, Dawson." I said bouncing a ball off of my wall when the door opens. I get ready to yell when I notice it's the Head Director Hahn also known as my _grandmother._ I sighed annoyed knowing she was going to say something about my behavior as usual. I went back to bouncing the ball ignoring her as she shook her head and closed the door. "You Moon men. So stubborn. Just like your father." She said as I looked at her for a second because it's been so long since my father has been mentioned. She's my grandmother from my dad's side. He passed away when I was 10. Then I continue to do what I was doing.

I watched in the corner of my eye as she gets a seat and places it in front of me basically stopping me from throwing the ball. She gives me her death stare which I can't turn away from. Frustrated, I stare back at her out of respect. "Your father never could admit his faults. When he was a teen or young adult, he was convinced that he was always right and no one could tell him otherwise. He didn't wanna listen when people tried to make him realize what he could be." She explained as I fury my eyebrows.

"I don't remember him being like that."

"That's because your mother was the one who did."

"My mom?"

"Yes. When he met her, she was like this light at the end of his tunnel. He didn't appreciate her at first but soon he fell for her and when he did, he fell hard. He never experienced that kind of bond between two people before and he never wanted it to end." She said with a slight smile remembering her son as I looked down.

"I just want him to be proud of you. Don't you?" She said kind of emotional.

"Grandma, please don't start." I said leaning back annoyed.

"Look here." She said roughly grabbing my face and turning it to me.

"You are too damn young and smart to be throwing your life away on a bottle of liquor just to hide feelings you don't want to admit you have." She said as I looked at her deeply in the eyes. "Your father turned his life around and I will not give up on you until you for the same. I will not watch you waste your life because you do not see your worth! You are worth it, Austin." She said as I feel tears in my eyes but I refuse to let them fall. "I don't want you to ever experience what you did and I wish I could take it all away, sweetie but I can't. That's why you have to try. That's what Miss Dawson is doing." She said as I looked up at her name.

"Does she know?" I asked as she looked confused until I made a face and she had a realization.

"No, she doesn't. Do you want me to tell her? Maybe she'll understand your situation better." She offered as I shook my head violently.

"No. She doesn't need to know anything. She annoys me enough and if she knew she would never leave it alone." I said as she smiled.

"What?"

"She annoys you because she cares." She said folding her arms.

"Cares? She's not doing this to help anyone but herself. Don't forget you pay well, grandma." I said smartly bouncing the ball against a different wall this time.

"I do pay well, that's very true. But you couldn't be more wrong about Ally Dawson." She said as I caught the ball and turned my head to her. "I've seen that girl's resume and the amount of experience she has for only being 20 years old is extraordinary. I can't tell you what was in her personal essay because of confidentiality but you should not judge a book by its cover. I may not show it towards her but she truly is one of a kind, Austin." She said as I looked into her eyes and I knew that she believed it. But that doesn't mean I care.

"Promise me you'll give this a chance?" She pleaded.

"Grandma, I've been giving this a chance since I was 16." I said not really wanting too.

"Something tells me this time will be different." She said as I sighed knowing that even though I didn't want to do this, I'd do anything for her or my mom. I don't say anything but nod slowly as she smiled kissing my forehead. "Thank you, sweetie. I appreciate it." She said as I nodded as she left before I sighed hitting my head against the wall upset.

My phone rings and I immediately pick it up thinking it's my mom finally realizing it was mistake putting me in this fucking dump. "Baby, hey!" I hear my girlfriend say as soon as I pick up the phone. I sigh disappointed. "What, are you not happy to hear from me?" She asked offended as I sat down on my bed frustrated. "No, I just wish I didn't have to hear from you over the phone because I'm in here." I say as a cover up because she's so freaking emotional. "Aw, okay. I understand baby. It's hard being apart from you especially at night when I'm feeling...all kinds of lonely." She said teasingly as I groan.

"Shit. How the fuck am I gonna go a month without sex?" I said realizing the wait which made me groan even more.

"I don't now babe. It'll be a struggle for me too but don't mess with anyone in there." She told me sternly.

"I don't know. I just might." I said seriously.

"What? You better be joking."

"I'm not."

"I swear to god Austin if you fucking cheat on me, I'll fucking hate you and we'll be done!"

"Calm down. I'll try really hard if it means that much to you. But I make no promises."

"Oh my god, Austin. What happened? We are in a great relationship and now you're acting like this?"

"Brooke, don't act surprised. I told you this from the day I met you. I just wanted a one night stand but you wanted more. I said I'll give it a chance because you were cute and not as annoying as the rest of the girls I knew but I'm not a commitment guy. I don't need anything serious." I told her not changing my mind.

"I can't fucking believe this. So, what are you saying? You're breaking up with me?" She asked and I could tell she was really upset and probably on the brink of tears. "No! I just don't think I can be faithful, but I don't expect you to understand that. If you feel you need to end it, go ahead. I won't stop you." I say as I hear her begin to cry which causes me to roll my eyes but I do feel somewhat bad because I do care about her. "I don't wanna break up with you Austin. I wanna be with you for the rest of my life but I can't handle you cheating on me. Trying is not enough. I have to be the only one." She said as I nodded even though she couldn't see me.

"So, what do we do?" I asked unsure of what was happening.

"I don't know. I think I need some time to think on it." She admitted with a clearer voice then when she was crying.

"Okay, I'll respect that." I told her.

"Alright. Bye." She said quickly hanging up on me which I don't blame because I basically told her I might cheat on her whenever I wanted. God, maybe I wouldn't have those feelings if I wasn't in here! I hate this place. It's ruining my fucking life!

I stand up straight opening my closet door to get something when I hear feet running down the hallway.

Ally's POV

I find myself running down the hallway to where Austin's room is. He turns around quickly looking at me as if I'm crazy. "I was wrong." I said out of breath. I bend down with my hands on my knees because phew, I really am not a runner. "Uh, shit. Here. Sit or you're gonna pass out." He said pulling up a chair for me as I shook my head still trying to breath. "I don't need to sit. I need to talk." I said as he groaned. "Don't you do that enough?" He asked sarcastically as I try not to roll my eyes.

I walk closer to him as he looks at me. "I was wrong about the way I approached this program. I thought that it was gonna be much easier than it is. I thought I was gonna tell people what they were doing wrong and that's it. But it doesn't work that way. Someone showed me that it is a process and people move at different paces. It's an addiction and I shouldn't be blinded thinking that it'll just go away. I'm sorry if it seemed like I rushed you and I'm sorry that I wasn't understanding of your boundaries. I just want to help. That's all I wanna do." I said the last line lowly because it really was true. He looked at me and I could tell he believed every word I said.

He sighed before sitting on his bed. "Maybe...I wasn't the easiest person to work with." He admitted as I look at him a bit shocked. I was quiet but he looked up to me and I guess he expected me to say something. "Oh...um no, you were fine. So...nice..." I said as he chuckled a bit which was pretty weird because our conversations don't consist as that. "You don't need to lie, Dawson. I may not like you, but I respect how you tell the truth. Even when I don't wanna hear it." He said as I really feel shocked at him saying that. Okay, was my speech that powerful or am I mission something?

"Okay..." I say as I slowly walk over and sit next to him on the bed.

I turn my head towards him and he looks at me too with a sigh. "I'll do it." He finally said as I fury my eyebrows.

"Do what?"

"This. Whatever this is. I'll participate in this 30 day experiment. But only because in a month, we won't ever have to see each other again." He replied as I smiled widely with a nod. "Exactly. This is great." I responded feeling good.

"But there are rules. I'll answer questions that I feel comfortable with answering and if I don't give you much detail it's because I don't wanna talk about it all at once. Got it?" He said as I smiled again. "Sure. I'm so happy you changed your mind." I smiled as he laughed shaking his head.

"Are you always this happy?" He asked as I shrugged.

"There's a lot to be happy about." I said causing him to turn away.

"Can't say the same." He said as I felt bad but I had no idea what he was talking about.

I slowly put my hand on his shoulder as he looked at me strange. "Oh, sorry. Right, boundaries!" I said with an awkward giggle standing up. He shook his head and grabbed his leather jacket. "Alright, blondie. Let's go." He said walking out the door as I quickly follow him. "Um, you know my hair is **not** blonde. Like **at all**. You must be thinking of Cassidy." I said as he opened the door to the backyard and we went to go sit at a table since no one was occupied out here. "I wasn't because I'm obviously not colorblind and you obviously can't take a joke." He said with raised eyebrows as I fake smile to pace myself from slapping this boy across his face.

"But Cassidy is fucking hot." He said as I gasp a little.

"Hey, could you not talk about a female is such a derogatory manner?" I asked as he smirked.

"Oh, don't be jealous, Ally. Maybe in another lifetime." He said jokingly as I pulled his chair up to mine shocking him.

"Stop playing around and start focusing." I told him as we were beyond face to face.

"I didn't know you were so strong. It's kind of a turn on." He said softly biting his lower lip which was becoming a distraction before I snapped out of it.

"How about you not be a pervert for five seconds and try like you said you would five minutes ago." I said as he sighed sitting back.

"Fine. Go ahead." He said as I looked at him a little longer before nodding ready.

"What age did you start drinking?"

"16." He admitted though it didn't shock me.

"Why?" I asked but he didn't say anything and that was my cue to skip over.

"When did it become obsessive?"

"As soon as I started."

"Did you ever want to quit?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"It helped."

"Helped what?" There it went again. Silence.

"Why did you decide to do it at school?"

"I don't know."

"You know. Think. Why would a teenage boy bring alcohol to school knowing it's not allowed or legal?"

"Kids do illegal things all the time."

"Yeah, but I'm not talking about other kids. Why did you?"

"Because I didn't care."

"About the consequences?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you care anymore?"

"My grades sucked, home sucked and I think deep down I wanted to get in trouble. I wanted to piss off people like people pissed off me." He finally admitted shocking himself because I'm pretty sure he didn't even know that. "Are...we talking about somebody in particular?" I asked as he looked at me with a blank face before standing up. "We're not talking about anybody." He said grabbing the pen he's always chewing on and walking out.

I close my book and run inside to catch up. "Look, you did great. It was much shorter than a regular session is suppose to be, but you tried." I said swinging him around to face me as he looked bugged about the topic we were heading too. "I'm proud of you." I said as he smirked. "Careful, Dawson. I might just think you're coming on to me." He said as I raised my eyebrows.

"You must have forgotten that I have a boyfriend. And you're not my type."

"I'll believe it when I see him."

"Yeah, okay."

"Plus, I'm everyone's type."

"Then date Leonard." I said making him genuinely laugh.

Cassidy then comes up to me with a smile. "Hey Ally. Austin." She said looking at him as he checked her out causing me to shake my head at his whorish ways. "I wanted to thank you for what you did for Leonard. He told me what happened when I was on lunch break and I really appreciate it." She said grateful as I smiled with a nod. "It really wasn't a problem." I told her.

"What did Miss Perfect do this time?" Austin asked leaning against the wall.

"She helped my patient with a hand tremor and talked him down to steady and calmness." Cassidy bragged as I blushed.

"Of course she did." He said giving me an 'I should have known' face.

"Yeah, well alright. I have to go. Getting ready for a date." She said excited as Austin's face got disappointed a bit.

"How the hell did you find a date while being hideaway in here?" I ask beyond in disbelief.

"Well, this guy came in today. Doctor Hahn hired him last minute and he's our age. Ally, he is so cute but stay away cause I got dibs." She said as I chuckled at how happy she was.

"That's great, Cassidy but is it really a good idea to be dating your coworker?" I asked concerned.

"Live on the edge Ally." Austin budded in saying.

"Yeah, I don't care. If we don't work out. I won't be petty. I'll let it go." She said as I nodded understanding.

"So, what's his name?" I asked curious.

"Dallas. Dallas Centineo." She said smiling as Austin's mouth dropped.

"WHAT?!" He yelled as we looked at him like a nut job.

"Yeah...I guess it's not the best last name but it's not that bad-"

"No, that's my friend!" He said looking around confused as we looked at each other.

"Oh no...is he anything like you? I really wanted a good boyfriend." Cassidy said pouting while Austin looked offended and I tried not to laugh.

"He doesn't like options so you're good." Austin said smartly as Cassidy hit my arm giggling before walking away.

"Geez, Austin don't get your panties in a twist."

"Don't tell me what to do."

"Well, technically I am the boss of you..."

"No one's the boss of me. "

"I am."

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am."

"No, you are not." He said stepping closer to me as I smirk for the first time since I've met him. I

"I don't know what's funnier. The fact that you are insanely in denial that I am in charge of you or you not getting that you don't intimidate me." I said with a soft smack of his cheek walking away. "Oh, and stop calling me Miss Perfect!" I yell back as he glared while I smiled turning the corner.

I head down the hallway and knock on Doctor Hahn's door. After a few seconds she answers emotionless as usual and lets me in without a word. I close the door and sit down in the chair across from her desk. "I'm here to give Austin's report for today." I said as she nodded and laid back while listening. I awkwardly waited for her to give me a signal to go and when she doesn't I decide to start on my own. Awkward...

"So...the beginning of today was very much difficult and he was not participating but there was a change. I decided to approach him differently and kill em with kindness." I said with a smile as she looked at me strange.

"Kill em with kindness? Is that a new phrase or something?" She asked as my smile went away.

"Not really. I mean sorta...I guess kids use it more now than ever before." I said and she didn't respond and I looked back at my note pad.

"Anyway, when I did that, he let his guard down a bit and we came to a nice agreement that we will uncover things a little at a time. I don't want him to feel rushed or anything. I know we only have 30 days for this experiment but a real recovery takes time." I told her as she listened. "

"I asked questions about when his drinking started and it was in his teen years. He explained that he thinks he did it because he wanted to hurt people the way people hurt him? I think that's what he was trying to say. If I'm being honest, he didn't really give detail answers but he did great from where we started. I'm sorry, maybe that's my fault. Maybe I didn't listen bett-"

"I'm gonna stop you right there, Miss Dawson." Doctor Hahn said as I zipped my mouth nervously.

"You did a great job today. No need to stress about it." She said as I looked at her shocked.

"Really?" I asked baffled.

"Yes. You gave me more information than anyone could ever give me from Austin since he's been in here the past 4 years. It shows me that you are capable of making a difference and I'm hopeful for Day 30." She said as I smiled accomplished even though I felt pressured for Day 30 because I don't know if I can make that much of a difference in him.

"Thank you so much, Doctor Hahn. This job has really been a God send and I'm so grateful for the opportunity." I said with a sweet smile and I thought I saw a little smile from her too but then she stood up.

"Work even harder tomorrow. You can go now." She said with her usual hard exterior and I nodded leaving.

Doctor Hahn's POV

When Miss Dawson leaves, I smile to myself. That girl is something special.

 **END OF CHAPTER REVIEW QUESTIONS**

 **1.) What was your reaction to Hahn being Austin's grandmother?**  
 **2.) Why do you think Austin is struggling to open up more about his past?**  
 **3.) What do you think Hahn's thoughts on Ally are?**


	3. I'll Be Fighting Till The Day I Die

**DAY 3**

Austin's POV

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" I yelled at my best friend of 10 years. "Austin, man. Ease up. I was interested in the gig and decided to join." He told me as I scoffed. "Dude. The fact that you just called this a gig shows that you don't know what the hell you're doing." I said as he looked guilty.

"Aren't you happy I'm here? I thought you would be..." He said a little disappointed at my reaction.

"Depends on what you're here for."

"I told you. Work."

"You should know by now that you can't lie to me."

"I'm not lying. You're my best friend and my job is to make sure you're okay and cool, man." He said giving himself away as I raise my eyebrows.

"Your...job?" I ask with a raised voice as he widens his eyes as I realize who was behind this.

I storm off heading to the one and only Rose Hahn. I enter her office as she looks up a little startled until she realizes it's me. "Little rude, honey bear. Knocking is just common courtesy." She said removing her glasses slightly from her eyes. "That's ironic considering you gave my best friend a job here without telling me." I said pissed off as she paused for a second then sighed putting one hand on her head.

"You were not suppose to find out like that." She said as I sat down in the chair in front of her desk.

"How the hell else was I suppose to find out?!" I yelled as she pointed her finger at me.

"Watch your mouth! I'm still your grandmother. You will respect me." She said as I sighed leaning back in the chair. "Sorry." I mumbled still angry about the situation.

"If I had told you before that I planned for him to come, you would have tried to stop it. So, I was gonna tell you today, but I guess I lost track of time. I thought he was coming tomorrow." She admitted and I believed her but that didn't make me any less pissed.

"Why did you bring him here?" I asked her in a lower tone because I didn't want to argue with her anymore and she looked at me before sighing and leaning closer and folding her arms on her desk.

"Are you sure you're not upset because you don't want him to see you like this. Again." She said as I scoffed turning my head.

"I could care less what Dallas thinks."

"Ya sure? He has been your best friend since you were 10. You don't have to admit that you want help, Austin but it's okay for people to be there for you. Let him." She said as I knew she wasn't going to let him leave.

"Why are you so difficult!" I said angrily standing up and turning around to leave. "One day you'll thank me honey bear." She said as I rolled my eyes walking out.

I walk down the hallway, when I stumble across Ally's room. Her door is open and I see her laying on her back on her bed smiling and talking to someone on the phone. I walked in without warning and start to play around with something on her desk.

I hear her laugh in the background at something whoever she was on the phone with said and then she screams a little. I turn around when she looks at me like I'm crazy. "No, it's fine. I'll call you back. Love you too." She said before throwing her phone down and staring at me. "What?" I asked chilling in her desk seat. "What?" She repeated standing up and going over to me with both hands on her hips.

"You're gonna act like you didn't just creep in my room like a...I don't know creeper!" She yelled as I fury my eyebrows. "First of all, I'm not a creeper. Second, maybe you wouldn't be so shocked or surprised if you were paying attention instead goofing off with your friends." I said as she rolled her eyes. "It wasn't my friends. It was my boyfriend. You know, the one you believe I'm just making up?" She asked folding her arms against her chest.

"You mean the one you are making up? Yeah, I know 'who' you're talking about." I said smartly as she scoffed offended.

"What is it with you? Am I that horrible and ugly that you believe I can't get a boyfriend?" She asked now getting a little offended as I stand up.

"It's not that at all. I just think that you prancing around here bringing him up all the time means you wish you had one. But you don't. Fact is, you probably never had a boyfriend. Therefore, I'm pretty sure you've never even had sex." I said with a smirk as she gasped resisting the urge to slap me.

"You are a dick, Austin Moon, but I'm pretty sure you know that. I'm not gonna stand here while you insult me as if you know me." She said walking out as I followed her closing her door. "Wait, so you think me calling you a virgin is an insult? I'm not judging. I think it's cute. In fact, maybe I can help you with some things.." I trailed off as I placed my hand on her back and slowly going lower. She turned around to me quickly and slapped me hard. I mean, I'm pretty sure I felt some wind.

"Don't you ever touch me that way again! I am not some girl you think you can swoon or have your way with. I don't want you. I don't like you that way. I have a job to help. You have a job to get better. So, meet me outside in 30 minutes or I'll find you myself." She said in the most intimidating voice I've heard since she got here and swaying away angry even though she had no idea it made me find her even hotter. Man, I love it when a woman tells me what to do even if I don't listen. Seems like Ally Dawson is a little more bad ass then I thought.

Ally's POV

I walk down the hallway breathing heavy from how upset Austin made me. I'm so sick of him accusing me of lying about having a boyfriend and then trying to come on to me. Who the hell does he think he is?! That I'll just faint at the sight of his touch. I've been nothing but nice trying to help him and sometimes he's okay but he takes a million steps back by being the same dick and asshole I met 3 days ago. I know it sounds silly. No one can change in 3 days. But he was making progress. At least I thought so.

"Miss Dawson. You seem upset." I hear Mrs. Hahn say walking up to me putting down her glasses just on the bridge of her nose.

I hurry and try to fix my face. "Oh, no I'm fine. I just... stubbed my toe." I said and regretted it once I did. Really Ally? Stubbed your toe? That's the best you could do?

"You don't have to lie to me, child. It was Austin, wasn't it?" She asked as I didn't say anything back because it was pointless. "Yeah, I know his work." She said as I looked away still upset.

"Look, I told you that I could switch patients for you. The offer still stands if you need it." She offered again.

"No, it's fine. I just have to get use to his personality. I've met horrible people in life, trust me and I don't think he is one deep down. He just pretends to be. I need to figure it out." I replied as she looked at me as if she was studying me.

"He's not here for you to figure out. He's here to get better."

"Yes, but I-"

"Ally, I know you have good intentions and that's why I hired you. I think you can make a difference in his life when it comes to his alcoholic problem. Everything else stay out of."

"But what if I can really help h-"

"No Dawson! Just leave it alone! Stay in your place for once." She said angrily and upset walking away as I am confused once again being in this environment. Jeez, she's just as stubborn as Austin sometimes. What's the matter with me helping Austin on a deeper level? Maybe it is unprofessional. I just want to get to the root of his problem.

I look at my watch and see that it's time for my meeting with Austin. Apparently, I've been standing here in my own thoughts. I get on the elevator and go to level 3.

I walk to the library section of the rehab facility where I see Austin waiting on his phone. "Looky, here. Mr. Moon actually shows up on time." I said sitting down across from him as he looks up.

"Don't get use to it. You yelled and I found it hot so...vuala." He said with a hand motion.

"Maybe I should yell more often, just so you can listen."

"I rather make you yell in my bedroom. I promise to make it worth your while." He said with a smirk leaning closer against the table as I roll my eyes as usual at him.

"Why do you have to be so dirty? Were you molested as a child?" I asked as he chuckled.

"What? No. A guy just can't be into sex? It's normal, virgin." He said as I sighed annoyed.

"Well, you can be into sex all you want to. Just keep it to yourself." I said as he smirked without saying anything.

I open the book and got my pen ready before looking at him. "Now, I'm gonna ask you some easy questions. Not really about alcohol but in the end it sums up your progress all together. Please answer them honestly and don't be a smart ass about it." I told him as he nodded uninterested.

"How old were you when you were checked into rehab for the first time?" I asked calmly.

"16." He said with a blank face.

"How did you feel? Scared, alone, distant?"

"I felt nothing." He responded which made me a little confused but I decided to leave it alone for now.

"Who was your first assigned boss?"

"Lindy Bryant."

"Lindy Bryant? I'm surprised you remembered her name."

"Trust me. There was no way I couldn't."

"Why did she leave?"

"We slept together and after she wanted a relationship...but I didn't so she went to Hahn and said I raped her." He said casually as I opened my eyes in surprise.

"Oh my god, did she get-" I stopped myself when I realize this is what Doctor Hahn was talking about when she said getting too personal.

"I'm sorry to hear about that." I said leaving it alone.

"How many times have you been here in the past four years?"

"8." He said and I pretend to act shocked but lord knows I'm not.

"How do you feel now?" I asked as he raised his eyebrows.

"What, literally right now? Or about you as my boss?" He asked and I honestly didn't know who I was asking for.

"Uh...both maybe?" I said as he smiled. "Awe, Dawson wants to know if I like her or not."

"That is not true at all. I just want to know if I'm doing my job right."

"Well, I still love alcohol and am never gonna quit it, so that should answer your question." He said as I sighed.

"Let's get back to the questions." I said looking down at the sheet before seeing something. "What is it?" He asked curious. "Nothing. Well, it's something. I just realized it's your birthday tomorrow. I didn't realize till I saw your birth date." I said as he was the one to sigh now annoyed.

"Oh god, who cares? Leave it alone."

"Austin, I can't leave it alone. It's your birthday! Your 21st! It's a big deal." I said excited as he stood up. "No, it's not. You really think I wanna spend my birthday in a rehab facility surrounded by a bunch of drunks who don't give a shit about me? No thanks. I'd rather act like it doesn't exist." He said grabbing his leather jacket and leaving.

I swear that boy could write a book about walking away from somebody. Yes, this is another aspect of too personal Doctor Hahn is talking about but I don't care. Tomorrow is his birthday and I'm determined to make it special.

Austin's POV

I walk out of my meeting with Ally like I usually do and now I'm just annoyed that she's aware of my birthday because God knows she's gonna try and make it a big deal when it's not. I head to my room and as soon as I enter, I go straight for the small bottles of vodka I secretly hid under my bed. I get them and smile when they become visible. I stand up and open the top chugging one down, when I feel the fresh tang on my tongue when Dallas walks in.

I turn around with wide eyes before I get angry. "What the hell, bro?!" I yell as he sees the bottles in my hand and gets a disappointed and angry expression on his face. "Really, dude?" Are you fucking serious?" He asked coming up to me and snatching the full one out of my hand.

"Who told you to come in my room? Who told you to come here?! Oh yeah, my grandmother which I didn't fucking approve of!" I said as he rolled his eyes.

"If you don't won't me here Austin, just say so!"

"I don't want you here! If it isn't already fucking obvious!" I said snatching the bottle back from him and placing it on my dresser. He stays quiet for a while going for the door before turning back around.

"I came to be here for you. To support you through this. A life or death decision is being made in a month and I wanted to know I did the best I could to help my best friend out. Because I know deep down he's a good person and he's just been through hell! I just...wanted to be a friend, dude." Dallas said with a shrug of shoulders as I stare at him before slowly opening the top to the next bottle. "I don't remember asking you too." I said lowly and cruelly as he looked at me with raised eyebrows and a gap mouth before nodding his head. "Okay, Austin. You got it. You don't want a friend. You just lost one. I'm so done with this back and forth shit for the past 5 years. We're done and I'm out." He said storming out as I feel myself feel somewhat hurt because that seemed permanent but that's what the drink is for. I take another large swig of the whole thing and I start to feel on cloud 9.

Ally's POV

"I just can't take his toddler tantrums. I swear he's like a kid sometimes." I explain to Cassidy as she nods listening. "I don't know what to say, Ally. It seems like you tried everything. I mean what else could you do? Maybe he's just meant to be that way." She said as I sighed shaking my head. "But I don't believe that. I just see all this pain but apparently I'm not allowed to help because that's too personal." I said mocking Hahn.

"What? Says who?" Cassidy asked.

"Doctor Hahn."

"That doesn't even make sense. How else are we gonna get to the root of he problem?"

"That's what I thought! I mean she figures we're not suppose to be therapist, just alcohol helpers."

"Yeah, but 95% of alcoholics are alcoholics because of a deeper rooted problem. If I were you, I wouldn't care what she said and do what I had to do to help my patient. Otherwise, they could go over a bigger cliff than the one you imagined." Cassidy said passionately as I listened intrigued. "You're completely right, Cass. Thank you." I said as she smiled as we saw Dallas storming off somewhere.

"Hey, where you going? You seem upset." Cassidy asked the guy she went on one date with but really likes. "Oh...hi ladies. I just...I'm done being Austin's friend." He said shocking us and you can tell it hurt him to say that. "He's ridiculously difficult and no matter how much I try to help him and be supportive, he basically tells me to kiss his ass." He explained as I sighed at another thing Austin's ruining for himself. His best friend from childhood and soon he's gonna be on the path to destroying his own life.

"So you're leaving?" I question him curious.

"Yeah.." He said lowly as Cassidy makes a sad, disappointed face which he notices. "Don't worry, beautiful. We're not over." He said holding her chin gently making her smile. They're cute.

I face Dallas. "You can't go." I tell him as he looks confused.

"Why not?"

"Because Austin's your friend."

"Not anymore."

"Don't say that. Look, I don't know you or Austin that well but I do know that you've been friends since childhood. Do you really want to give up on your best friend you've known hat long?"

"That's what he wants me to do!"

"No, it's not. No matter how much it seems that way. He's an alcoholic, Dallas. They pretend like they are fine and that they don't need anyone but really it's a cry for help."

"I don't know, Ally. He seemed pretty okay with me not being here."

"That's because he's embarrassed for you to see him like this, again! He probably thinks you're always disappointed in him and always looking down at him."

"What? He's my best friend. I could never think low of him."

"That's why you have to stay!" I say as he gets quiet.

"You have to ignore the mean things he does and says and continue to have faith that one day he'll do better and one day he'll get clean. And when he is, he's gonna wanna see his best friend there by his side. Dallas, could you really say that you're conscience would be cleared if you left today giving up on him completely?" I asked as he looked at me and sighed. "Okay... I'll stay." He finally said as I sighed exhausted from that speech that was thankfully not a waste.

Cassidy smiles and hugs him as he hugs her back. "I'm so happy you're staying, Dallas. Austin is gonna need you. Whether he knows it or not."

Cassidy tells him as he nods and then faces me. "You are something else, Ally. I've never seen someone fight for my friends life the way you do. I'm happy you did." He smiled thankful as I smiled back.

"Speaking of, I'm gonna go check on him." I said as Dallas eyes got widen.

"Oh shit! That reminds me, Austin has been drinking alcohol." He says panicked as me and Cassidy eyes get wide.

"What? Why didn't you say anything before?"

"Well, I caught him and tried to stop him but he was saying horrible things so I decided to leave not caring what he did anymore."

"Oh my god." I said running towards his room as they follow me.

We arrive at his room and I get my card out and scan in when I see he's not there. "Where the hell is he?" Dallas said out loud. Suddenly we hear loud commotion and yelling. "It's coming from this way!" Cassidy says as we run in that direction of the main room.

We look in shock as Austin fights a man who looks in his late 20s. We see two tables knocked over and Austin starts punching the guy in the face multiple times.

Dallas runs over to get Austin while Cassidy and I pick up the tables and hold the other patients back. "Cassidy, take Erica out please. She's pregnant and shouldn't be around this much stress." I asked as she nodded going over to the pregnant lady, taking her hand and exiting out.

I go over to Dallas who's holding Austin up who has a large cut on his face. "What the hell, Austin?" I whispered yelled as he looked at me with a smirk. "Were you impressed with my left hook Dawson?" He asked as I gagged a little at his breath.

"Oh my god, you idiot. You're drunk!" I whispered yelled again as he shrugged than put his head down while Dallas held him up.

"What do you wanna do? Take him to Hahn?"

"No." I said with a shake of the head.

"Take him to his room and I'll stay with him." I informed him as he nodded heading that way as I followed.

Dallas dropped Austin on his bed sighing. "Thank you very much." I said grateful as he nodded. "It's no problem. It's not the first time I had to deal with it if I'm being honest. This one is a trouble maker." He replied. "That's not really hard to believe." I said as Austin sat up on the bed. "I'm right here." He said offended because we were talking about him in front of him.

"Well, I'm gonna go. Call me if you need me. Well, call Cassidy and she'll call me since you don't have my number." He said as I giggled. "Okay, thank you. Bye." I said as he walked out and then I faced Austin who had his head in his hands.

"Alright, come on." I said taking one of his hands and leading him to the bathroom. "Oh...Dawson. You're finally giving in to me, huh?" He said as I lead him into his bathroom closing the door.

I ignored his ways turning the water on, until he gets behind me and softly grips my butt. I gasp looking at his reflection in the mirror as he smirks back at me and I turn around at him.

I grip his face tightly. "Don't ever do that again. I'm gonna let that go because you are completely drunk out of your pants, but try that again and I will cut you're tongue off." I threatened letting go of his face as he continued to smirk. "That's a shame considering all the things my tongue could do for you..." He said lowly going to my neck and kissing on it before I push him violently off of me.

"Stop assaulting me!" I yelled genuinely mad now as he looked at me differently than I thought. "I'm sorry. I didn't think...I thought you liked our flirting." He said as I shake my head at his unknowing of the situation.

"Our flirting? I don't flirt with you. I don't flirt with my patient." I said upset pinning my fingers in his chest. "Client." He said rolling his eyes.

"Whatever. I need you to be serious for a second so I can clean your face." I said getting a rag and putting water on it.

Austin stays still while I take the blood off. Then I start to dab the spot and he winces. "Ow! Careful Dawson." He said as I continue to dab it then leave to get the first aid kit. "What are you doing?" He asked curious. "We need to put alcohol on the wound to clean it so it won't get infected and then I'll put a bandage on it." I explained.

I poured the alcohol on a pad and started to dab it on the wound and I could tell it hurt a little. "So why didn't you tell Hahn?" He asked.

"It would have been pointless. Wouldn't have helped the situation."

"You mean it wouldn't have helped you, right? Because you're responsible for me." He said smartly as I rolled my eyes.

"You always do that." I say lowly getting a band aid.

"Do what?" He asked with an attitude.

"Always assuming that you're not my first priority."

"Because I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not. You're doing this for money and probably you're reputation. Need it for some smart pants college."

"That's not true. I am already in college. You have no idea how much I care about you." I finally said shocking both me and him as he looks at me and

I look at him without knowing what to say. I finally look away with a fake cough. "Um, you're all done." I told him after placing the bandage on him. He goes closer to the mirror and smirks. "Good. I'm still hot." He said as I laughed a bit rolling my eyes.

"Austin." I say going up to him as we look at our reflections in the mirror. "Why did you get in that fight?" I asked curious. "None of your business." He said facing me as I faced him as well.

"Well, you're my responsibility just like you said, so I guess it is." I said with a smirk as he sighed regretting saying that now. "He mentioned something of my past and I had to teach him a lesson." He replied casually with a shrug of the shoulders. "You know violence isn't always the answer, Austin." I tell him as he chuckles.

"Oh, Dawson. My past says otherwise." He says as I wonder what he means. "I'll be fighting to the day I die." He says walking out the bathroom as I follow him when my pager rings.

I look at it and panic a bit. "Shit." I say to myself and Austin turns around sitting on his bed facing me.

"What?"

"Its Hahn. She wants me. I have to go." I said heading for the door.

"You think she'll fire you?" He asked.

"I don't know. Possibly. Maybe. I hope not." I said sighing with stress.

He stood up walking over to me. "If she tries to, I could just tell her it was all me because technically it was." He said as I smile putting one hand on my hip.

"Since when do you care if I get fired? I thought that would be your dream?" I asked as he rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. I just wouldn't want that on my conscience because it was my fault." He said defending his reason. "Yeah, sure." I said patting his cheek and leaving the room.

I head to Hahn's room nervously. I knock on the door when she tells me to come in, in a stern voice. Uh oh. That is not a good sign. I enter quietly when I see her sitting at her desk not looking at me and I just presume to close the door and sit in the chair in front of her desk.

She then looks up with an upset expression and I know what's coming. I am totally getting fired. "I heard about the altercation regarding your patient." She said as I sighed embarrassed by this incident. "Oh... right." I replied not knowing what else to say.

She looks at me waiting for me to explain myself. "I swear I had no idea that it was gonna happen. I wasn't even in the room. In my defense, I wasn't even on duty when it happened. I'm so sorry." I told her as she took off her glasses. "I'm aware that you weren't on boss, patient time but I wanted to see if you would defend yourself or let me destroy you." She said as I get confused a bit.

"Would me defending myself matter? It's still my fault technically because Austin is my responsibility." I told her as she nodded agreeing. "That's very true, Miss Dawson. But there are still some things even you can't control. Austin's always getting in fights. I know this." She said with a shake of the head and putting her glasses back on.

I watch her as she looks a bit disappointed in him. "You must have known him quite some time huh?" I ask as she looks up at me. "I only say that because you seem to care about him a lot." I respond in defense that she won't kill me. "What I say about personal business, Miss Dawson?" She said as I nodded. "Right." I say zipping my mouth even though I was gonna get to the bottom of Austin's problem.

"So, I called you here to tell you to try your best to keep Austin under wraps. I know you can't help some of his outbursts but I need you to harder to keep him calm for the remaining weeks he's in here. Trust me, it's for his best interest that he leaves this place in the best condition. It's life or death." She said as I fury my eyebrows at what she could possibly mean by that. Life or death?

"Okay, Doctor Hahn. I will most definitely keep my eye on him." I say honestly. "Good. You can go now." She said as I nodded standing up before I remember something and sit back down.

She faces me. "Um...can I help you?"

"Yes. Well...not me technically. Austin." I say as she gets confused.

"Austin? How can I help him?"

"By letting me throw him a birthday party tomorrow night." I finally said nervously as she raised her eyebrows and looked at me like I was crazy.

"Excuse me?"

"I know it seems like a lot to ask but-"

"It doesn't seem, Miss Dawson. It is!" She said with a raised voice removing her glasses once again.

"But he's-"

"Undeserving of one." She said looking at me sternly.

"Look, I don't know if you forgot but the patients are not allowed to leave the facilities ground until Day 30 is up or until I allow them too."

"But it's not fair that-"

"Life's not fair, Miss Dawson. You of all people should know that." She said as I gasped a little at the low blow considering she was referring to something in my past that I wrote in my application letter to get in here. She sighed when she realized that hurt me. "I didn't mean it that way. I would never mock a situation like that." She said apologetic.

"It's fine."

"No, it's not. Ally, I mean it when I say I truly believe you are something special and I know it seems like I come off harsh to you but it's because I see something in you. I feel it in my heart and bones that you can help Austin with his alcoholic problem but I don't want you getting caught up in his personal problems."

"Why not?"

"Because once you do... you probably won't want to be of help to him anymore." She finally admitted as I looked at her shocked. What did Austin do that was so bad? I don't understand any of this.

"Okay...I understand that. But I just wanna do this simple nice gesture for him. He needs it."

"What? A wild night out with his friends so he can binge alcohol again and learn nothing?"

"No, not that! He's turning 21 for God's sake!" I raise my voice shocking her and myself. "He should not be shielded in this place that he has already grown to hate for the next month especially on his birthday. And for someone who seems to care a lot about him, I would think you would understand. You say that you believe in your heart that I could help this man and I want too. I care about him so much that sometimes it confuses me!" I say as she looks at me with deep emotion studying my face.

"Because I've known him for only 3 days but for some reason he's become so important to me and not just some patient. I believe not just in him but the future him and what he could be. So yeah, maybe I get a little emotional and personal with people because I care and maybe I don't think a party with some good friends will hurt him but actually do the opposite. I respect you so much Doctor Hahn but what actual good are we doing here if we're not looking at the real source? Austin should be able to get help while still being a young adult. He deserves this. I know he does." I finish off as she looks at me speechless.

I take that as I am totally fired. I stand up and head for the door. "Austin Moon is a lucky guy." I hear her say as I turn around to see her looking at me.

She then stands up with a sigh. "I have never in my life seen a person so persistent and frankly it annoys the hell out of me." She says with a hand motion. "But I can't deny that everything you said is true." She added as I look at her stunned.

"Austin deserves to celebrate his birthday right. I was gonna go get him a cake and sing like old times but that's no way for a young man to celebrate his life." She said as I smiled lightly. "You can throw something at the club a couple blocks from here but you'll have to plan it quick if it's tomorrow night. One rule. No alcohol." She said as I nodded my head repeatedly. "Of course, ma'am." I said as she nodded too before a small smile came across her face and she came from behind the desk and up to me.

"You know Miss Dawson...those feelings that you have that are confusing you about Austin may be because you're feeling something more than a boss and patient relationship and dynamic." She led on as I realize what she meant and my eyes went wide for a bit. "I wouldn't mind it outside this place, but no funny business in here. If you two got feelings for each other that you need to work on, work on them when he's out, you hear me?" She told me sternly. "Yes, ma'am. But there is nothing and I repeat nothing going on. He's just...my patient." I said as she giggled a little. "Oh, you're so young, child. So naive." She said patting my cheek like I do Austin which freaked me out a little."Alright, now go." She told me as I left her office.

I sighed when I realize I didn't get fired and I got Austin a birthday party that I have to keep a secret for a day. I can do that. I walk back to Austin's room and open it to see him lying in his bed on his back staring at the ceiling.

I close the door, grab a chair and put it next to his bed sitting down. "I don't feel like answering questions right now, Dawson." He told me irritated. "Don't worry, you don't have too." I informed him as he looked at me confused. "Then why are you here?" He asked curious. "Support." I reply casually as he stared at me in my eyes and I did too until I stopped the gaze and took a book out my bag and begin reading while he went back to staring at the ceiling.

After reading a few pages, I feel him intertwine his left hand with my mine and I look at him with raised eyebrows.

"Aust-"

"Shut up. I'm still drunk." He said with closed eyes as I chuckled a bit amused before going back to my book.

The both of us tighten the hold of our hands without any words being said and I'd be lying if I said this didn't feel right. Maybe I am naive.

 **END OF CHAPTER REVIEW QUESTIONS**

 **1.) Do you think Austin is incapable of change?  
2.) What do you think about that speech Ally gave to Hahn about Austin?  
3.) Thoughts on that little moment between A&A in the end?**


	4. How Could I Be So Blind?

**DAY 4**

Ally's POV

"Okay, you guys got the plan?" I ask after explaining it a third time. "Yup." Dallas and Cassidy both say nodding their head. "Good." I reply with a smile and hands on my hips. "He just better appreciate it after all this you're going through." Cassidy said. "He will." I tell her. "Yeah, trust me. Once Austin sees all the hot girls there, he'll be kissing your feet for the rest of the week, Ally." He said making me laugh while I went to my room.

I take off my shirt getting ready to change into my scrub shirt to head to Austin's when there's a knock on the door. I go to open it when I am face to face with Austin who widens his eyes. I fury my eyebrows confused at what's so shocking then I realize what's he staring at. I look down to see myself in my bra which I completely forgot about.

"Oh my god!" I said slamming the door in his face and throwing my scrub shirt on and putting my ID on it.

I sigh embarrassed opening the door when of course I am faced again with a smirking Austin. "Hey sexy." He says as I roll my eyes. "What do you want?" I asked folding my arms against my chest. "Oh, you know." He said biting his lip checking me out.

"Stop that! You were not suppose to see anything."

"You know Dawson, I didn't know you had such a rack."

"Okay, you are sexually harassing me."

"You love it."

"I hate it."

"Whatever."

"Why are you here?"

"Isn't our session right now?"

"Yeah, but why did you come to me? And why are you early?"

"Well, I figured we could get out in the yard before everybody else. It's certain seats I like that are in the shade. Especially because Leonard has been stealing it for the past two weeks and I'm pretty sure has been farting in it." He says making me laugh.

"In that case, why sit in it?"

"The smell goes away Ally."

"Whatever. Let's go then." I said as we walked down the hallway to the door leading us out.

We sit in chairs across from each other as I open my book. "Alright, this week all the advisers are gonna be given sleeping machines that the patients are gonna sleep with for the past week." I tell him.

"What? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Language, please. It's an experiment that was added to the program. Apparently..." I trail off looking in the file. "It helps with dealing with withdraw from the addiction. It sounds helpful." I said with a small smile.

"It sounds like a deathtrap. I'm not gonna have a freaking breathing machine attached to my face like some animal."

"Austin, will you stop making everything so personal? Everyone is gonna be doing it."

"Are you?"

"You know I'm not. I'm not a patient."

"Then I'm not."

"Making everything difficult as usual. We will leave this topic alone for a while but it's not over." I told him as he through his head back and groaned as I put the book back in my bag.

"So, today is a shorter session than usual but we're going to go over alcoholic breakdowns. Any memory of them?" I asked calmly as he looked at me.

"Of an alcoholic breakdown?" He asked as I nodded as he looked like he was thinking.

"Yeah. I think my first one was at a party. It was the first time I got really drunk and I beat up on this guy for staring at my girlfriend at the time." He admitted as I listened.

"When you became sober, what was your reaction?"

"My reaction? Nothing."

"Really? You didn't feel stunned at what you did?"

"No."

"Well, did you feel bad for the guy?"

"No. He got what he deserved. He was looking at another guy's girl."

"What if he didn't know she was yours?"

"Everyone knew."

"Okay, even if he didn't it doesn't excuse what you did. You were wrong."

"How?"

"Humans have eyes, Austin. They can choose what to do with them."

"Not if it's disrespecting somebody."

"So, you felt disrespected."

"That's literally what I just said."

"Do you feel like you would have beat that guy up if you weren't drunk?" I asked as he thought about it.

"Yeah."

"Okay, but would you have beat him that badly?"

"Probably not. I think I would have punched him just once. A good one though."

"So, you know alcohol brings the worst out in you?"

"I guess. But I also don't care."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know or...you don't want to talk about?" I asked as he stared at me knowing that I was on to him.

"I don't wanna do this anymore."

"Okay fine. Just don't walk away. Not this time." I say lowly with my hand over his as he looks me in my eyes. "Tell me something good." I say as he gets confused.

"What?"

"Tell me something good about your life. Like a great childhood memory." I say as he pulls his hand away from mine looking away.

"I don't have good childhood memories."

"I don't believe that. Everyone has at least one. Even if it was only 30 seconds." I say as I see him get more uncomfortable by the conversation. "Okay, I'll go first. I'll tell you something about mine." I explain as he doesn't say anything.

"When I was younger, my dad use to always take me to the beach. I hated it so much because I was always so skinny and insecure about it. My body took forever to grow in and plus I was like this super nerd."

"I believe it." He said with a sly smile as I give him a look. "What? You're super hot now. But you being a good girl, I figure you were a nerd before. I'm not saying it's a bad thing but-"

"Anyway!" I said as he chuckled shutting up.

"The point is I hated it all the time. I didn't like the water or being around the people. But one day, he took me to this nearby ice cream shop and ordered this pepper mint swirl flavor ice cream for me and I fell in love with it. I was actually obsessed. After that, I loved going to the beach. It became me and my dad's bonding spot."

"But it was only because you liked the ice cream though?"

"Actually, no. I mean loving the ice cream motivated me to go there all the time, but it also put me in a good mood which made try things I didn't before. I interacted with people more, I didn't worry about my body because I was a kid and all that mattered was my dad and spending time with him. It was the best time of my life." I admitted smiling in a daze.

"You still close to your dad?" He asked lowly looking down. "My dad actually passed away." I said avoiding contact. "Wow. I didn't know that. Mines too. I know what it's like. Sorry." He said as I look up at him shocked. I mean I knew he had a step dad but I didn't think his real one was dead. "I'm sorry too." I told him as he nodded appreciated.

He looks like he's thinking about something. "You mind if I asked how he passed?" Austin asked looking me in my eyes as I think about it.

"Car accident when I was 14." I said with a shrug. "His whole life gone in a split second." I add shaking my head. I haven't talked about this in so long.

"Oh my god." Austin said in awe confusing me. "My dad died in a car accident too. I was 10 though." ?He admitted shockingly. "Who knew we would have something in common?" I said. "Too bad it's that." He said as I smiled again.

"Tell me your childhood memory now." I said placing my hand on his and this time he doesn't pull away from. "Okay...alright then. I um...my dad use to take me to this certain park in our neighborhood when I turned 6. We went there for years playing all kinds of sports. Football, basketball, soccer, and even lame golf." He said making me chuckle. "It was so many that I thought I would never be able to choose one. But I didn't care because we were never bored. It was the only time I remember being at complete peace in my life. I was free without knowing it." He said more to himself.

"You ever realized what you wanted to do?" I asked interested in the answer.

"I wanted to be a rock star. Still do." He said as I raise my eyebrows.

"What? Don't think I could?"

"Actually, I could totally see it. The leather jacket, nicely gelled hair and the bad boy attitude? You were born for it." I said making him laugh genuinely which shocked me a bit but I just smiled at him.

"I know it was meant to be an insult but thanks Dawson." He said with a wink laying back in his chair without a care in the world.

"So, what about you? Is this something you are pursuing?" He asked looking around as I shook my head. "Um surprisingly, no. As much as I love to help people, this is something that I wanted to do by myself because I wanted to make a difference but it also helps with my college credits so there's that." I explained.

"So, this is something that makes you look good?"

"Well, yeah but don't put it that way."

"I didn't mean too. So, what do you wanna do? Or do you not know yet?"

"I actually dabble in music as well." I trailed off as he opened his eyes a little stunned.

"Seriously? You Dawson?"

"Yes. I can sing a little." I said with a small smile as he did too impressed. "I gotta see one day."

"Maybe one day." I say as we look at each other.

"Well..." I say snapping out of it. "That childhood memory was beautiful. I'm happy you shared it with me. Thank you." I say as he nodded. "Our session is over." I said looking at the outside clock.

"Well, I'm hungry. Let's hit the cafeteria up."

"I'll meet you there in a second. I have to go somewhere first."

"Alright, cool." He said heading out.

When I head back in the building, I bump into Erica who laughs. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. My belly gets in the way all the time. I swear it's gonna suffocate someone someday." She said as I smiled. "I don't think so. You're almost due, right? How are you feeling?" I asked genuinely concerned. "I'm fine but a little nervous. My adviser doesn't help because he apparently has more hormones than me." She said making me chuckle. "I'm sorry. Well, if you ever need me, tell me and I'll come running." I told her honestly and she smiled hugging me. "Thanks, Ally. I'll see ya around." She said as I nodded and we went our different separates.

I go straight to Hahn's room and knock. She tells me to come in and I say hello sitting down. "I'm here to give you another report on Austin." I told her. "Okay. What was the discussion this week you worked on?" She asked taking off her glasses.

"It was on alcoholic breakdowns which he shockingly didn't fight me on. "He told me about his first one at a party which turned violent quickly. I noticed he has a very short temper. He seems to be triggered easily and I don't know what caused it or if it's natural." I explained as she listened. "But we talked about how he becomes much more violent when under the influence of alcohol and less in control of his actions." I added as she nodded.

"Very good. Anything else?"

"Well, I asked him to explain a good childhood memory which made him somewhat uncomfortable but I told him one of mines that I believe made him feel better because he opened up about his own. Oddly, both are good memories involve our dads." I said as she smiled a little.

"Yeah, Austin loved his dad. They were the closest before he passed." She said confusing me.

"Um, I'm sorry. You knew Austin before he came here?" I asked confused as she looks like she was caught red handed which confused me even more.

"Um, that's what his mother told me at least." She said as I nodded slowly still a little suspicious.

"Anyway, about Austin's party tonight. Dallas and Cassidy are on everything. The place is rented out for us and they are setting up the decorations." I told her. "What about the food and drinks?" She asked curious. "That's what I was gonna ask you. I know it's a lot since it's last minute but Dallas and Cassidy are gonna be so busy setting it up that I don't want to put too much on their plate." I explained. "It's fine. I got it. What do you kids like? Chips, soda?" She questioned. "Yeah, and for the main food, pizza is fine." I tell her as she nods.

"Alright. So, what's gonna be your excuse to get Austin out the building?"

"I was actually thinking that I tell him that you gave me permission to have one day on the town because it's his birthday and you'll feel bad that he won't get to really celebrate. Then I'll lore him into the club by telling him that we should check it out." I say as she looks at me in awe.

"Wow. You really thought this through."

"I just want it to be perfect."

"Maybe you should wonder why you want it to be so perfect. Why it matters so much to you."

"Austin thinks that all he'll ever be is a screw up. I know he won't. Screw ups are the past reflections of the redeemed. I know he'll be redeemed, because I'm gonna be there for him and I care about him."

"I know. You _really_ care about him." She hinted as I sighed.

"It's not like that Doctor Hahn. I have a boyfriend."

"You're a smart enough girl to know that doesn't make a difference. Feelings are feelings and they will come if they want too." She said intelligently as I thought about it. "You're aware of his girlfriend, right?" I ask amused. "I am. I actually invited her to his party tonight." She admitted.

"That's ironic considering your motives."

"Look, his girlfriend is a nice girl. I invited her because they are together and they could spend time together but in the end they will last."

"How are you so sure?"

"Because I know my gran- Austin. I know Austin." She says as I sigh.

"He's a guy I'm helping. I want him to be my friend. Is that so bad?" I asked lowly. "Of course not, sweetie. Look, you are such a good girl Ally. That's why I don't want you to be so naive of your feelings and needs because one day you'll realize it but it'll too late." She said as I decided to not fight her on it anymore because it's pointless.

"Now, go take a nap before the party tonight. Cause I hear you young kids stay out really late." She said as I laughed waving bye going to my room.

Austin's POV

I sit in the cafeteria next to Dallas for the last 20 minutes and Ally still isn't here. "Where the hell is Ally? I thought she said it would be quick." I said to myself as Dallas turns to me. "Awe, Austin is missing Ally." He teased with a smirk as I rolled my eyes. "Shut up. No the hell I don't. I just know she's never late for anything." I defended. "Oh...so you're worried about her?" He asked with another smirk as I look at him pissed off. "Babe, leave him alone." Cassidy said sticking up for me. "Even if he's madly in love with Ally." She added with smile as her and Dallas laughed as I groaned getting up to leave when Ally enters.

"Hey guys. I'm gonna go get lunch." She said going up to the stand. "You sure you don't want to walk her bro?" Dallas said smartly.

"Dude, I seriously will punch you in face."

"Calm down, love bird." He said as I growled when Ally came up.

"Ally, you just saved my life." Dallas said with a chuckle as she sat down along with me confused.

"What do you mean?" She asked starting to eat her food.

"Nothing. Where were you?" I asked.

"Why?"

"Because I wanna know."

"Well you don't need to know."

"Why not?"

"Because it's none of your business. And before you say anything, it's different because I'm your boss."

"True." Cassidy budded in as I glared at her and she chuckled raising her arms.

"Well, don't take long again." I said eating my food as she looks at me strange as Dallas smirks to himself along with Cassidy.

"Well, anyway, unlike grumpy over here. How was you two day?" She asked both of them.

"It was fine. Leonard and I was so funny today, that's why I was upset it was cut short because of the off timing today."

"What made it so funny?" Dallas asked.

"He was talking about his younger days and how many ladies he had in his day. He said all the ladies wanted his package." She said as we all laughed including Ally who almost spit out her lemonade. "Ew. Gross." Ally said with a smile on her face.

"I know. But I couldn't help but enjoy the conversation. I thought the job would be boring when I got assigned with an old person but he keeps everything interesting all the time." She said as we still laughed at what she told us.

"Yeah, I bet." Dallas said shaking his head.

Ally's POV

We laughed about the Leonard story but during it, I can't help by Austin was so curious and upset that I was gone a little later than usual. Why would he care? Was he worried? No. No way. He doesn't care about me at all.

Oh my god, maybe he got a little hint about the party. What the hell?! How would he know? I swear if this spoiled after all my planning, I am so gonna be pissed. I don't know what's his problem but to be completely fair, I never do. I don't think I'll ever understand Austin Moon.

I hear the three of them laughing and I snap out of my daydream. "I was not that bad." Austin said sounding like he was defending himself with an amused expression on his face. "Dude, I could name at least 5 of those girls that night that almost killed you." Dallas said shaking his head. "Do it then." Austin challenged his best friend. "Fine. Cheryl, Layla, Connie, Brittany and Sophie." He said doing it as Austin stared at him before looking down embarrassed but with a sly smile as Cassidy giggled.

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked.

"Just Austin being man whore." Cassidy said with raised eyebrows.

"Shocker." I said sarcastically taking a sip of my drink.

"I'm not a man whore. A lot of girls just want me." He said shrugging.

"You are so modest." I said holding my heart sarcastically as he scoffed.

"Oh, don't be jealous, Ally. You can always get a turn." He winked as I rolled my eyes.

"I would never be jealous of being free from STD's which I'm sure you have by now." I said making Cassidy and Dallas laugh.

"I do not. I wrap it up. I'm not as dumb as you think."

"As your adviser, I'm suppose to lift you up. So yes, Austin. I agree." I said avoiding eye contact while they laughed more.

"I don't like you." He said finishing his food.

"I know." I say throwing away my food.

"Alright, I'm heading to my room. I want to get a good night's rest in because tomorrow is our first day off and break since being here and I wanna go out." Cassidy announced.

"Oh, good. I get to take you to an official date." Dallas said as she smiled kissing his cheek. "Gross." Austin said standing up. "See you later, man." Austin said fist pumping Dallas as we all went out separate ways.

Austin's POV

"Austin, you are not gonna believe this!" I look up to hear Ally say at my opened door.

"What?" I asked careless sitting up. "I got Hahn to agree to allow you out tonight." She said with a huge smile on her face.

"What? No way would she agree to that." I said shaking my head as she nodded excited.

"No, I'm serious. She caved in because it was your birthday and she said we can go in town for quite a bit." She told me as I widened my eyes standing up.

"Wait, so you're telling me I get to actually be out of this dump for a few hours?" I asked feeling my blood pump from hypertension and she nodded jumping up and down. "Yes, let's go." She said as I asked no more questions because I was too high in the fucking sky to come back down.

I grab my leather jacket since I'm already dressed for the day and then I put it on. It's only been 4 days in the disastrous place and I've already grown tired of it. I mean I have been here time and time again but I've never been trapped in her 24/7. Those were only just like 2 hour sessions then I could go home or back to college.

I head out with Ally and even though I feel outside when we have our outside sessions, this feels different. This feels like freedom. I notice how the parking lot looks a bit emptier than usual but I ignore it. I get in Ally's car on the passenger side. "I'm impressed Dawson. This car is pretty legit. Who got it for ya? Daddy?" I asked with a smirk as she fake smiled. "Ha. Ha. Very funny. Myself actually. I saved up since I was 12 because I knew one day I would wanna be riding in a fancy whip." She said as I chuckled in awe of her kid Ally's intelligence. "That's pretty awesome." I said as she pulled off while I turned on the radio.

I look out the window missing all the houses and buildings I never appreciated looking at before. I sigh with content before facing Ally.

"Dawson, this was really dope of you. I don't know how you pulled it off...but you did and I wanna say thanks." I said as she looked over at him smiled for a second before facing the road again.

"You shouldn't take that lightly either because I don't say that often or at all!" I told her to remind her so she wouldn't think I was going soft and she just laughed. "Yeah, I got it Austin." She replied as I see we arrive in the city as I see the shining light, bars, coffee shops and tattoo parlors.

"Man, I haven't had coffee in so long. Mind if we hit that place up?" I asked we both get out the car and she shrugs.

"Yeah sure. I don't mind. I'll be out here." She told me as we walked over to the place. "You don't want any?" I asked to make sure.

"No thanks. Not in the mood." She said as I nodded going in by myself.

Ally's POV

After I carefully watch Austin go in the coffee shop, I hurry up and get my phone out. I call Cassidy's number.

"Hello?"

"Cassidy, it's me. I'm with Austin right now and we just arrived in the city a couple of minutes ago. He's getting coffee right now. Are you guys ready?"

"Not... exactly..."

"What? What do you mean?"

"She means these immature friends of yours spent majority of the time making out instead of helping me with these decorations." Hahn said as she took the phone from her.

"I am so sorry Doctor Hahn." I hear Cassidy say in the background of the phone.

"You should be saying sorry to me Cass! How could you do this? You know how important this was for me." I said as she took the phone back. "I know! I promise it will be done in 20 minutes flat. It's gonna be amazing and you're gonna love it!" She said me as I sighed.

"20 minutes? How the hell am I gonna stalk him for 20 minutes Cassidy?"

"I don't know spark up a deep conversation."

"No, I don't feel like arguing with him."

"Well, then take him somewhere. It's the city, Als. There's a million things to do."

"Fine..." "20 minutes, I promise." She said before hanging up as Austin comes out the store.

"Sorry, long line." He said sipping it making a yum sound causing me to giggle. "Missed it huh?" I ask as he looks down at me. "You have no idea." He says before we start walking.

I look around trying to think of something to do that could pass the time when I spot a place. "You wanna know what I always wanted to do?" I ask out loud. "No, but I bet you're gonna tell me." He responds casually as I scoff before ignoring it. "Get my belly button pierced." I admit because it really was true and they are quick so that's a perfect way of passing the time. I get something I always wanted while working this out. Killing two birds with one stone.

"You? A belly piercing?" He asked shocked as we stopped. "Yeah, I always thought they were kind of sexy and on regular days I wear lots of crop tops so why not?" I say as with a daring smile as he raises his eyebrows looking at the tattoo parlor across the street.

"Wait, you wanna get it now?" He asked surprised as I nodded laughing. "Yeah, I do. Let's go!" I said running across as he followed and we entered when a big man with neck, arm and face piercing comes over to us.

"What can I get for you young fresh teens?" He asked with a smirk at our clean, ink free bodies.

"Do you guys do piercings here?"

"Yes, we do." "Well, I would love a stomach one."

"Okay, that's gonna be $30 Miss." He told me as I gave him three tens.

"I can't be you're actually doing this." Austin whispered in my ear. "It's really hot." He added as I rolled my eyes but not annoyed just amused at his flirting at anytime.

"You can head in the back with Shannon." He told me as Austin followed along and we went to a back room where a red headed older woman in her late 40's was messing with her equipment. "Go sit down, love." She said nicely as I did just a tab bit nervous.

"You gotta pull your shirt up." She told me as I did lifting it till under my boobs. "Duh." Austin said as I hit him and he laughed.

"It's cute when girls have their boyfriends for support."

"He's not my boyfriend."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Oh, well then. Could have fooled me." She said cleaning my tummy as Austin and I look at each other then quickly look away feeling awkward because we're both in relationships. Well, at least that's my reason feeling uncomfortable.

"I'm gonna put this needle through your belly button, you'll feel a little piercing but it should be over in a few seconds, okay?" She informed me as I started to sweat a bit getting more nervous by the second.

Austin starts to notice and surprisingly doesn't make of fun of me. He sighs annoyed and faces me. "Here. Hold my hand you big baby." He says grabbing my hand and holding me tightly. I laugh amused at his attitude and smile appreciated at the gesture. "Thanks, but I'm not giving birth. You don't have to do that." I told him as he raised his eyebrows. "Well, you can't see your face sunshine and God is telling me to help the fearful out." He says mocking as I chuckle hitting his shoulder.

"Okay, 1...2...3!" The woman sticking it through I groaned out loud feeling the pain as I squeezed Austin's hand hard for a while before it started to go away. "Wow. I can't believe that went through my belly button..." I said out of breath out loud. "Yup. Now let me just put the pierce on." She said putting it on both sides as I let go of Austin's hand. "Thank you. I felt more calmed holding a person's hand." I admitted as he laughed. "That scream didn't sound like it." He said as I blushed embarrassed while he looks down at my tummy at it.

"It's red but it'll heal. It looks nice, Dawson." He complimented.

"Thanks. I like it too." I reply thanking the woman before she gave me instructions for the next few weeks of cleaning it while it's healing.

Austin and I head out as I slowly put down my shirt not wanting it to rub against my new piercing. I really do love it though. I'm actually happy I needed time to stall because I got to do something I never had time for.

I look at the time on my phone and realize it's time. "Oh, you know what Austin? I heard about this club a few blocks away from here while you were getting coffee. You wanna check it out?" I offered nonchalantly. He raised his eyebrows now with a smirk. "Wow. Get Ally Dawson out for a day and she's a whole different person." He said amused at all the things I'm doing and suggesting.

"So?" I ignored his kind of insult. "Yeah, let's do it. Hopefully I can get lucky." He said as we got in the car. "It's been a while." He said talking about sex as I turned on the car and drove off.

"Don't you have a girlfriend?"

"Your point?"

"My point is pretty obvious."

"Look, I'm not really that commitment type."

"Then why have a girlfriend?"

"Because she's pretty hot and nice I guess."

"Then why would you hurt her?"

"It's not that I want too, but it's hard with all the women who throw themselves at me."

"It's hard to reject girls when you have someone you love in front of you?" I asked as he kept quiet.

"Oh...you don't love her...you're not in love with her." I say as he doesn't respond while I park in front of the club. "It's easy for you to have eyes for other girls because your heart is not with her. Okay, I understand if you don't feel that way but you should lead her on. Even if you don't feel that way about her, if you care about her even a little bit then you need to let go. Or you're are gonna ruin her for the next person." I told him lastly getting out as he comes to my side while we go to the front door.

"I didn't ask for a therapist." He said lowly because he knew that everything I said was right. "But you definitely need one baby boy." I say as we walk in and I let in front of me.

"Surprise!" We hear loudly as we enter and I smile widely as Austin has the most stunned but confused expression on his face. "Ally, what the hell is this?" He asked lowly in my ear as he he faked smile and waved to his friends and family. I turned him by his shoulders to me. "This, my patient. See what I did there? I said my patient instead of my friend? Cause you're my pati-" "Ally!" "Right! Oh, well this my patient is your 21st birthday party at the fanciest club in Miami!" I said with loudly as the crowd cheered and then he turned me around so we could talk in private.

"Look, I'm sorry I lied to you. I actually asked Doctor Hahn yesterday if I could do something for it and it took a lot of convincing but she eventually caved and we planned this in less than 24 hours." I admitted as he looked at me in awe but impressed. "I know...you told me you didn't want to celebrate your birthday but even if it doesn't mean anything to you, I think it does. I know it does and you should too." I said looking into his eyes as he smiles slightly as I blush a little because of the intensity.

"I just can't believe you did this before me. Even after the way I treat you." He said astonished. "I told you Austin. I see right through you. You put a hard front on but really you're a soft teddy bear." I said as he makes an angry face that a 5 year old child would have.

"Don't call me a teddy bear."

"Well, tonight you're not because you are gonna party hard and have fun with the people who care about you. One rule though. No alcohol. The bar is closed and the contenders were told in advanced to reject you because of you're addiction."

"Yeah, yeah. Can I go have fun now?"

"Yes." I say with a smile as he walks away before coming back and softly kissing my cheeks. "Thanks, Dawson." He said with a wink walking over to his friend who cheer his name and pat his back making me shake my head and chuckle.

"Ally...Dawson, is it?" I hear a gentle but older voice say as I turn around to a very pretty blonde woman. "Um, yes. Can I help you ma'am?" I asked and now looking at her confused as why she was here at this party for a 21 year old. How is she in relation to Austin? "No, but I'm Austin's mom and I wanted to introduce myself." She said extending her hand as my eyes widen. Oh my gosh. Of course. How could I be so stupid.

"Oh my god, hi. It's a pleasure to meet you." I said shaking it as she smiled sweetly. "I could say the same to you. Austin's grandmother called me the other day and told me about this event so I couldn't miss my son's 21st." She told me as I smiled but confused on how she found out from Austin's grandmother.

How would his grandmother know? Who's his grandmother? Oh, I'll just leave it alone. Doctor Hahn probably just passed the information to all his family and they just told everyone.

"Yeah, I was hoping he liked it. He kept telling me how much he didn't want to celebrate it but I'm stubborn so I obviously didn't listen." I replied as she laughed.

"I think he's glad you didn't." She said as we looked at him laughing it up with his friends as I smile.

"Yeah..." I said staring at him a bit.

"Ally?"

"Yeah?"

"No one has ever done something for my son before. I see young teenage girls drool all over him all the time but this was truly a nice gesture. I'm happy he's your patient. I can see you take good care of him and really care about him."

"Of course. I couldn't think of any other way. I see all of Austin's potential."

"It's nice for someone to say that besides me and his grandmother."

"I have to meet this grandmother." I said with a chuckle as she looks confused.

"You have. His grandmother is Do-"

"Ally!" I turn around when someone yells my name. "This punch is disgusting. Where's the alcohol?" My friend Kira asked that I invited to the party because she missed me so much.

I rolled my eyes facing back to Mrs. Moon who just laughed shaking her head at the young people. "Go, sweetie. Have fun with your friends." She encouraged me.

"Okay. It was so nice meeting you again." I said as she smiled. "The pleasures all mine." She replied as I smiled leaving off to my immature friend.

Austin's POV

"Dude, what is up?!" Dallas said patting my back as I go up to them. "A party apparently. Why the hell didn't you tell me?" I asked drinking some of the punch. "Because it was a surprise dummy!" He said smacking my head. "What the fuck, dude. It's his birthday." Ryan, my other friend added in. "Exactly. You can't abuse the party man." I said with a smirk looking at some of the hot girls here.

"Wow, I am definitely getting some tonight." I said as the guys shake their heads with laughs. "Yeah, I'm hoping from me." I hear a female voice say when I turn around to see my girlfriend Brooke with her two hands on her hips with raised eyebrows.

"Brooke?"

"That's my name, don't wear it out." She said with an attitude. Yeah, I'm in trouble.

"Dude, we'll be waaaaay over there." Ryan said patting my shoulder as he goes away with Dallas laughing. My grandmother comes up from behind Brooke afterwards.

"Look at the surprise I got you. I sent your beautiful girlfriend here." She said surprisingly.

"You did this?"

"She did." Brooke said.

"Your sweet grandma called me up and drove me down here to come see my boyfriend. Now imagine her disappoint if her grandson wasn't appreciative." She said smiling but throwing me a hint. "I am very appreciative. Thank you grandma." I said hugging her as I kissed her forehead.

"Of course, honey bear. I'll leave you two lovebirds alone." She said leaving as I pulled Brooke aside with a smile.

"I'm really happy you're here babe." I said wrapping my arms around her waist. "Really? Because it sounds like two seconds ago, you were looking for another girl to screw!" She said as I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe I was but you're here now and I'm not. You're the only one I see." I said as she looks at me disgusted.

"That's what I'm limited too? You won't cheat on me just because I'm here? What kind of bullshit is that?!"

"Oh my god, babe. I'm just horny. I'm a guy in his 20's. I think about sex a lot. I'm sorry if it bothers you!"

"It bothers me that you think about it with other women."

"I'm sorry. Will you forgive me? I promise I won't cheat on you for the remainder of our relationship." I said meaning it.

"The remainder of our relationship. It's ending?"

"I don't know but anything can happen. You and I both know that."

"Yeah, whatever..."

"So, what do you say? I mean today is my birthday and I don't wanna spend it fighting. I care about you and I want you by my side tonight." I say as she finally lets out a smile I've been waiting for. "Fine." She said as I smirked and leaned down and kissed her.

We make out for a while before I hear a few steps interrupt us. "May I get a word in with my son?" I head my mom say and my eyes light up missing her. "Mom!" I said hugging her tightly as she chuckled into my chest. "I missed you so much." I said closing my eyes taking her in even though it's only been 4 days. I know I'm not normally like that but my mom means the world to me. She's my everything. "You too, son. I can't believe my baby's turning 21." She said patting my cheeks as I smile at her.

"I'll give you two time to yourselves." Brooke offers as my mom stops us. "It's okay, we won't be long." My mom says as Brooke shook her head. "It's actually fine. I'm starving." She said making her way to the buffet as we laughed amused.

"So, I met the girl behind all this." She said suggesting to the party. "Yeah?" I asked with raised eyebrows sipping some more punch.

"Yup. She's quite amazing."

"She's all right." I said with a shrug and smile.

"Don't do that, Austin."

"Do what?"

"Do that thing where you like someone you push them away."

"That's not true. You're my mom and I don't push you away."

"That's different. I'm your mom."

"And she's my boss."

"But you don't see her that way."

"Okay...maybe in some ways she is...a friend I guess. But a really annoying, irritating and only sometimes cool one. Sometimes." I said as she laughed.

"Oh, you poor thing. My son's in love for the first time in his life." She said as I widen my eyes. "Mom, I'm pretty sure my girlfriend is 10 feet away." I said suggesting that I can't be in love with someone else.

"Brooke is a lovely girl...but she's not the one for you. I don't think you need a genius to tell you that." She said before hugging me again. "Now go have fun." She said as I nodded when what she said couldn't leave my mind.

Ally's POV

"The patient you did this party for is so freaking hot, Als. Can you set me up?" Kira said checking him out. "You want me to set you up with an alcoholic?" I question amused. "Oh, trust me I'll solve his problems." She said with a bit of her lip staring him down as I laughed.

"Well, too bad. He has a girlfriend. The one approaching him now." I said as we watch the girl kiss Austin. This is actually the first time I'm ever seen her. "Oh...well she's not even that cute." She said upset. "Okay, this definitely makes me wanna get a drink." She said sighing walking away as I chuckle at my friends failure.

I watch as Austin's girlfriend pulls him to the dance floor and I can see Austin resisting but instead of dancing they make out on the floor while laughing about something. They look happy. I wonder why he's not in love with her? She seems perfect. I sigh because watching them for some reason makes me feel down and I can't explain why.

Austin's POV

After making out with my girlfriend for a while, I head back to the table where my cake is. "It looks pretty good right? I'm gonna devour myself into it." Dallas says coming up next to me as I chuckle to myself before I remember something.

"Hey, man. I know we were cool earlier today but I wanna apologize for what I said yesterday. None of it was true and it was-"

"Already forgotten." He said as I looked at him.

"Look, man. Friends say stupid things all the time to each other that they don't mean. But me and you man we always come back from them. Since we were 10 dude!" He said I chuckled nodded my head agreeing.

"So we're good?" I asked as he pats my back. "Of course." He said when I notice Ally talking to her friend until her friend walks away.

I go over to her and she smiles. "Having fun, Mr. 21?" She asked. "Your rhymes get worst by the day Dawson." I said as she shrugged with a laugh sitting down in one of the bar chairs as I do as well.

"Why are you over here with your boss and not your cool friends?" She mocked as I smirked.

"Well, my friends wouldn't be here without you so..."

"That's true."

"Yeah. So, my mom told me you guys met."

"Yeah, we did. She's so smart, kind and pretty. I don't know how you two are related." She joked as I laughed holding my heart in a frantic manner. "I'm hurt. I'm very pretty." I said as she held my cheek. "Sure you are, Moon." She said as I smiled looking into her eyes as we sit in a close manner.

"Babe." I hear Brooke say as we pull apart quickly and she could tell there was something happening. "Um, you wanna go dance? Yeah, we should do that." I said kissing her cheek while she glares at Ally who looks really uncomfortable. I grab her hand and snatch her away fast. What the hell was that?

Ally's POV

Oh my god? What was that? I mean nothing was gonna happen. But we did state for quite a while with touching. Okay, I seriously need a drink. You have a boyfriend, Ally. You have a boyfriend. He would never do this to you.

"You okay? You seem like you saw a ghost?" A red headed guy said coming over to me. "No, I'm fine." I said trying to fix my face. "Really? Your sweat glands say other wise." He said with a smile even though I couldn't bring myself to do the same.

"Jason Clifford." He said shaking my hand. I could tell he was gay but I didn't care of course. "Hi. And you're related to Austin how? Friend or family?" I ask politely just wanting to know. "Oh neither. I'm just a nosy towns boy getting information."

"Information?"

"Yeah, on Austin of course."

"Why would you need information on Austin?" I ask as he looks at me strange.

"Uh, duh. He's headlines back in his town."

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said which is true but I'm guessing he's talking about the apparently 'horrible' thing that Austin did that I've heard some people talk about.

"How don't you know?"

"I'm not from here, Jason. So, I'm completely clueless on this towns gossip." I said shrugging my shoulders as he raises his eyebrows.

"Well, then. You don't know the real Austin Moon, honey." He told me folding his arms against his chest as I look confused. "Why? What did he do that was so bad?" I ask dying to know now because I'm sick of hearing about it without the story.

"Sweetheart...Austin Moon murdered his stepfather 6 months ago." He admitted to me as my eyes almost pop out of my head.

I open my mouth to reply but I am found utterly and completely speechless. "Mmm." He says shaking his head ashamed.

"Not who you thought he was huh? No wonder he's been in rehab since he was 16. He was probably drinking to hide his crazy side. That boy is a wild animal. I honestly don't know how you are around him 24/7. Me? I couldn't do it. I would be scared to slee-"

"Get out!" I finally scream shocking him. He looks at me strangely before walking out the club. He was just annoying the hell out of me. I'm trying to wrap my head around his and he's just yapping on.

I look at the guy I've only known for 4 days but felt like I've known a lifetime. How could I be so blind? I watch as he throws his head back in laughter and wonder how this is the same person who could murder someone else?

 **END OF CHAPTER REVIEW QUESTIONS  
1.) Thoughts on A&A's session?  
2.) How would you describe Austin & Ally's dynamic/relationship right now?  
3.) What do you think about Ally finding out at the end?  
4.) What was your favorite part/s?**


	5. I'm Not Afraid Of You

**DAY 5**

Austin's POV

Yesterday was one of the best days of my life in a long time. Being around so much of my family and friends. It wasn't something I thought I needed or wanted. Ally really came through for me and for that I couldn't not be grateful. Shut up. This is a one time thing.

Ally's POV

Ever since I found out about what Austin did last night, I can't sleep. Through the rest of the night, I had to fake smile and laugh around him or just keep my distance to wrap my head around the news.

I'm sorry, I know Austin has been nothing but a cold, mean, distant, secretive and even an ironic judgmental person since I've met him but a killer? That was never a guess in my book because deep down I've always thought there was someone who was just hurting and taking his anger out on other people. But it seems he already has.

I don't know what to do now. I'm his boss but I can admit that I'm a little scared of him now that I know what he's capable of.

Oh, cut it out Ally. He would never hurt you. Would he? Of course not even if he finds me annoying, nosy or- okay, I am not helping my anxiety.

It's just...what do I say to a killer? Stop calling him that! You don't know if it's true! That guy said he was on trial for murdering his step father. Doesn't mean he actually did it. Who knows, Austin could actually be set up. Yeah, it could be a set up!

Well, then again, Austin has been an alcoholic since the age of 16. Maybe he was so drunk that he was able to murder him. Oh, here we go again. I shouldn't just be assuming things. I just want to know the truth.

I know what you're thinking. Just ask him. Nope. No way. I get personal but this is behind my expertise. This is something that I will not cross in my boss/patient relationship. Especially, if I don't know how he'll react. I could be next. Jesus Ally, that was cruel! You are suppose to believe in him! You are absolutely right.

No matter if he did it or not, it's none of my business and I'm gonna stay out of it. I won't even bring it up to him. What I heard yesterday is now and forever out my mind. Oh, who am I kidding. This is gonna be way harder than I thought. Plus, I just realized I've been having a whole conversation with myself in my mind...

Austin's POV

I head to my morning class where I see Erica struggling to open the door because of her big pregnant belly. I rush to it and open it for her as she looks at me with a smile. "Austin, what a surprise. I didn't know you could be a gentlemen." She said stunned. "Well, I'm usually not, but not helping out a pregnant lady is basically a ticket to hell." I said seriously as she laughed going into the room.

I went inside too as I see the people I've known for years and others a couple of months. We all sit in chairs in a circle like we usually do. Our AA professor comes in and makes us do our usual annoying breathing exercises to keep us calm and elevated.

Mr. Davis then sits down and opens his books before facing all of us. "Today, we are not gonna be talking about each other, but your new AA bosses." He said as some of them cheered but not in a way you think. Most of us just hate talking about our own problems in front of people even if a lot of them are the same.

"Leonard, you first." Mr. Davis said pointing to him as he nodded before facing the group. "Okay, mine boss is named Cassidy Jones. I...uh think she's really great. Really nice girl. She always makes sure I'm alright and consistently asks for updates on how I'm feeling. I think the best part is that I feel like I could really talk to her without feeling judged. She is...by far my favorite boss." He spoke slower because he was elderly but we understood every word. Everyone clapped but me. It was nice I guess but it's not something I really do.

Ally's POV

"Awe, babe. He really likes you as his boss." Dallas said in a girly voice as she smiled punching his arm. "What?" He chuckled. "I actually really do think it's cute. It shows you care about the job and people." He complimented as she blushed. "Thanks, but are we actually even on babe status. We've been dating for literally 2 days." She said folding her arms as I giggled. "You only got one life babe. No regrets." He said wrapping his arm around her shoulder as she casually shrugged. "That's true." She said going back to spying in the open window of the room with us.

"Remind me again, why we are spying on our patients." I asked baffled. "I told you. They do this meeting where they discuss how they really feel about their assigned bosses and I watched year after year all the funny things people had to see. You be surprised how many curse words elder's will use." He said making us laugh.

"I don't know, they seem pretty cool."

"Yeah, I noticed...I don't know what happened. Most of them use to be so hotheaded."

"Maybe Ally and I are making a difference. We are nice to everyone here excluding our patients. Maybe they weren't really treated like human beings before but we help show them their true value."

"You think so?"

"Could be." Dallas chimed in.

"If I'm being honest, knowing you guys for 2 days has definitely been an eye opener for me. You both are beautiful, intelligent and mature girls. It wouldn't be surprising that you impacted this place for the better."

"Awe, Dallas!" I said hugging him as he chuckled.

"Okay, guys look, it's Erica turn!" Cassidy said as we peeked.

"I wonder what she's gonna say. I remember how nervous and shaken the guy was on the first day because of her pregnancy." I said giggling to myself remembering his face.

Austin's POV

"I would like to volunteer to go next." Erica said as everyone turned to her. Mr. Davis nodded in approval as she begin. "My boss is Thomas Schmidt. He's about a decade younger than me. 19 I believe. He's very jumpy, clingy and annoying. I thought it would pass after the first day because he was nervous but he won't let me out of his sight unless I have meetings like these or it's time to go to bed. He's so scared of me having a mental breakdown or chaotic break because of the extra hormones from my pregnancy but frankly if I do have a mental break down, it's gonna be because he's in my life. I don't know why and how he got in this program but it was a big mistake. So...yeah. That's my boss." She explained as we all just stared at her speechless.

"Wow...um Erica. Thanks for sharing. I most definitely encourage you to share your concerns and problems with Doctor Hahn so she can see if switching you is an option. Moving along. Anyone wanna go next?" He asked as no one raised their hand.

Ally's POV

"Wow, she did not go easy on him!" Cassidy said as we all cracked up on Erica's story. I guess it's official. She really hates Thomas. "I know! I mean it was just one bad thing after another." I added as they nodded and laughing agreeing. "I told you it could be funny sometimes." Dallas said as giggled facing the way again.

"How about you, Austin?" Mr. Davis asked him. "Ooo...Austin's turn." Cassidy said bumping my shoulder. "Guess we're gonna find out if Ally's a good boss or not." She said as I playfully roll my eyes but inside I was a bit nervous to see what he was gonna say.

"No, you're not. Trust me, every year Austin rejects and refuses to talk about any of his bosses or helpers. It's just something he doesn't do." Dallas told us which weirdly made me feel better and disappointed at the same time. "Really? Why?" Cassidy asked.

"I don't know. It's just Austin. He doesn't like expressing his feelings." He tells us casually shrugging his shoulders as we look back in the room as Austin just stares at the man. "Okay...fine." He said as we all three widen our eyes shocked especially Cassidy and I after what Dallas literally just told us. "I guess that's changing today..." Cassidy said as we all listen close at what he's going to say.

Austin's POV

"How about you, Austin?" Mr. Davis asked me. I looked up at him and everyone doesn't even look at me because they have always known me to reject this every year. I always found it pointless because known of the people were of help to me and only cared about the money. Then again, if I didn't want them to help me, why do I care that they didn't care. Something feels different this time being in this room for the 8th time. I look Mr. Davis in his eyes as he just looks back at me just expecting me to say the same thing I always say. "Okay...fine." I finally accept stunning Mr. Davis as the rest of the AA people stare at me in awe as well.

I sigh before readjusting myself in my seat. "My boss is named...Ally Dawson. She's my age or whatever. When I first met her, she was annoying, bossy, nosy girl that I wanted out of my hair. My opinion stays the same." I admitted.

Ally's POV

Cassidy and Dallas laughs at the joke as I hit them both resulting in them saying ow. I roll my eyes and face my client again who I apparently annoy all the time.

Austin's POV

"She had this weird need to help people all the time. It's almost as if she can't go a day without doing something nice for something else. People like that always bothered me until...she did something nice for me."

"What did she do for you?" Mr. Davis asked writing in his book as the rest of the group stared interested.

"She through me a party with my friends and family. I mean who plans and throws a party for someone you've known for 3 days?" I said still amazed at what she did for me. "I'll never admit it to her but it was the best thing anyone's ever done for me. Even for an annoying girl like her." I said as they chuckled a bit.

I cough a little, rubbing the back of my neck suddenly getting nervous talking about Ally. "She has this aura about her...it's like you push her away over and over again, and she doesn't give up no matter how difficult you're being. In the end, she comes back for you and...sometimes you're really glad she did." I say more to myself. "She picks and picks with me until I take the time to actually do my work and talk about things and I thought that she was just nosy before but now..." I said getting into a daze looking down with a small smile. "I realize she just cares...she genuinely cares about everyone. She's just a caring person who wants everyone to be happy." I said snapping out of it as the people smile at me including Mr. Davis which causes me to chuckle in nervousness and embarrassment.

What the hell? Austin Moon doesn't get embarrassed. "Um...as you all know, I'm not really a good person...so meeting a person the complete opposite of me was really miserable at first. But she's-"

"Quite amazing, it seems like." Mr. Davis finishes even though that's not what I was gonna say.

"She's okay." I say with a small smile as he nods happily staring at me.

"What?" I asked as he just shook his head.

"It's just...that is the first time I have heard you speak out loud about one of your helpers." He told me as I nodded slightly.

"I guess things change." I say casually and lowly.

"I'm happy they did." He said with a smile turning to someone else.

"Roger?" He asked the guy sitting next to him.

Whoa. I can't believe I said all those things about Ally. Is that really how I feel? I didn't know I felt those things until I actually said them. Whatever.

Ally's POV

"Oh my god..." I said backing up from the window stunned along with Dallas and Cassidy. "Ally, I think Austin's in love with you." She said as I give her a 'really' look. "Well, you saw the way he talked about you. How he looked. He was thinking about you. He totally hearts you." She said trying to convince me as I roll my eyes.

"Babe, Austin's not in love with her. He's only known her 4 days." Dallas told her.

"Thank you Dallas!" I said bumping his shoulder.

"But he definitely likes her." He added as I widen my eyes.

"Dude, I thought you were on my side!" I raised my voice at him as he put both hands up for a quick second.

"Hey, I know my best friend. I can tell when he's into a girl. This time, he's just not aware of it. It's confusing him because you're different." Dallas informed.

"Different how?" I asked curious.

"You're helping him with his addiction, life problems and you mentally encourage him." He said as I thought about it.

"I don't know guys. I think you are overlooking it. What he said were very nice things but honestly, I just think I'm growing on him. Like he's getting use to me and we are on our way to becoming actual friends. I think he appreciates me." I said my thoughts truthfully.

"Really Ally? Friends? Can you be honest and tell me that you not once thought he liked you more than a friend when he was saying all those things in there?" Cassidy asked turning me around to face Austin sitting in his chair listening to someone else talk.

I look at him and smile at the thought before I snap out of it. "No, this is crazy guys! Austin and I's relationship is strictly professional. I'm not Austin's type and he's not mine. Plus, even if he were interested, it wouldn't matter because I have a boyfriend who I love and care about." I said in a stern matter.

"Wait, you have a boyfriend." Dallas asked.

"Yup. He's a cutie." Cassidy answered for me making Dallas confused.

"Wait, how do you know? I thought you two just met 4 days ago too?"

"We did. I've seen pics." She said as I nodded.

"Oh...well, boyfriend or not. I'm telling you, my best friend is definitely into you. Don't worry about the pressure because he definitely won't make a move because he's too scared to attach himself to someone emotionally. I tell him all the time, he'll never find the right one if he doesn't give it a try but he acts like he doesn't care about his future." Dallas said as Cassidy and I looked at him impressed. "Wow, you. Maybe you should work here." She said making him chuckle.

"Well, I gotta go. Get ready for the day." I told them.

"Why? We don't have sessions today." Cassidy said.

"I know..." I said as they look at me weirdly as I slowly back down the hallway before turning around and walking to my room.

I wait until the clients final session with Mr. Davis, Mrs. Wilson and Mr. Clifford are done and over with when I make my way to Austin's room. I know what you are thinking. No, I'm not gonna seduce Austin, kiss Austin or talk about our non existent feelings about each other. Why? Because it's just something Cassidy and Dallas believe. None of it it's true.

I'm going over to Austin's room well because I wanna hang with him, and to be honest? After seeing what he said about me, even calling me annoying shows that he's getting use to me and appreciates what I do for him. I want to become his friend because now more than ever, I know it's completely possible.

I knock on his door and he answer a few seconds later in nothing but boxer shorts. I try to cover my eyes as quickly as I can but not before I saw a peek at his chest and Jesus Christ, he had abs! I mean their were six of them and they looked so smooth that I could almost tou- Ally, stop!

"Um...hello." I said with covered eyes.

"Hey." He said with a chuckle of my slight innocence.

"What do you want? And stop covering your eyes. I don't have boobs." He said as I put my hands down and followed him into his room as he laid on his bed on his back.

"Very funny."

"I know. Now what do you want?" He asked again looking at me with a blank face.

"You." I said as he raised his eyebrows and I hit my head in idiocy.

"I did not mean it that way." I said quickly after making him laugh and sitting up.

"Shame...because I wouldn't have turned you away." He said standing up and whispering in my ear making me shiver.

"Um, what I meant was that I know we don't have a session today but I want to spend the day with you." I admit as he fury his eyebrows.

"What? Why?"

"Because I think it'll be fun."

"Really? Fun? Me and you?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"More importantly, why would I torture myself that way." He said half joking but half serious as I roll my eyes.

"Come on. Where do you wanna go?"

"Go? It's not like I got that many options. I can't leave the premises."

"You did last night."

"Well, that was different. It was approved and you know it because you're the reason why."

"Well, why can't be today be different?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I wanna go to the mall. It's a nice sunny day and I don't feel like being in here."

"Okay, then go. You're not restricted here. I am."

"Come with me."

"What?"

"You heard me the first time."

"You want me to sneak out in broad daylight? The smartest plan ever Dawson. Here's your award." He said sarcastically causing me to smack his head.

"Ow! What the hell." He said rubbing it.

"We don't have sessions today. No one's gonna be looking for you. Call Hahn and let her know that you'll be in your room all day because you don't feel well some no one including her will come and bother you." I tell him brilliantly as he looks at me amazed.

"Why are you going through all of this to hang out with me?"

"I think it will help our sessions by bringing us closer." I say but for some reason, it felt like a lie but more of an excuse to be around him.

"That's really cheesy. But...I'll do it. I'll go." He said shrugging and picking up the phone to call Hahn as I smile to myself.

After he gets off the phone, he gets dressed then I tell him to go out the back to the fenced yard while no one was back there, then leave and sneak to the front where my car was.

I signal to him when I pull up and he runs and hops in the car. I speed off heading to the city mall that I always loved. "I can't believe you came up with this plan." He said to himself. "I can be bad." I said corny like. "Don't ever say that again." He said as I chuckled. "Okay, fine." I say turning on the radio low. "We should be there in about 20 minutes." I tell him as he nods looking out the window with his head leaned against it.

We arrive at the mall, getting out and heading inside. "Feels good to feel normal again and not some caged in animal." He said casually as I took that much seriously because he really feels that way. "You wanna go into that store?" I offered. "Let me guess. You saw a cute outfit?" He mocked in a girl way.

"Maybe..."

"Of course you did."

"How did you know? You have a sister?"

"Nope. I just know women."

"I find that hard to believe considering your endless flirting which I clearly do not want."

"That's what you say, but I know that you don't ever want me to stop."

Is that so?"

"Totally. You got the hots for me." He said walking away into the store as I look at him in disbelief at his self absorbed personality.

I go into the store a couple of seconds after Austin heading to the section where I saw a beautiful spring dress. "This is so cute!" I said to myself before looking up to Austin who seems to be struggling and groaning to himself.

I get worried and walk over to him leaving the dress behind. "Austin, are you okay?" I asked concerned placing a supporting hand on his arm. "No. I can't flirt with those two hot girls over there or get their numbers because of my stupid promise to my girlfriend!" He said upset as my troubled expression goes away with an serious one.

"You have got to be kidding me!" I said smacking him upside the head. "Ow! Look, I'm really hurting here." He said as I put my hands on my hip. "Oh my god, you're right. I am so sorry that you are struggling from whore withdraw." I said with a hand over my heart as he rolls his eyes over my sarcasm.

"Judge all you want. You don't get it."

"Then please elaborate."

"I use to be able to get with any girl I wanted too. I can't anymore because I have a girlfriend and I have 'responsibilities' as a boyfriend. Or that's what Brooke says."

"Excuses!"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. No one forced you into a relationship Austin. You could have said no. I think you're bullshitting."

"You're calling me a bullshitter?"

"If the shoe fits." I say crossing my arms.

"Wow. Rude for a boss to say."

"I call it the hard truth."

"Well, then what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that there's a deeper reason why you sleep with so many women."

"Oh my god, Ally. You know there's not a deeper meaning for every wrong thing that happens in someone's life?"

"I know, but I believe there is."

"Oh, please elaborate." He mocked.

"I think you sleep with lots of women to distract you from your real problems and that you need it to be different women so you won't get emotionally attached and give them the actual opportunity to really learn who you are." I said as he stayed quiet for a while.

"That's stupid. I know who I am."

"Okay, but-"

"Ally, you invited me out to hang right? So, can we not do therapy right now? It's my day off."

"Fine. I'm going to get the gorgeous dress I seen." I said with a smile turning around as it goes away seeing a blonde girl looking at it before picking it up.

"No, no!" I said as Austin noticed looking in the direction. When he saw why I was disappointed, he chuckled a bit. I turned around upset. "That's not funny. I really wanted that dress. It was the only one in my size. I'm a tiny person!" I said as he titled his head.

"Well, you shouldn't have left it over there." He told me. "Maybe, that's true but I was so worried about you, I came over here quickly. Just for it to be about your stupid man slutting." I said shaking my head truly upset about to walk away when he stops me holding my arm. "I'll get your stupid dress back. Wait here till I give you the signal." He informed confusing me. How in the world would he get me the dress back? It was beautiful. No girl in their right mind would give that up.

I watch as Austin goes over to the girl and introduces himself with a smile and I roll my eyes at what lying things he were telling her. She smiled staring into his eyes completely smitten and like a drooling doll. It looks like he asks her for her number and she nods her head violently giving it to him. He thanks her and randomly kisses her. What the hell? Oh my god, and she let him? She literally just met him 30 seconds ago and she's allowing a random guy to kiss her? Whatever.

Austin wraps his arms around her waist tightly which eventually causes her to drop the dress. By then, she doesn't care and wraps her arms around his neck deepening it as I turn away for a second taking a breath because I don't like watching it. What? It was a gross make out...

I watch as Austin signals me and I speed walk to their area, and silently grab the dress and run to the back store where I wait for Austin to return.

Soon, Austin comes into view with a smirk on his face. "See? Your welcome. You totally owe me one." He said relaxing on the bench on his back. "What? I through you a birthday party at the number 1 club in the city. I owe you nothing for the rest of my life." I said as he looks at me. "Well, you got the dress you wanted." He said. "Yes and I'm grateful for that. Thank you." I said sweetly as he laughed a little.

"Girls and clothes. I'll never get it."

"No, you won't. By the way, what happened when she realized the dress was gone?"

"She was upset at first but let it go knowing that she had my number."

"You really gave her your number?"

"No. It was the number to my favorite pizza place." He confessed as I giggled shaking my head.

"Of course it was. So why didn't give her your number?" I asked curious.

"Girlfriend, remember? Also, she was a gross kisser. Slobber." He said as I made a gross face before going back to normal.

"Wait a minute. Did you technically cheat though?"

"I guess by the rules...but I don't count it because I didn't like it or mean it. I helped out a friend."

"Friend?" I asked with a smile as he groaned.

"Ugh, wrong word." He replied.

"Awe, Austin. I'm your friend." I tease going to hug him as he stops me.

"Just go try on the dress."

"Fine." I say still with a smile on my face putting my other stuff down and going into the dressing room.

Austin's POV

I sit outside the dressing room bored waiting for Ally to try on the dress. I play on my phone before seeing Ally's phone in the corner of my eye. I watch the dressing room for a second before picking it up and noticing it doesn't have a pass code.

I shrug and open it. What? She's always nosy with my business. I look through texts but it was mostly with her mom and friends and some guy named Elliot. It seems like they haven't talked in a while. I go to pictures where she has some selfies with some friends and some of her own which she looks really hot in.

When I keep scrolling, I see pictures of her and some guy and then I notice this has to be the boyfriend she was talking about since some of the pictures are romantic. "Wow. The truth comes out. I gotta say I'm impressed." I said out loud purposely. "What are you talking about, Moon?" She asked annoyed. "I'm talking about the boyfriend...Elliot was it?" I asked with a smirk as I heard her gasp. "How do you know my boyfriend's name?!" She screeched. "This is what happens when you leave your phone with a curious man, Dawson." I admitted.

She opens the door coming out with an angry expression. "Austin, you know you can't go through my phone!" She yelled as I just stare at her in awe. I've never seen a woman in all my life look so beautiful as I did right now. She gets confused on my silence when she notices I'm staring at her outfit and then gets shy.

"Oh...do you like it? I was thinking maybe it didn't look as good on as it did off-"

"No, I like it." I said still staring at the way it hugs her body perfectly.

"Wow. I've never seen you so vocal about something other than talking about yourself."

"Well, I love talking about beautiful women."

"Beautiful? I've only heard you refer to women as hot or sexy. This is the first time I've heard you say beautiful."

"I guess...I think you're beautiful. Give over it." I say adding the toughness at the end making her laugh before she goes back to anger snatching her phone from my hand.

"Well, thanks for the compliment but don't ever touch my phone again."

"Or what Miss Scary Ally Dawson?" I asked sarcastically folding my arms against my chest.

"Or I'll tell Hahn about your drunk episode a couple of days ago." She threatened as I raised his eyebrows stunned.

"Wow, you play dirty, Dawson. Respect." I said as she scoffed walking past and paying for her dress as we walked out going to the food court.

We get something from Chick-fil-A and sit down with two chairs sitting across from each other. We don't talk away because we're so into out food before something enters my mind.

"So Elliot huh?" I asked as she looked up to me with burger sauce on her cheek, rolling her eyes.

"Not this again." She says as I laugh pulling up my sleeve.

"Well, at least be upset with me without sauce on your face." I say reaching over and wiping it off as she looks at me and I do the same before fake coughing and backing up.

"So?"

"So what? I'm not talking about this with you." She replied sassy.

"Why not? I tell you some private things."

"Oh, please Austin. You know that's different. It's my job."

"Well, it's my job to know things I want to know about."

"You literally just made that up."

"Oh, come on Dawson. Either spill it or I'm leaving."

"And I care about that why?"

"Well, Hahn is gonna wonder where my adviser is..." I trailed off hinting.

"Okay, we really need to stop threatening each other with snitching." She said as I stare at her.

"Fine. What do you wanna know?" She asked finishing her burger and wiping her face with a napkin.

"When did you meet the douche?"

"Excuse me!" She said offended that I insulted her boyfriend.

"Sorry." I said non apologetic. "So?" I asked again as she sighed.

"We met at an Arts & Crafts camp." She admitted as I laughed.

"That makes sense. He looks like that kind of nerd." I said remembering the pictures.

"Shut up! Those pictures were old! He looks nothing like that anymore." She defended as I laughed.

"Whatever floats your boat. So you don't have any updated pictures of you and your boyfriend? That's pretty weird."

"Well...I haven't been in picture mood. What is it with you young people and social media? Do you honestly need to post everything to prove you're happy?" She said making me chuckle.

"You young people? You sound elderly now."

"Whatever. Just don't judge my relationship when clearly yours is far from perfect."

"I would say that stings but it's the truth so whatever."

"So, you said you met at camp. I'm guess you were kids?"

"Yeah. We were 8."

"So how did you get together?"

"We grew up on the same block and I developed a crush on him after camp. Apparently, he had one on me too, because he didn't tell me until we got together. We became best friends and went to middle and high school together. He finally asked me out after this horrible date with this girl he tried to like. I said yes and the rest is history." She explained.

"What year did you start dating in high school?"

"Junior."

"You just finished your second year in college right?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"I mean you are 20. Obvious guess."

"Okay, Mr. Smartypants."

"So, you have been together for 4 years basically?"

"Yup." She said with a small smile feeling accomplished.

"Wow." I said as she looks at me strange.

"What?" She asks as I shake my head.

"Nothing. I just couldn't imagine a 4 year relationship with no sex. It's gotta suck." I said sipping my lemonade as her eyes widen.

"Dude, are you kidding me? Stop talking about that. It's unprofessional!"

"I feel like you wouldn't be saying that if you weren't a virgin. It's okay to be embarrassed, Ally. I told you I find your innocence kind of hot." I said shrugging as she rolled her eyes.

"You idiot. I'm not a virgin." She said as I look at her chuckling as she looks at me serious as I sit up now stunned and intrigued.

"Wait, seriously?"

"Seriously. The only reason and I mean the _only_ reason I am even discussing this with you is because I'm sick of you joking about something you know nothing about."

"No way! I mean I guess you're telling the truth since no guy in their right mind would stay with a girl that long without sex." I said thinking about it.

"Well, not everyone's a dick like you Austin." She insulted me as I laughed before looking her up and down.

"Wow. Good girl Ally Dawson not a virgin? I'm impressed."

"You know Austin, your mistake was assuming that a good person could only be a virgin. You know it's possible to have sex in life without being a bad person. Why do you and so many people see sex as such a bad or rebellious act?" She questioned as I didn't respond.

"It's sexual, Ally. What else are people suppose to think?"

"Yes, it's sexual, but it's almost intimate. Especially with the person you love." She said as I roll my eyes.

"So, I'm guessing he was your first and only?"

"Yeah..." She trailed off not wanting to talk about it but I didn't care."

"I couldn't imagine being with only one person. I mean how do you get experience or learn things?" I asked her seriously curious.

"I'm fine. Trust me." She says causing me to smirk.

"Oh, so Ally Dawson is a freak in the sheets." I said as she blushed.

"Shut up. This conversation is over with." She said getting up, throwing away her trash and walking away as I catch up.

"Fine. I'll leave you and arts & crafts boy alone. Though I admit I'm a little jealous because I would love to see what you can do." I said licking my lips as she groaned going into a store making me laugh.

"You have a girlfriend. Stop forgetting." She said reminding me as I groaned this time.

"If you are so miserable, then why are you still with her?"

"I don't know. I think I'm gonna break up with her tonight."

"Well, I don't care what you do. As long as you are happy with the decision."

"Why do you care so much about people?"

"I want to be the opposite of what people were to me." She said confusing me.

"What are you talking about? Who didn't care about you?" I asked truly intrigued not knowing what she meant.

"Austin, not everything is perfect in my life. I wish you would soon realize that there is more than meets the eye in life." She told me as I look in her eyes and see something I've never seen in them before. Pain.

"Let's look over there. I think I saw something you might like." She said trying to distract from the topic as I follow her.

Ally's POV

I head over to a section after trying to dodge a conversation with Austin. He comes over and I pick up a watch because I did say I spotted something he might like and I lied so it had to seem somewhat true.

"Cute right?" I asked as he looked at it.

"It's alright." He said looking around himself as I did as well before he sighed but not in a bad way.

"It's nice to have a break from sessions today and just hang out." He said as I smiled.

"So, you enjoyed hanging out with me?" I asked twitching my eyebrows up and down at him.

"Shut up." He replied causing me to laugh when a toddler runs by.

A woman who I guess is his mother picks him up stopping him. "Noah, how many times do I have to tell you to stop taking things and putting them in random pockets." She said frustrated as I giggle because the baby obvious doesn't understand what she's saying. "He's adorable, Miss." I told her as she turned around with a slight smile. "Thank you. He's also a trouble maker." She said as I smiled at the baby playing with his hand and he blabbered laughing shocking his own mother. "Wow. He usually cries if a stranger comes even 5 feet of him. You might have magical baby powers." She said as I shrugged. "I don't know. I'm an only child. I guess it's natural." "Well, you're lucky. You'll be a great mother one day." She said putting Noah down as he goes to play with more toys in the kid section. "Thanks. Hopefully, that won't be anytime soon." I said as she giggles before turning to her son. "Noah. Come on, sweetie." She said as he came over with a toy. She held his hand before looking back up to me. "It was nice meeting you." She said as I smiled. "You too. Bye Noah." I said waving as he waved too as they left.

I turn around to look for Austin to see that he went away to be on his phone. He said he looks like he's having a difficult conversation and then he hangs up with whoever he was on the phone with. I hope it wasn't his mom. No, he wouldn't do that to her.

I walk over to him as he tries to changes his facial expression to back to normal. "So, what's up?" he said as I shrugged. "Ready to head home?" I asked as he nodded. "Yeah, let's go." He responded as we walked out the store when the ringer went off confusing us as we look at each other.

"Oh my gosh, Austin. Tell me you didn't steal anything?" I whisper yelled leaning into him. "Are you kidding Ally? I don't get offended easily but too actually think I'm a thief?" He said as we waited for the store person to come up to us as they check us. For a while it looks like they aren't gonna find anything than stops at Austin's pocket and pulls out a baby toy.

Our eyes widen when we realize the baby Noah must have dropped it in there considering his mom said he had a problem with it.

"Obviously, I did not take that. I could easily explain that-"

"Save your explanation at the police station."

"Seriously?!" I said as he looked at me.

"Yeah. Maybe you shouldn't date criminals."

"What? We're not da-"

"Save it Ally. He doesn't care about me not stealing it. He's just mad that you'll never be interested in a guy like him." Austin said pissed off as the guy looked guilty and embarrassed because it was the truth.

"So, you're going to do this because you can't get a girl?" I asked even if it was about me. "Do what? All I know is that you two were walking around suspiciously until I caught you stealing. At least that's what I'm gonna tell the mall police." He said walking away smartly as he called them.

"You know, we could just run." Austin mentioned as I nodded and we ran. He yelled pointing to the police in our direction as we ran and ran until we headed down the stairs being caught by the police down there.

We sigh giving up as they all took us to the mall police station and they put us both in the cell. I sit down frustrated as Austin stays standing facing the one officer left in here with us.

"Let us the hell out man!" He yelled not fazing the officer at all who was getting something. "Put your names down here." The officer said sticking out a not pad and pen. Austin looked at him as if he was serious before smacking it so hard that it hit the wall.

The officer glares at him and growls as Austin just stares him down. The officer eventually backs away picking up the note pad and pen sitting down. "Open the fucking door!" Austin yells again as I stand up worried at his short temper. "Austin, it's okay..." I said slowly going over to him.

"We will get out of he-"

"No!" He yelled as I step back quickly as he looks me in the eyes as I see nothing but pure anger. He turns around to face the guys who just looks at him.

"What are you gonna do kid if I don't? You gonna hurt me? You?" He asked with a chuckle.

"I just might. You don't know what I'm capable of." He said coldly as I saw an evil look spark in Austin's eyes that even made the officer a little nervous turning the other way.

I back up and go sit in the corner because right now I'm scared to be in the same room as my own patient. The officer let's about 15 minutes pass before he comes over to the cell again as Austin stands.

"Easy, kid. I'm gonna need an adult name to call so they can come get you." He said as Austin and I looked at each other strange. "What? That's complete BS. We are 20 and 21. We don't need a damn guardian in order to be released." I say as Austin agreed pissed off. "You do if I say you do. This one seems like a flight risk so there's no way I'm letting him out of here without a guardian figure." He told us making me sigh and Austin groan before grabbing the guy by the tie and pulling his face against the cell scaring me and the officer.

"I should kill y-"

"Austin, stop!" I yelled finally as he looked at me.

"He is not worth it. You and I both know that. It's over. Just stop." I said looking him in the eyes as he lets him go still upset.

"I could totally write you up for that." The officer said fixing his tie while his voice cracks from fear. "I think you should just shut up Gary." I said looking at his tag while he just nodded. "Give me the note pad and pen." I told him as he gave it to me and I wrote down Doctors Hahn number giving it back to him as he went back to call her.

Austin and I sigh siting down on the bench next to each other. "I am so getting fired." I said as he turns his face to me a little. "You think so?" He asked seeming surprisingly worried. "Definitely. I sneaked out an AA client outside the facilities premises. Especially after she nicely gave me the opportunity to do it yesterday for you. I am done, Austin. This time for real." I told him truthfully as he just stared at me for a second before turning away and leaning his head back.

Doctor Hahn comes in about 30 minutes later with a super angry expression on her face and I cringe before she even speaks knowing it's gonna be brutal. "Austin and Ally, what the hell?!" She yelled as Gary smirked opening the cell gate as we rolled our eyes annoyed by him.

"I don't expect nothing better from Austin with his rebellion streak but Ally, you are his adviser! You're suppose to look out for him, and care for him in the best way possible. I am so sorry to do this but this has gone too far." I said looking down knowing what was coming next.

"You are f-"

"It was me!" Austin then blurted out as I look at him in shock.

I secretly signal to him what in the hell was he doing but he just makes a face telling me to follow his lead.

"What? What are you talking about?" Hahn asked folding her arms looking at him suspiciously.

"I had sneaked out the facility by myself. It honestly wasn't hard at all." He said casually as she looked at him carefully.

"How did you get to the mall?"

"Bus."

"With what money?"

"You know my mom sends me $50 every week because I can't have a job right now."

"Okay, so why is Ally here then?"

"She found out I had sneaked out. She always finds out when I'm doing something wrong."

"So, why risk it?"

"Have you met me? I'm Austin Moon. I'm a risk taker. Plus, I like annoying her. So sending her on a wild goose chase was a part of the fun."

"I have never been more disappointed in you than I am right now. Go to the car right now!" Hahn said stern making me feel bad that he's taking all the heat for me. She then turns to me with a sympathetic look. "Well, I apologize Ally. I had no idea you were trying to stop him. I should've known." She says as I small slightly but not wholeheartedly because I'm just thinking of the amazing thing Austin just did for me. "Let's get out of here." She said as we walked out the mall and then into the car.

It was one of the most awkward car rides of my life because no one said anything and there was no music playing. I would have done anything to be out of the car at any moment.

We finally arrive back at the rehab facility. Thank God. I never thought I'd say that. We get out and enter the building with a few people looking at us. "Austin. My office. Now. Ally, you may go." She tells me as I look at Austin one more time before heading my way.

I open my door and let out a deep breath. This is all my fault. I'm the on who convinced to leave when he actually didn't want to. It doesn't matter if we had a good time. Now, he has to suffer the consequences I should be facing. I really hope she doesn't go hard on him and just leaves him with a warning. God, I should just tell the truth right now. But his sacrifice will be for nothing. Plus, it's not like she can kick him out the program right? Can she? Oh my gosh, all of this is giving me anxiety.

Austin's POV

I enter Hahn's room knowing to sit in the chair across from her desk as I wait for her to enter as well taking off her jacket, adjust her glasses and sit down. She stares at me for a while without saying anything and there's not few people who can intimidate me. But my grandmother? She's pretty scary. My dad and I got it from her side of the family. My mom and grandmother on my mother's side are the nicer ones. I think that's why my mom and dad clicked so well. Because they were like complete opposites but it was thing they had in common and it was how much they loved each other.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" She asked looking at me as I shrug my shoulders.

"You know me grandma. Living how I want to." I said as she shook her head.

"No, I don't believe that. Over the last couple of days, I saw tiny but noticeable changes in you and now it seems like you're taking 20 steps back. Again!" She yelled disappointed in me.

"I know I made a mistake but-"

"A mistake? Austin, I allowed your adviser to throw you a party with your friends and family last night so you could have a good time. You took advantage."

"I know and I-

"No! Austin, I think I made a mistake..." She said confusing me.

"What do you mean?"

"I assigned Ally to you because I thought your similar ages would help you understand each other better and make you more comfortable. But now...I think the age similarity was the mistake I made because you clearly are taking advantage of it and not taking her seriously."

"I take her seriously somewhat grandma." I said honestly as she shook her head.

"I think I have to switch your adviser with someone else. It's for the be-"

"No!" I blurt out shocking both myself and my grandmother.

She looks at me stunned at my statement before her eyebrows fury. "Austin, why do you care? You never cared about your adviser's before so why would this make a difference?" She asked and I thought to myself the same thing. "Because...she's more tolerable than the others I guess. Just please don't switch it."

"I don't think that means anything to me, Austin."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah, I know. You say that a lot."

"I really mean it this time. I'm so sorry. It won't happen again." I told her as she studies my face.

"Okay. I won't switch your adviser." She says as I let out a small breath and I don't know why that's such a relief for me.

"But listen to me closely, Austin and I mean _really_ listen. The only reason you are getting a second chance is because you are my grandson and I care about your future. I know and see all the potential but you need to start caring about who you want to be because if it's anything how you have been leading your life, you are gonna be very disappointed of the result." She said as I looked back up at her with a slight nod.

"I'm sorry for being such a disappointment. Can I go now?" I asked as she sighed taking her glasses off her face.

"I love you more than anything. You know that right?" She said and even though she was upset with me, I knew that it was true. "Yeah, I know. I love you too. I'll try to be better." I told her truthfully. "That's all I ask, honey bear." She said with a small smile. "You can go now." She said as I nodded leaving the room.

I sigh heading to Ally's room to see how she's holding up. Not because I care...but because she seemed like she was having a fucking anxiety attack.

I knock on her door and she answers very quickly looking exactly how I expected. "Oh my god, come in." She said grabbing my hand and pulling me closing the door. She turns around as I stare at her a little amused at how anxious she's being.

"So, what happened?" She asked coming closer to me.

"First, you need to calm down." I told her as she nodded but didn't change.

"Dawson." I said holding her shoulders as her breathing started to slow down.

"Alright, now that you're not being extra paranoid, I can tell you." I said as she nodded violently.

"Hahn yelled about me taking advantage of what she did for me last night with the party and that I was being greedy. She also said that she's only giving me one more chance and then told me that I need to switch advisers." I explained as her eyes went wide.

"What! Seriously?" She replied upset.

"It's okay. I told her it was unnecessary."

"Why?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'd figure you would have jumped at the opportunity."

"I don't hate you, ya know?"

"Wow. I'm actually surprised you admitted that."

"I still dislike you a lot." I said with a smile.

"Sure, Austin." She said before her smile went away.

"I really am sorry. I contemplated telling her the truth."

"No, that's pointless. If it came from me, they wouldn't care less because they are use to it."

"You shouldn't get use to disappointing people."

"Can't help who you are."

"Yes, you can. You are so smart, capable and strong. I believe in the man you'll become." She said as a small smirk comes across my face. "You are so into me, Ally Dawson." I say as she just shakes her head laughing.

"You don't ever quit huh?" She asked folding her arms across her chest.

"No. I love it too much." I said before thinking about something.

"Hey, I didn't mean to scare you back at the mall. I saw the way you looked at me. I can be so short tempered sometimes but I don't want you to ever be afraid of me." I said as she looks at me in the eyes.

"Not anymore at least." I added as she smiled looking down with a soft blush before staring me back in the eyes.

"Austin...I learned something important after seeing what you did for me today."

"What?"

"I'm not afraid of you." She finally confessed flashing me a soft smile before leaning in and hugging me. I make an oomph sound just because it shocked me and I didn't know what to do. I just smirk amused at her tiny body against mine before returning the gesture. What the heck. If it makes her feel better. She sighs against my chest and I pull her closer to me as we stand there for a good while.

 **END OF CHAPTER REVIEW QUESTIONS**

 **1.) What do you think about what Austin said about Ally in the group meeting?**  
 **2.) Do you think Ally is right to not say anything about what she found out about Austin?**  
 **3.) Why do you think Austin took the blame for Ally?**  
 **4.) Thoughts on Ally's final words to Austin and him accepting the hug in the ending scene?**


	6. Double Trouble

**DAY 6**

Austin's POV

Why does he have to come? Whatever. I'm not gonna think about it. I wait outside in the courtyard before I see Ally come out with some nice fitted jeans and scrub shirt and ID on. "Hey, Dawson." I said as she came over to the table with a smile. "What are you so happy about?" I asked curious at her happy mood. "I just got great news for tomorrow." She told me sitting down.

"Visitor?"

"Maybe..." She said trailing off as I left it while she got the book out.

"Okay, what's for today?"

"Well, you seem calm and not annoyed at all. That's weird. Explain." She said folding her arms as I sit up.

"Let's just say I gave some great news yesterday." I said thinking about my conversation with Brooke.

"Oh...well that's good I guess. Let's get started. I wanna finish the topic on alcohol breakdowns then we can move on to something else, but first I wanna ask how are you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm just asking. We are suppose to do that every couple of days."

"I'm fine I guess. I mean I hate this place but it's nothing I can do about it."

Ally's POV

"Are you ever feeling overwhelmed at times or depressed?" I asked genuinely concerned.

"Um...I'm fine..." He said avoiding contact a bit which bothered me.

"If there is something wrong Austin, you can share it with me. I'm your adviser and you can put your trust in me." I told him as he looked at me for a few seconds before nodding a little bit.

"Okay, lately..."

"Yeah?"

"I've been having a lot of alcohol cravings." He admitted as I nodded my head listening.

"It happens usually when I'm thinking about something traumatic." He tells me as I write it down.

"Okay, can you tell me what is the traumatic thing you think about that triggers it?" I asked looking back up at him.

Austin doesn't respond at all and I can tell he doesn't plan to. I sigh a bit feeling like I'm not gonna get anywhere if we don't break that wall down. I mean even if I kind of know what he's thinking about since I now know about the 'apparent ' murder of his step father, it's not right for me to just mention it. I want and need him to be the one to open up and confide in me with it.

"You know I would never judge you right?" I told him seriously.

"Easy to say."

"You're right. Because it's true."

"Ally-"

"Stop. I don't care what you did Austin. My main and first priority is you. It's always gonna be you. So _no matter_ , what you did. I will not judge you." I tell him seriously as he looks at me and I can see that he kind of believed me but still rejected shaking his head.

"Fine, Austin. Fine." I said putting my book away.

"Don't take it personal, Dawson. Some things are just my business." He said with a casual shrug.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"I said okay." I said with a small smile causing him to look at me strange.

"That's it..?" He questioned.

"Well, what am I suppose to do Austin? Force it out of you? Things like this takes time and we are already making progress and I hope one day you'll have enough trust in me to tell me." I said as he smiled a little looking away.

"You don't give up do you?"

"I wouldn't really be good at my job if I did, would I?" I responded as he looked back at me.

"Can I ask you something important?" He asked getting serious as I realize we might be getting somewhere.

"Of course. Lay it on me." I said as he nodded nervously while I leaned in closer.

"Be honest with me. How sexy do I look today?" He asked before a huge smile plopped out on his face before he started laughing and I groan shaking my head. "I'm sorry. Dude, you are too easy." He said throwing his head back.

"This session is not going well."

"Then let's stop it."

"No. You know we have another day off tomorrow so we need to get much more progress in today before we come back." I tell him as he sighs.

"Fine. Ask your stupid questions."

"Thank you. Back to your alcohol breakdowns. You say that you are aware of your violent tendencies when drinking yet you said you didn't care."

"Yes, and I also told you I wasn't gonna tell you why."

"I know but I want to know more of that relationship with that girl."

"Why? Why does that matter?"

"Because it does. You'll see in the end."

"Oh, I see. You're jealous. Awe, baby girl. You can have some of the Moon too. Warning though. You won't be able to get enough." He told me as I rolled my eyes at his cockiness.

"Stop it. Now, how long were you together?" I asked looking at him with my pen in the hand for the small note pad in my hand.

I look at him as he looks like he's thinking about it. "Um, I don't really know. Pretty sure it was about a month. More or less." He told me as I nodded writing it down. "What was her name?" I asked as he made a face showing that he didn't remember. "Wow, dude." I said as he laughed a bit. "Sorry. I dated a lot of girls in high school." He said defensive. "But how don't you remember the name of the person you date? That's just wrong." I said as he scoffed. "I thought you would 'never judge me'." He mocked. "I'm not judging you as my patient. I'm judging you as a person. It's indecent, Austin." I told him. "Whatever." He said with a roll of the eyes.

"Well, I don't respect you to remember anything else of your relationship if you can't even remember something as simple as her name."

"That's not true. She had blonde hair or brown hair. Honestly, it could have been red. Uh... you know what? I think her name was Lindsay...yeah! Or was it Brittany?" He said as I shook my head.

"How do you from Lindsay to Brittany?" I asked baffled.

"I don't know. But I remember what she looked like. She had a hot body and boobs that were just amazing. Oh, I remember this time we were in my room and-"

"I don't need to know your sexual endeavors." I said waving my hand as he laughed a bit with a shrug.

"You would have loved it. Would have gotten you so hot that you would have wanted me to give you a round on the Moon train." He said as I just looked at him in awe of how he just doesn't take a break from being annoying pervert.

"Anyway, do you have any memory from the relationship besides sex?"

"No. The relationship was all sex." He replied.

"But I thought you said she was your girlfriend?"

"She was, but we just had sex. I wasn't into that relationship stuff. I just wanted to sleep with girls." He confessed.

"Then why be in a relationship? Why not just sleep with girls?"

"Well, high school girls are stuck up. They know I'm hot but they don't want to sleep with players so if I labeled the girls I was sleeping with as my girlfriend then they wouldn't see me like that-"

"Which would make them okay with sleeping with you?" I finished for him as he smirked with a nod.

"There ya go, Dawson. Point for you." He said fake writing a check in the air.

"Austin, do you realize you went through all of that just to get laid?" I asked in disbelief.

"I told you before Dawson that I love sex."

"Yeah, I know. I think everyone knows that but you have crossed multiple boundaries just for that. Why? Was it that much of a big deal. Did you need sex that bad?"

"Yes." He answered as I looked at him for a few seconds before looking down at my paper.

"Austin?"

"What?" He asked laying back in his chair.

"Do you realize the only thing you could tell about the girl you dated was the hot body she had and a sexual encounter you had?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So, you couldn't even remember her name, the color of her hair..." I added as he stared at me not getting the point.

"You realize you beat someone very badly over this girl. A girl you barely knew. You know what the tells me, right?"

"Oh, what does that tell you Dawson?" He asked in a mocking tone folding his arms with an amused look.

"It tells me that you didn't really care about that guy flirting with her. It tells me that you weren't mad at him at all. You used that as an excuse for whatever anger you were feeling that night and took it out on him." I explained as the amused smile left his face.

"What? You don't have anything to say now?" I ask with raised eyebrows at his now quiet demeanor.

"Oh, okay. I get something right and you can't handle it." I added.

"Ally, stop." He said surprising me a bit calling me by my first name.

"No. I'm not."

"I'm serious, Dawson. I'm not talk-"

"I am serious too. You don't get to have a little temper tantrum anymore and walk away because you don't want to hear the truth. It's my turn. Our session is done." I said getting up collecting my things walking out.

That felt good. It might have been tension there but I uncovered another layer of Austin whether he likes or not all on my own. Sometimes I have to use my own techniques if he's not cooperating and I did.

I walk down the hallway to see Austin at the end. What the hell? How the hell did he arrive here before me? This doesn't make sense. I go over to him grabbing his arm turning him around.

"How is it possible for you to be-" My eyes widen as I cut myself off to see that it isn't Austin but someone who looks a lot like him. I mean a lot like him. It's actually a bit creepy.

"I...am so sorry. I thought you were-"

"Austin? Yeah, I get it a lot. Even though it should be the other way around considering I'm older." He said confusing me and as I was about to reply, Austin comes speeding down the hallway.

"Ally, we need to stop these sess-" He cuts himself off when he looks at the guy in front of me.

The other guy smiles wide. "Dude.!" He said hugging Austin as he groaned a bit before he pulled. "Why are you here, dude?" Austin asked with a sigh. "I can't visit my little bro?" He replied a little offended. Bro? So, that's his brother. I didn't know he had a brother! "So, this is your brother Austin? Great. Double trouble." I said sarcastically as the guy chuckled.

"Oh, hello beautiful. You know she thought I was you until she saw me. She got a bit creeped out." His brother said with a chuckle and my god even that was similar to Austin's.

"Yeah, whatever. This is Dawson." Austin introduced as I looked at him 'like really'?

"Actually, I'm Ally. Ally Dawson." I said shaking my head at Austin before extending my hand to his relative. He did the same with a smile. "I'm Aiden. Austin's older brother." He told me as I nodded with a smile.

"Nice to meet you." I tell him. "Same to you. You are beautiful, Ally. She's yours Austin?" He asked curious. "No!" We both said simultaneously.

Aiden laughed at her restraint. "Okay, I get it. So, how do you know each other?" He asked truly interested. "She's my adviser idiot." He said as I face Austin. "Don't be mean to him. He came here for you." I say disappointed in him. "Yeah, well I didn't ask him to." He said storming away as I sighed. "I'm sorry. He tends to do that a lot." I apologized.

"I know. He's my brother." He said as I chuckled.

"Right." I said before sighing again.

"Does he get along with anyone in his family? I really thought once I found out you were brothers that you guys would be close."

"We are. Well...we use to be. Austin talks to me still but usually because I'm the one who contacts him."

"Why would he have anything against you?"

"I'm not really close to our mom so that takes a big part in it." He confessed as my widen my eyes.

"Really? I met your mom. She's like the sweetest." I said confused on why they wouldn't get along.

"Trust me, I have my reasons." He said as I nodded slightly.

"So, why did you come if you knew Austin would act this way?"

"Well, he'll be like this at first but then he'll talk to me like usual. Whether he's got problems with me or not, I'm still his brother and I'm family. I know he's loves me and I love my little bro."

"That's sweet." I said with a small smile.

"We're brothers. We fight but we still gotta be there for each other."

"Understandable. But why weren't you there for his birthday party?" I asked folding my arms as he guiltily chuckles.

"I can explain that. Our grandmother told me about it but warned me my mother was gonna be there as well. I decided it was best not to come because we always make a scene whenever we are in the same room." He explained as I nodded slightly.

"Who is this grandmother? I have to meet her." I said as he looked at me confused before laughing a bit.

"You're funny, Ally Dawson." He told me making me even more confused.

"Thanks...anyway I'll be back. I gotta go find, Austin. He left pretty upset." I said as he nodded waving me off.

"It was really nice meeting you."

"You too." I said heading off in the opposite direction to go find Austin. I looked outside in his room and then I see him in the hallway talking to Cassidy. "Hey, I looked everywhere for you." I tell him as they both face me. "Well, I can't say I'm happy you found me." He said irritated as I placed my hands on my hips. "Don't be such a baby." I said as he turned to me completely upset.

"I don't want anymore sessions."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Yeah, he's been trying to convince me to convince you to not do anymore." Cassidy said amused shaking her head as I faced him.

"Sorry, Austin. But that's kind of the point of my job. You have a problem with you being fixed, then get over it!" I yell as he looks at me with anger.

"Well, maybe you should quit." He said stunning both me and Cassidy.

"Are you serious?" I asked folding my arms against my chest looking up at him as he doesn't say anything probably thinking he regrets it but whatever.

"Fine. I'm not gonna quit, but maybe you're right. I'll just take Doctor Hahn up on her offer and switch patients."

"Stop."

"I'm serious."

"Ally, if you switch me with someone else, I'll personally throw you out the window." He said making Cassidy laugh a bit but when I glare at her she shuts up.

"I'm sorry, but aren't you the one who said-"

"I know what I said."

"Awe, Austin didn't mean it. He likes his helper." Cassidy said with a mocked pout as Austin glared at her.

"Gosh, you guys are so complicated. You hate each other and you love each other. I seriously can't take it."

"We don't love each other!" We both yelled as she put her hands up.

"Whatever you say..." She said under her breath as we choose to ignore her.

"My point is that I don't want to do sessions anymore. It's getting too personal."

"That's the point."

"I don't like it."

"What are you so scared of me knowing? The real you?"

"This is the real me."

"Great. Then you have nothing to hide." I said even though I was thinking about the trial but that takes time.

"Ally-"

"No, Austin. You have to get over it. I know you're scared of secrets and lies but I meant it when I said I'm not gonna judge you. You are just gonna have to trust yourself to open up to the right people when the time comes." I said as he pouted upset like a child.

"So where's Dallas, Cass?"

"He went to visit his mom." She told me.

"Have you met her yet?" I asked curious as she shook her head.

"No. It's way too soon. I mean I know Dallas and me consider each other boyfriend and girlfriend already but in reality we've only been dating 5 days so we are gonna wait another month or so." She informed as I nodded before I noticed Austin focused somewhere else with shock on his face.

"What's wrong, Blondie?" I asked amused.

"Why the hell is my ex girlfriend coming this way?" He said suddenly with wide eyes as I turn around and there is the same Brooke from his birthday party storming down the very long hallway. "That's your girlfriend from the party? She looks pretty pissed." I mentioned as he groaned. "Ex girlfriend. I broke up with her last night." He admitted as I widen my eyes.

"Wait, that was the 'great news' you gave yesterday?" I said with a scoff. "It was great news for me." He said with a shrug. "Okay, that explains the anger." I added as he rolled his eyes facing me back towards him.

"Kiss me." He said as I looked at him serious before laughing. "I'm not kidding. Kiss me." He said again as I stopped.

"Wait, what? I have a boyfriend, no."

"Who cares about your boyfriend?"

"Um, I'm pretty sure she does." Cassidy said as I nodded agreeing in disbelief.

"Oh come on. Just do me this favor."

"Why would I?"

"Because I did you one."

"Like what?"

"Try. I tried today. Remember?" He said with a little smirk as I groaned.

"That literally did not happen at all today."

"Okay, well I did two days ago. Give me credit for that." He said as I rolled my eyes at his ignorance.

"Okay, you did. But I'm still not doing it. I'm not cheating on my boyfriend." I finished as he looked at me frustrated.

"Damn it, Ally!" He said before pulling Cassidy's face to his and kissing her. It shocked and stunned us both as she tries to fight his grip before he lets go leaving her very angry as well as me folding my arms.

"What the fuck, Austin?!" His girlfriend or ex or whatever says causing us to face her. She's a pretty girl. But I'm also guessing psycho.

"Oh, hey Brooke." He said smartly causing her to fold her arms and roll her eyes. "Don't Brooke me. Why the hell are you kissing this?!" She asked looking at Cassidy. "Oh, it's my new girl." He lied as Cassidy rolled her eyes upset that he had kissed her.

"You literally broke up with me last night and you already have a new girl? Were you screwing her when you were with me?!"

"Nope. I just met her and there was a spark."

"Spark? A spark?!"

"Yes. Now please leave or I'll get Hahn. You really don't want me too." He threatened as she looked at him before groaning.

"Ugh! This is not over Austin." She said storming down the hallway kicking over a chair.

"Woo. She is one crazy-" Austin gets cut off when he's met with a really hard slap from Cassidy that is very much deserved. "I didn't do it then because I was being nice by waiting till she left but if you ever try that again, I will literally cut your balls off." She threatens walking away.

"I'm not gonna lie. Usually I would find that extremely hot but I'm genuinely a little scared." He said chuckling as I rolled my eyes. "Whatever, Austin." I said turning and walking away.

"Oh come on. It was one kiss and it meant nothing. Why is she making it a big deal?"

"Because it is. She's your best friend's girl."

"I know that! It didn't mean anything though and you know that. I just needed something to make Brooke leave me alone."

"It didn't even work. You heard her. She'll be back."

"That's just her tough act. She's terrified of Hahn."

"Whatever." I said entering my room as closing the door on him when he tried to continue talking to me.

A knock comes on my door and I sigh annoyed at who it is. I go to answer it irritated. "Austin, leave me alone!" I said opening the door revealing not Austin but damn near close enough.

"Aiden...hey." I said feeling awkward since I unnecessarily yelled at him. "Hey Ally. I'm guessing my little brother was being himself and pissed you off?" He said motioning if he could come in and I nodded closing the door.

"Yeah, though it's not really a shock anymore so I have no idea why I'm upset. I just know that I am."

"Well, what did he do?" He asked sitting down in my desk chair as I sit on the table crossing my legs.

"His ex girlfriend Brooke came here furious that he broke up with her so he kissed Cassidy so she could 'see' he moved on."

"Wait, his ex? I didn't know they broke up."

"Yeah, they did. How long were they together."

"I'd say around 4 months. Longest relationship he's had by far. I thought she would be different since it seemed serious."

"Apparently it wasn't. The point is he kissed Cassidy!"

"And...who is that?" He questioned.

"Oh right, you don't know her. She's Austin's best friend girl."

"Dallas is here?"

"Yeah. So you do know him?"

"Of course. He's been best friends with him since they were kids. He's like my other little brother too."

"Oh...that's sweet."

"How is he doing?"

"Well, good but I'm not so sure once he finds out that Austin kissed his girlfriend." I told him as he sighed.

"Shit. Austin's always doing reckless things like this." He said shaking his head.

"Tell me about it. I've only known him 6 days and I'm going crazy."

"Well, did you talk to Hahn about switching? My brother can be difficult. You shouldn't have that much stress on you so young." He said causing me to chuckle.

"I'll be okay. Plus, Austin's a mystery but I see so much potential in him. It's just taking a while to break down some walls."

"Yeah, good luck with that. He tends to make...things hard when people try to help him."

"Yeah, has he always been like that? I don't mean to intrude but did he have like a bad childhood or something?" I asked really concerned.

"No, actually. He had a great one. So did I." He admitted which made me relieved but even more confused than before.

"Then why-"

"Austin, may have had a good childhood but during his preteen and teenagers years, it was really rough. That's all I'm gonna say. The rest is up to him to discuss with you." He said as I nodded understanding but not really.

"Thanks anyway."

"No problem. I'm gonna go talk to Austin. See where's his head is at right now." Aiden said getting up.

"Knock yourself out because I'm sure not speaking to him." I tell him as he chuckles.

"My brother is an idiot sometimes, I know." He said with a chuckle walking out.

Austin's POV

I head into the cafeteria to get something. Finally, they got cheeseburgers again! They haven't had them since the first day here but just nasty shit. I sit at the table in the back when I see my brother walk in pissing me off. He sees me and comes over sitting across from me. "What the hell do you want?" I asked annoyed at his presence. "To talk to my bro." He said with a smile as I stare at him.

"I'm not your bro, so stop pretending that I am."

"Austin, we do this every couple of months. You're gonna have to get over it."

"Oh, you want me to pretend like you didn't abandon mom? Sure okay." I said sarcastically putting my feet on the table harshly as he groaned.

"Austin, you know damn well I didn't abandon! She abandoned herself when she decided she no longer wanted to respect herself." He yelled at me.

"I should punch you for that comment alone." I said facing him with a face full of anger.

"At this point, if it will make you feel better, knock yourself out." He told me as I turned away so irritated.

"Austin, whether you're pissed at me or not. I protected you whenever I could, you know that. I came when you called but you stayed. I offered you a way out and you rejected. It's not my fault for your decisions." He told me and even though I knew he was partly right, it didn't make me any less pissed.

"She is our mother!"

"Exactly. So, why wasn't she acting like one?" He questioned as I didn't know how to respond so I left it alone angrily eating my food.

"Look...I didn't come here to fight. I wanted to know why you kissed Dallas's new girlfriend?" He asked baffling me that he knew.

"Let me guess. Dawson told you this." I said as he chuckled a bit.

"What's wrong with that? She's your adviser and she worries about you."

"Really? Then why did she get pissed about what I did and ignore me?"

"Maybe because you kissed your best friend's girlfriend? Then again, why the hell would you do that?" He asked disappointed.

"My ex girlfriend Brooke-"

"No, I know that part. But why risk your friendship for a girl you don't even care about. Brooke would have eventually left." He said as I shrugged.

"I don't think about the things I do. I just...do." I said honestly.

"That's your problem, Austin. You never stop to think about your actions."

"That's ironic coming from you." I said as he sighed.

"I have no regrets."

"Then you're a piece of shit." I told him casually as he laughed dryly.

"You're unbelievable, you know that?" He said as I just watched him shaking his head.

"You sit there and look around to judge everyone but yourself. As if you haven't done anything wrong yourself. Yeah, I'm left but I'm glad I did because I didn't end up where you are now." He said as I looked at him with raised eyebrows and sighed regretting that he said in the first place.

"Austin, I didn't mean-"

"It's whatever. You said what you said." I said shrugging acting like I didn't care but it did coming from him.

"No, it's not. I'm your little brother and I'm suppose to look after you. I did what I could. You have to give me that. You were my number one priority and I feel like you don't appreciate any of it." He admitted putting his head in his hands.

"I did." I finally say causing him to look up.

"I never said it but you were there when I needed you and I do appreciate it." I said lowly picking at my food as he smiled a little.

"Thanks." He said as we sat there in silence for a bit as I ate my food.

"So, what's the deal with you and adviser? Are you always difficult with each other?" He asked taking a sip of my water but I don't say anything letting him.

"Pretty much. She annoys me at times and I annoy her."

"Why do you think so?" He asked curious.

"Because we're so different. It's like polar opposites."

"I think it's better that way though. If you were paired with someone just like you, it would be a train wreck."

"True." I said with a small chuckle along with him.

"She seems nice. You know besides when she's being pissed at you." He commented.

"That's the thing, she's super nice! It's what annoys me. I mean sometimes it's nice that she cares, I guess but it annoys me that she just won't leave things alone. She keeps asking questions trying to find out things."

"Dude, you know that's her job. She has to find the source to your alcohol problem. You're just scared of her knowing the real source."

"You really want her to find about our past?"

"Well, why not?! The whole fucking town already knows." He reminded me as I rolled my eyes sitting back.

"It doesn't matter. She's not from here. She doesn't know anything and I want it to stay that way." I said confusing him.

"Austin, since when do you care about what people think? Why is this-" He cuts off himself as if he realized something.

"She's different. You actually care of what she thinks of you." He said as I scoffed shaking my head.

"Dude, please. Why would I care what she thinks of me?" I questioned unconvincingly.

"Because she's your friend. Bro, you actually made a friend!" He said patting me with a smile as I shook him off of me.

"She is hardly a friend."

"Wasn't she the one who through you that party?" He asked with raised eyebrows and a smirk.

"Yeah...but-"

"But nothing Austin. Give her some fucking credit. She's the first adviser that actually cares and wants to help you so let her. It's okay to have friends." He said as the word friend bothered me for some reason.

"Whatever." I replied getting up and throwing my food away as Aiden came over to me.

"So, I wanna do something but I wanna see if it's cool with you first." He said a little uncomfortable as I turn to him.

"What?" I said not really interested.

"I want to ask Ally out." He admitted as my eyes get widen a bit.

"Is that bad? I wanted to ask you first just in case you found that be awkward with me dating your adviser." He added as I continued to stare at him stunned.

"Okay, message received. She's off limits." He said with his hands up.

"Uh...no, I was just thinking how full of yourself you have to be, to automatically assume she would date you." I said covering my real thoughts with a shrug as he laughed.

"Look who's talking Mr. I can get any girl I want." He mocked.

"It's true." I said unapologetic.

"So, can I?" He asked out of respect and everything in my mind and body

"Sure, yeah, whatever. I don't care." I said avoiding eye contact as nodded with a smile.

"Yes! Thanks, dude. I'll see you later." He said patting my arm before jogging out with fucking glee.

Why the hell does it bother me so much? Wait. Oh shit! Ally has a boyfriend! How the fuck did I forget that? Oh right, because he's fucking forgettable. I smile to myself bringing the water to my lips. It's gonna be pretty funny when he gets rejected because of it though.

Ally's POV

I walk out my door on my way to leave because I was starving but I am not in the mood for cafeteria food. Plus, I could use some fresh air since I'm still upset about what Austin did. "Ally. Ally!" I hear as I turn around with a sigh. "What?" I ask before realizing it was Aiden. "Oh. Sorry. You and your brother even sound alike sometimes." I said as he chuckled.

"Were you going somewhere?" He asked. "Yeah, I was heading out to get some lunch. "Mind if I come?" He asked as I make a strange face before shrugging. "I guess. Sure, let's go." I accept. "Awesome." He said as we both leave the building.

Aiden gets in my passenger seat and we drive to the McDonald's and order inside. We sit down and begin to eat. He looks at me before a chuckle surfaces on his face.

"What?" I question taking a sip of my sprite.

"How does a beautiful girl like you get stuck with a bunch of alcoholics?" He asked baffled.

"You realize your brother is one of them right?" I say smartly.

"Of course but I don't get it. You seem so smart. Why aren't you in college instead of there?" He asked as I put my drink down.

"Technically, I am. I've taken a two month break from it."

"But this is only a month experiment right?" He questioned confused.

"Yeah, but I don't wanna go back literally the day after I'm done here. They knew coming here was gonna a bit stressful and draining of my mind so I got sometime off."

"Wow. Back when I was college, my professors would not let that slide."

"It wasn't my professors choice. It was the Dean. How old are you by the way?"

"25."

"So, you and Austin are 4 years apart...cool. So, graduated from college 3 years ago?" I asked as he nodded.

"Yeah, it was the best time of my life."

"Yeah, I love it too." I say honestly missing all my friends back at school.

"Don't worry. A month goes by fast. You'll be back before you know it." He optimistically said.

"Easy to say when you are not assigned to the devil." I said realizing what I said and he laughed.

"I'm so sorry. He's your brother. That was rude."

"It's okay. You are just upset."

"No, it's not. I know Austin's not evil. He's the complete opposite actually. But he does something sometimes that me so confused on angry when he has so much potential." I said upset thinking about him as Aiden just looked at me.

"You really care about him huh?"

"Yeah. He has no idea how lucky he is to have me." I said flipping my hair conceitedly as we both crack up.

"So...Ally. I wanted to ask you something." He trailed off a little nervously.

"Okay, sure." I said with a small smile.

"You want to go out with me?" He asked as I widen my eyes in shock.

"Wait...whaaaat?" I asked looking at him stunned and confused.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought we were getting along well and see where it could go?" He asked again as I chuckle slightly from nervous and awkwardness.

"Aiden, I'm so sorry but I have a boyfriend." I informed him

He looked at me in shock. "What? Austin didn't tell me that when I asked him if he was okay with me asking you out." He tells me as I give him a look. "Of course he didn't." He said shaking his head as I feel bad for him. "I'm sorry..." I said again. "Don't be. It's not your fault my little brother's an asshole." He said as I sigh.

"But technically, would you had gone out with me if you didn't have a boyfriend?" He asked with smirk and curiosity making me laugh.

"You know in some ways, you and your brother aren't that different."

"I know. It's why we were so close."

"I want you guys to get that relationship back." I tell him truthfully.

"Me too. It's very important to me. So, back to that question..." He said as I smiled shaking my head.

"Look, Aiden. You are handsome, smart and a little older which I find very attractive but I don't think we would work out either way." I tell him

"Seriously? Why not?"

"Well, one you are Austin's brother. That would mean I would need to be around him 24/7." I said as he chuckled. "If you can't tell by now, Austin and Ally are not really fond of each other no matter how much we need each other. I care about him so much which he doesn't seem to care about or at least tell me to my face. You have no idea how much I put with him. I think you're great but I don't think we could ever date because I'd be too busy-"

"Thinking about him." Aiden finished as I looked at him with fury eyebrows because that's not what I was gonna say.

"Oh my god, I'm an idiot. I can't believe I didn't notice it before." He said shaking his head amused at his apparent idiocy.

"Notice what? What's happening?"

"You totally have the hots for my little bro." He said as I gasped a bit.

"What? No, I don't! Why does everyone think that?"

"Because it's true! I shouldn't have known when Austin was acting weird when I asked him about asking you out." He added.

"I promise you there is nothing there but a professional boss/patient relationship." I told him folding my arms against his chest.

"You realize you just told me a whole paragraph of why it wouldn't work out between us and every single reason included him?" He informed me as I avoided not knowing what to say because I didn't even notice.

"Ally, you can't date me because you have feelings for Austin and that scares you because you know it's wrong because you have a boyfriend and you're in a work relationship that's suppose to remain professional."

"Look, Mr. Therapy." I said as he laughed a bit.

"Austin and I are just friends. Actually, I'm not even sure we are that considering he's an ass to me all the time. Why would I be interested in a person who's horrible to me?"

"Because you even said yourself that you know he's good deep down. You believe in him."

"Okay, so? Doesn't prove anything."

"Dude, you threw a party"

"Wow, you reject a guy and you are already labeled as 'dude'." I said as he chuckled.

"Don't change the subject!"

"I'm not! The answer remains the same. There is nothing between Austin Moon and Ally Dawson." I said smartly with a small smirk as he groans at my non budging.

"You know what? It'll get out one day." He said confident now making me laugh.

"Whatever you say. In the meantime, can you get me some nuggets? Really craving them." I said as he chuckled getting up.

"No problem, ma'am. Since you are probably pregnant with my brother's love child." He joked as I swing to hit him but he runs away laughing.

Austin's POV

I head to my grandmother's office knocking. "Come in, honey bear." She says as I open the door giving her a look. "How did you know it was me? I didn't know even speak." I said curious. "You have a certain knock. It's depressing." She responded making me laugh a little while I sat in her chair. "So, what causes this visit?" She asked politely as I shrugged. "I messed up. As usual." I said as she sighed taking off her glasses.

"You didn't have sex with your adviser did you because I can not go through another lawsuit Au-"

"No! No, of course not. I mean it's not like I haven't tried." I admitted as she rolled her eyes at my flirtatious ways.

"Okay, so what did you do?"

"I broke up with Brooke." I straight out tell her.

"That's not really bad Austin. Or a shocker if I'm being honest." She said putting her glasses back on and going to her mini fridge getting a water.

"Yeah, that's not it. She came here storming up to me angry and..." I trailed off not wanting to say it.

"And?" She pushed sitting down taking a sip of water.

"I kissed Cassidy so she would leave me alone." I admit.

"Wait." She said putting her water down.

"Didn't Dallas start a relationship with her?" She asked curious looking at me as I nodded slightly avoiding eye contact.

"Austin! How could you do that?!" She yelled getting up and reaching over the table and hitting.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! In my defense, it didn't mean anything! I just did it to get Brooke away!" I said as she sat back down angry and I rub the spots she abused.

"It doesn't fucking matter, Austin!" She cursed which I rarely only heard when she was really upset.

"He is your best friend! He literally came here for you and to support you before that life changing day and you repay him by this?! Do you honestly think he's gonna care just because you said it didn't mean a thing? It was disrespectful to him and Cassidy! This is a whole new low. Even from you." She said as I sighed into my seat.

"I don't know why I do the things I do." I said as she looked at me.

"Gosh, you are just like your father was. It scares me sometimes." She said as I looked at her and she looked at a picture of my dad on her desk with her in it.

"I miss my baby boy so much." She said with tears in her eyes and I look away because I don't want to get emotional.

"Austin, look at me." She said as I slowly did.

"Your father changed. He did. You can too." She encouraged.

"I'm not dad though. He was special."

"And so are you. If he was here, he would tell you the exact same thing. You may have been young Austin but you remember him. How about instead of pushing the memory away of him away, embrace it and everything he taught you."

"I don't try to push it away. I just don't...like talking about it." I said upset.

"That's understandable, honey bear but if you are not gonna do it for you, do it for him." She said as I looked down.

"I know that's gonna take time but please think about it." She tells me as I just not knowing what else to say.

"How are you emotionally?" She asked concerned.

"About dad?"

"No. The trial." She said as I felt my heart sink to my stomach.

"I've actually been trying to pretend that it's not real and isn't happening so I feel nothing." I replied making her sigh.

"Austin, it is in a month."

"Don't worry. I'll kill myself before then."

"That's not funny!"

"I'm joking. Jeez. Look, I'm not thinking about anything. What's gonna happen is gonna happen." I tell her shrugging my shoulder even though I really cared.

"You can not think like that honey bear."

"You know what happened. There is no way out of this."

"There is if you just listen to your lawyer."

"No! I'm not doing that." I said angrily.

"Fine. But you need to start thinking about people besides you."

"What are you talking about? I'm the one going through this!"

"Yes, but how do you think your family will feel if we lose you?!" She screamed with tears in her eyes.

"Your mom will literally die from a broken heart because you are her life and I will do the same. Your brother will be devastated and go into depression. What about your friends? You expect them to just be okay with it and move on with life? You are being selfish by not fighting for your life because whether you know it or not people care about you Austin. Especially that Ally girl. You may fight and whatever but I think we both know you both have a connection and care deeply for one another." She said as a tear fell as I didn't respond.

I sigh standing up and leaning over to my grandmother and wiping the tear off. "I didn't mean to make you cry." I said as she waved her hand. "It's fine. I just want you to care about your future." She said standing up herself and coming over to me. "It's hard when it feels like you against the world." I told her truthfully as she nodded.

"Will you just hug me and promise me you'll do better like you always do?" She said as i chuckled a little before leaning in and hugging her. "Oh honey bear, you have no idea how much I love you." She said which was really comforting. "I love you too." I respond meaning it.

I pull away and head out when I see Aiden and Ally come back in the building. Ally notices me and ignores me going somewhere else. Aiden notices a little and laughs coming up to me. "You two crack me up." He stated as I looked confused. "What are you talking about now?" I asked irritated. "I'm talking about your obvious crushes on each other." He said casual as I chuckled. "Crushes? What are we 5?" I said as he rolled his eyes. "Whatever. You two got so much tension because you like each other." He said as I scoffed as he smiled.

"Dude, I don't realize how I didn't see it earlier. The signs were all in front of me. I guess I wanted her for myself that I chose to ignore it." He said shrugging as I chuckle. "I'm guessing you are not going out with her... considering her boyfriend and all?" I asked trying to hide my laughter. "Yeah, what the hell dude!" He said smacking my head. "In my defense, I didn't remember her boyfriend until you walked out. I just didn't stop you because I realized it would be funny." I said as he shook his head as I laughed.

"Yeah, I guess I deserve that for not going to your party." He stated.

"Yeah, you do." I respond.

'You know I wanted to be there right?" He asked looking at me seriously.

"Of course, but I understand why. You didn't wanna ruin it. I get it." I said as he nodded a little down.

"Look, bro. It's not a definite I'm gonna be able to see you again soon because of my job. We're traveling two countries and I won't be back until your trial." He informed me as I nodded understanding. "

"But I'm gonna try real hard to see you before then so we can hang out."

"Why? Because the verdict is gonna say guilty and your little brother is gonna be gone and you won't be able to see him again?" I joked.

"Don't say that. It's not gonna happen. Think about what your lawyer told you do." He offered advice as I shook my head.

"I'm not testifying." I said sternly as he sighed.

"I really hope you change your mind somehow. I'm gonna go say bye to grandma but then I have to go." He told me as I nod a bit sadly. I know we argue quite a bit but he's still my brother and I miss him.

"Come here, bro." He said pulling me into a hug as I return it taking him in.

"I love you, bro. I'm gonna be there and you are gonna be fine." He said pulling away.

"I promise." He said looking into my eyes seriously.

"Alright, go say bye to grandma now." I said as he nodded walking away.

"Aiden?" I call his name causing him to turn around.

"I am scared." I finally admit out loud about the upcoming trial determining the rest of my life. He looks at me with a sympathetic faces coming back to me before removing his dog tag necklace from his neck and putting it on me.

"Keep this. Remember I gave it to you before I left for college? But you-"

"Threw it back to you the last time you came to the house." I said with a chuckle of the memory as he joined in.

"Yeah. It hurt me when you took it off. I know we don't really agree on things now Austin but you're my little brother and you're still my best friend whether you hate me."

"Bro, I don't hate you. Stop being dramatic." I said as he laughed.

"Well, wear it since I can't be with you physically the whole way. But I will be there that day. That is a fucking promise. Even if I have to quit my job. I am not missing it." He promised and I believed him.

"Alright, bye bro." I said hugging him once last time before we pulled away, he smacked my arm and he went into our grandma's office as I went to go to Ally.

Ally's POV

I talked to an upset Cassidy for a while then walked in my room after returning from my lunch with Aiden. As soon as I am about to close the door, someone stops it with their foot. I turn around looking at the foot before looking up to see a smirking Austin.

"Hey gorgeous." He said with a smirk as I let go of the door turning around.

"What do you want, Austin?" I asked dryly organizing my drawer.

"You have been avoiding me all day. Usually I wouldn't care if someone did, but that's my job to do to you so..." He said as I ignored him.

"Oh my god, is this still about me kissing Cassidy?"

"I don't wanna hear about it."

"Look, I know I was wrong but I needed a distraction from Brooke. I didn't know she was gonna show up here. I know she seems crazy but she's actually nice. She just gets so attached to me."

"And you're telling me this because?"

"The point is that I didn't know she was go on a rant and show up here. I had to think fast and you wouldn't do it so she was the closest source. Plus, Brooke told me last night that she was okay with it. I don't know what happened." He said baffled.

"Don't you know that girls say things they don't mean all the time?" I asked finally looking at him.

Dallas suddenly bust in the room causing us to face his way. I see nothing but rage on the dude's face which confuses me until he punches Austin really hard knocking him off his feet. I scream in shock going over to Austin on the floor holding him up. "Stay the fuck away from my girlfriend!" He said pissed off looking at his best friend now bleeding from his nose before storming out.

I sigh facing Austin. "I'll go get some ice." I said going to my mini fridge and coming back as he leans on my chest. "Here." I said handing it to him as he uses before randomly starts laughing. I look at him weirdly that he just got soccer punched by his friend and is now laughing about it.

"What the hell is so funny?" I questioned as I wiped the blood from his nose.

"You got to admit. I kind of deserved it." He said with a chuckle and shrug.

"Kind of? That's an understatement." I said getting up as he did too.

Austin removed the ice and it was helping with the swelling but it was gonna be a bit bruised for a couple of days. It's no longer bleeding after I wiped it all up.

"Why does it bother you so much anyway?" He asked me curious.

"It doesn't..." I said avoiding contact. Somewhat.

"Yes, it does. You won't even look me in the eyes." He said moving closer.

"I just did. Better." I said as a fake smile starts to form on his face.

"You're a little jealous aren't you?" He asked with a little smile.

"You wish."

"I actually don't need too because you are." He confidently said folding his arms against his chest.

"Please. Why would I care?"

"Because you secretly wanted to be the one I kissed."

"As if. If that were true I wouldn't have rejected you."

"I hear girls do a lot of things they don't mean." He said quoting me from earlier.

I turns around and ignore his picking until he does it so much that annoys me so much. "Shut up!" I yelled as he smirked. "Sure. If you admit that you were completely jealous and want me so badly." He said as I literally feel fire burning in my bones. "Come on, Dawson. It's not that hard. All you got to do is say those special words and I'll show you a good time." He added as I screamed pulling at my hair.

"I didn't know I made you so crazy." He said which was the last line for me. "That is it! I am so sick of your inappropriate advances on me that I don't want. No matter what your cocky ass thinks! I have a visitor coming tomorrow which is my day off so I want you to stay as far as away from me as possible because I need a break from you." I told him with a raised voice as he looks at me in a way I can't describe as if he discovered something.

"Wow...that really affected you..." He said with a lower and more serious tone noticing the way I felt about it. "Stop. I just want you to leave me the hell alone." I said sternly no longer wanting to talk about it. "Fine, Dawson. I'll stay the hell away from you. It'll be great for me because I don't have to see you every second of every fucking day!" He yelled as we looked at each other both hurt by each of our words. Tears are in my eyes but they don't fall and he breathes heavily upset about this stupid fight. I watch as he storms out slamming my door so hard that I cringe at the sound.

I lean up against the door after he leaves and sigh emotionally at what I saw earlier in the day. My friend kissed by my...patient. Why do I feel so weirdly about it. I know Austin didn't feel anything and I know Cassidy was definitely angry about it but for some reason, I have to admit to myself that...it bothered me deep down...and damn, the possibility of why...scares the hell out of me.

 **END OF CHAPTER REVIEW QUESTIONS**

 **1.) Thoughts on Austin kissing Cassidy?**  
 **2.) How do you think Ally is doing with the sessions with Austin?**  
 **3.) What do you think/learn about Austin's relationship with his brother?**  
 **4.) Reaction when Dallas punched Austin?  
5.) What did you think about Austin & Ally's argument/fight at the end?**

 **P.S I know towards the end of the story, it got really sad/depressing with multiple scenes but some of the stories are dark when they are uncovered so prepare for things like that sometimes.**


	7. I'll Be Your Reliever

**DAY 7**

Ally's POV

"It's just ridiculous, right? It's his fault we fought in the first place." I said chilling in Cassidy's room sitting in her desk chair as she laid on her bed on her phone. "But weren't you the one who told him to stay away from you today?" She questioned as I faced her groaning. "Who's side are you on?!" I said as she placed her hands up. "Plus, he kissed you. So, that means you're suppose to take my side." I added folding my arms. "Yeah, I know..." She said trailing off as I look at her weird. "I feel a but coming." I said as she sighed sitting on her desk crossing her legs like I did with Aiden yesterday.

"But I kind of feel bad after Dallas punched him. I didn't even want to tell Dallas in the first place because I didn't want them to lose their friendship over something that meant nothing, but he could see how upset I was and forced it out of me. I thought when he left he would just yell at him but I had no idea he would get violent. It's his best friend for God's sake." She defended. "Yeah, his best friend who kissed his girlfriend." I said scoffing not understanding why her mood changed from yesterday.

"Ally, why are you being like this? For the 6 days I've known you, you are the nice and forgivable one. Plus, it's not like he kissed you. What's the big deal on your part?" She said as I face another way. "I just feel bad for Dallas." I say as she giggles a little. "You sure that's it?" She teased as I turned to her. "Positive." I say sternly warning her to end it. "Fine. But I asked Dallas to forgive Austin." She admitted as I widen my eyes. "Seriously?" I asked baffled. "Yes. This whole thing is stupid and I want it over with." She said annoyed.

"Well, how did he react?" I asked curious. "Upset. I doubt it's gonna be easy. I just need Austin to talk to him and apologize." She said as I sighed. "Okay, but you're gonna have to let him solve this one on his own. It needs to be done by him if he's gonna mean it." I told her truthfully as she nodded agreeing. "You wanna stalk some hot guy's Instagram?" She asked randomly making me laugh. "Sure." I said with a smile and sat on her bed getting to work.

Austin's POV

I woke up and realized what an ass move I did yesterday to my friend's girl. I realize I was wrong and now I gotta do something about it. I get up, shower and get ready for the day and head out the door. I got a group date today and afterwards I'm going to try to find Dallas.

When I get in front of the group session's door, I see Dallas coming down the hallway and that's when I change my mind. I need to talk to him now because who knows when I'll see him again because I know he's probably trying to avoid me. I start to head down his way, which makes him see me and speed walk down another hallway.

I sigh and chase him down pinning him against the wall before he pushes me off. "Come on, dude. We need to talk." I said out of breath. "Talk? There's nothing else you could possibly say. Stay the hell away from me." He said in an angered voice walking away but it didn't intimidate me. I run in front of him again. "I messed up! Austin Moon fucked up. Surprise! Surprise!" I said more to myself as he just looked at me pissed.

"Look, man. The only reason I did it was because-"

"I know why you did it, Austin! It's not a fucking excuse. Leave your girlfriend problems out of it!" He told me as I groaned covering my face in my hands before facing him again.

"I knew she wasn't gonna leave me alone until she had proof that I wasn't into her anymore. What else was I suppose to do?"

"How about manning up and telling her how you actually feel? Stop going overboard with things making things worse for yourself all the time."

"I...I don't know what to say but sorry man." I said leaning against the wall.

"Do you seriously think sorry is gonna cut it all the time?" He said as I just looked at him and shrugged.

"It always did...but this is different now. I hurt you. I see that now."

"Yeah, you fucking did dude! You kissed my girlfriend. Someone I really like. How would you feel if I kissed Ally?" He asked as I raised my eyebrows.

"Why would I care if you kissed Ally?" I asked avoiding eye contact and rubbing the back of my neck.

"Don't play coy Austin. I know you like her. We all do." He said as my eyes widen.

"Everyone? Who's everyone?" I said with a raised voice.

"Me, Cassidy, your grandmother and oh yeah, anyone who has eyes." He said smartly as I scoffed.

"Dude, you all couldn't be more wrong. I don't have feelings for women. They have feelings for me." I told him confidently.

"Whatever makes you sleep at night. Point is, could you honestly say you would be cool with me kissing Ally in front of you?" He asked again as I thought about it.

"Well no...but only because I've been trying to get her in bed with me since the beginning of this program and I'd be pretty pissed you if you scored first." I told him as he looked at me non amused.

"Dallas, I'm sorry! I really am. I'll say it a million times if you want me to-"

"I don't want you to apologize a million times, Austin! Don't you get that?" He expressed angered and exhausted.

"I just want you stop. Stop doing the things you do. Stop hurting the people I know you care about. Stop being this person because I more than anyone knows it is not you." He said as I looked down some.

"Dude, I don't hate you. I could never hate you but...I need a break." He admitted as I fury my eyebrows.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I forgive you. I accept your apology because I actually believe you mean it this time but...it's so much sometimes man and I need a break from being your friend. I know it sounds harsh but I gotta do what's best for me too." He said as I took it in and slowly nodded my head.

"Alright, cool. I uh...I guess, I can understand that..." I said trying to hide my upsetting tone.

"Alright then. I'll uh talk to Cassidy. She's the one who encouraged me to forgive you so-"

"Wait, Cassidy wanted you to forgive me? Why?" I said more confused than ever.

"Because she didn't wanna ruin our friendship." He told me which made me feel even worse for what I did.

"I'm sorry, man. I really am." I told him once again as he nodded.

"Just worry about yourself, man. I'm rooting for you to get better but like I said...just give me some time." He said once again as I nodded.

"Yeah, man. I understand." I said this time more surely as he smiled but only a tiny bit patting my back and walking away.

It's gonna be difficult to not be able to talk to my best friend but that's on me. It's my fault that he feels he needs to be away from me for a while but I rather him want space than for us to end our friendship completely. I'm not fond of a lot of people but Dallas and I have been like brothers since we were kids and him being around helped even more when Aiden and I's relationship started to fade.

I head back down the hallway and take my usual seating in the circle when Mr. Davis comes in with his usual smile but today it just gets more irritating because I can't help how pissed off Ally is making me. "Hello guys. Today we are just doing another check up on your relationships with your adviser to see if there were any progressions, okay?" He said sitting down as most of them nodded.

"Alright anybody wanna start?" He asked as Erica raised her hand. "Ah yes, Erica. You told us quite some concerns of your very frantic adviser. Did you go to Hahn?" Mr. Davis asked interested. "Yes, I did and nothing changed. She told me that she assigned him to me purposely because of his personality. She wanted him to be humbled by my pregnancy experience because if he went through something as traumatic as this, he could overcome anything." She said annoyed sitting back in her chair.

"And how do you feel about that?"

"I'm pissed! My feelings should not be irritated because of life lessons for people." She said highly upset.

"Do you know what you can do to feel better?"

"Breathe in and out." She replied as he nodded.

"Take some time for yourself and try really hard to find that peace." He told her as she nodded still anxious.

"Okay, anyone else?" He asked as no one volunteered before looking at me with a smile.

"Austin, how about you? You did great last time and we would love to hear from you again." He said happily as they all looked at me. "Sure. My adviser Ally Dawson is being a bitch these days." I said causing everyone to widen their eyes in shock. "She's upset about something that has nothing to do with her and she's ignoring me. Not really the act of a professional adviser if you ask me." I added feeling myself get angry again.

"Austin, what happened? A couple of days ago, you were happy with her?" He asked as I shrugged. "Things change. I don't like her at all and I wish we never met." I said as the rest of the people look confused especially Erica and Leonard because Ally is really nice to them and they like her.

"Austin, you and Miss Dawson seem to have a complicated relationship. Are you aware of the back and forth between you two?"

"I guess. That's just who we are."

"So, maybe it's possible you'll feel differently in a few days?"

"No. This time was different." I finally said out loud exactly what I was feeling.

I have so much rage pint up about so many things that it just makes me angry. "I know Ally. She's a sweetheart. Whatever she did to upset you, must have been misunderstood. Talk to her." Erica advised as I shook my head. "No, she's the one who's not speaking to me." I informed her. "Well, what did you do then?" Leonard asked butting in as I kept silent.

"So, you did do something. You should apologize then." Erica told me.

"No way! This is on her! I'm out of here." I said pissed off they were blaming me when they didn't even fucking know the situation.

Ally's POV

My phone rings telling me that I received a text. I look at it and I smile with happiness. "I'm gonna head out. My visitor is here." I say as she smiles standing up. "Good luck...and remember to have lots of sex." She told me seriously making me crack up. "Shut up! I'll see you later. Maybe!" I said before hugging her and then heading out.

I go straight to the lobby where I see Austin talking to someone about wanting cheeseburgers in the cafeteria. Typical him, which I am ignoring of course. I see my boyfriend not facing me but at the desk checking in. "Elliot!" I yell which accidentally catches Austin's attention as well when I run into my boyfriend's arms happily.

"Oh, babe. I missed you!" He said squeezing me tightly as I smiled against his neck enjoying the embrace.

I see Austin in the corner of my eye and he looks beyond pissed. Who shitted in his cereal? He's probably still mad cause I'm not paying him any mind and ignoring him completely. We finally pull away as he looks me up and down. "My girl always looks good." He said before planting a soft kiss on my lips which I return though it didn't feel the same just like the past few months. I ignore the feeling though.

"I would show you around but I really want to take you to the park first." I told him as he nodded. "Okay. I feel like I literally just got in here but I'll go wherever you want too baby." He said with a chuckle as I smiled satisfied. "Come on." He said taking my hand as I held his as well and we walked out together as Austin strangely and angrily watched.

Austin's POV

REALLY?! That is the guy she's with? I mean sure he did upgrade from the photos but seriously? Let me tell you, he's not even 6 foot tall. He might as well be her height. Please, they look like siblings. That's the dude she let take her virginity? That's the guy she's in love with? Are you kidding me? I must be on PUNK'D.

Wait. Why do I care? I don't. Yeah, I don't. Okay, I fucking do. Why is she still ignoring me?! I hate that it bothers me but it does! She keeps ignoring the person she supposedly cares about. All of that was bullshit. She doesn't care about me or anybody fucking else but her and her stupid fucking boyfriend.

I head to my room upset and I think I feel my anger boil in my bones. When I feel that anger, all the horrible memories that happened in my life start to flash in front of me. UGH! There it goes. The craving. I have to find alcohol. I start to scratch in irritation because of the craving for it just keeps getting worse and worse and worse. "Don't think about it Austin. You don't need it." I said repeating it multiple times to me as I ran my hands through my hair.

Wait! I know just exactly what I need. Sleep. I didn't sleep after the fight yesterday with Ally because all I could do was think about it. All I need is a nap and when I wake up, the craving will be gone and I'll be fine. Plus, hopefully that Elliot idiot will be fucking out of here. I lay down in my bed still cringing because of the craving but after a half and hour, I fall sound asleep.

Ally's POV

Elliot and I arrive at the park and decide to walk around hand in hand. "So, how has it been being a savior?" He asked sweetly. "I wouldn't call me that. Not yet anyway." I say with a shake of the head. "You will be. You're always on top of your game." He complimented making me smile. "Thanks, babe." I said kissing his cheek.

"Things have been so boring back at school without you." He confessed as I turn his way a bit.

"Really?"

"Really. Our friend group is not nearly as fun as our starring girl."

"Stop." I said playfully hitting his shoulder.

"I'm serious. You are special Ally Dawson. You make an impact anywhere you go." He told me as I smiled kissing his cheek for the second time.

"So, I've been in contact with Kira but how are Steve and Marissa?" I asked curious about my close friends.

"Well, Kira is great as usual. Always on the move for finding her perfect guy." He said amused as I chuckled.

"So, she's still being high maintenance basically?"

"Pretty much, yeah." He replied as we laughed continuing to walk in the park.

"Alright, and Steve? I heard he broke up with Stacy from Kira?"

"Yeah, it happened almost a week ago. She cheated on him with Scott from-"

"Algebra?! Oh my god, that sucks." I said in disbelief as he nods.

"I know we weren't really close to Stacy but we talked to her because she was dating Steve and she seemed so nice. Jeez, they were together for 2 years and she wasted it on that?"

"I don't know. Apparently she was getting bored of the relationship and in the meantime, she met Scott and they started talking and things hit off I guess."

"Wow...so it wasn't just a random hookup?"

"Nope. She fell in love with him." He admitted as my eyes widen.

"God. Poor Steve."

"Yeah, he's still pretty hurt about it. She was his first love." I nod listening and understanding.

"Stacy did come to me crying that her only regret was cheating on Steve because she rather just broke up with him but it was so caught up in the moment and she has never felt the way Scott makes her feel."

"Wait, you didn't tell Steve she said that right?"

"Of course not! The dude was already hurting. I would never make it worse." He said as we found a bench and sat down on it.

"I really need to call him later and check up on him." I said with a sigh. Usually I had better control on these situations but being away from them can be so straining.

"It's honestly nothing you could have done. He just needs his friends until he is able to move on."

"So, Marissa?" I ask about my blonde friend.

"She's doing pretty good. She's been focusing on her grades a lot lately and hanging out with Steve. They've actually gotten real close..." He trailed off as I raise my eyebrows at the hint.

"What are you saying? Steve and Marissa are a thing now?"

"No. No. But...she did confess to me that she likes him a lot." He told me as my eyes widen in surprise.

"Oh my god, seriously?!" I ask with a huge smile as he laughs nodding.

"Yeah. I think when she was helping him and trying to make him feel better, they got close and she developed feelings." He explained.

"Wow. When we were kids, I remember her having a crush on him but she got over it as they got older."

"Well, it's definitely back. The only thing is, Steve is no where near over Stacy yet so it's gonna be a while before he can think about moving on again."

"That's understandable, but when he does, I hope he likes her too because I think they'll be really good together."

"I agree, babe. Now enough about everyone else. Let's talk about you and me."

"Okay, what about you and me?" I ask looking in his eyes.

"I missed you so much." He told me softly.

"I missed you too." I replied in the same tone.

"Then kiss me woman." He demanded with a smile.

"Anything for you sir." I said with a giggle before leaning in and closing the gap.

In this moment though...I can't help but think I had more fun talking about our friends than kissing him right now because at least that felt genuine. Maybe I'm not so different from Stacy after all...

Austin's POV

I wake up in sweat and tears from having a nightmare of that very night. All the blood, crying, and screams. I get angry from everything that's happened in my teen years when I stand up and realize I just wanna fucking scream. "AHHHHH!" I yelled beginning to throw things in my room as tears filled my eyes at everything fucked up in my life right now.

Ally's POV

I come in with Elliot laughing about something he told me about one of my friends back at college. "I really miss it there." I say as he nods. "They miss you more." He says sweetly kissing my cheek. I see Dallas off to the side as if he's waiting for me. "Here babe is my key. I'll meet you there in a few." I told him as he said okay and headed there.

Dallas then takes the chance to come over. "Hey, wassup." I said with a smile. "Hey. I heard about you and Austin's fight." He told me as I fury my eyebrows.

"By who? Cassidy?"

"No. Austin, surprisingly. He would never usually tell me things like that because arguments never bother him but this one did."

"Well, he shouldn't have done what he did." I said stubborn.

"Come on, Ally." Dallas pleaded.

"So you are saying that you forgave him?"

"Yes. He's my best friend and Cassidy had to make me see that it was pointless. All four of us know that Austin did it because he's reckless and he doesn't think about consequences."

"So, we should pretend like that's okay?"

"Of course not, but he apologized. What else do you want the guy to do?" He said making a point as I sighed.

"I just don't understand...why did he have to kiss her?" I ask lowly and a little hurt as he stared at me.

"I think you really need time to yourself to sort out your feelings at some point Ally because it's effecting you in bad ways."

"He's so careless." I said ignoring his comment.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure the world knows that. Look, you were the only one who believed in him and whether he tells you or not, he likes that. You can't be the one to give up on him. Not now. Not over something as silly as this." He said as I knew he was right but of course I like to be stubborn.

"Okay, I'll think about talking to him tomorrow." I tell him honestly as he nods.

"That's enough for me." He said with a small smile patting my arm before leaving.

I head back to my dorm way when I hear lots of loud crashing when I'm passing by Austin's room. I get my card out and bust in his room to see Austin's room a mess as he continues throwing everything around insight. I slam the door shut and go over to him. "Oh my god! What the hell are you doing?!" I yell as he ignores me throwing things off his drawers while screaming angrily as I grab his chin forcefully making him face me.

"What is wrong with you?!"

"You are what's wrong with me!" He screamed with tears in his eyes.

"You tell me that you care about me and you believe in who I can be and then you ignore me all day and don't pay me no mind!" He yelled loudly in my face taking me back as I looked deeply in his eyes seeing his hurt. "Are you drunk?" I asked as he looked even more pissed. "No, I'm not fucking drunk! You got rid of the rest of my alcohol the last time remember? I was craving it though Ally. I was craving it fucking bad. I need it now!" He screamed ripping some rock poster off his wall as I just cover my mouth in shock and sadness.

"Please Austin stop." I said gently touching his arm as he pulled away harshly. "Oh now, I'm Austin? Last night I was a guy you told to stay the fuck away from you! How about you stay the fuck away from me because that's what you do best!" He yelled as tears begin to fill in my eyes hurt from his words, but I deserved it. Everything he said was right on the money. "Okay, yes. You are so right. I was wrong. I was being stupid and completely unprofessional Austin. Just stop. Talk to me." I told him as he faced me with tears all over his cheeks. "Stop lying to me!" He said leaning his head on the wall looking up to the ceiling and I could already tell by now that he was having a mental breakdown.

"I am so sick of this place! I'm so sick of those stupid fucking sessions! I'm sick of the stupid fucking food! And I'm sick of the stupid fucking people who tell you that you can be someone in life just to turn the other fucking cheek and give up on you!" He yelled facing me as the tears fall down his face. He looks back into space so upset that I fear that he'll die from so much anger and sadness.

"I just wanna go home. Why can't I go home Ally?" He said lowly without looking at me and falling down against the wall and crying into his knees as I race over putting his head into my body holding him like a child. "I'm here. I'm here. I promise." I say with a sniffle. "I'm so sorry, Austin. Never again will you ever feel not wanted. I'll be your reliever. I'm here. I'm always gonna be here. I promise." I whisper to him as tears continue to flow down my cheeks as I still hear his whimpers.

It breaks my heart because it's the first time I've ever seen Austin cry. This is the most vulnerable I've ever seen him and it's all because of me and not in a good way. How could I do that to him? This? I should be ashamed of myself. "I'm here..." I say one last time lowly as I rock him gently in my arms.

 **END OF CHAPTER REVIEW QUESTIONS**  
 **1.)** **How would you describe Ally and Elliot's relationship?**  
 **2.)** **Why do you think Dallas is so forgiving of Austin when he screws up all the time?**  
 **3.) What was your reaction to the emotional ending scene with Austin & Ally? **


	8. You Are Not My Savior

**DAY 8**

Ally's POV

"Thank you." I say taking the orange juice Elliot handed me after I get out the shower wrapped in a towel. "No problem, babe." He said sitting next to me on my bed. It was quiet for a while as I take a few sips of the drink until he decides to speak up.

"So, do you want to talk about last night?" He asked as I turned to face him. "It's okay. I heard your patient had a breakdown. You don't have to be embarrassed. It's not your fault, babe." He said sweetly but I didn't find it comforting so instead I just sighed. "Yes, it was. I wasn't there for him when he needed me. He was alone because I was being immature about my feelings and-"

"What feelings?" He questioned as I stood up going to my drawer. "Nothing, it's stupid. Don't even know what I'm talking about. I just can't believe it got so bad." I said putting my head into my hands.

I feel his arms wrap around me and I start to feel so guilty because it doesn't feel no where as right as it did like it was with Austin last night. Even if I was the one holding him. "You are gonna get passed this. Your patient-"

"His name is Austin."

"Well, Austin...is gonna realize you did everything you could in the moment and I think he'll be grateful you came for him."

"Thanks, but that's the thing, babe. I didn't come to him on purpose. I wasn't even sure if I was gonna talk to him again but I heard him yelling and yelling and I just..." I stand up pacing around the room.

"How do I make up for that? I was suppose to be there and instead I was being unprofessional." I said not giving myself a break because I didn't deserve one.

Elliott then stands up with a concerned but confused expression. "Als, what could he have done that would make you consider not speaking to him? He's a drunk, right? They say and do stupid stuff all the time." He said as I turned around upset. "Don't call him that!" I defend. "I'm sorry! I just mean...whatever he did, he probably didn't mean it intentionally because of his alcoholic addiction. I just hope you're not going overboard for someone who could really need your help." He said as I sigh realizing he's just taking up for Austin even though he doesn't even know who he is.

I don't say anything else because honestly? I don't what to say. I don't even know what to do. It's like I don't know the steps to take from here. "Look, I'm gonna head to the cafeteria and get our breakfast. Get dress and meet me there and we can finish our conversation there okay?" He offered as I nodded going to my drawer.

I watched as he went to the door.

"Wait, I want-"

"I know what you want Ally." He said with a small smile making one show up on my face as well.

"Thank you babe." I say kissing his lips before he leaves.

I go back to drawer and get dressed into a short spring pink dress with pink wedges. I put my naturally curly hair into a very high ponytail while adding mascara to my eyelashes and lip gloss to my lips. I look in the mirror and I look very beautiful. What? Nothing wrong with complimenting yourself.

I head out and meet Elliot at the cafeteria where he has our food at a table. I sit across from him as he hands me my plate. "Thanks." I say as he nods. "So, what's the deal for today?" He asked as we begin eating. "Well, I'm free until 12 because I have a trust exercise with Austin." I tell him after looking at my schedule. "Trust exercise? Is that only for you two?" He asked taking a sip of his drink as I shook my head. "Nope. It's for all the advisers and their patients." I tell him as he nods going back to his food.  
"Babe, I really wanna thank you for coming. I just feel bad the day you came back had so much-"

"Hey, there is no need to apologize. This job is not gonna be easy. I knew that."

"Are you sure? If you don't wanna stay another d-"

"Babe...it's fine. I missed you way too much." He said pinching one of my cheeks making me smile and look down.

"You're great. I don't deserve you." I said with a small chuckle even though I really believed it because things were starting to feel different and I hated myself for it.

Austin's POV

"Doctor Hahn." I call out to my grandmother in the lobby of the building which causes her to look at me strange until she realizes it's because other people are around. I know you guys are probably confused on why it's such a big deal to keep that Hahn is my grandmother a secret.

It's because she freaking runs this place and I don't have to pay to stay here. I get things free, and that explains why I'm given so many chances. The people will never take this place as serious as it is if they knows it plays favorites. My grandmother is an excellent coach and confidant. That's why I'm not going to ruin it for her.

"What do you want Moon?" She asked playing the part before motioning me to the corner. "I talked to Dallas yesterday." I said as she widened her eyes a bit.

"I'm a little surprised he actually stayed to listen."

"Yeah, well he wasn't at first, but I kind of forced him."

"Okay, so what did you say?"

"I apologized. A lot actually."

"And...how did he respond to that?"

"He didn't actually. He says I can't expect an apology to always fix my problems."

"Understandable."

"Yeah, but I didn't know what to do. I know that actions speak louder than words but I honestly didn't know where to start."

"Well, was he willing to give you a chance to gain his trust back?"

"Yes. He uh...said he needed a break from me for a while first because sometimes it's too much. Or I am." I told her honestly as she nodded patting my shoulder.

"I know that hurts Austin but you got to think about him for a second. He was hurting when you did what you did." She said defending him respectively.

"Yeah, I know. I told him I understood. I think it's best if we did have a break because I'm still trying to figure out why I do the things I do to him without thinking about the consequences." I said as she fury her eyebrows.

"Just to him? What about everyone else?" She asked folding her arms against her chest. "I don't care about anyone else but my mom, my brother, you and Dallas." I told her as she shook her head. "See that right there? That's where you go wrong. We both know that's not true and even if you don't know someone or have a close relationship with them doesn't mean you have to treat them badly. You are not this person." She said as I rolled my eyes.

"Hey! Watch it." She said as I sighed facing her. "Sorry, but I'm sick of people telling me who I am."

"It's because we know who you really are. We remember Austin because you changed."

"Maybe it's because my whole life did." I said causing her to not respond taking a deep breath and looking at me.

"When are you gonna stop letting your past reflect you as a human being?" She asked lowly looking deeply in my eyes. "I have counseling with Miss Robertson. Excuse me." I said as she nodded a little but also with a disappointed shake of the head.

Ally's POV

Cassidy comes my way with a coffee in her hand and I smile. "Is this from the new shop down the road?" I asked taking it. "Yup." She replied with a smile. "Awesome. Everyone has been saying it's so good so thank you." I told her. "No problem." She responded as we both take sips of the delicious drink. "Mmm." We both say simultaneously making us both laugh.

"So, did you hear about Dallas and Austin?" Cassidy asked me as I sighed. "Oh no. Was there a fight?" I asked as she shook her head with a laugh. "No! Of course not, but Austin apologized. Dallas told me." She said taking another sip.

"Wait, this must have been before Austin's breakdown."

"It was. Dallas felt bad hearing about it because he told Austin he forgave him but he needed space for a while." She admitted as I nodded.

"Well, that's reasonable."

"Yeah, it is. He just feels guilty that he can't comfort his friend."

"I understand but Austin's a big boy so he has to help himself sometimes." I said as she looked with a tilt to the head.

"How are you after last night? I couldn't imagine the toll it took on you." She said sympathetic. I shrugged looking down.

"I am not great if I'm being honest. I don't know where Austin and I stand."

"In terms of what?"

"Our professional relationship. What happened was so traumatic and personal and I haven't seem him since so I would be lying if I said I was nervous if he would ignore me, avoid me or shut down completely."

"You think it's possible he might be embarrassed?"

"Yeah, of course. I don't think he should be but you know Austin. He doesn't like to be vulnerable and that was the most vulnerable I've ever seen him."

"You were there for him though. If he's not grateful for that, then it's not worth stressing over. You did what you could."

"I know. Thank you."

"It's honestly no problem Ally. I just think when you see him, treat it like any other day you do."

"But how? It wasn't like we were normal before he had his breakdown. Half of the reason he had one was because we were at odds with each other." I said as she nodded while I drank some more of my coffee.

"I get that but all I can say is that you can't avoid it."

"I want to so bad."

"I know, but it's inevitable as long as you want to work here." She said as I sighed leaning my head against the wall.

"You want my opinion?" She asked as I nodded slightly.

"You both owe each other apologies." She confessed as I looked at her. "You should apologize for abandoning him in his time of need and he should apologize for...um uh-"

"Cassidy!"

"Oh, well I'm sorry! I still don't know why he needs to apologize. He kissed me. How does that affect you?" She asked confused and baffled as I sighed shrugging my shoulders. "I don't know. You're right. It doesn't. It shouldn't anyway..." I said turning my head as she rubs my shoulder.

"We all have a trust exercise today. Maybe that will help." Cassidy said sympathetic. "That's what I thought but...Cass what if he hates me?" I asked as she was about to respond when my phone rang.

I pick it up once I see that it's Elliot. "Hey babe. Can you meet me back in your room?" He asked sweetly. "Sure, I got some time left." I told him. "Sweet. Alright, love you bye." He said hanging up as I face Cassidy.

"So, that was your boo thang?" She asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, he wants me to meet him in my room." I said blankly as she looked at me strangely.

"You don't seem that excited."

"I am...I just don't know. Something doesn't feel right anymore. Is it weird that I rather see my short tempered patient than my own boyfriend?" I said as she widened her eyes a bit.

"Um yes. Very weird." She said with a small chuckle.

"Okay, as you can see. My life is a mess so I'm gonna go." I say as she smiles sympathetic watching me leave.

I get my card out and open my door to Elliot standing in the middle of my room with a big smile on his face. "Hey..." I said confused with a small smile on so I wouldn't seem completely put off. "Hey you." He said coming up to me and planting a kiss on me. "I know what happened last night was stressful on you and that you should be spending time with your patient but I thought before you do, I could help you relieve some stress." He said as I raised my eyebrows on what he meant.

"Oh..." I said looking down a little and chuckling from awkwardness for some reason.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Is that not what you want? I thought I could-"

"No, no it's fine. You're fine." I tell him so he won't feel embarrassed.

"I actually think it's a great idea. It's been a long while and I would love something to keep my stress away." I say more seductively leaning in and kissing him as he returned it.

Maybe this is a good idea. Maybe this is gonna be the thing that brings back those sparks I use to feel when we first got together. Elliot and I fall back on the bed and I let the next hour take us where it may.

After my time with Elliot, I get in the shower and get redressed. He fell asleep afterwards which is fine with me because I'm gonna be out a little longer than usual because after the trust exercise, I have a session with Austin which hopefully isn't awkward depending on the exercise.

I head to the room which is already filled up but no sign of Austin. Man, I really hope he doesn't skip today. I walk over to where Cassidy is with her patient Leonard. "Hey. You think he'll show?" She asked as I sighed with a shrug. "I don't know. I'm hoping." I said as she nodded.

I look around seeing Erica getting annoyed by her adviser Tommy talking so much and not giving her a break. I walk over to him with an attitude. "Dude!" I yell causing him to face me with a frantic and nervous face. "Give her a damn break! Walk away now!" I raised my voice louder as he ran out the door but I knew wouldn't be gone forever.

Erica looked at me in awe and smiled about to say thank you when something stopped her. "Wow, Dawson. Didn't know you had it in you." I hear turning around to face Austin Moon himself. He smirks a little but it goes away as we make eye contact.

We sigh a little with calm content because whether we want to admit it or not. We missed each other a lot. We fight all the time but it's never really serious so when it did get actually serious, it was really hard on us.

"How are you, Dawson?" He asked titling his head. "I should be asking you that. Are you okay?" I asked as he smiled a little. "I'm fine. Let's do this exercise." He said walking away fast before I could even get an apology in. I go over to him when the instructor goes in front of the class. I look at Austin but he just looks in front of the class.

"Alright, my name is Miss Kimmy. Some of you already know from over the years but the rest, welcome!" She said cheerfully. "Okay, as you know this is a trust exercise. This is a key method in helping develop all of your patient/adviser relationships. Trust exercises help people build mutual respect, openness, understanding, and empathy, as well as helping to develop communication and teamwork skills." She explained as she named all the things Austin and I need.

I watched as Erica's adviser came back in and go over to her but didn't say a thing. I giggle a little to myself as she thanks Jesus in the air for it.

"The first one I would like to do is the infamous trust fall. I want each adviser to stand in front of their patient." She said as we all did. I stood exactly in front of Austin. "Now, I want you all to fall back in your patient's arms on the count of 3. Except you Leonard." She told him because he was elderly but he scoffed offended. "Hey, I got muscle. I can do this!" He said making everyone in the room chuckle as she shrugged.

"Alright, then. 1...2...3!" She said as everyone fell but I didn't. "Hello?" Austin said as I turned around a bit. "Sorry..." I said looking down some.

"Wow. You don't trust me."

"It's not that."

"Then what is it?" He asked as I stay silent.

"That's what I thought."

"I'm just nervous Austin! We haven't talked about last night and what if you're mad at me and make me fall purposefully."

"Are you kidding me? You think I'm that petty to do that? I know I'm a dick but I'm not really trying to extend my stay here." He said annoyed making me feel bad.

"You're right. I'm sorry." I said turning back around and falling back as he caught me. I stand back up and smile to him but he just looks away upset and if I didn't mess up before, I definitely did now.

Afterwards, the patients switched places and we had to catch them. I caught Austin barely because he's so much bigger than me. "Okay, good everyone. Next, we are going to do a trust walk. You will choose which one of you will be blindfolded while the other one hand picks a location to lead the blindfolded person out this box." She said shaking the box filled with little papers in it.

"You are gonna be blindfolded." Austin said as we walked over to the table.

"Why me?"

"Because I don't trust you."

"Then maybe you should be blindfolded don't you think so we can work on that?"

"No, not really. Let's go Dawson." He said putting the blindfold on me as I gasp a little at the sudden darkness.

I hear his hand shuffle in the box when he settles on a paper. "Okay, we got the library." He told me.

"Damn it. We got to take the stairs."

"We could use the elevator." He suggested.

"She said no use of elevators. Pay attention." I said as I could feel the eye roll.

"Alright, let's go." He said intertwining my hand and leading me out the room until we got down to the end of the hallway letting go. It was so weird but that little time of holding his hand felt oddly okay. Oddly right. Okay, that's just odd.

"Take about 10 small steps." He instructed me as I nodded taking them. "Turn to the left and keep on walking until I tell you to stop." He said as I did so knowing it must have been the long hallway we were in. "I'm a little nervous, I'm not gonna lie." I said out loud stupidly. He already thinks I don't trust him. That's not helping!

"Stop." He said ignoring what I said as I did what I was told.

"Now up the stairs."

"How many stairs are there again?"

"15." He answered as I counted 15 in my head as I went up.

On the last one, there wasn't one causing me to trip and fall back as Austin caught me laughing. "Dude, I thought you said there was 15!" I raised my voice upset. "It was 14. That's payback for not trusting me." He said casually as I groaned balancing myself on my own again.

"Turn left and then go straight." I do that as I feel his presence next to me when I knock into a door.

"Okay, you could have warned me about that."

"Yeah...I could've." He replied as I rolled my eyes as best as I could under the blindfold.

"Alright, let's go blind one." He joked as I heard the wind of the door open and I walked in as I heard the door close behind me. "We're here." He finally told me.

I take my blindfold off seeing that I am successfully in the library. I smile and turn around to Austin who shrugs with a smile. "If you want to know, yes I am your savior, Dawson." He said making me chuckle as I look around the room then back at him. "You are not my savior, Moon but...now I know that I definitely trust you." I said satisfied with myself and him as he smiled a little. "Alright, we should head back." He said as I nodded. "Let's go." I said as we walked back.

When we got to the hallway, we heard a lot of ruckus coming from the room we were doing the trust exercise in. Austin and I run to the room to try to see what's going on, when we see Erica breathing heavily while sitting down and everyone crowding around.

Doctor Hahn goes to the front. "What the hell happened?" I ask lowly while Cassidy comes over to us. "Erica's water broke." She told us as Austin and I's eyes widen. "Wow, oh my god. I guess it was only an amount of time." I said going over to her along with Austin.

"How are you doing?" I asked as she smiled but I could tell she was struggling. "Listen up everyone. I need you all to calm down. The ambulance is on it's way and Erica will be sent to the hospital." Hahn told everyone as they nodded still worried about her.

"Actually ma'am, the ambulance is here." Erica's adviser Tommy says coming in as Hahn nods and goes over to Erica. "Let's go sweetie. You got babies to deliver." She said as Erica nervously smiled and they start to head out the door when the ambulance people come in putting her on a gurney. Everyone wishes her good luck including me and shockingly Austin as well. "What do we do now that the class is cut short?" Cassidy asked looking around. "Same thing we always do. Our routine." I said as she nodded going to Leonard as I faced Austin.

"Where do you wanna do our session?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Okay, outside then."

"No, let's go the library." He said casually walking away confusing me.

"You literally just said it didn't matt-"

"Dawson, are you coming or not?"

"Coming!" I said running and catching up to him.

We took the elevator to the library this time and walked in to see no one but us inside.

"So, why did you want to do it in here?" I asked and it came out way dirtier than I expected. "I wanted to be alone." He admitted sitting down as I sat across from him.

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to apologize." He stated shockingly making my eyes widen.

"You have nothing to apologize for. I'm the one who messed up." I admitted as he looked at me confused. "I was the one who wasn't there for you when you needed me. Austin, I was being completely unprofessional and ignoring the person I came here for. My patient."

"Client." He corrected.

"My client." I said with a small smile.

"I should have never took what you did personal especially when it had nothing to do with me." I added as he looked down a little before looking back in my eyes. "I just want want you to know how sorry I am and that I promise to never let anything get in between us." I told him honestly as he raised his eyebrows with a little smile.

"Between us?"

"Between our professional relationship." I corrected.

"Oh, you know what I mean!" I said playfully hitting his shoulder as he chuckled. "Yeah, okay. Thanks Dawson. I appreciate it." He said as I was the one to look slightly surprised.

"Wait, what was that? Did Austin Moon just say he appreciated something?" I asked sarcastically as he rolled his eyes with a smirk. "Let it go. What's there to talk about today?" He asked as I pulled out my book showing him the topic as we got to talking.

After our session, we call it quits and get up walking towards the door. "You did great today." I complimented. "I know. I think I'm getting better at this communication thing." He said as I turned around chuckling.

We smile at each other as I back up slightly knocking me gently into the wall as he walks closer getting rid of the gap between us. I look up to his tall figure and gulp a little feeling slightly intimidated but in a good way.

"Um...so are you gonna start telling Hahn how great I am?" I said smiling nervously as he smiled.

"Whoa. Way too soon, Dawson. Way too soon." He said as I gasp a little making him chuckle. "Way too soon? You are becoming freaking amazing because of me!" I said with a huge smile as he raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"You think I'm amazing?" He asked in a lower tone leaning his head towards me. "I said...becoming." I said as our lips our seconds away from touching each others before I jump back realizing what was happening.

I laugh awkwardly as he looks at me confused. "That was so funny wasn't it?" I said laughing more as he just looked at me strangely before looking around not understanding what's happened. "That's so funny how we just pretended that we were gonna kiss. Oh god, Austin I always knew you were funny but jeez you are hilarious!" I said laughing louder patting his shoulder as he begins rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Um...yeah, I guess. If that's what was happening?" He said more unaware than before. "Of course that's what was happening! You think I'd actually kiss my patient? Ha!" I said feeling my stomach flip upside down and I look at Austin who has a somewhat hurt expression on his face.

"I'm gonna go!" I said speed walking out the door before I came back. "Funny stuff!" I said one last time as he gave me an awkward thumbs up as I raced downstairs.

When I get there, I lean my head against the wall breathing heavily in and out in panic. What the hell just happened? Did I literally almost kiss my patient? Did I almost kiss Austin?! Oh my god, what is happening to me? Why the hell would I do that? I really hope he bought that stupid awkward joke thing I was doing because I didn't know what to say. There is no way Austin Moon could ever believe that I would ever kiss or think about him in that way. I am seriously putting myself in dangerous territory and I'm not sure I can get out.

I need advice about this situation but I don't want to tell anyone about it. Cassidy's a good friend but she'll just tease me about it saying she was right which she isn't! I'm just confused! Right? I sigh and heading to somewhere I can hopefully get some answers.

I knock on the person's door when they tell me I can enter.

"Miss Dawson. This is a surprise visit considering you don't report for Austin until Sunday."

"Yes, I know, but I needed to speak with you."

"Alright then. Take a seat." She instructed as I nodded grateful sitting in the seat across from her.

"What do you need?" Doctor Hahn asked as I sighed before starting. "Advice." I replied as she got confused. "I know it's weird because I'm suppose to be the one helping others but what do I do when I'm having problems of my own...or someone else?" I said not wanting to lead on that it was me as she stared at me for a bit before she motioned for me to proceed.

"Okay, so I have this friend named...Eleven." I said thinking of one of my favorite TV shows and internally face palming myself because I couldn't come up with a better name. "Eleven? Like the number?" She asked with raised eyebrows as I nodded. "Mmm. Great girl. Anyway, she knows this guy named...Mike. He uh you know confuses her. They are polar opposites. Like you would never catch them on the same kind of town because Eleven is book smart and Mike is street smart." I said as she stared strangely at me but very intrigued leaning in.

"So, what's the problem between Mike and Eleven?" She asked curious. "Well...my friend Eleven is with someone that she cares about deeply but lately she hasn't been feeling the same way she use to about him. Mike and her are very complicated. They argue all the time but they also have some good moments where they joke around and have a good time even if none of them wants to admit it." I added.

"Why do you think they don't wanna admit that they like spending time with each other?"

"Because they get feelings that confuse them. Eleven never thought it was possible to feel that way about Mike because he's you know...Mike! He's rude, cold and distant and can be way out of line. How could Eleven like someone like that." I said more to myself looking down as Doctor Hahn watched my every move.

"Does Mike have any good qualities that makes Eleven's feelings confused?" She asked. "Of course. He can be caring, though he doesn't like for people to acknowledge it and he is a gentlemen when he doesn't think anyone's watching." I said with a small smile talking about him as Doctor Hahn smiled as I snapped out of it. "But Eleven needs to know that is what she feeling real or just because her relationship with her boyfriend is lacking in the romantic chemistry at the moment. It has to be the boyfriend thing, right? It can't be serious..." I said panicking a little on the inside as Hahn took a deep breath before putting both hands on the table.

"It sounds like to me that Mike is a very complicated young man which Eleven doesn't want romantically in her life at the moment." She started. "Yes! You so get it." I said with a smile as she did a pause motion with her finger to me. "But it sounds like she _needs_ him." She ended as I make a confused face sitting back in the chair.

"It seems like your friend Eleven tries really hard to fight these feelings for this guy Mike. She has to start to realize that they are real and there's nothing she can do about it because the heart wants what the heart wants." She said as I groaned covering my eyes for a few seconds before facing her again. "But also, this Mike guy seems like he needs time to get himself together before he forms any kind of serious relationship and I hope Eleven will understand that." She added giving me a serious look.

"I'm sorry honey. That's all the advice I got for your friend." She said with a shrug as I nodded. "It's okay. I appreciate it. It was great advice. I just-"

"Wish you heard something different?" She finished as I nodded slowly.

"I'll be going now. Thanks again Doctor Hahn." I said as she nodded while I got up and walked to the door. "Oh and Ally?" I hear as I turn around to face her. "I love Stranger Things too." She said casually ending with a smile as I widen my eyes realizing she knew I was lying the whole time and that I was talking about Austin and me.

I speedy walk out the room and head back to my own room to see Elliot gone. I see a note on the mini fridge saying that he went out to get a midnight snack for later and he'll bring me back something as well. God, he's so sweet. I'm so undeserving of him.

As I'm about to lay on my bed, there's a knock on my door causing me to sigh because I am exhausted from today. I open the door to see Austin with a smirk. "Oh god, what did you do now?" I asked folding my arms against my chest. "It's not what I did. It's what you did. Actually, you know what? I guess it's what you _didn't_ do." He said confusing me more than ever. "Huh?" I said irritated because I had no idea what he was talking about. "I didn't wanna say anything before..." He started coming in uninvited but I close the door behind him anyway. "But I heard you and Eddie having sex earlier." He confessed as my eyes widen in shock.

Suddenly, my face turns red from embarrassment and I can't make eye contact. "Oh my god!" I yelled as he chuckled a bit. "Yeah, I know." He said casually sitting in my desk chair staring back up at me.

"But how...what...when-"

"I was walking to the cafeteria for lunch after group counseling and let's just say I heard Eddie's disgusting grunts." He said as I groaned blushing even harder as he laughed a little more.

"Don't be embarrassed Dawson. It happens. At least I can see you were telling the truth about not being a virgin."

"Just shut up! I really need you to shut up right now." I said with my palm on my chest because I truly believed I was hyperventilating. He stood up and came over to me grabbing both of my hands and looking in my eyes. "Breathe." He said as I looked at him crazy. "Breathe, Dawson." He said again but this time more sternly and I started to take deep breaths in and out.

When I finally calm down, I push away from him violently. "I could have gone my whole life without knowing you witnessed hearing that. What was the point in telling me now if you knew most of the day?" I asked confused and still in disbelief of this information. "If I'm being honest, I was never gonna say anything. It was gonna be my dirty little secret." He admitted with a smirk.

"But what happened at the end of our session got me thinking."

"Nothing happened at the end of our session." I said scratching my arm and avoiding eye contact.

"Yes it did. Ally, you almost kissed me!"

"Uh, you were about to kiss me too."

"So you admit it?" He said with a smirk.

"No!"

"Whatever. My point is that you are not even into me. You have a boyfriend who you love for some odd reason. I mean yeah I've been trying to get into your pants for so long but you had to be pretty desperate if you were willing to settle for me." He said which kind of upset me that he put himself down like that.

"Why would you consider yourself that?" I ask as he smiles. "Dawson, I know I'm hot and awesome but I'm not your type. If you were with me, you would be settling because your too high maintenance." He said as I smiled because he used that as an excuse so he couldn't compliment me.

"You just don't wanna say that you think highly of me and I deserve better."

"Shut up. Anyway, I realized you and Eddie-"

"Stop calling him Eddie! It's Elliot!"

"Whatever! I realized you and Elliot had to be having problems for you to be so desperate to come on to me and that's when I realized what it was." He said as I rolled my eyes. "Oh really? And what did you come up with?" I ask folding my arms against my chest.

"Your bad sex life."

"What?!"

"You heard me. Elliot's a dead fish in the sheets." He said as I widen my eyes and I would have laughed if he wasn't talking about my boyfriend.

"How dare you!"

"Look, I'm just calling it how I see it. In this case... _hear_ it."

"Proof please."

"Easy. For the 3 minutes I was listening, I was waiting to see what your moan sounded like because I assumed it would be hot and not once did I hear one. You know why?" He said as I started to feel embarrassed for the hundredth time since he's come in here. "Because you never moaned Ally! Not once! You don't enjoy sex with your boyfriend. No wonder your trying to get in your patients pants." He said making me chuckle at his dramatics.

"Okay, calm down. You are going overboard."

"Well, you got my point."

"Okay, so what? Maybe sex with him isn't amazing. What does this have to do with you? Nothing! It's none of your business."

"But it could be."

"What are you talking about?"

"Give me one night to show you what great sex is. You'll be blown away and dump doofus and lay in my sheets." He said with a smirk as I look at him as a joke.

"Dude, you're so confident sometimes that it's almost laughable. You have to be shitting me if you think I'm going to cheat on my boyfriend and sleep with you just to know what 'great sex' is like. Please." I said laughing at him as he smirked.

"Laugh all you want. At least I have great sex."

"Elliot and I did have great sex in the first 3 years of our relationship. The only reason it doesn't feel that way anymore is because the spark isn't there anymore. Not really anyway." I admit finally out loud.  
"What the hell do you do when the spark is fading out?" I ask lowly sitting down on my bed. "Why don't you just dump the dude and get it over with?" He asked casually siting next to me on the bed. "No! I'm not doing that." I told him surely. "Well, at least tell the guy you need a break to get your mind right." He says surprisingly as good advice as I turn to face him. "Maybe I will." I said as he smiles before it goes away.

"Thank you for last night. You didn't have to help or stay with me. I was really going through it and you were there so...thank you." He said sincerely as I smiled with a small nod. "It's no problem." I reply before sighing and flopping back on my bed.

I close my eyes and we stay in nice silence for a good while. "You sure you don't wanna mess around a bit?" Austin asks randomly breaking the quietness making me laugh out loud which he joins in a bit while I shake my head from his non stop sexual ways.

 **END OF CHAPTER REVIEW QUESTIONS** **  
1.) What do you think Ally should do about her relationship with Elliot?  
** **2.) Thoughts on Ally's apology to Austin?  
** **3.) Thoughts on that Austin & Ally moment?  
** **4.) What does Hahn's advice mean?  
** **5.) 3 Fav Parts?**


	9. Bad Guys Don't Get Happy Endings

**DAY 9**

"It's nice to be out today." Cassidy said as we walked around the mall.

"Yeah, it is. I wonder how Erica is doing. She had to have given birth already." I said as she nodded.

"Maybe. Maybe not. I heard people pregnant with twins can be in labor longer." She told me as I chuckled.

"Yeah, I don't think she still is though. I hope the babies are healthy and okay. Her too. That's why she's in the program. She wants to be the best mother she can for them." I repeat to Cassidy what Erica herself told me on the first day.

"I know. It's amazing that she was clean for over a decade and she was smart enough to check herself in. I'm just happy when she comes back, she'll only have to be away from her babies for a few weeks."

"Me too. She's gonna be a good mother." I complimented before turning to her.

"Do you think we're ignoring our jobs?" I asked looking at her curiously.

"No." She quickly responded shaking her head.

"It's not our day off but we don't necessarily have work right now..." She trailed off as I smiled.

"I know, but we've been here since 8 in the morning and it's 2 in the afternoon. Who stays at the mall for 6 hours?" I said as we stopped in front of a subway.

"Girls!" She said cheerful.

"Girls who don't buy anything...?" I say looking at our hands consuming of no bags besides our regular purses.

"Ugh, you're right. I don't know why. We are getting closer to our first 10 days and it's making me nervous." She admitted.

"What do you have to be nervous about? You and Leonard have a great relationship."

"I know. It's just becoming more real when we celebrate it that I'm involved in helping someone else's life. Shopping helps me calm all kinds of nerves."

"Celebrate?" I question.

"Yeah, didn't you hear that Hahn got a surprise for all of us tomorrow for the completion of the first 10 days."

"No. Not at all." I said with shrug.

"Maybe it's because you've been so wrapped up with Austin." She teased as I scoff.

"I'm trying to earn his trust back as his adviser. Nothing wrong with that."

"I agree." She said still with a smirk.

"Then what is that look?" I ask folding my arms.

"I've been told by my mama that just sometimes it's best to keep our thoughts to ourselves to those who don't wanna hear it." She said with a chuckle before walking away and then looking back at me.

"You coming? You're the one who wanted to leave." She said walking again as I rolled my eyes playfully at her and then following.

Austin's POV

"So, you are saying you two are back on good terms now?" Mr. Davis asked while I'm sitting in group.

"Yeah, I guess you can say that. But I still don't trust her. Not anymore." I told him honestly.

"So, you admit you did trust her at one point?" He asked as I think about it.

"I'll say she never gave me a reason not to."

"Okay, she lost your trust as her patient. How do you think she can fix it?"

"I don't know."

"Well, these are things you have to think about. The next time you have a session with her, I need you to communicate to her the ways she lost your trust and how to slowly restore it." He told me as I didn't say anything.

"Promise me you will." He said as I nodded groaning internally.

"Yeah, whatever." I respond as he nods going to someone else. Thank god, it's almost over.

Ally's POV

We finally arrive back at the rehabilitation center and enter laughing about some new episode we've seen off of one of our favorite shows. I tell her bye when she decides to check up on Leonard, when I decide to do the same thing with Austin. When I turn the corner, I bump into him before laughing. "I was just coming to look for you." I said as he looks confused.

"Why? Our session isn't until 4."

"I know. I was just checking up on you."

"I'm not 5."

"I'm aware."

"Are you? Because you seem to be a little clingy ever since my breakdown."

"Wow." I said stunned.

"What?

"You said breakdown out loud. I thought you'd be embarrassed by it." I say truthfully.

"I'm not. It happens to alcoholics all the time."

"And now you're admitting you're an alcoholic."

"I always have. I just never cared, Dawson. What's going on with you?"

"I'm just trying to be here for you in the best way possible."

"You say that but your actions say otherwise."

"What are you talking about?" I reply having no idea what he meant.

"I mean you've been out the building for 6 long hours. You were most definitely avoiding me. Don't worry, I found it cute." He said booping my nose and then walking away.

"Hey, I was so not avoiding you!" I say following him down the hallway.

"Sure you weren't." He said sarcastically while continuing to walk.

"Hey-" I say which makes him turn around cutting me off.

"Let's play some ball." He said randomly which confused me.

"What?"

"Ball. Basketball. You don't know what that is, Dawson?" He asked with a roll of the eyes.

"I know what basketball is!" I said hitting his shoulder.

"Alright, then. Let's play some with the court outside." He said heading there as I am forced to follow him.

When we get outside, I watch Austin go over to where the balls are and I wait for him at the sidelines. He does a couple of free throws before turning to me.

"I bet I look even hotter now right?" He smirked as I chuckled shaking my head.

"I could do better." I challenged as he raised his eyebrows before laughing.

"Are you saying you could out do me, Dawson? On what planet?" He said as I walked over to him snatching the ball out his hand.

"This one." I said before backing up and making a very easy 3 pointer.

I turn around with my hands on my hips and a smirk. He looks at me in shock but smiles impressed. "Whoa. Where did that come from? Were you in the NBA at one time?" He joked. "No, but I did play all through high school." I told him honestly. "Really? I would of pegged you for a cheerleader." He said with a smirk looking over my body. "You would, wouldn't you." I say going to get the ball again and passing the ball back to him.

As soon as I was about to go, he holds my arm keeping me there. "Hold on. You can't make a shot like that and not play me. Unless you're not woman enough." He smirked egging me off. "Alright, Moon. But remember...you wanted this beating." I say dramatically as he chuckled a little as we start playing with each other.

Austin snatches the ball from under me and making a shot. He tries to do the same thing on another round but I trick him thinking I was gonna put the ball somewhere else and I dodge him making a jump shot since the court isn't that tall to begin with.

"You were saying?" I say with one hand to my ear as he just glared with a smirk taking the ball and we go back and forth trying to take it from one another. "This is the last shot, Dawson. It is mine." He said as I chuckled shaking my head. "I don't think so, Moon." I say finally slipping it out of his hands and running towards the basket when Austin bumps me gently making me fall on my butt.

He takes the ball and makes the shot as I let out a slight screech of pain from my ankle. I hold it in agony from the throbbing sensation I was feeling. "Dawson." Austin says in shock coming over to me on the floor looking over it.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't think I pushed you that hard." He said honestly feeling bad.

"You didn't. I just landed on my ankle wrong." I told him as he shook his head.

"I shouldn't have pushed you at all. Even if I was just playing around." He sighed picking me up bridal style as I groan from the sudden lift and my ankle moving quickly.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked curious.

"The nurse."

"They have a nurse here?" I asked shocked because I never heard of one.

"Of course. People can get hurt and some patients need medication." He informed me as I nodded while he carried me back into the building.

We went onto the elevator as he pushed for the second floor. Yeah, we could've walked but I'm hurt and he's carrying me so that's extremeness for no reason. Some people gave us strange looks but we ignored it as he got us off the elevator and headed down the hallway.

We finally got to the room where a older brunette woman comes into view. "Oh, god. What happened?" She asked observing my now purple bruised ankle. "I fell." I told her quickly so Austin wouldn't say anything to blame himself again. "Okay, well set her up here." She instructed him as he sat me on the table as she went to get some ice.

"You don't have to stay, Austin." I tell him.

"What are you talking about? I did this." He whispered.

"Stop being so dramatic. I'm not dying." I tell him as he groaned rolling his eyes which made me think of something and smile.

"Wait...don't tell me you actually care?" I say with raised eyebrows as he looked at me and scoffed.

"I just don't want this on my conscious so I'm not going anywhere." He told me as I chuckled a bit.

"Yeah...sure." I say as the nurse comes back in.

"Here sweetie." She said handing me the ice while helping me prep my leg on the table as I place the ice over it. "The ice will stop the swelling from getting worse. Hold it on there for about 10 minutes and then I'll wrap it. I'll also give you some pain medication for the discomfort." She told me as I smiled grateful. "Thank you so much." I said completely grateful. "It's no problem. Excuse me." She said with a smile going over to someone else in need of help.

I turn back to Austin who just looks at me. "What?" I asked as he shook his head. "I feel bad this happened to you but I can't help thinking this is kind of karma..." He trailed off as my eyes widen a bit. "Wow. You truly are a dick." I said pissed and in disbelief of his cruel words. "Sorry, but it was just a thought." He said careless with a shrug.

"You know, even if it is true that I deserved it...it's fucking rude to actually say that out loud. How can you be so mean?" I said hurt by his words. "I learned from the best." He said smartly looking in my eyes as I could still see the deep hurt behind his eyes from me hurting him.

I look at him with a slight breath of tension and decide to not respond. He goes over to a seat and sits down as we sit down in silence for the remaining time I needed to cover my ankle until Nurse Jackie returns with a sweet smile. "Alright, Miss Dawson. Let's get this wrapped." She said reading my name tag as I remove the ice and watch as she wraps it gently.

I wince a little from the contact before looking over at Austin who was looking at me and we both turn away quickly from each other. I sigh to myself because this was gonna be difficult fixing this. "Here is your pain medication." She handed me as I take it. "Thank you." I say softly putting my shoe back on that foot. "Of course. Just make sure with your bruising, that you keep the wrap on for at least a week." She informed me as I nodded before heading out with Austin.

We don't say anything on the way down the hallway, or on the elevator. When it opens to the first floor again we both go separate ways which hurts me more than I would like to admit. I decide to call Elliot and have him meet at my favorite coffee shop because I've been holding off a certain conversation for long enough.

I'm not sure if I want to be with Elliot anymore or end it but I'm aware that I need time to think about it now. I head out and drive to the place I'm suppose to meet Elliot. When I get out the car, I see that he's there first. He sees me and smiles before it goes away noticing my small limp and the top of the wrap on my ankle.

He rushes over to me in worry. "Jeez, Ally. What happened?" He asked very concerned as I sigh feeling bad because he's such a good guy and the last thing I want to do is hurt him. "I'm fine. I fell playing basketball and hurt my ankle a bit. It'll be off in a week. No worries." I reassured him as he still look worried but nodded feeling a bit better.

"Alright, well come on." He said helping me over to the table even though I didn't need it. I let him do it anyway because taking care of me was something Elliot loved. "Now, what did you wanna talk about babe? It sounded really important over the phone." He said as we sat down across from each other as I take a deep breath.

Austin's POV

"Hey..." I say when the person picks up the phone. "I know I have no right to call you or even-" I am cut off with facts and anger and I sigh hearing everything that I deserve too. "Yeah, you're right...I made a mistake. Please just come here and let me explain myself. I owe it to you. Please..." I practically begged for the first time in my life. There is silence on the other end of the phone and when I think it's gonna be a rejection, the person agrees and I smile to myself.

Ally's POV

"I uh...have been feeling...I don't know how to say this." I said frustrated putting my face in my hands because this was much harder than I thought it would be. "Baby, what's wrong. You can talk to me about anything." He tried to reassure which made everything much worse. "Elliot..." I trailed off lifting my head and looking him in the eye. "I'm not so sure where we stand in our relationship anymore." I admit hurting my own heart in the process. It's the first time I admitted out loud.

He looks at me taken back surprised. "What...what do you mean?" He asked confused. "I mean...that lately I haven't been happy in our relationship. Something is missing and I think it's the spark we use to have. It seems to have faded..." I add. "Don't say that, baby. We still have a spark. I...had no idea you felt this way." He said a little hurt. "I didn't either for a long time. But I guess I was in denial." I respond.

"So...what are you saying? You need space? I hope it's just space..." He said getting a little panicked and upset as I cover my hand with his. "Space is exactly what I need. I need a break from us to figure out what I want and need in my life right now." I tell him truthfully as he nods understanding.

"Okay, I can understand that. I'm just happy you're not breaking up with me. I know all this doubt is probably because of the kind of environment you're surrounded in with all of the sadness. I can't imagine how draining it must be." He said with a sympathetic smile kissing my hand as I sigh. "Elliot, I said a need a break which means it could lead to us breaking up if I choose either wise." I tell him straightforward or otherwise he would think it's 100% shot of getting back together.

Elliot just smiles at me. "Ally, I know what we have and I know that you'll make the right decision and come back to me after giving some time." He said surely and I knew in that moment there was nothing else I could say to convince him otherwise. "Alright, well I have to head back." I say slowly standing up as he did as well coming over to me.

"When you are ready, call me. I love you." He told me kissing me on my forehead as I close my eyes into it.

"I love you too." I replied because I did. I do love Elliot. I'm just not sure in what way anymore.

Austin's POV

"I'm here to see-"

"Me." I say as she faces me.

"She's hear to see me." I say going up to her at the front desk as she looks at me with a small sigh.

"Well, she can just sign in here." The front desk lady tells her as she does so.

"So, where do you wanna go?" She asked me as I looked around.

"Come with me." I say taking her hand and walking into an empty room at the moment.

She lets go of my hand and faces me. "So, what do you want Austin? Why am I here?" She asked not entertained at all.

"Because I miss you, Brooke. I really do."

"Austin, I don't have time for-"

"Just here me out, please." I say as she looks at me before slowly nodding folding her arms.

"I was wrong for the way I broke up with you. Calling you on the phone like you didn't mean anything to me was cruel. I know I usually don't care about being like that but I do to the little people that I care about." I say as she doesn't respond. "I know it doesn't seem like it but I do care about you Brooke. "You were the first girl I actually liked but that's just not it. You were my friend. One of my best friends because I could talk to you about anything because you'd listen even if you didn't completely understand." I told her as I see tears get in her eyes as she looks away shaking her head before looking back at me.

"What do you want me to say Austin? You hurt me. You made it out like I was just some crazy stalker girl like everything we had wasn't real." She said emotional as I walk closer to her.

"I know. I should have just been honest that I wasn't feeling the same anymore."

"You think?" She asked glaring at me as it was my turn to sigh now.

"Look..." I said softly grabbing her hand as she lets me leading her to a table as we sit in seats next to each other before I turn to her. "Losing feelings with you was harder than I wanted to admit. Because in my mind, if I was losing you as a girlfriend, I was losing you as a friend...and I in no way wanted that." I tell her as she looks in my eyes. "You are a beautiful, amazing and strong woman and knowing that I was letting go of that was hard so I turned off my emotions which led to me breaking up with you in the worst way possible. Telling you over the phone was easier than telling you in person. I never deserved you then and I don't deserve you now. I just want my friend back..." I finish admitting as tears fall out her eyes.

"You were my first love, Austin." She admitted trying to wipe all the tears that fell. "That's why it hurt so bad when you dumped me like garbage. But after this talk...I know I'll love again because you aren't the one for me no matter how much it hurts me to admit." She said as I looked in her eyes deeply before wiping the last tear away. "I forgive you." She finally says shocking me even though I was waiting to hear those words thinking I was never.

"I would go home and cry myself to sleep every night wondering why am I still stuck on what happened between us and I think it's because of this. I didn't get any closure of why you did what you did especially when you were my friend. Now that I have it...I can finally move on." She added as relief crossed her face standing up as I did as well. "Thank you." I reply grateful because I don't apologize often so when I do, it's because I truly mean it.

She looks at me slowly smiles. "I just hope that you open your heart to someone else in the future so you can be really happy. That's all I want." She told me as I smiled pulling her in for a hug. "Thank you for asking me to come here. I'm happy I came." She admitted I sighed into her. "Me too." I reply honestly as we pull away and I walk her out.

When I watch Brooke leave, Ally comes back in and she sees her making a confused face before looking at me. "Ready for our session?" She asked ignoring what she saw even though I could tell it bothered her for some reason. "Yeah, whatever." I say walking ahead as I hear her sigh and follow.

I walk into my room as she enters also closing the door. I go over to my bed and take out my phone with my back against the headboard. "Don't." She just said sternly looking at me as I sigh putting it away and sitting up.

"You like honesty right?" I ask her as she comes over and sits next to me.

"Of course."

"Well, if I'm being honest...I don't want you here." I say smartly as she looked at me before turning around sadly and picking up the book out her bag.

"Oh, don't act like some victim Dawson." I said as she quickly turned around.

"I'm not acting like a victim, Austin!"

"Then why aren't you sticking up for yourself?"

She looked at me without saying anything before sighing. "Because I deserve it." She finally admitted as I look at her facial expression go from anger to disappointment. "I deserve all of it. I was unprofessional and wasn't there for you when you needed me. I know you pretended like you forgave me for a while but I can tell in your eyes, you hold it against me. You hate that I betrayed your trust. I'm sorry. I know I said it before but I'll say it a million times until you believe me because it's true. I'm sorry that I lost your trust because it's one of the most important things to me." She confessed as I look in her eyes and I could tell she was telling the truth.

I look around the room and sigh before going closer to her and sitting next to her. "You're right. I didn't really forgive you when I said I did the first time. I faked it because I thought it was for the best and it was no reason to make it a bigger deal than what it was because you made a mistake, but I guess...the whole thing effected me because you were the one who did it. I expected better from you because you were this good girl image." I tell her as she looks down.

"But that was my mistake." I say as she looks up at me.

"I should have never assumed that you were Miss Perfect. You're human like the rest of us and make mistakes. I guess I was a little too hard on you." I apologized for the second time today. What the hell is going on.

"You don't have to say that."

"I do. Because it's true and I really need you to stop crying." I said as she chuckled.

"I'm not crying." She said facing the other way.

"You are." I reply softly touching her face to face me and wiping the tears off as she looks me in the eyes.

"Can we just put this behind us and move on?" I asked this time meaning it.

"I would love that." She respond as I put my hand down.

"Good. Now, what's the boring stuff you got for me today?" I asked her as she chuckled opening the book as I look at her smile going through it with stained tears on her face. She looked absolutely beautiful and she had no idea.

"Did you do anything this week that you were proud of?" She asked looking at the paper before looking at me as I nodded. "Yeah, I actually did it today." I told her as she raised her eyebrows. "Really? Please share." She said as I got more comfortable.

"I invited Brooke here and apologized for the way I treated her in the end of our relationship and gave us both closure." I admitted as she looked wide eyed. "Oh my gosh, Austin. That's huge. I thought she came here for another reason but that was far from my mind. I'm so proud of you." She said with a smile which made me smile for some reason.

"Yeah, me too. Wait. What did you think she was here for?" I asked curious as she shrugged.

"I don't know. I guess...you two were getting back together..."

"Why do you say it like that?"

"What do you mean?" She asked looking around the room causing me to smirk.

"Would that have bothered you Dawson? Me dating my ex again?"

"Of course not. Why would I care who you're with?"

"Because you dig me."

"I dig you? What are you, 40?" She asked amused.

"Whatever. Point is, you're totally into me." I told her bringing my face close to hers.

"You wish." She replied with a small smile which made me smirk looking at her soft lips.

"True. Maybe then we could be bed buddies." I said as she chuckled backing up.

"Hell would have to freeze over for me to ever sleep with you."

"I guess I'm gonna need a lot of ice." I say as she playfully rolls her eyes.

"Let's just get this done." She said as we started our session.

When we got done about an hour later, Ally left telling me to come with her without saying where we were going. My face turns to confusion when we get outside and she heads to the basketballs. "Whoa. What the hell, Dawson." I say running over and snatching the ball out her hands. "Hey!" She said trying to get it back as I hold it higher than her.

"What are you doing?" She asked reaching for it but not jumping because of her hurt ankle.

"Me? What the hell are you doing? Do you not remember what happened to your now ugly ankle." I said as she gasped.

"That's hurtful."

"Yeah, oh well. You are not playing again after what happened."

"I'll be fine. I just won't be rough."

"No, Dawson."

"Come on! It was fun playing with you. Especially beating you." She said with a smile.

"Well, that's going to have to wait until next week."

"Austin, I haven't played since high school. Pleeeeeease." She begged as I continued to shake her head.

She sighed and pouted limping away as I groan loudly causing her to turn around. "I am not letting you play an actual game but maybe...just maybe I'll let you do some free throws..." I trailed off as her face lit up. "Really?" She asked excited making her way back over to me. "Yes, but one rule. I have to help you because I am not letting you fall on your ass again." I told her as she nodded grabbing the ball out my hand facing the court.

Ally's POV

I take the ball and face the court. Suddenly, I feel Austin's arms wrap around my body before placing his hands on the ball as well. I breath in and out before he helps me make the shot. I smile in satisfaction as he goes over to get more balls and line them up next to me. He comes back to me as I lean back comfortably in his arms as we make multiple shots together.

I look back at him while he's still holding me. "We make a good team, huh?" I ask with a smile as he smirks with raised eyebrows. "You just keep shooting Dawson." He said as I chuckled as we make more shots from different angles and positions.

"I still got it!" I cheered as he laughed. "Calm it, short one. I've seen better." He lied as I placed my hands on my hips. "Yeah, sure." I say as we sit on the bench enjoying the next weather.

"So, do you have any idea what the surprise it for the 10 day completion tomorrow?" I asked Austin as he shrugged. "Nope. I heard Hahn wasn't telling anyone until tomorrow." He told me as I nodded thinking about what it was. "Well, I'm gonna head in. I know it's a bit early, but my ankle needs a break from walking all day." I explain as he nods helping me up before watching me walk out.

Austin's POV

After Ally leaves, I head inside and go into the cafeteria to get some dinner when I met with Dallas. I start to go around him when he stops me. I look at him strange because the last time I talked to him, he told me he needed time apart from me.

"Hey man." He said shocking me a bit before I smile to myself.

"Hey dude." I said as we gave each other a bro hug.

"It's been a while." I say as we pull away.

"It's been a day, Austin." He said as I shrugged.

"Felt longer without you man." I said which made him laugh.

"How you been?" He asked as we sat down.

"The last 24 hours? It's been rough." I said honestly.

"Yeah, I heard about what happened. I wanted to be there for you but-"

"No need to explain. I get it." I told him as he nodded still feeling a bit guilty.

"Are you and Ally cool?"

"At first? No. But we've squashed it. I still have problems trusting her again but we're good right now." I admit to him.

"You gonna give her a chance to gain it back?" He asked curious.

"Um...yeah. I just don't know how she is."

"Well, that's good to hear. Because honestly Austin?"

"Yeah?"

"I think Ally's would be great for you. She's the only girl who sees your true potential and knows everything about you without running in the opposite direction."

"Not everything." I reply as he eyed me stunned.

"You didn't tell her?" He referred to my secret. Well, it's not a secret because the whole town knows but it's my secret from her.

"No, I didn't. She would be terrified of me and I don't need that. Plus, it doesn't matter anyway because I don't wanna settle down or commit to anyone. She's just my boss who I sometimes think about naked." I say which causes him to laugh before he calmed down and looked at me while I shrugged. "Sorry, dude. Bad guys don't get happy endings." I told him truthfully.

 **END OF CHAPTER REVIEW QUESTIONS  
1.) Thoughts on the talk with Ally and Elliot?  
2.) How did you feel about Austin & Brooke's conversation?  
3.) What do you think about Austin's distrust in Ally even though they made up?  
4.) Are you happy Dallas forgave Austin?  
5.) Fav Part/s?**


	10. I Believe In You

**DAY 10**

Austin's POV

"I'm telling you. If you take another sausage, I'll kill you." I told Ally as she sneaked another one off my plate as we sat in the cafeteria for breakfast along with Dallas and Cassidy. "You're not eating them." She said defensively. "I'm not a fan of them." I said with a shrug.

"So, basically you just don't want me to have them?" She said looking at me funny. "Pretty much." I said with a smirk taking a sip of my drink. "You are the epitome of evil." She said taking more. "You guys argue like an old married couple." Cassidy said amused. "Yeah, why don't you just make out already." Dallas added throwing his food away and then coming back.

"God, it's not even an option for me." Ally laughed shaking her head. "Ouch." Dallas replied to that insult. "Don't worry. It doesn't hurt me because I know under that faking demeanor, Ally Dawson is craving the Moon body." I stated confidently as Cassidy laughed and I raised my eyebrows towards her.

"If my memory serves me, you were quite interested yourself when you got here?" I smirked messing with my fork as her eyes widen along with Dallas's. "What?" He said looking in between us. "He's exaggerating babe. I just thought he was attractive but now that I know him, I couldn't be anymore turned off by his personality." She said glaring at me as I chuckled. "Uh huh..." He replied suspiciously before going back to eating.

I see Ally looking at me in the corner of my eye and she just smiles shaking her head. "You're horrible." She whispered. "Well, I can't be ganged up on." I defended with a careless shrug. Cassidy's and Ally's buzzer go off alerting that all advisers and patients meet in the lobby.

We all four head in there as Dallas goes in a corner near my grandmother and Cassidy goes straight to Leonard. "Alright, everyone. As you all know we are finally in Day 10. We made it. Congrats." She said as people clapped and cheered as I didn't do anything.

"I have a surprise as promised but that will not be revealed until later in the day. Right now, I have something else." She announced digging in her work bag as we all stare in anticipation. She pulls out a handful of cards confusing us. "These are what I call 3 place stamps. I know it can feel suffocating being in the same place all the time, so I decided to get creative. They are cards that you get stamped by me in order to go to any 3 places you want for the rest of the stay." She explained as they all cheered happy from the surprise as even I smile because that's pretty fucking dope. I can finally get a breath of fresh air. I'm sorry, but the courtyard just isn't cutting it.

"You won't be monitored like a child but each place you go to will be checked and investigated to make sure you were there the next day. So no trying to sneak at any places where you are trying to get a drink because trust me, you will not be getting away with it." She sternly said as I internally groan. Damn it! "Like I said, there are only 3 place stamps for each person so use them wisely. I'll stamp them on your way out and on your way in. Here you go." She said as everyone rushed up to her getting their own as I got mine looking at it.

"That's kind of nice, right?" Ally asked with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess. Not as much freedom as you though. You're not stuck at all." I said a little jealous of the world she remembers.

Alright, I'm being a little dramatic but this fucking place is becoming an asylum to me. "Stop, Austin. Just be grateful." She said as I just turned away when my grandmother came into view again.

"Remember to report on your patients at the end of the day. Meet me back here later when I page your advisers for the big announcement. You are all dismissed." She said as we all left. I watched as Ally looked like she was making her way to her room.

"Hey."

"What?" She turned around.

"I'm going to the gym right about now. I figure you might want to come since you obviously have nothing else to do." I said with a smirk as she scoffed.

"For your information, I was just going to rest in my room until my lunch date with my best friends from college." She said as I tilt my head. "Like I said...and you're doing what right now?" I asked as she rolled her eyes groaning.

"Whatever." She said coming to me as I smirk widely as we walk towards the gym. Some guys are in here and about 2 girls.

"What should I do first?" I asked as she looked confused.

"Why are you asking me?"

"Honestly, I wanted to hear you say the equipment names wrong." I reply laughing as she hit my shoulder. "Why don't you just get up out my face and work out already." She said annoyed as I chuckled taking off my shirt. "Sure thing, Dawson." I said winking at her before heading to do lifting push ups.

Ally's POV

I watch Austin take off his shirt and then wink at me and I try my hardest not to feel completely turned on but damn, does the man have a body. I watch as Austin continually pushes his body up and down on a bar thingy to do push ups.

What? I don't know the names of these things. The most athletic thing I've done is play basketball in high school. Trust me. He does it for a few minutes impressing me endlessly as sweat runs down his bald, smooth chest and Ally Dawson that is where you stop.

Cassidy then comes in when she notices me in here. "Um...what are you doing here?" She asked amused as I look at her awkwardly not even knowing how to explain it. "I don't even know to be honest." I say as we go back to observing the guys when she suddenly smirks. "Oh, yes you do." She said motioning to Austin as I roll my eyes. "Stop, before I tell Dallas you're looking at Austin." I tease as she gasps. "I hate you." She said playfully walking out as I laughed.

I go back to looking at Austin who stops his push ups rubbing the sweat from his forehead while some of the girls in the gym look at him. I chuckle to myself amused because I'm pretty sure this is a usual thing for him.

He turns to me and winks before getting on the track machine and running. I sigh sitting down watching as his muscles stretch in and out and his very defined abs. I wish it didn't make me as flustered as it does right now but I can't help it.

After about 20 minutes, he gets off and comes over to me with a very sweaty body. "Wanna join me, Dawson?" He asked as I fury my eyebrows. "Excuse me? Do you see workout clothes on me? Or the eagerness to do any of this?" I said motioning my hand around. "Come on. It won't take that long. Plus, I need a spotter for the bench press." He told me as I sighed getting up.

I walked over to where he laid back on the cushion holding the large bar handle. "Wait." I said as he looked up to me before smirking. "This is actually a great view for your boobs." He said as I rolled my eyes. "Shut up. I don't think I should be the one to help you just in case you need it. I don't know if you haven't noticed, but I'm not exactly the strongest pickle. Quite the opposite actually." I told him worried as he just laughed.

"Dawson, I won't need any help."

"Then why am I here?"

"Can I workout now?" He asked avoiding the question as I groaned nodding as he started.

I watched as he lifted them up and down over and over again. It was actually really impressive considering it was over 250. I mean anyone with strength is impressive to me since I don't have any. I really should start working out for some arm strength. So if anyone tries to mess with me, I can give them the greatest right hook of all time!

When he gets done, he sits up and looks at me. "Come with me." He said as he sat on a floor mat and I got confused sitting down in front of him. "Spread your legs." He instructed as I eyed him weirdly as he chuckled shaking his head. "It's a stretching exercise." He told me as I nodded still unsure doing what he said. He does the same and he grabs my hands as we stretch forward and I get what he means.

We do that for a full minute, then he motions for me to go over to him. "Sit in front of me." He tells me as I sit exactly in front of him with my back against his chest. I swear anyone who doesn't know us, will automatically think we are a couple.

"Why am I stretching?" I asked him confused since I wasn't the one working out. "Because it will help you feel more relaxed throughout the day."

"Why would you care how I feel?"

"That means you'll be less annoying to me, right?" He said as I playfully rolling my eyes and laughing a bit because it was kind of funny.

"Lay back on me." He tells me and I do as his face nuzzles in my neck which comforts me for some odd reason.

I breath in and out calmly as he takes both my hands and intertwines them and it feels like they are meant to be connected. I can't believe I just freaking said that. You didn't mean it, Ally. You didn't it. "Feeling relaxed, Dawson?" I hear Austin ask in my ear lowly which causes shivers to my spine. I close my eyes with a nod. "Yes..." I answer as I feel a smirk in between my neck.

A thought comes to me when I sit up and turn my body around to face him. "Wait a minute, you brought me here on purpose didn't you?" I asked as he tries to look clueless. "I have no idea what you mean." He said with a shrug as I roll my eyes. "Yes the hell you do! You wanted me to see you workout so I could 'check' you out and then you're doing this as a way to seduce me into your bed, aren't you?" I said as he was about to say something but gave it up.

I look at him in shock before standing up. "Oh my god, I can't believe you." I say as he stands up too looking caught. "You know what? I'm not even mad at you. I can't even take you serious with how desperate you are." I say with a genuine amused smile.

"Good, because I'm just looking out for you." He said with a shrug.

"Oh really?" I laugh. "How so?"

"Young people should have healthy sex lives, Dawson." He said folding his arms dramatically.

"Let it go, Austin. It's not your business or job." I say holding his cheeks bringing his face close to mine so he gets the message clearer.

"This is not exactly helping my thoughts." He said glancing at my lips.

"Wow. I have friends to go meet. Goodbye." I say with another laugh at this clever attempt to get me. That boy is gonna drive me crazy.

Austin's POV

I watch as Ally leaves softly biting my lip observing her body. I turn around to see my grandmother looking into the room shaking her head.

"What?" I said shrugging acting as if nothing happened.

"Been here 5 seconds to see how you're doing, but you're too busy staring at something you shouldn't be."

"Grandma, I'm a man."

"I don't care. She's a sweet girl, but she's also your adviser. I won't allow it as long as you are still in here. Understood?" She said as I smirk looking down than back at her.

"Oh lord." She said walking out.

I laugh putting my sweat rag on my shoulder and drinking some of my water.

Ally's POV

I drive up to the mall where Kira and Marissa wanted me to meet them. I enter and head to the food court where they were staying. They already ordered me some food from McDonald's which was nice. I've missed them so much. They have been my best friends since middle school and we've all been inseparable since.

Being away from them these past 10 days has been so hard except for the time Kira came to Austin's party almost a week ago but it wasn't the same as just hanging out.

"I missed you girls so much." I said as they stood up hugging me as I sighed into it with happiness. "Who are you telling? It's not the same without you Als." Marissa said as I smiled sadly as we all sat down. "It's true. We've heard a million corny jokes since you've been away and it sucks that no one is there to laugh at them." Kira mentioned making me chuckle as we all begin to eat.

"So, how is your job? I know Kira came to the party to see you when I wasn't able to but she told me she never got to see the place." Marissa asked curious.

"Oh yeah. She didn't because the party ran all night and we had to head back later than 2 in the morning and no visitors are allowed passed 6 o clock in the afternoon." I explained as she nodded listening. "It's nice though. The building is huge and has parts that I'm still discovering about it." I tell them as they look impressed.

"That's nice to know considering you were so excited to be there." Marissa said with a smile as I nodded agreeing. "Yeah, it's refreshing knowing that I'm helping people but of course, like every job...it has it's difficulties." I told them.

"Does this have to do with that Austin guy?" Kira asked taking a sip of her drink.

"Yeah...how did you know that?" I asked confused because even though she's seen him, she had no idea about my problems with him.

"Elliot told us about him when he came back. He said when he went to visit you, you were having some trouble with your patient Austin and that it's draining you..." Marissa started trailing off which let me know that they had knew.

"So, I'm gonna go on a limb and guess that Elliot told the both of you about our break?" I say as they look at each other pretty guilty. "Don't worry. It's not your fault it happened." I said with a sigh picking at my food.

"We're sorry, Ally. Even if we saw this coming, it hurts to see you like this." Kira said as I looked at them strange. "Saw this coming? What do you mean?" I say even more confused.

"Ally, we are your best friends. Did you really think we couldn't tell that you were losing feelings for him? We honestly were just waiting for you to see yourself." Marissa said stunning me that they knew the whole entire time. "Don't be shocked. You did put on a great show for everyone else but best friends know everything." Kira said with a little smile rubbing my arm.

"Wow. I can't believe I had no idea." I said to myself before sighing. "I don't know what I'm going to do. Elliot is so sure that we are going to get back together even when I warned him that it could lead to something else." I told them as they looked at me sympathetic.

"Man, you guys know me. I don't want to hurt him. He's not just my boyfriend, he's my friend. We are all a group and it's gonna make things so awkward when I get back if I end it." I said putting my head in my hands. "We understand what you mean, Als. But you can't stay with someone just because of the fear of things being awkward." Kira told me as I sat up.

"It's also the hurting part. He's gonna hate me. I can see it now." I replied as they shook their heads. "That's not possible. Angry at first? Yes. Hurt? Yes. But hate you? Never. You guys have been friends since you were 8 and he won't throw that away just like that." Marissa said so sure though it didn't help my nerves. "Thanks..." I say looking down at my food.

"Something else bothering you?" Kira asked while I just shrug.

"I just wish Elliot wouldn't assume this break is from the job. He thinks it's stressful and draining to me so it's confusing my feelings but I've been feeling that way about our relationship long before then. I'm just scared to say that to his face." I admit to them as they nod listening.

"I love my job even with my difficulties with my patient. My patient means a lot to me and I wouldn't trade him for the world." I told them as they looked at me a bit shocked. "Wow. It seems like you have an attachment to him." Marissa responded with raised eyebrows. "I would hope so. He's hot as hell." Kira said making me laugh shaking my head.

"Oh yeah, you've seen him at his party." Marissa said to Kira as she nodded. "What does he look like?" She asked curious. "He's blonde, about 6ft tall, hazel eyes with a speck of gold in them with the most perfect body ever." She explained in detail making us look at her in awe. "What? I remember hot guys in detail." She defended as we chuckle.

"Yeah, she was trying to get me to set them up before I told her he had a girlfriend." I said as she rolled her eyes with a groan. "He doesn't anymore by the way." I added as her eyes light up. "You sure?" Marissa asked with a smirk. "What do you mean?" I asked confused. "By the way you talk about him, it seems like you're pretty into him." She commented as Kira and I looked a bit shocked.

"Oh snap! Ally, do you have the hots for your patient?!" Kira asked now thinking about it.

"Pffft. No. What? Absolutely not." I said taking a huge gulp of my lemonade as they just stared at me.

"What?" I added avoiding eye contact.

"Oh my god, you so do! Why didn't you tell me? I wouldn't have been into him anymore." Kira said as I groan. "I promise you, I don't." I said as they laughed.

"You said the same thing right before you started dating Elliot." Marissa commented.

"Yeah, and look how that turned out?" I said as they looked around awkwardly.

"Look, regardless of what you choose to do with your break Ally, we are going to support it...and we want you to know that if it does end in a break up, we are going to be there for him. We're his friends too. He will have support until he recovers." Kira told me with a supportive hand as Marissa nodded with a comforting smile.

"Thank you guys so much. I don't know what I would do without you." I said as we stood up and hugged each other. "We love you too, but we can't go another 20 days without you girl. You have to let us visit sometime." Marissa desperately said in an adorable way.

"Well, if I'm being honest, you could visit anytime as long as it's during visiting hours. But right now, I'm trying to gain my patients trust back. It's a long story. Anyway, I want to focus on that for a while so how about in a few days?" I offered as they both nodded eagerly. "Great. I'm sorry this was so short but I promise when I see you again, it'll be longer. I have to head back to work now." I said checking my phone.

"It's okay. We'll see you then." Kira said with a smile.

"Alright, then. Thanks for lunch again." I said grateful hugging them one more time before going our separate ways.

Austin's POV

"Did you really invite Ally to workout with you just to get her to check you out?" Dallas asked impressed and ashamed at the same time as I laughed. "Yep, and it worked. Kinda." I said with a shrug. "I thought you didn't have time to commit to people because that's not who you are?" He mocked my words. "I'm not. Doesn't mean I can't sleep with her." I told him as he shook his head.

"Dude, she's never going to sleep with you. She's smarter than that." He said as I don't get offended. "You'd be surprised." I say leaning my head back on my headboard as he spins slightly in my desk chair.

"Why would you wanna ruin your professional relationship anyway? You do realize how much that would trouble it right?" He said as I scoffed. "I'm sorry, didn't you just say last night 'I don't know, man. Ally is a great girl for you.'" I mocked in an extra deep voice which he laughed at. "Dude, I meant after the program idiot! If you're with her in here, everything about your professional relationship will become personal no matter how much you don't want it too." He warned me.

"Like I said, I'm not gonna date her. I just need night sessions if you know what I mean?" I said with a wink as he looks at me speechless. "She's too fucking sexy to not let me get one night, ya know?" I say as he tilts his head. "So, sleeping with her would just be a checkpoint for you? That's all?" He asked disappointed and even though it wasn't true, I didn't want to admit it so I ignored the question.

"Alright, enough about you and Ally. Let's talk about something more important...like you and the trial." He said lowly not knowing how I was gonna react to talking about it.

"What about it?" I asked with a shrug.

"Austin, you got to think about other alternatives."

"Like fucking what?"

"Like, if you're found not guilty!" He said leaning forward.

"Dude, that's not happening. Let it go!" I said getting frustrated.

"You don't fucking know that. The whole trial can have a turn around."

"Okay, and so? What if it did?" I said not getting the point.

"Well, what would you do if it did?"

"What?"

"I'm serious. Austin, if you were found not guilty, what are your plans?"

"I don't have any because I don't expect it to be any other way." I admit as he sighed.

"Well, I believe you'll be okay...so do it for me. If you are let go, what are you gonna do?" He asked as I sighed not wanting to talk about this but I think anyway.

"I guess...I would return to school...and finish my last year." I tell him as he nods.

"Go back to college? That's good...okay."

"Yeah, but not the same one. I would transfer to a school not aware of my situation."

"I agree. Start fresh. Anything else?" He asked as I looked up to my ceiling as I go over everything in my life trying to remember my goals.

"Um...probably working on my music again. That was my goal before so it hasn't really changed." I added with a shrug as he smiled. "That's what I want to hear, man. Nothing has changed. You are gonna get out of here and live the life you were going to before." He told me as it made me upset.

"No, I'm not. I said these things because it entertained you. It may have been my dreams or what I would have wanted but those days are over. I don't think you or anyone else get that my life is really over. You didn't see what I did, that's why it's easy for you to say that I'll come back from this. But I guarantee that if you actually did...you would be scared of me yourself." I said lowly as he looked at me with an expression I didn't know how to read.

Somebody knocks on the door and Dallas gets it and it turns out to be Cassidy. "Guys, my pager just went off. It's time for Hahn's big announcement." She told us with an excited smile as we got up and left with her heading to the lobby.

Ally's POV

I come back in the building to see people crowding around in the lobby. I get confused before looking down at my pager when I realized it went off. Shit. I rush in there and go over to where Austin, Dallas and Cassidy are just to fit in.

"Took you long enough." Austin said shaking his head.

"What? Did I miss stuff already?" I asked concerned.

"No, we haven't even started yet. He's fucking with you." Cassidy said as I look at Austin who's laughing as I glare hitting his arm.

"Don't abuse the patients."

"At least you said patient." I said with a smirk as he glared at me causing me to chuckle now.

"Alright, everyone. I know you all have been anticipating this announcement for a few days now and I guarantee you are gonna love it." She said with a smile which was a bit weird because I'm not use to Hahn being that way.

"There is a 'hand on a van' contest starting in an hour at Clementine Park. Many people are going to be there watching the contestants try to keep their hands on the van as long as they can for a prize of $50,000! I entered every single adviser and patient into the contest, so you are all contestants!" She announced as people cheered very loudly in excitement.

I turn to Cassidy in disbelief and then we jump and scream in excitement. I look at Austin who's just in shock from the news. "It's exciting, right?" I said with a huge smile. "Yeah, $50,000? I want that." He said as I nodded agreeing. "You're telling me. It could help out with a lot of things." I said as he turned to me completely.

"Well, I'm sorry Dawson. That money is mine." He said so surely as I smirk with my hands on my hips. "I guess we'll see about that." I challenge him as Cassidy comes in the conversation. "What makes you two so sure it will be either one of you? Don't count me out just yet." Cassidy said with folded arms. "At least you guys have a chance at winning the money. I'm not an adviser or patient. Damn it!" Dallas said as we chuckled feeling bad.

"Don't worry buddy. I'll win the money and buy you an ice cream." Austin said with a pat on the back.

"I always knew I could count on you." He replied as Cass and I shook our heads at their silliness.

For the next hour, I hang with Cassidy in the library just talking. Then I cut our conversation a little short because I wanna change clothes for the competition. It's hotter out today and I don't wanna sweat myself out earlier than needed.

I put on a pair of booty shorts and a plain pink tee with flip flops because there's no way I'm winning in wedges or heels. I also put my hair in a ponytail so it can stay out my way and doesn't overheat me. I know. I'm coming really prepared. I have too. There are people in my life that are struggling and it would help out if I won this money.

We all get on the bus that is going to transport us to the place. I go over to sit next to Cassidy when Dallas beats me there. "Really babe?" Cassidy said giving him a look before he faced me. "Sorry, Ally. I need my girl." He said putting his arm around her as I shake my head with a chuckle. "Come on, Dawson. There's a spot for you right here." I hear to turn around to see Austin rubbing a spot next to him with a sneaky smile.

I internally groan and sit next to him. "Please don't annoy me with your pervertness." I said which he found funny for some reason. "Oh, are you telling me you didn't enjoy our gym session?" He asked moving closer to me. "You didn't like the feeling of my lips close to your soft, delicate neck..." He whispered lowly moving his lips toward them as my breath hitched as I feel him lay one kiss on it.

I jump away and turn to him to see him smiling widely biting his lip that makes me pissed off at how attractive I find it. "Stay away from me for the rest of this bus ride." I warned him. "It's gonna pretty hard but I'll try to do my best." He replied causing me to roll my eyes trying to take my mind off what he just did to me. God, why did I not hate it?

We arrive finally to Clementine Park after about a half an hour drive. Everyone boards off after Doctor Hahn's instructions and head over to the van where lots of people are surrounded but behind gates. The host sees us and tells them to let us through and all of the advisers and patients from the rehabilitation center enter inside the gate.

"Welcome, Hahn Pavilion Center!" The host loudly said the name of our Rehabilitation Center as the crowd cheered in the back. I smile excited because this is gonna be fun and a great opportunity. "Your amazing head director signed you up for this just a couple of days ago because she felt she had great potential patients and advisers that deserved the opportunity for...$50,000!" He yelled as we all cheered because that is a lot of money to have to yourself. Even though I would use it to help as well.

"Are you guys ready to get started?" The host Gary asked.

"Yeah!" We yelled.

"Alright, get your hands on that van!" He said as we all ran into getting a spot.

Austin and I was next to each other while Cassidy was a couple of people down from me. We watch Dallas head over to where Hahn is standing. "Guys, if there isn't a winner in two hours, I'm gonna head back to the Center. I have bad knees." She announced as we all laughed. "But if you are still here, don't worry. There are personal shuttle buses every 20 minutes to take you back, okay?" She informed as we all nodded. "Okay, good luck." She said with a smile watching.

"The contest to win $50,000 starts in 3...2...1!" He said as everyone keeps their same positioning but more determined than before, now that it started. "You are so going down." Austin said with a smirk. "Don't speak so soon, Moon." I reply confidently.

"I thought you didn't have upper body strength?" He mocked as I smiled widely.

"You'd be surprised how money will motivate people." I say as he raises his eyebrows intrigued.

"Well, bring it."

"I surely will." I said turning around no longer facing him because I didn't need any distractions.

30 minutes have passed when I checked my phone with my other hand and only two people have gotten out and I could already tell this is gonna take a while.

"So...you got a pretty nice smile." I hear which confuses me as I turn around to see Austin flirting with a girl next to him. I roll my eyes because even in this situation, he doesn't give up. "Thank you." She says blushing moving her hair out her face with her other hand.

"No problem. I just have to tell a girl that she's beautiful when she is." He said leaning closer to her as I can see that the woman looked about 25. I mean he's 21 so it's not a big age difference but she should know what type of guy he is. I mean come on.

"You mind if I asked for your number?" He asked as she looked a bit shocked but her face lit up with a quick and eager nod.

"Shoot. I don't have a paper or pen." He told her.

"I have a pen." She said desperately.

"You mind writing it on my hand?" He asked all sweet like.

"Of course not. She said letting her hand go when the buzzer went off. Her eyes widen when she realized what she did. She looks back at Austin who has a smirk on his face when I realize he did it on purpose. "You!" She yelled upset. "Sorry. Maybe next time." He said making a kissy face at her while she stormed away.

"You are horrible." I said as he turned around shrugging.

"Got to do what you got to do." He said in defense.

"Are you ever not a dick?" I asked genuinely curious.

"No. But do you wanna see mine?" He asked flirty.

"Yuck." I said sticking my tongue out.

"I guarantee you that wouldn't be your reaction." He said as I rolled my eyes facing Cassidy's way.

"How are you holding up?" I asked her. "I'm fine but the guy next to me smells like onions and it's killing me." She said as the guy gave her a look. "Hey!" He said offended as she shrugged. "Sorry..." She trailed off as I laughed.

Another hour passes as more people get out from tiredness or more pranks from Austin. It's about 8 of us left in the competition which makes me more nervous for the outcome. I add my other hand on the bus so I switch hands and I let out a breath of relaxation for my arm.

"You're sweating." I said to Austin looking at all the sweat beads on his forehead. "It is very hot, Dawson." He said a little out of breath. "Shame." I say reaching down in my small bag getting a water out. I open it with my mouth as he looks at it in awe.

"Seriously? You have water." He said in disbelief as I smirk taking a gulp of it before looking at him. "Oh, did I not mention that?" I say smartly as he looks into my eyes realizing what I'm doing and groans. "Come on. Have some humanity." He said acting as if he was dying. "Oh, definitely. Because that's what you have." I say as he bites his lip moving closer.

"I'll do anything for a sip of that." He pleaded.

"There's nothing you could do. Plus, I don't know where your lips have been."

"I haven't been with anyone since Cassidy and she had nothing. Trust me."

"I trust her. Not you." I said amused.

"Come on. I have regularly doctor check ups. I know you don't think I'm responsible but I'm always prepared when it comes to my health."

"Are you saying that I should have sympathy on your sad, sweaty life right now?" I teased rubbing the top of the water bottle along his lips as he tried to go for it as I quickly backed it up as he groaned with his head back which made me laugh.

"And you call me evil." He said as I tilt my head. "I think I can spare a day being in your shoes." I mocked as he glared. "Careful how you're looking at me, Moon. That's not gonna help." I tell him as he fixes his face into a smile. "Better?" He said.

"Can I get a sip now? Pleeeeeease." He begged. I thought about it and decided to be a nice person as usual and open the bottle. "Lean back." I told him as he did what he was told as I poured some in his mouth but over filled it a little so it could spill on his shirt making him choke a bit. "Dawson!" He said as I shrugged. "Jokes on you. Now my chest feels cooler." He told me as I raised my eyebrows.

"Really? How about now?" I asked before slapping him really hard against it as he almost screamed in agony covering his mouth. "Little secret. Water on skin in heat hurts when assaulted." I whispered in his ear as he leaned down holding onto it. I love me.

Another 30 minutes pass and I watch as Doctor Hahn keeps her promise and leaves. I see a couple of people from the crowd leave as well not feeling like staying the whole time. It's officially been two hours and I really hope I can hold out for the rest of the time.

Suddenly, I hear a snore and something loud hit the floor. I see one of the patients wake up from falling asleep and he fell over. The bell rang and he left but not upset because he probably wanted to go home and take a nap.

"Okay, I can't do this!" Cassidy yelled letting go because of the guys smelly armpits. I instantly felt bad that she got out by stinky default. Dallas decided to leave with Cassidy and wished us luck. "Yes!" The guy cheered with both hands in the air, stupidly getting himself out which turned into a loud groan.

Austin and I laughed at him while the buzzer rang two times while they left. "Down to 5." He mentioned as I nodded looking at the two other girls and one guy. "I'm impressed, Dawson. Didn't know you'd actually make it this far." He admitted. "I told you to never underestimate me." I respond with a smile. "Whatever. You're still going to lose." He told me as I smirked leaning into him. "I don't think so." I say patting his cheek and turning around.

Another 3 hours go by and the other three get out somehow because I wasn't paying attention and it's only Austin and I left. The host and camera men even fell asleep. It's 6:30 in the afternoon and I am so hot because I ran out of water an hour ago and I feel like I'm dying but I'm covering it well. I put my back against the van with my hand still on it.

"Why don't you just let go?" Austin asked frustrated while sweating and it's taking all of me not to stare at his beyond perfect abs since he found a way to take of his shirt hours ago. "Never." I say while keeping my hand steady on the van as I lay my head back on it.

The sun is starting to get to me but I will not lose this contest to Moon. I need that money more than anyone. I really need to pay my dad's hospital bills from when he was in there before he died. His insurance expired a few days before he was put in there from his car accident and now my mom is struggling to pay it off.

"Please, Ally. I've been through so much in my life. I really need this." He said softly as I turn my head to face him and look into his eyes. That's when I realize he's playing me. I take my other hand and pluck his forehead with it.

"Ow!" He yelled rubbing the spot.

"Nice try, idiot." I said shaking my head that he really would try sympathy as a way to get me to quit.

"Damn it!" He said to himself that his plan didn't work.

"You are pathetic, you know?" I say as he raises his eyebrows. "Wow. I didn't know staff members were suppose to talk to their clients that way." He said acting offended. "Right now, you are not my client. You are a guy I'm standing next to, to win money that I deserve." I said with confidence. "Yeah, who you gonna spend it on? Your boyfriend?" He asked with a smirk as my happy mood went away. He notices I didn't respond and watched me look somewhere else to distract from the topic.

"What happened?" He asked a little concerned. "Why do you care?" I asked putting my one hand on my hip looking at him serious. "I don't." He said before a smile appeared on his face basically saying that he does. "He and I...are sorta maybe kinda going through a rough patch." I admitted as he turned his head a bit.

"So are you two gonna sorta maybe kinda break up?" He asked mocking me causing me to chuckle and hit his arm with my free hand. "Stop! This is serious. This could be the end of a very long relationship. I invested in it." I told him as I worked myself up.

"Uh, I'm pretty you don't just invest in a relationship. It's not a bank. I think it's more than saying you're in it. You have to act like it." He said as I looked at him in shock. "Okay, so since when were you an expert on relationships? You haven't ever been in a real one, right? You don't even know how to commit." I said as he shook his head.

"Well, I've seen a lot of movies." He replied making me laugh. "But also...I only told Brooke that because I knew she deserved better. I wasn't in love with her like she was with me. Don't get me wrong, I care for the girl and I would even die to save her but she's just never been it for me." He admitted as I listen in disbelief. "Yeah, I know I'm a dick for stringing her along all that time but I really wasn't at first. I actually did like her and I still did but as time went on, I just started to see her as a friend. No matter how great the sex was." He said as I shook my head because that part of him will never go away.

"She just didn't give me anything. And I don't mean sexual, I mean stuff like...motivation to be better than I am, support, or tell me when I'm wrong. She was right by my side but she also let me fall. I don't know if she thought that made her a good girlfriend but in the back of my mind, maybe I needed a savior." He said and that was the most I have ever heard Austin talk and open up and I don't say anything because I'm in complete awe.

"Wait...this is not another trick is it?" I asked as he chuckled a bit. "No. I just told you that so you would see you're not the only one going through something." He explained as I nodded.

We sit in quiet for another 10 minutes before I decide to speak up. "I felt the same way about Elliot." I said which caught Austin's attention to sit up. "Huh? What do you mean?" He asked confused. "What you said about Brooke before. That's how I felt for Elliot." I repeated as he nodded but continuing to listen. "For so long, I lost romantic feelings for him. I would lie and try to convince myself that I was happy and everything was perfect. He was a good guy and I like good guys." I said emotional as Austin looked at me deeply in the eyes.

"I mean, I knew the guy since camp when we were kids. It felt like it only made sense to be with him. It was great but we got older and we have zero things in common. And I know that usually opposites attract but I took Chemistry in high school and it's not suppose to be that much!" I said as Austin laughed unconsciously.

"I just...don't wanna be the one to break his heart." I sadly said looking down a bit ashamed of my true feelings. "Did you ever think you'll be breaking it even more by leading him on just for it to come out anyway?" He asked causing me to look up at him.

"I have to tell him, don't I?" I asked even though I knew the answer. "I won't tell you what to do in your life but it seems like you already know." He said with a shrug of the shoulders as I slowly nodded leaving the subject alone for now.

Another hour passes and my eyes are getting beyond tired. Every single person who came to watch has left by now and only us two remain with the still sleeping host and camera men. I look over at Austin who is annoyed at how long this is going but smirks seeing how tired I am. Shit. He probably thinks he has this in the bag.

"You know, I've been wanting to do something for a very long time." I suddenly said as Austin stared at me. "What?" He asked calmly as I inched closer and closer to him as he looked me up and down scanning me, trying to understand what the hell I was doing.

"Since day 1 you have always caught my eye. The blonde hair, the hazel eyes, the cute dimples..." I said as he looked at me a little strange because he's not use to me complimenting him. "But if I'm being honest, what I liked most was your...roughness." I said in a sultry, sexy voice and I literally watched him gulp even though he tried to hide how turned on he was. "Stop. You never thought any of that. That's not you." He said seriously even though I could tell in his eyes he was hoping I did mean it. I softly bite my lip with a smile.

"How would you know?"

"Because I know you."

"Know me? We met 10 days ago." I chuckled.

"Yeah, but I

 _know_ you. I don't know how. I don't know why. But I know you. The type of person you are. What you want."

"And I don't want you?"

"You're confused with yourself. You don't know what you want. Not yet anyway."

"When will I?"

"I don't know. But I'll be able to tell when you're really into me. No one can resist the Moon."

"You're right. I'm not." I said moving my face to right in front of his as he quickly glances at my lips before looking back in my eyes.

"Dawson, stop."

"I hear you, but for some reason it doesn't seem like you really want me too."

"I do." He said as I looked deeply in his eyes before a small smile appeared on my face.

I lean in slowly and he watches me for a second before doing the same. Once we get to only a second away from our lips touching, he hesitates while I collide our lips together. While keeping one hand on the van, I continue to put everything I have into the kiss.

I really hope you're not picturing some rushed kiss because no. This is not it. It was slow but sexy and passionate. His lips are so soft and the taste is so sweet. I did now expect that. I take the lead as my tongue asks for entry and it doesn't take long for my request to be answered. He added his tongue as well as I could feel his smirk as we mixed them together. Our mouths connect and disconnect over and over again and I couldn't lie. I was genuinely enjoying it.

I take my free hand and place it on his chest rubbing on his abs as I moan into his mouth which just turns him on even more. We start to really get into it and before I know it, Austin brings up his hand to caress my face and steady himself for the kiss, but

 _NOT_ the free hand. No ladies and gentlemen. With the van hand!

I pull away quickly as he looks at me confused before I smirk and he looks down noticing what he did. He then looks at me before his eyes widen realizing what I done. "You did not." He said before the loud buzzer went off waking up the host and cameramen who see Austin's hand off making me smile. "And that is how you do it!" I yelled before a loud laugh of excitement came as I took my hand off the van and jumped up and down pumped that the 50k was mine!

"Congratulations Ally Dawson. This check is all yours." The host Gary said sleepily with a smile as I smiled back pleasantly. "Thank you." I said nicely and took it out his hand as Austin continued to stare at me.

"Come on. You gonna be mad at me forever? You tried so many ways to trick me. All I did was look out for myself." I explained with a hand on my hip. "I'm not mad. Well, not anymore. I'm impressed." He admitted as I raised my eyebrows when a sly smile comes along his face.

"I find it kind of hot that you tried to seduce me as a way of getting your way and it actually worked." He said as I laughed a bit. "I'm sorry. I really wanted to play fair. But you started playing dirty first." I told him as he nodded agreeing. "Nah, it's okay. I get it." He replied casually. "For what it's worth, it was a great kiss." He added with a wink and smile turning and walking away. I bite my lip feeling shy when I realized that I'm blushing.

Oh my god, what the hell? I never blushed before. Not over a guy. I ignore it and look back at my check that could do so much needed help. I screech loudly ecstatic. I tell Austin to get on the shuttle by himself because there is something I gotta do.

I called Elliot to tell him to meet at the same coffee shop, we met before. I know more than ever what my decision is and I know...it's the right one. I walk there because it's actually not far from the park. When I get there, I see him wave me over with a smile.

"Hey, you." He said leaning down to kiss my cheek.

"Hey." I said nicely sitting down as he sat across from me.

"I've been waiting for your call since yesterday. I knew it was only a matter of time till you came back to me. I love you so much." He told me putting his hand on top of mine as it started to physically hurt me to do this. "I love you too, Elliot." I told him as he smiled. "But...not in the same way anymore." I finished pulling my hand slowly away.

I watched as his face turned from a smile to complete confusion. "What? What are you saying?" He asked not understanding what I mean. "Elliot, we had a great run. You are apart of my life forever and one of my best friends in the whole world and I don't want lose you. I think that's one of the reasons I let this go on longer than I wanted it too. I don't feel the same about you...as I did before. I'm sorry." I explained as he looked at me in disbelief. "You can't be serious. You're joking, right?" He asked so baffled. I shook my head ashamed as he observed me a little more before scoffing.

"Ally, how can you do this? It's always been me and you. We were suppose to get married, have a family. We had the perfect love story." He said as I nodded. "I know, I know. I just..." I sighed a little before getting the courage to speak again. "I think that's the thing that made me feel like we were meant to be because of our meeting as kids and how we followed each other through life but...just because it seems like a love story, doesn't mean it is. Honestly...I think we are just meant to be friends." I admit as he looks at me even more stunned.

"You and me just friends? Are you kidding? We have been together for 4 years, Ally!"

"I know..."

"Please stop saying you know because that's obviously not making a difference in what you're doing." He said upset as I feel my heart break piece by piece.

"How didn't I know you were feeling this way? What did I do?" He asked about himself.

"You didn't do anything! Trust me." I tried to reassure him.

"Maybe that's it. Maybe I should've done something..." He said looking down sadly as I felt so bad.

"I don't think there was anything you could've done, Elliot. Please don't blame yourself. What's happening was gonna happen regardless." I told him as he looked at me still hurt.

"How could you know?" He asked as I took a deep breath playing with my hands.

"Because I know in my heart, you are my first love...but...you're

 _not_ my last." I finally admit to him as he looked at me like I ripped his heart out a million times. After a few seconds, he just gets up and walks away without saying anything and I feel my own heart break.

Austin's POV

I walk back into the building when a couple people stop me asking if I was the winner which I told them no because it was Dawson and that made them happy because they liked her. Whatever. "Cheer up. Don't be such a sore loser." Cassidy said coming up to me with Dallas. "I'm not being a sore loser. I just really love money." I told them honestly.

"Who doesn't? But only one person could win and if it wasn't me, I'm happy it was Ally. She could use it."

"How do you know?"

"I'm her friend. We've gotten really close these past 10 days."

"Yeah, maybe they'll do another before this 30 day thing is over." Dallas mentioned as Cassidy and I looked at him strange.

"Yeah, another random $50,000 give away. Sure thing, babe." Cassidy said sarcastically with a laugh.

"Totally not happening." I said with a shake of my head walking away.

I head to my room and lay back on my bed not really caring about the money anymore. I just can't get that kiss with Dawson out my head. I felt something that I didn't think you could feel in something as simple as a kiss. The way it went on and on for such a long time and regardless what she says about it just being about winning, she was enjoying it. That much I know.

Ally's POV

I enter the building again and I try not to think about what I just did. I go to the one person who always seems to be able to make me forget about things even if it annoys me.

"Knock knock." I say cheesily knocking on Austin's open door as he looks up. "Hey..." He said a bit awkwardly as I look at him a bit strange. "You're not acting weird because of me beating you earlier, right?" I asked thinking it was childish now but he shook his head. "No, I was just... forget it." He said going back to strumming his guitar.

"Tell me. You're my patient again." I said sitting down next to him with a smile as he laughs. "So, I'm your client when you want me to tell you things?" He asked with raised eyebrows as I shrugged my shoulders. "Basically, yeah." I replied as he shook his head before deciding to talk to me.

"We kissed." He said as I looked at him before nodding.

"And?" I added not getting his point.

"Isn't that like against the rules or something?" He asked as I tried not to smile folding my arms against my chest.

"Against the rules? You have _literally_ been trying to get me to sleep with you for forever. Since when do you care about rules?"

"I don't. But I know you do."

"Austin, it was just one kiss and it meant nothing. I did it to win the contest and no one knows about it. Why are you making it a big deal?"

"I'm not..."

"Was it that bad? Are you gonna report me?"

"Of course not. I told you it was a good kiss." He said again as I blush a little but do my best to hide it.

"Amazing one." He added starting to move closer to me before I stopped him with my hand on his chest.

"Uh, no. What are you doing?"

"Oh, come on. You're attracted to me. Either wise, you wouldn't have kissed me. Whether you wanted to win the contest or not."

"You'd be surprised what I'd do to win that contest."

"So, you don't find me hot?"

"Do you find me?"

"You know I do."

"Thank you. Such a sweet boy." I said with a smart smile and standing up walking over to the door.

"Are you serious?" He asked standing up as I looked back at him.

"At least tell me what happened between you and shortie." He said as I rolled my eyes at the name for Elliot. "We met up and I broke up with him and I explained the reason why. My heart wasn't in it anymore." I admitted as he looked a bit shocked.

"Wow. How did he take it? I can't imagine well since he was like obsessed with you." He mocked.

"Stop. No, he wasn't. He was just happy. But I wasn't anymore no matter how much I faked it. I had to end it." I said as he listened.

"I think he was in shock, which I understand. He thought we were good and now it's over. 4 year relationship down the drain just like that." I said feeling so bad. "It wasn't your fault. You can't help how you feel." Austin said so I wouldn't feel bad about it.

"How can you say that? I broke his heart." I said upset remembering how he didn't say anything but walk away. Silence is so much worse than anger. "You did him a favor!" Austin suddenly said with a raised voice shocking me and coming closer. "It's better that you break his heart now so he can get over it and move on, than string them along longer than necessary, because by then you'll be bitter and just angry with yourself for being so fucking cruel making you want to take your rage out on somebody else!" He said as I looked at him not knowing what to say.

"Austin-"

"Just leave me alone." He said walking out.

I turn around as I watch him walk down the hallway as I sigh not having a clue what that outburst was about. Just when I think we're getting somewhere and he's opening up more, he pulls away.

Austin's POV

I storm out of Ally's room because I was thinking about what I did to Brooke. I know we made up and she accepted my apology but it's always gonna sting that I was the one to fucking break her heart because she wasn't just some girl. She was my friend and I ruined that shit so badly. She meant a lot to me but I couldn't fucking express that and I made her believe we had something when I knew it was not there like she thought it was. I watched as she fell deeper and deeper for me and usually I wouldn't give a shit if it was any other girl because I didn't care about their feelings but it really hit me when I realized how much I meant to her and I did a stupid, immature and shitty thing.

God, what the hell is wrong with me? I need something to take my mind off of this. Ooo, there's a hot woman over there who I know would be dying to get with me.

Ally's POV

I've been looking for Austin everywhere and I can't seem to find any luck. "I would think a person who won $50,000 would be much happier. Where's the smile?" I turn to see Doctor Hahn asking me as I lighten up quickly.

"Oh, I am! I'm just looking for someone who I can't seem to find anywhere." I tell her. "Oh...well congratulations. I hope you will use the money wisely and responsibly." She told me as I nodded. "Of course. I'm very grateful and I won't take it for advantage." I told her as she smiled about to walk away but turned back.

"You never came in for your report on Austin today, did you?" She asked trying to remember.

"No, I didn't Doctor Hahn. My apologies. If I'm being honest, I'm still finishing the report right now." I say with an awkward chuckle as she just smiles.

"Is he doing okay?" She asked calmly.

"Yeah, he's been doing much better. I'm proud of him as always." I told her honestly.

"Good. Great report." She said walking away as I am left speechless. Well...that was easy.

I go into a few other sections of the hospital and jackpot. I finally see Austin flirting with one of the programs nurses who looks to be at least a decade older than him. "Because I don't date little boys." I hear the woman say walking in the opposite direction from where I'm coming. He flags her off as no big deal and then sees me when he turns around.

"Oh, what do you want now? You're going to throw that in my face? Good luck because I don't give a shit." He said trying to go past me as I grab his arm and use all my upper body strength to turn him around shocking him a bit.

"You are gonna stand here and listen to me." I sternly tell him as he doesn't respond. "This program is not what I expected at all. And I mean _at all_. I thought I was gonna come in here, meet people who already wanted to change and it was gonna be the easiest thing in the world, just like that. I was delusional. Yes, I know that. But I'm trying to fix that. I'm understanding that everyone moves at their own pace. I should have known that, but I am not the only one learning. I deserve to get some damn credit because whether you like it or not, you are changing as well. Your attitude is getting somewhat better and you are beginning to tolerate others more and I can't help but think that has to do with me." I end lowly as he didn't deny it looking down putting both hands in his pockets.

"I know it can't be easy feeling trapped in here most of the time but I'm always here for you so please believe me when I say that you don't have to storm off every time a bad memory comes up or you can't express it to me. I'm not gonna judge you." I tell him surely.

"Yeah, that's easier said then done." He said in the lowest voice I've ever heard. "No, it's not. Because-" I pause putting one of my palms on his right cheek with a soft smile. "I believe in you." I told him honestly as he looked into my eyes and could see that I was telling nothing but the truth.

Austin smiled genuinely for the first time since I've met him without any secret motive. I wrap my arms around his neck pulling him in for a hug. He hesitates like he did the first time I hugged him before eventually accepting it holding his hands around my small waist.

I don't know how long I can play tug of war, but I know that I'm not leaving this 30 day program until I find out what made him the way he is. I'm never giving up on Austin Moon.

 **END OF CHAPTER REVIEW QUESTIONS  
1.) What do you think about Ally's friends Kira and Marissa?  
2.) Thoughts on Dallas and Austin's intense conversation?  
3.) Reaction when A&A finally kissed?  
4.) What did you think of Ally's breakup with Elliot?  
5.) Thoughts on Ally's speech to Austin and the ending?** **  
**


	11. Who The Hell Do You Think You Are?

**DAY 11**

Ally's POV

A huge smiles appears onto me, when my mother's beautiful face comes into view. "Hey mom!" I said happy to see her even if it wasn't in person. She smiled back excited. "Hi love. How are you holding up in there since the last time I talked to you?" She asked very caring which I desperately missed so much. I decided to face time my mom after my win yesterday because I wanted to share the huge news with her.

"I'm fine. Great actually." I say as she looks impressed.

"Really? Is my baby girl showing the world how useful and intelligent she is?" She asked as I laughed because no matter how old I got, I was always her little girl.

We only had each other. It's always been just us after my father's unfortunate passing.

"Yep. But also...I have some news." I admit as she got an unrecognizable face expression across her face. "Don't worry. It's good news." I reassured her as she let out a breath of relief and a smile. "Okay, good. Alright, spill sweetie." She told me.

"Yesterday, the head director of the place Doctor Hahn, entered all the patients and advisers in a 'hand on a van' contest to see who could last the longest holding onto it and I won." I say with a smile on my face. "Oh, Ally that's so cool but what is the news? That cannot be it." She said with a laugh and I shook my head. "It's not. The prize was $50,000 mom!" I finally say as she holds her hand over heart like she may have a heart attack.

"Oh my god, sweetie are you serious?!" She asked in disbelief.

"Yes, mom! No jokes here."

"Oh, wow...god, wow." She said as I chuckle before getting somewhat serious.

"And I wanted to let you know..." I started off as she let her breathing come down to a halt and focus on me again. "That I'm giving you the rest of the money to pay off dad's medical bills." I tell her as her eyes widen in shock.

"What? Ally, I can't let you do that. You have way more important things to use that money for." She said denying my offer.

"Like what?"

"Like paying for your last year of college when you return in the fall."

"Mom, I will give a good amount of money for college but not all of it. I still have a job when I get back, not to mention this one is paying me pretty good." I told her as she sighed.

"Ally, no."

"Mom, yes." I reply back seriously.

"Ally-"

"Mom, just hear me out. You have done nothing but be there for me my whole life. Every time I was in trouble or needed you when I didn't think I did, you were there. When I was broken in my teenage years, you stood by my side even when I tried to push you away. Dad is gone and I want you to have nothing but good memories of him...but how can you when all you are is constantly reminded of the amount of money his operations from his tragic accident cost?" I said as she looked down sadly.

"I want you to be able to move on with your life without having to worry about it. So, I am going to give you the $15,000 and you are going to let me." I tell her more like I was the parent as she looked up to me with a smile and tears in her eyes.

"I love you baby girl." She says with so much love from her heart.

"I know, mom. I love you too."

"Your dad would be very proud of you." She told me as it made me happy and sad at the same time because I missed him so much.

"I don't know how to thank you." She said wiping her tears from her face. "Thank me? I think raising me my whole life thanks enough." I say with a chuckle not understanding how she thinks she would ever have to thank me for anything after all she's done.

"Well, while I got you right here...there is something I've been wanting to tell you." She said pretty nervous making me confused. "Okay. I'm listening." I tell her as she takes a small breath. "I'm dating someone." She admitted out loud as my mouth opens with a very small gasp.

She looks at me nervously with how I'm gonna react. "Wow. That's...wow." I stupidly say because I am speechless for some reason. "It um, just started. I actually met him your first day at the job. Nothing serious yet...but I do like him enough to want you to meet him when you get out there. If you don't mind?" She asked kind of worried when suddenly I smile at her. "I would like nothing more, mom." I tell her honestly as she looks at me stunned before smiling widely.

"Seriously, Als?"

"Yes, of course. It's been years since Dad's passing and for so long I thought you were never gonna put yourself back out there but...I'm happy that you did. Dad would want you to be happy, just like I do." I tell her as she nods agreeing.

"I'll always love your dad. You know that right?" She asked as I nodded.

"I know. He's forever in our hearts." I respond putting my hand on the laptop screen. She smiles connecting her hands with mine.

"I'll see you baby girl, when you're done?" She said because before I came in here she told me she didn't want me to see her until I was fully done the 30 day job because people close to you can be distracting and she didn't wanna mess it up for me. I disagree but I respect my mom's wishes. Sometimes...

"Yeah, of course. Unless..."

"Ally-"

"I know, I know! I just miss you so much. What if you came during like the last week, that way it won't be such a big deal to you because I'll almost be done." I offered with a plead.

She looked like she was thinking about it. "Alright, baby girl. Just tell me when the time comes." She says as I nod with a smile. "Thanks, mom. Love you." I tell her happy. "Love you more." She responded with an air kiss and we ended our face time. It was nice talking to her after a while. It makes me remember the life I have outside this place even if it's only been a week and some change.

Austin's POV

I'm walking down the hallway to see Ally come out her room. She looks a little emotional which is not something I really deal with but...it'll be on my conscience if I don't say anything. Damn Dawson and her puppy eyes.

"What happened?" I asked her as she faced me.

"Oh, nothing. I'm fine." She said with a smile.

"Really?" I asked folding my arms as she nodded surely.

"Yeah. I just shared the news to my mom about the contest I won."

"And...that made you cry? Wow, you are sensitive." I said shaking my head while she laughed.

"No, idiot. My mom made me cry because she was crying because I gave her money to pay off some hospital bills from my dad's death." She told me as I instantly feel bad.

"Oh...sorry." I said feeling awkward as she flagged it off.

"It's fine. You didn't know." She said going past me as I catch up to her.

"Yeah, but I know what's it like to lose my dad so I get it." I told her.

"Austin, it was a long time ago. It will always hurt at times but I've learned to cope with it." She said as I nodded impressed.

"Can't say the same." I admit as she looks at me.

"And no, I don't want to talk about it." I add as she rolls her eyes.

"We will eventually." She told me as I followed her into the breakfast line in the cafeteria.

We sit down at a table after getting breakfast.

"So, you head back to college right after you're done here?" I asked her curious.

"No. I have a month off. The Dean thought this job would be draining and I deserve a break."

"Was he right?"

"Yup." She said making me smirk because I know it's because of me.

"You actually got the Dean to do _you_ a favor?"

"I'm actually one of his favorite students. I'm currently in the running for valedictorian." She admitted as I looked kind of impressed.

"Two years ahead of time?"

"Yeah."

"Wow. You truly are a good girl."

"What is wrong with that?"

"So, you admit it?"

"Well, I'm not gonna pretend like I'm innocent. But I am a good person."

"Yeah. One of the most annoying things about you." I said as she just smiled.

"So, know any places you wanna go?"

"Huh?"

"Your place stamps." She reminded me.

"Oh right. I don't know yet. I only got 3 so I wanna choose wisely." I told her as she nodded understanding.

"Where would you go if you were in my place?" I asked curious. ?

"Um...I guess the pet store."

"The pet store?" I repeated looking at her strange as she nodded with a smile.

"Yeah, I love pets. Especially dogs. I always wanted a puppy."

"Okay, but who would watch it while you were in here?"

"I'm sure my mom wouldn't mind, considering it's only a 30 day program. Not a year." She said with a shrug.

"But you're in college? I know animals aren't allowed on campus."

"I don't live on campus. I have my own apartment and it approves of dogs under 60 pounds which would be perfect for a tiny puppy."

"Wait, seriously? You have your own apartment?"

"Yeah. Why is that such a shock?"

"I don't know. It just seems like you have your whole life together already and you're only 20." I said which made her smile shaking her head. "Trust me, I don't. I just got luckier after high school with the help of my mom and all." She explained while she continued to eat.

"What do you mean _after_ high school?" I asked as she looked back into my eyes. "I didn't have the greatest experience there." She chuckled dryly and awkwardly going back to her food. "Why not?" I asked curious because this isn't the first time I heard about her not so good past. "I'm sorry. Who is who's adviser?" She asked smartly as I rolled my eyes. "You know, it's amazing how you expect me to give you every last detail of my life but won't give me any of yours." I say plucking a fry in my mouth.

"That's not true. I opened up to you about the death of my dad." She said defensive. "You told me he died. You never talked about the aftermath of it for you or how you handled it. You don't open up as much as you want someone else too." I told her as she avoided eye contact.

"You're not so different from me, Dawson." I told her before taking my last sip of my drink before throwing my cup away and returning my food tray and leaving the cafeteria.

Ally's POV

My phone rings and I pick it up immediately when I see it's Marissa. I never got to share the news of the breakup with her and Kira last night because I was still dealing with it myself.

"Hey, Mel." I say answering the phone.

"Hey yourself. How are you?" She asked trying to sound cheerful but I could tell she was really checking up on me.

"I'm guessing you know about the breakup between Elliot and I." I say as I hear her eventually sigh. "Yeah, I'm sorry Als. I imagine it couldn't have been easy for you."

"No, it wasn't. Probably one of the hardest things I've ever had to do."

"Yeah, I could tell by the look on his face."

"Did he tell you everything?"

"Not at all. He came back in the building and me, Kira and Steve saw him looking really down. Before we could say anything, he just said 'Ally broke up with me' and left it at that."

"Wait, so he hasn't said anything else about it?"

"No, was there anything else besides you telling him you fell out of love with him?"

"No, but I figured he'd explain to all of you since you're his best friends."

"Ally, I called to be honest with you."

"Honest with me? What do you mean?"

"Remember when me and Kira told you we would be here for Elliot if the breakup ever happened and we'd tried to help him heal?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Well we've been trying to do that, including Steve but Elliot hasn't come out of his room since. He hasn't even gone to any of his classes today." She admitted to me.

"Oh my god, are you serious?"

"I know, it's sad. We've been visiting his dorm all day knocking and he ignores us except for the last time."

"What happened last time?"

"Well, I went with just Steve that time and Elliot opened the door no longer looking sad but just purely angry." She told me which made my heart sank.

"God, he hates me."

"No, I think he just needs some time to adjust to the situation."

"I doubt it. How mad did he seem? Not hurt yourself mad right?"

"Of course not. But mad enough that he took his jacket and stormed away without saying two words to us."

"Marissa, you let him leave the building angry?!"

"I know it was stupid, Als! But in that moment, I was scared to even look his way. And if I'm being honest, I don't think anyone could have stopped him." She told me feeling badly as I sighed.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you. This is clearly my fault."

"Stop that. It's not your fault for wanting to be happy and doing something about it. Okay?" She said as I replied with an unbelievable mmm.

"Als, I want you to say it. Say it isn't your fault." She says again as I take a deep breath and try to remember that it's the truth. "It isn't my fault." I say more confident this time around. "Good. Now before I go because I got biology in 10 minutes, Kira wanted to tell you that she's supporting you in spirit. She's not dead obviously but she's in drama class." She told me which made me laugh lightening the mood.

"Okay, and tell her I love her and you too. You girls make my life easier when it seems the hardest." I told her honestly and I could tell she was smiling through the phone.

"You too, Als. We'll see you in a couple of days and we promise to still look after Elliot. Love you, bye."

"Bye." I reply hanging up feeling grateful of the amazing friends I have.

I think about calling Elliot myself but if he didn't want to talk to anyone else, he definitely didn't wanna speak with me.

Austin's POV

"Dallas told me you wanted to see me?" I asked entering my grandmother's office as she looked up to me. "Yeah, I did. Take a seat." She told me as I did what was told but being laid back in the chair pretty careless.

"What's up? You only call me in if it's something serious." I said with raised eyebrows. "Yeah, it is. To the both of us." She told me as I squint my eyes for a second before waiting for her to say what's on her mind. "I want to talk about your mother and your brother." She says as I don't say anything for a while. "Why?" I say lower than I thought it would come out.

"Isn't it obvious? Their relationship has gone off an edge and I can't watch it fall any further."

"Nothing you can do about it."

"The hell I can! This is your mother and brother we're talking about, Austin."

"Yeah, I know. They haven't talked since Aiden was 18 years old and left for college. That was 7 years ago!"

"So what? A parent and child's relationship has an expiration date?" She asked sarcastically as I rolled my eyes leaning back in the chair frustrated.

"I just don't see why it matters anymore."

"You know, that's really ironic coming from you honey bear, considering you're the one who's been pissed at your brother all this time for abandoning your mother in the first place."

"Yeah, well that was before..." I said looking down.

"Since when has it changed? You've held a grudge over your brother for the past 7 years even though you still talked to him. You're telling me that you just don't care anymore?" She said not believing it. "I'm saying that maybe I shouldn't. Me being pissed off about it isn't gonna change anything. They don't wanna be in each others lives anymore." I sternly told her.

"Incorrect. A mother always wants to be in their child's life...and Aiden is just hurt from what happened. As he rightfully should."

"Oh, so you're taking his side now?"

"I'm just saying he has a right to those feelings. He was young. You both were and that's not the environment you should have been brought up in." She replied as I got defensive.

"She did the best she could." I said roughly as she saw me get upset causing her to sigh. "You're telling me you never resented her for what she did, Austin? What she allowed?" She asked seriously as I look at her baffled. "I can't believe you're trying to turn me against my mother." I accused her as her eyes widen. "Of course, I'm not trying to pin you against your own mother! Why would you even say that? I'm just trying to get you to understand your brothers side. He has his reasons and they were justified enough to make his own decisions." She said as I folded my arms angrily while still listening.

"Your mother is my daughter in law and so I treat her as my daughter because I care about her but that doesn't mean I will cover for her in bad situations especially when she's in the wrong. I wouldn't do the same for you."

"You do it all the time when I'm in here."

"This is not the outside world." She responded quickly as I got quiet.

"Everybody makes mistakes and I know because you were always more of a momma's boy so it's hard for you to think of her as anything else other than perfect, but she's human."

"Yeah, you don't think I know that? Why don't you tell Aiden that? He's the one with the forgiving problem!"

"Have you ever thought about how he felt? How he's dealing with this?" She asked me as I just stared at her because I hadn't thought about it.

"You just see your mother and brother not getting along but he lost his mom in the process. The only parent still alive and he can't talk to her about anything because they don't have a relationship anymore. He may seem like he's okay to you but do you really think it doesn't hurt him? She's his mom too Austin. He loves her. He's always gonna love her." She told me sadly as I look down feeling like a dick always messing with him about it when he already felt bad enough. "Your dad would be so broken knowing that his oldest son and wife aren't on speaking terms. I know he's looking down at us with a frown on his face and you don't even care." She said as I sighed.

"Grandma, its not that I don't care. I cared too much before and nothing changed so I just stopped worrying about it."

"It _can_ change...and I'm gonna help."

"How could you possibly help?"

"By being there and getting involved. I've been on the sidelines thinking the situation was gonna help itself but it hasn't and I know my son would not be proud of me if I just sit back and let this happen."

"So this is about your pride?"

"This is about my family. Don't you want yours back, honey bear?" She asked me already knowing the answer. But this family hasn't been the same for a long time.

"Yeah, you know I do."

"Then make him proud as well." She said as I sighed knowing I couldn't turn it down now.

"Alright, well what do we do?"

"Aiden told me that he most likely won't be able to back until the trial."

"Yeah, he told me that too."

"But it's still a possibility."

"So, what do we do if that possibility happens?"

"We invite them both here at the same time and get them in the same room."

"You want us to ambush them?" "Exactly what I want us to do." She said which suddenly made me smirk. "Not very novel of you grandma." I said as she folded her arms now. "I don't care when it comes to people I care about. Are you in or out?" She asked a final time. "Yeah, I guess." I said as she smiled. "Great. We'll talk more about this another time. You can go now." She told me as I nodded standing up and heading out.

Ally's POV

"So, what have you been doing all day?" I asked Cassidy when we rest on my bed sitting up. "If I'm being completely honest..." She trailed off with a smirk. "Having sex with Dallas." She said as I gasp before laughing out loud with her.

"Cass!"

"Sorry! But it's our day off and we finally took it to that level."

"Yeah, but I didn't need to know that."

"Why not? We're young. Sex is fascinating to us."

"Yeah, I guess. But now that I'm not in a relationship no more, I don't need a reminder of my singleness." I told her as she sighed playfully.

"Well, sorry Als. I'll spare the details."

"Okay, never mind my singleness. Give me the details." I changed my mind as she laughed with a nod.

Before she could talk I watched as Austin walked past the room. She was about to speak when she caught me still looking.

"Oh, is his bad boy crush on you starting to be reciprocated?" She asked with a smirk as I rolled my eyes.

"Good one." I replied sarcastically.

"Anyway, I can't stop thinking about his murder trial." I told her as she nodded agreeing. "I know right? It's crazy how- WAIT WHAT? You know now?!" She yelled baffled. "Yes, now shh!" I said covering her mouth as she nodded realizing her surroundings. "I found out the night of Austin's birthday party at the club by some stalker gay guy." I confessed.

"Oh, you're probably talking about Jason Clifford."

"Yep, that's him."

"Yeah, he's like our town's paparazzi. Always snooping in business he has no right being in." She explained as I nodded agreeing just for the few minutes I was talking to him.

"Yeah, well he told me there and I knew ever since."

"And you haven't said anything?" She asked still stunned.

"I didn't want to talk about it. I'm his adviser Cassidy. None of his past or present should affect how I see him." I told her as she sympathetically placed a hand on mine.

"So, what do you think? You think he did it?" I asked feeling bad even talking about it but Cassidy has become my closest friend in here and I'm going crazy keeping it all inside. "As far as I know, he did do it." She said casually.

"At least that's what the police and news told everyone."

"Well, what really happened?"

"Only Austin and his mother know the answer to that question."

"His mother?" I asked confused.

"Yeah, apparently she was in the room when the 'murder' happened." She told me.

"Oh my god..." I replied in disbelief and pure shock. "I know...imagine seeing your own son murder your husband."

"Don't say that!"

"Sorry...but what else am I?" She replied lowly as I just sighed not wanting any of this to be true.

"Do you really think he could do this?"

"I met him almost two weeks ago, same as you so I don't know his life history so anything is possible. In my opinion he's a jerk and idiot sometimes but not a killer." She told me which made me sigh relief.

"But..." She added which made me groan.

"I've heard rumors that he is pleading guilty. If he didn't do it, why would he not fight to get free and live his life?" She pointed out which did make sense and I hated her for it. Not seriously but it just brings me down to know this.

I know what you're thinking. Why not just ask him yourself and talk to him? Have you met him? He barely likes to talk to me about his drinking problem. I'm pretty sure murder is off the table. Plus, like I said before, I want him to be the one to open up to me. He needs to grow.

"I don't know what to say. I'm gonna go take a walk." I tell her as she nods understanding.

"Yeah, you go do that." She said rubbing my arm gently as I said goodbye leaving.

I walk in the hallway and I see Austin coming my way when I notice him motion for me to come to him. I go over to him to see him near a door looking around at his surroundings. "What are you doing?" I asked curious because he was acting weird. "Don't talk. Just follow me." He said before opening the door and racing up the steps and I made sure to quickly go after him even though I didn't know why I listened.

"Where the hell are you going?" I whispered as we went up multiple staircases but he decided to keep quiet until we reached what I guess was the top. A red door appeared and he opened it which exposed outside and I went along with him to realize we were on a roof. Actually the roof of the building.

"Oh my god. How did you even know what door led here?" I asked him genuinely curious. "Does that matter?" He asked walking away not really caring about my answer. I watch as he goes to the edge and puts his feet out. "Be careful!" I say jogging over to where he was. "I'll be fine, mom. I'm not five." He mocked before laying on his back as his feet hanged off the building.

I sigh before deciding to join him in the same position laying next to him. "The weather's pretty nice today." I said out loud awkwardly considering it's summer.

"Yeah, I miss looking at the he sky." He admitted as I turned my head to him.

"Really?"

"Yeah." He said still facing the clouds.

"It's so many things I didn't realize I missed or cared about so much until it was taken away from me." He said which I could totally understand. "Yeah, but at least you only have 19 days left. Then, you're a free man." I said with a smile to cheer him up when he makes a face. Then I realize what I said completely forgetting about what he's going through with his trial and how that actually may not be true. God, I'm such an idiot!

I turn back to the sky and decide not to say anything else and worsen the situation. We sit in quiet for a while before I see Austin face me. I lay there and wait for him to say anything to me but he doesn't, so I face him to see what's his deal. Then I notice his staring at me. Not in the creepy way but more in an awe way which I didn't understand how to feel.

"What is it?" I asked lowly staring back at him as he lightly licked his lips looking at mine before facing away again.

"Nothing." He said which made me smile and shake my head unbelievably.

"You are such a guy." I say placing my hands softly on my tummy.

"Thanks." He replied casually before facing me again.

"What's that suppose to mean?" He now asked sounding offended which made me smile more. "You can't discuss your feelings." I told him shrugging my shoulders as best as I could laying flat on my back. "Yes I can. Plus, what feelings would I need to discuss anyway?" He asked with raised eyebrows as I looked at him before shaking my head. "Never mind. Don't know what I'm talking about." I said quickly because I don't know what I was leading this too.

"You sure you don't have something to tell me Dawson?" He asked with a smirk moving closer as I put my hand on his chest. "Move any closer and I will personally break your nose. Twice." I told him as he stared at me with a smile putting his hands in the air and backing up.

"I can't believe I'm saying this. I'm missing college." I admit out loud. "Oh, really? Finally getting sick of me?" He asked as I chuckled. "I just miss the basic things like the coffee cart, music class and the inside and outside pool." I explained as his eyes widen. "Your college has an inside _and_ outside pool?!" He asked completely baffled. "Yep." I say calmly. "Yet, it's hard to miss everything and want to be back when my ex is there as well." I sighed putting hair behind my ear.

"Have you talked to him since?" Austin asked curiously.

"No, but my friend called to tell me what he's been doing." I told him honestly.

"How is he handling it?" He asked wondering and before I could open my mouth to speak I heard something break loudly. "Alllllllly Daaaaawson!" We both hear my name being yelled as we sit up looking down from the roof to see Elliot drunk yelling in front of the building. I see a green liquor bottle smashed in front of him and another one almost empty in his hand.

"Come on alreaddddy. Where are yaaaa, baby girl?" He asked slurring and almost tripping as I stare in horror. Austin then looks at me in shock but with a shrug. "I guess I got my answer." He said as I groaned pushing past him and running downstairs. I hear Austin follow me as I head outside to the front where Elliot is located.

"Oh my god, what are you doing here?!" I whisper yelled in Elliot's face who just stares at me for a while before smiling. "Ally bear. You caaaame. Thank you...so so soooo much." He struggled to get out before burping which disgust me causing me to back up slightly. "You can not be here Elliot. This is my job. This is so unprofessional." I said looking around hoping no one would see but it was already forming a crowd from the inside staring out windows. God, what do I do? "Unprofessional? That's ironic, Ally beeear." He said as I got confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked not having a clue what he was hinting at before he looked at Austin for a while before shaking his head. "That doesn't matter, babe." He replied taking another swig of liquor which seemed to piss Austin off.

"Alright, dude. You need to get the fuck out of here, now!" He yelled which intimidated me but Elliot didn't flinch. I'm guessing it's because of the liquor in his system so he has a lot more courage. He just laughed before turning back to me.

"Hey babe."

"Don't call me that." I said quickly upset that he was actually behaving this way.

When I said that it seemed to tick him off and wiped the intoxicated smile off his face. "I figured if I,I,I...I got drunk enough, I could jooooin this place and maybe we could work on our relationship." He said slurring his words embarrassing me. "Please leave..." I said lowly not being able to take this anymore. "Please leeeeeave? Are yoooou kidding me? I gave you the best four years of your life and this is how you treat me?!" He said raising his voice.

"Elliot, I am so sorry that I hurt you. I meant that before and I mean it now." I said getting emotional and putting my hands on his shoulders.

"Stop!" He yelled pushing me off him which made Austin step forward.

"Sorry's are not good enough for sluts!" He screamed in my face which caused me to whimper in hurt.

Suddenly, I see Austin fly past me, grip Elliot by the shirt with his left hand and punch him hard with his right. I gasp at the impact it made seeing Elliot's nose bleed while he fell to the ground. That's when the crowd decides to come outside. "Oh my god, Elliot!" I said running to his side on the floor and holding him up. I watch as he groans a bit but he doesn't seem to be in that much pain because of how drunk he is. I look up at Austin who's just giving Elliot a death glare. "Who the hell do you think you are, man?" He said so coldly that it didn't even seem like the same person.

Doctor Hahn eventually comes from the crowd while Austin hurriedly pulls me up and to his side so I'm not associated with Elliot. "What the hell is going on?!" She screamed looking at the scene. She turned to us. "You have anything to do with this?" She asked looking more at Austin. "Nope." He said with a shrug. "Then why are your knuckles bleeding?" She asked as we both looked down not even noticing that they were.

I could tell how upset she was thinking that Austin was involved something yet again bad.

"It wasn't him!" I yelled getting her attention along with the patients and advisers including Cassidy and Dallas. "What?" She asked with raised eyebrows as I sighed taking a deep breath. "He..." I started pointing Elliot's way as he struggled to stand. "...is my ex boyfriend." I told her as she looked stunned. "I promise you, I had no idea he would come here and make a scene. He's never been a drunk and we had a falling out and I'm so sorry." I said thinking I might just break out into tears but I have to be strong and not seek sympathy.

Hahn just stares at me before looking at all three of us. "I can't believe this..." She said with a hand on her forehead before looking at the crowd. "What are your standing around for? Got back to work!" She yelled at them as they all rushed inside while she turned back to us. "Austin, go to the nurse now to get a look at that." She instructed him as he just looked in between me and her.

"But-"

"I got this. Go!" She raised her voice as he sighed frustrated and left.

"You." She says looking at me. "Come with me in my office." She told me. "But...what about him?" I asked as we turned to see he finally got up but held his nose still bleeding.

"He's still...my ex boyfriend. I can't leave him out here alone, drunk, and bleeding." I told her as she looked at him and nodded her head. "You're right. I'll clean his nose up and call him a cab."

"You don't have to do that."

"Trust me, I know. But I'm still a mother and a grandmother. I can't leave a young boy like this. Go to my office." She told me as I nodded obediently looking at Elliot one last time before sadly going inside.

I head towards Doctor Hahn's office when I see blonde hair in the corner of my eye. I turn to notice Cassidy who's making facial expression wanting me to explain what's going on and what happened and I motion that I can't tell her right now but later. She sighs and wishes me good luck as I nod going into the room and sitting down waiting impatiently for the next 10 minutes when she comes back.

"Alright, your boyfriend-"

"Ex."

" _Ex_...boyfriend." She replied more sternly sitting down in her chair across from me and I regret even correcting her at a time like this. "...is fine. At least for now. I cleaned up his bloody nose and luckily it wasn't broken but it was severely bruised. I called him a cab after he gave him the address to what I'm guessing is the college you both attend." She explains as I just nodded ashamed.

"So, you told me that you didn't know he was gonna be here. You told me that he was never a drunk. You are known not to be a problem in this facility. But confusion hits me when your ex boyfriend ends up drunk here and a bloody nose ends up involved." She said as I nodded understanding her puzzlement.

"I broke up with Elliot yesterday. That...that's his name." I said as she folded her hands together listening. "He didn't take it well and walked away from me. My friend warned me today that he hadn't been to class or hasn't spoken to them but I figured I'd just check on him later. I didn't think he would actually get drunk or even show up here for that matter. I understand that it was so unprofessional-"

"Very unprofessional." She cut me off as I looked in her eyes unable to read her which ultimately made me sigh giving up.

"Okay, if you need to fire me, I'm not stopping you. Even if I could." I told her as she looked at me for a while before removing her glasses.

"How can such a sweet and innocent girl have so much power over men?" She asked more to herself which confused me.

"What do you mean?"

"I can't help but notice Miss Dawson that most of your problems, in fact all of them in here have included men." She reminded me as I groaned a bit.

"Yeah, that's on me. I'm not the best with the opposite sex. I can get confused and it's all kind of twisted. It's my own awkwardness." I explain as she looks at me amused. "By the way...I'm not innocent." I told her not wanting her to think I never did anything wrong because I make just as many mistakes as anyone else. "You are in the good sense." She said before opening her book and getting a pen out.

"Now, tell me why Austin hit your ex boyfriend. Was he jealous?"

"Of course not. There was nothing to be jealous of. He hit him because he called me a slut..." I answered remembering the words come out of his mouth and stung me like a bee.

"Oh...I'm sorry. That probably hurt." She said with sympathy before writing it down.

"You're not writing Austin up are you? I told you it wasn't his fault-"

"No. I'm writing the incident down. When something violent happens here and it involved someone not associated with this facility, they are lawfully no longer allowed on the property or in it." She informed me as I took in the news. "Oh, okay. I get that. So, he won't be allowed here... ever?" I asked trailing off. "No." She replied casually before noticing my tone.

"Why would you want him too?"

"I don't." I said defensively.

"It's just...he's always been my best friend. I can't believe our relationship is ending this way." I said looking down disappointed.

"Listen here darling." She said as I faced her again. "There are things in life that we never expect to happen. Some good, some bad or sometimes both. People enter your life and people leave it. The unexpected will always come knocking at your door because life is full of surprises. Once you're able to accept that, you'll be able to move on and find your own happiness." She says in a teaching tone which only made me smile slightly.

"What's his full name, Miss Dawson?"

"Um, Elliot Jackson." I told her as she nodded writing it down and the reason why he wasn't allowed on the premises again.

"Miss Dawson, I don't want to hear about your boy troubles ever again. You got it?" She asked me as I nodded my head urgently and grateful that I wasn't fired. "Yes, yes, yes. I promise!" I say a little too gleeful as she smiled a bit waving for me to get out as I did so happily.

The first thing I think of when I get out is Austin and how he's holding up. He defended me out there when he didn't need too and I appreciated it.

I knock on his door and he says I can come in. I get my card out and scan it into his room when he looks up and sees it's me, he seems surprised. "Oh...I thought you were Hahn." He stated before looking back at his hand that had ice on it. "Here." I said closing the door before sitting on his bed with him. I take the ice bag out of his hand and hold it myself in the correct way while holding his hand as well.

We sit in silence for a while before he begins to watch me.

"Look, I'm sorry..." I say lowly finally looking him in the eyes. His facial expression turns confused.

"For what?"

"For this. I didn't mean for anything like this to happen."

"You didn't know."

"No, I didn't. But...maybe I could have prevented it."

"Don't start that."

"Its true! What if I talked to him or not allowed him to walk away so quickly. I shouldn't have disregarded his feelings so easily." I said looking back down before I feel his good hand lift my chin up to face him.

"There's not a damn thing you could've done. He was always gonna react how he did. Sometimes people need to react to get their feelings off their chest. I'm just saying whatever happened, happened and there's no point of dwelling on what you could have done." He told me as I slowly nodded as he let go as we still stared into each others eyes. "Thank you for defending me. It was sweet." I said now with a smile appearing on my face as he smirked a little with a shrug.

"It was no problem. Though, to be honest I figured you'd be pissed at me."

"Why?"

"Well, you did run over to your ex and comfort him." He replied as I groaned frustrated remembering.

"Yeah, that was so stupid of me. He didn't deserve that at all. I guess honestly, it was all an instinct. He's been my best friend before anything my whole life so when I see him hurt, all I wanna do is make sure he's okay." I spoke truthfully as he nodded trying to understand.

"I feel better because I had a reason to hit your ex." He said as I laughed.

"But...do you feel better? I know he said some cruel things. Are you okay?" He asked genuinely concerned this time though he'll never admit it. My laughter tones done as I look at him.

"Why do you care?" I ask lowly not wanting to face my feelings.

"Ally." He said actually calling me by my first name which made me really understand how serious he was.

"Yes, I'm fine Austin. I'm great. He's gone and I could care less what he thinks of me. I'm fine. I promise." I said with a smile and handing the ice back to him.

"I uh...have to go. It's getting late so I should probably head to bed since we get back to our sessions tomorrow." I told him as I stood up and he watched my every move before nodding and I waved awkwardly before leaving.

Austin's POV

It's been about 20 minutes since Ally left my room and I want to go to sleep but I can't. I know she said she was okay but if I'm being honest, Dawson isn't a great liar. She's a terrible one to be exact. But I don't know what I could possibly do to help her. Helping is not my thing when it doesn't come to violence. Need me to punch someone? Sure. Need me to be the shoulder you can cry on? No thanks. But for some reason, I feel my legs take me all the way to her room.

Before I can even raise my fist to knock, I hear sniffles from inside the room and I sigh realizing I was right. Her ex saying those mean things to her hurt her more than she wanted to lead on and I would be a true dick if I just left her alone while she was sad considering all she's done for me.

God, why does this girl make me feel guilty for things I usually don't even care about?

I slowly open the door that she unknowingly left slightly open to see her sitting in the desk chair with her head on the keyboard crying heavily. I don't say anything but walk over and that's when she hears my footsteps jumping a bit and turning around. She looks up to me which shows her pink puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks from crying and for some reason it just pissed me off that the fucking douche made her feel this way.

"I'm fine..." She says again like she did in my room this time trying to smile but ultimately failing.

I shake my head grabbing one of her hands.

"No...you're not." I told her softly letting her know that she didn't have to be in denial with me. That I was the last person to truly judge her. She just stares at me with a sad and heartbroken expression.

I slowly pull her up from the chair which confuses her until I pull her against me into an embrace. I smile in amusement at how she initially stiffens up at my touch like how I do to her when she hugs me randomly. Soon, Ally lets her small frame fit into mine. She wraps her arms around me and sighs into my body as I hold her's into mine.

 **END OF CHAPTER REVIEW QUESTIONS**  
 **1.) What did you think of the gesture Ally did for her mom?**  
 **2.) How do you think Austin & Hahn's future plans to fix Mimi and Aiden's relationship will go?**  
 **3.) Reaction to Elliot's drunken arrival and Austin's punch?**  
 **4.) 3 Fav Moments?**


	12. I Didn't Know We Were Having A Sleepover

**DAY 12**

Ally's POV

Cassidy and I continue to run on the treadmills in the corner of the gym to get some privacy. I know since when do you go to the gym? Well, after Austin made me go that one time, I happened to like it and there's nothing wrong with making sure I stay in shape. Plus, I could use a little toning in the booty and some ab work doesn't hurt anyone.

"So, this is nice right?" Cassidy asked.

"Yep." I said a little out of breath from doing about 10 minutes. I know it's not a lot but I'm new to this exercise stuff so give me a break.

"We should come here so more often." She stated. "Totally. It's definitely a great stress reliever for me." I told her honestly as she smiled nodding. "I know right? It just has a way of relaxing you." She replied as our machines stopped notifying us that our time is up.

We step off a little out of breath grabbing our water bottles while our foreheads and stomachs sweat. "I know you told me what happened with you and 'who should not be named' yesterday but how are you feeling really?" She asked concerned. "At first, I felt terrible and just completely broken but Austin comforted me surprisingly and I'm really good now." I explained to her as she looked a bit stunned.

"Austin? That totally does not seem right." She said chuckling which I joined in. "I know, but I'm serious. He was there for me." I told her as she shrugged.

"I guess that makes sense, since you are always there for him." She said as I nodded. "Plus, that huge crush he has on you." She added casually sipping her water as I hit her arm.

"Ouch!"

"He does not have a crush on me!"

"He so does! And you have one on him." She accused as I gasped.

"So not true."

"Really? Okay, then prove it."

"Huh? How?" I asked confused.

"Get a guy's number or start talking to someone other than Austin himself."

"What do you mean? Austin is my adviser. I have to spend lots of time with him."

"Yeah, but when you don't have to, go out with someone. You're single now!"

"Yeah, but-"

"But nothing. It might have been recent but that doesn't mean you can't have fun." She noted with a sly smile.

"What...kind of fun?" I questioned not fully on board. "You know...hook up with someone!" She whispered yelled in front of me as my eyes widen.

"Oh what? It's not like you're a virgin."

"I know, it's just...I've never had a one night stand before. Elliot was my first and only for the past four years." I confess as she nods understanding. "Yeah, but that's over now. You deserve to have some after what you've been through. Just make sure you use protection because people out here, you don't know where they've been." She gave advice.

"Here, look at him." She told me as I turned around to see some tall dark haired guy staring and checking me out. "Oh, I've seen him before in the cafeteria. I think his name is John." I told her as she smiled. "He's really cute and seems to be into you." She mentioned as I looked back at him and smiled before facing her.

"You think so?"

"I know so!"

"Okay, what if I hook up with him or we have a good conversation and he wants to have more than a sexual relationship? Or maybe I want to?"

"Well, then talk about it! I said you should hook up to have some fun but if you really decide to like someone and want to be with them, go for it. You could find your meant to be in the process." She said with a shrug.

"You think so?" I asked again.

"You'll never know unless you try." She said as I nodded and we walked more closer to the door because that was the only space left to do our ending stretches.

We get on the floor and hold hands stretching our legs.

"You said you were only with Elliot right? Sexually?"

"Yeah." I nodded confirming.

"It's gonna seem a bit uncomfortable sleeping with someone other than him because it's something you're not use too."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

"But it'll get better." She cutted me quickly off.

"You're gonna realize that it isn't bad at all and that maybe in someway it'll be better." She told me as I smiled believing her because sex with Elliot was becoming non enjoyable because my heart was no longer in it anymore.

"Yeah, you're probably right. If I'm being honest, I've been missing intimacy." I admitted as Cassidy smirked looking at me.

"I knew you weren't all Miss Good Girl." She said making me laugh as we stood up and started reaching for our toes.

"And I know me and Elliot slept together when he visited but like I said-"

"It's not the same as before."

"Exactly. I mean if I'm being honest..." I kind of trailed off because I never admitted it out loud. It took me a while to finish my sentence which caused her to look at me

"What?" She asked now curious.

"If I'm being honest...I've never even had an orgasm." I finally say as her eyes widen shockingly.

"Oh my god, are you serious?!" She whispered yelled to me as I nod my head ashamed. "Yeah, it just never happened. I always thought there was something wrong with me. In the beginning of our sex life for the first two years, it didn't bug me because the sex was so good. But as the sex became less and less desirable, that's when it started to frustrate me. I don't know, it's stupid." I explained shaking my head.

"Ally, no it's not. I can't believe as a young woman with an active sex life, you've never got to experience that. It honestly feels like a crime to me." She said which made me laugh for some reason as I shrug my shoulders. "I guess I'll never know." I reply as she looks at me sympathetically before Austin comes inside the open gym door out of nowhere. "Not with him, you won't." He said as Cassidy and I quickly got out of our stretching positions and faced him surprised.

"How long were you there and how much did you hear?" I asked already feeling blush reach my cheeks.

"Enough to know you're private parts have been cursed with not having their first meeting with a big O." He said as I almost completely died right there. This is honestly one of the embarrassing things that has ever happened to me.

"Oh my god, we are not talking about this. Don't forget our session at 2." I say before quickly leaving while covering my face as I hear his chuckle in the background. Kill me now.

Austin's POV

I watch as Ally leaves embarrassed which makes me chuckle to myself as Cassidy just glared at me.

"What?" I asked innocently as she just shook her head.

"Even if you did overhear, you could have kept it to yourself and saved her the shame." She said disappointingly.

"Yeah, I could have but I wanted her to know that I knew."

"Why? How would that help anything in life?"

"It would help getting in her bed so I can do it myself." I said as she just laughed but I didn't find it discouraging. I'm Austin Moon for God's sake. "Yeah, that's never gonna happen. No matter how into each other you are." She replied with a mocking smile.

"I'm not into Dawson. I'm into Dawson's body."

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that."

"What are you talking about?"

"Austin, I know guys like you. You start to develop real feelings for someone and it scares you so unknowingly you try to convince yourself that all you want out of the girl is her body when you want so much more." She said as I stared at her for a bit before laughing out loud. "Sure, crazy woman." I said pinching her cheeks which she found annoying and slapped away my hands. "It doesn't matter anyway, Blondie because Ally is gonna get with that." She said pointing to some dark haired guy who looked pretty average to me but to some girls a dream they would say.

"What do you mean get with him?"

"As in, they are probably gonna hook up."

"Yeah, right. Ally's not that type to hook up with random people."

"How would you know that if you didn't get to know her personally?" She asked with a smirk as I struggled to come up with a reason which only made her smirk more folding her arms. "Shut up. She talks a lot so I can't help but be forced to listen."

"Sure crazy woman." She said mocking me and pinching my cheeks while I slap her hands this time.

"Well, whatever. I'd be damn if I let her get in bed with someone else before she gets with me." I said as she laughs a bit.

"There it is again." She said.

"What again?"

"The caring part. A person who truly just wants to get in someone's pants wouldn't care if somebody was there before or after them. As long as they got what they wanted. But you're territorial over someone you're not even with which says one thing. You are _totally_ into Ally." She stated as I had nothing to say to it but roll my eyes.

"Just make sure to tell Ally to call me if she ever needs that experience she's been looking for. She knows what my room number is."

"Get out!" She replies as I laugh walking out the gym room.

Ally's POV

Kira and Marissa faces both arrive on my laptop screen from me face timing them in my room while I sit on my bed. "Hey guys. I wanted to talk to you both because you haven't called me since yesterday which tells me you probably don't know what happened because he didn't tell you. Then again, why would he?" I said more to myself.

"Tell us what? Is this about Elliot?" Marissa asked as I nodded. "Yep. He did something unbelievable yesterday." I told them as they look unprepared to know while looking at each other worried. "Okay, explain baby doll." Kira tells me as I sigh.

"He showed up at my job last night."

"Oh my god." Marissa stated.

"Yeah, I know. That's not it. He was completely wasted!" I say still pissed at the embarrassment as they both gasp in disbelief.

"He as stumbling all over the place and barely could get any words out."

"Jesus, Ally. I'm so sorry. If we had any idea-" Kira started. "It's not your fault. No one could have known he would have done this." I tell them as they still look at me sympathetic. "Still, it doesn't sound like Elliot. He must have been pretty heartbroken." Marissa said which made me feel worse which she happened to notice.

"Oh god, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel even more guilty."

"I know. It's just me. I've been feeling guilty ever since it happened but he went overboard. I would have never done this to him." I said as they nodded in agreement. "Yeah, but you know guys. They can't handle rejection like girls can." Marissa told me.

"What else happened? You didn't get in trouble did you?" Kira asked worried. "Kinda. But before I get to that, you should know that he got punched by my patient Austin. The hit was so hard, his nose started to bleed." I explained still baffled from the confrontation.

Their eyes widen bigger than I can describe. "Seriously?! That would explain the purple bruise we saw on his nose this morning." Kira said to Marissa as she nodded in agreement. "But why would he punch him? Just cause he was drunk?" Marissa asked confused as I shook my head. "No, Elliot called me a slut and that pissed Austin off so much that he got physical." I told them honestly as they get even more stunned from what Elliot said.

"I can't believe he would say something like that to you. I know he's hurt but you have been best friends your whole lives." Kira said hurt for me as I nodded at the statement. "Yeah, I was shocked myself and even cried over it but I decided to move on from the situation. I can't keep blaming myself for something I believe was the right thing for me. I make no apologies of how I live my life." I proudly said as they smile at me.

"We are so proud of you, Als. The old you would have let this break you but you are rising past the BS in your life and living how you want." Marissa said making me smile.

"Yeah, we are so sorry for what he said Als. We know it's not true and he's just taking his personal pain out on you." Kira added.

"Is he still not going to classes?" I asked curious.

"We actually got him too today, but he still hasn't said a word to us." Marissa informed me.

"I do feel like I'm ruining your friendships with him because of the breakup though."

"Hey, that's not on you. It's him. It's his decision to let it affect his friendships or not. His." Marissa reminded me.

"We are always gonna be here for him, but he has to decide what he wants in his life. Happiness or misery. One day, he'll make the right decision. I know it." Kira told me and though I wasn't too sure, I hoped she was right. "Thanks for taking the time to listen to my annoying problems girls." I say with a heartwarming smile.

"That's what besties are for." Marissa said with a smile and shrug. "Yeah, and make sure to get Austin McHottie's number before the program ends." Kira said making Marissa laugh while I playfully rolled my eyes.

"I am not dating my patient."

"We all know he's more than just your patient, Als. Especially the way he defended your honor?" Marissa said with a smirk as Kira teased along with her. "Guys, you are crazy! But I love you anyway." I told them.

"We love you too. Have a good day." Kira told me sweetly. "You too." I say as we all waved goodbye and I shut down my laptop. I sighed and leaned back on my bed. Am I missing something that everyone else is seeing? Yeah, no way. Right?

Austin's POV

As the day went on, I decided to play some basketball with Dallas and a few other guys on the outside court. I walk inside to the lobby to buy another bottle of water when a brunette girl approaches me.

"Hey." She said flirty like leaning her back against the wall in front of me.

"Hey." I said casually putting my money in the machine.

"You wanna get a coffee sometime?" She asked tilting her head as I look at her. "At the cafeteria?" I asked confused because it's not like we could leave without the place stamps and I wasn't using mine on a random girl. "Yeah..." She answered biting her lower lip which for some strange reason made me uncomfortable even though I could tell she was into me.

"Why? You don't even know me." I said as she came forward to me rubbing on my right arm muscle. "I know, my mistake. What I really wanted to ask was..." She started before going very close to my ear.

"Do you wanna come to my room?" She asked and I knew exactly what she was implying and before I would have jumped at the chance but for some reason I'm not feeling it. I back up and awkwardly take my water out the machine before facing her. "Yeah, no thanks. Not interested." I told her as she gasped a little and pouted.

"Are you serious?"

"Do you have brown hair?" I asked her sarcastically to let her know that I was telling nothing but a fact.

"I can't believe this. Jerk." She said sternly before pushing past me harshly but I didn't care.

I turn around opening the bottle and taking a sip when I see Cassidy watching me. "What?" I asked with a mouth full of water before swallowing it as she came over.

"I saw that."

"What?" I asked avoiding the conversation.

"You rejecting that girl. That is totally out of character for you. You love one night stands. No strings attached." She explained as I nodded agreeing.

"Yeah, but I just wasn't that into her."

"Stop the BS. We both know that, that wouldn't have mattered before. Sex is sex to you no matter who it comes from." She said truthfully as I became speechless a second time today. "Whatever." I said walking away as she smirked and chucked to herself.

I got to get myself together before I head to this session with Dawson.

Ally's POV

I wait for Austin in the empty library when I finally see him come through the door. "Will there ever be a time when you aren't late?" I asked with raised eyebrows as he sits down across from me. "Probably not. I showed up though." He said with a huge smile as if it was an accomplishment. "Alright, let's get to it." I replied ignoring his childishness.

"Can we talk about you not having an orgasm ever in your life before?" He asked with a smirk as I smacked the book closed harshly which made him jump slightly.

"We are not talking about my personal life so stop right now because I don't want to hear about it again!" I yelled sternly as he looks at me in shocked. "I'm usually not a fan of someone raising their voice towards me but that was pretty hot." He responded which just made me groan and roll my eyes. "Don't worry, Dawson. I won't say anything anymore." He told me as I sighed satisfied. "For now." He added with a sly smile as I just internally thought about running him over with a bus as I opened the book again.

"Today is all about the future and future plans but before we get into that we have a mini discussion about broken relationships." I explained to him.

"How many times do we have to talk about my ex's?" He asked with a groan putting his head back. "No, it's not relationships with your ex's. It's family members." I corrected.

"Oh..."

"Knowing how long your alcoholic history has been, I'm aware of problems in the familial aspect in your life. Can you tell me out of everyone, which family member relationship is most damaged at the moment or got the most damaged?" I asked hoping he would answer without dodging.

"Aiden." He said effortlessly which surprised me a bit.

"Your older brother."

"You met him didn't you?" He asked sarcastically as I rolled my eyes.

"I wasn't asking. I was confirming." I told him as he shrugged it off.

"Anyway, what made the relationship more damaged then others?" I asked.

"I guess...it was because we were more than brothers. We were best friends too and all of it just went away."  
"Because of you, right?" I asked as he looked at me slightly offended. "I'm not judging. I'm asking because your decision to let him out of your life." I reassured him as he took a few seconds to nod admitting it.

"He was out of my life but not really because he wouldn't let it go. He kept visiting me wherever I was. I would talk to him sometimes but it was never the same. I couldn't look at him as my big brother no more." He told me looking down.

"Why not?" I asked writing down stuff in my note pad.

"Because he didn't feel like a big brother anymore. He abandoned me and my mom. Then came back like everything was fine."

"Is that what you held against him all this time?"

"Kind of. More because of how he treated my mom. I didn't really care about myself but more of her and he just gave up on her."

"Is that how you really feel? Like your brother gave up on your mom?" I asked trying to read his face when he looks me in my eyes.

"I know he did." He said as I sighed writing that down.

"How did he let her down?" I asked as he hesitated about speaking off the subject. "If you don't want to speak about the direct subject, just talk around it." I advised him as he thought about it. "My mother was going through something bad for a long time. Years, actually." He added lowly playing with the leather on his jacket which made him look like a little kid.

"He was weak and couldn't handle it and left us." He finished looking pretty upset.

"Your brother never asked you to come with him?" I asked as he looked a bit guilty.

"Does it matter?"

"It does. It really does." I told him as he sighed before speaking up.

"Yeah, he did but I wasn't going to leave my mom the way she was. He didn't offer her to come."

"Why do you think he didn't?"

"I know why he didn't. Aiden looked me right in my face and said that 'she did this to herself and it's only her fault'." He said replaying the moment in his mind and I could tell how much it pissed him off.

"Can we move on? I don't wanna talk about this anymore." He said avoiding eye contact.

"Why don't you?"

"Because I had a good moment with my brother the last time I seen him and I don't wanna find a reason to be mad at him. Especially since I might not see him again." He said lowly to himself and I could tell he doesn't know I heard him.

"Okay, sure. We can move on." I said flipping to another page that's completely blank.

"Alright, we are moving on to the future topic. We finally made it to that stage in this program which excites me the most because I'd love to know what are your plans." I said truthfully even though I know he's going through something that could prevent him from having one.

But I'm a positive and optimistic person and I believe that he'll get out of this situation. I don't know how...but he will. I just know it.

"Where do you see yourself in 5 years?" I asked him as he gulped, not nervously but in a way of not wanting to talk about this but he has too.

"I don't know."

"I need more than I don't know."

"I don't know where I'll be because I don't know if I'll still be alive." He answered dramatically in a way to avoid telling me that he might be getting sent to jail for the rest of his life. I just decided to play along because I won't rush or force him into telling me something he's not comfortable with.

"Okay, say you didn't _die_ by then and you were alive and great. What is your dream life in 5 years? You'll be 26. Where are you in the world?" I asked again sounding like a real therapist as he sighed before genuinely thinking about it.

"In my dreams, I'd be on tour rocking crowds all around the world. They'd scream my name, girls would have tattoos of me on their bodies, I'd sell out arenas and get awards that I deserved and earned." He said with hand motions in his own little world while smiling to himself which made me smile noticing how happy he was when he was talking about the things he loved.

"You wanna be a star, right?" I asked remembering what he told me.

"Not a star Dawson. A rock star. I was meant to be one. Or I use to think I was..." He said as his mood change.

"Well, stop thinking negative now. What kind of music are you into besides rock? Or is that an only option thing for you?" I asked curious but also for him to let his guard down. "You know you don't have to sing rock to be a rock star right?" He told me.

"Isn't that kind of the point?"

"Sometimes but not all the time. I would have a little mix of everything. Except for country! God, I hate country music..." He said which just made me chuckle. "Yeah, I'm not a fan of it either." I said as he smiled at our similar taste.

"Wait, aren't you into music too Dawson?" He asked as I blushed shaking my head.

"We are not getting into that again."

"Hey, you said you would show me what you got one day." He remembered.

"Yeah, and one day is _not_ today. Moving on." I said as he smirked.

"Okay, 10 years from now. You'll be 31. Where is Austin Moon the man?" I asked him as he raised his eyebrows.

"I'm already a man." He replied.

"No, you're a young man. You'll just be a man." I corrected him as he chuckled before scratching his chin before shrugging.

"Hopefully still doing music. Maybe a baby or two." He said surprising me.

"A baby or babies?" I asked looking at him amused when he smiles.

"Well, if I'm famous there are gonna be a lot of groupies. Someone is bound to get pregnant." He told me which just made me shake my head and laugh.

"So, you are gonna be a rock star single father with a hoe baby mama basically?" I asked as he thought about it. "Pretty much." He casually responded. "You know, that sounds like your best plan yet." I said sarcastically but with a genuine smile because I thought it was really funny. "Thanks." He replied with a smile even though he could tell I wasn't serious.

"So, you don't wanna get married one day?"

"Spend the rest of my life with only one woman? Yeah, no thanks."

"Could be beautiful if you look at it like the average person."

"Well, I'm not an average person. I don't see marriage in my future. If I ever did get married, then the woman must be some kind of angel in my eyes or something because otherwise it ain't happening." He said so surely.

"Well, I hope you find your angel one day." I said as he chucked even though I was really serious. It would be nice to see my patient end up having a nice and long life involving everlasting happiness.

"If you don't want to get married, why do you see kids in your future?"

"I told you, it would be-"

"Unexpected I know. But knowing how sexually active you are, why wouldn't you try harder to make sure it didn't happen."

"I guess kids don't bother me that much. They're annoying and I have absolutely no idea how to take care of them but I could raise them I guess."

"You shouldn't decide to have a kid based on 'I guess'. Plus, you are talking about having children with random women who could end up having the worst priorities or end up crazy or obsessed with you because you'll be a rock star."

"Whoa Dawson. You're really thinking this through."

"You have too, Austin. I'm being serious here. Whatever future you reach for, make sure you take precaution because one mistake could ruin the rest of your life. You have to think ahead to save yourself sometimes." I told him as I watch him take it all in not really thinking about it all before until I gave him that much needed speech.

"Alright, Dawson. I'll try to be more careful for you." He said seriously than with a smile because he knew I cared which just made me blush and roll my eyes.

"Good." I reply before looking at the time on the clock.

"Our session will be over in two minutes. You can go now." I told him as he nodded getting up.

"I'm going to the gym in an hour. You wanna join?" He asked as I packed my stuff in my bag.

"You know I already went there earlier."

"That was in the morning. "It's 5 in the afternoon right now and it'll be 6 when we go." He said making a point.

"I don't know if I feel like going again today."

"Please? I'll be bored with no one to make fun of." He said as I put my hands on my hips like 'really'.

"Pleeeeeasse?" He begged again and I wonder why he couldn't just ask Dallas but I forget about it when I realize I can see that John guy again if he's there.

"Fine. Sure. See you in an hour." I tell him as he smirks before leaving.

Cassidy's POV

I walk into Hahn's office when she rings my pager. "Hi, Doctor Hahn." I say nervously into the room hoping I'm not in trouble. She looks up to me with a small smile. "Oh, hey Miss Jones. Take a seat." She instructed me as I walked up and did what she said.

"I called you in here because I have some questions for you and I need you to be completely honest with me. Can you do that?" She asked which made me strangely worried and I could tell she noticed. "Don't worry, you're not in trouble." She said as I sighed with relief. "Unless you lie to me." She added which made me stiff back up before I nodded and waited for her questions.

"You're friends with Ally Dawson, yes?"

"Yes, ma'am." I answered honestly confused on why this had to do with her.

"How close would you say you two were?" Se asked as I thought about it.

"I'd say pretty close. We've only known each other since the program started but pretty inseparable whenever we aren't on the job." I tell her truthfully as she nods listening.

"Is there a reason you want to know this ma'am?" I asked kind of anxiously. "Yes, there is Miss Jones. I was thinking about the incident that happened between Ally and her ex boyfriend yesterday. I know that Austin punched him at some point but I'm just realizing that the reason Ally told me he did that no longer makes sense to me." She said curiously.

"Oh, um Ally did tell me that he called her out her slut." I told her truthfully as she took a few seconds to take it in before responding.

"Yeah, I know that but do you know the actual reason why?"

"None that I would know of ma'am. Ally's a sweet girl. I think he was just upset that she broke up with him." I said telling her my personal thoughts.

"So, you're saying Austin punched him _just_ because of the slut comment?."

"Correct." I confirmed.

"See this surprises me because Austin is not territorial over people that aren't his family." She said as I didn't know how to respond because I didn't understand what she was getting at. "I know he has been getting close to Miss Dawson and it doesn't take a genius to see that he's obviously attracted to her, but I told him that nothing could actually happen between them. No matter if it was just sexual or an actual relationship." She continued as my heart started to beat a little faster than usual.

"Now I'm wondering if he punched Miss Dawson's ex boyfriend because he's dating her..." She trailed off looking at me suspiciously as my breath quickens and I gulp.

"You wouldn't happen to know about anything happening between them too, would you?" She asked slowly as she started to study my face which just made me look even more guilty.

"No...I don't, ma'am." I told her straightforward.

"You sure?" She asked with raised eyebrows.

I play with my fingers unknowingly as I feel little droplets of sweat form on my forehead. "Yes, Doctor Hahn. I assure you that there is nothing happening between the two. They are not dating, nor will they ever." I told her as she looks at me longer than I would like. "Alright, then. Thanks for your time." She said as I sighed out of relief as I stood up from the chair.

"You have a good day, Doctor Hahn." I tell her as she nods slowly a little upset that she didn't get the answers she was looking for.

I walked out and let out a very deep breath because that was close. I mean I didn't lie to her because technically Austin and Ally are not together but who am I kidding? It's only a certain amount of time before they do get together because it's obvious they are into each other and if they get caught, Ally could get fired and Austin won't get any help for himself.

That's why I'm pushing for her to get with someone else as long as she's in here because I don't want her to jeopardize her job in here. Jeez, that was nerve wrecking.

Austin's POV

Ally comes into the gym in pink sweats with a gray crop top and gray sneaks which I find incredibly sexy. I bite my lip watching her look for me before I motion to her where I am. I watch her walk over casually before putting her bag down.

"Hey." She said casually as I checked her out. "Stop Austin." She said while putting her hair in a ponytail while I laughed. "I have no idea what you're talking about." I said drinking water out of my bottle while she looked at me with a smile. "You are such a liar." She accused me before poking my chest as I smirked before fake moaning.

"That feels so good Alllllly." I say as we get a few looks and she gasp covering my mouth. "Shut up, Austin!" She whispered yelled which made me laugh into her hand. "Ew. I think you got spit on my hand." She said pulling her hand away.

"Here. I'll make it all better." I said grabbing the hand she was talking about and laying soft kisses on the palm. She looks at me with a sparkle in her eyes while I do it. I slowly pull away and move closer.

"You want me to kiss anywhere else?" I asked lowly as she stares at me before snapping out of it. "I'm getting on the treadmill." She said avoiding what I was talking about which just made me smirk because she's totally into me.

I watch as she gets on and I decide to do bench press without a spotter. I do it for a good 10 minutes when I see something in the corner of my eye. Ally catches my attention when I see that she's making flirty eyes to that dude Cassidy told me about earlier. He's doing the same with her and what the hell is going on?!

Next thing I know, the weights are on my chest because I lost focus. I groan loudly from the pain and Ally turns around and sees me. "Oh my god, Austin!" She yelled coming over to me helping the best she could but I did most of it putting it back in place.

"What happened?" She asked sitting next to me worried as I held my chest from the sting. "I got unfocused and dropped it." I admitted. "That's why you never bench press without a spotter, Austin. You could have gotten really hurt!" She said as I smirked placing my hand on her knee.

"Awe, it's okay baby. I'm gonna live." I flirted as she laughed before swapping my hand away confusing me cause we were just joking. "You can't do stuff like that or people could see and think we're together." She said as I see her glance at that same dude. I roll my eyes and groan out loud.

"Are you serious? What's so special about that dude?" I asked as she looked at me seeming guilty.

"What are you talking about?" She asked avoiding contact and moving her hair behind her hair.

"I know you like that dude over there."

"His name is John." She corrected which made me raise my eyebrows.

"Okay, maybe I was checking him out but I don't like him. I don't even know him. We haven't exchanged two words to each other. It's just physical attraction right now." She admitted to me. "Plus, I don't have to explain anything in my life to you." She said which just made me laugh.

"But you do anyway, why?" I ask genuinely curious.

"I trust you." She said which shocked me. "You may be an idiot...but I trust you." She repeated which made me feel good for some reason.

"That's cool, Dawson." I said as she smiled before looking back over at the guy which made me upset more than usual.

"He won't be able to give you an orgasm either if that's what you're thinking." I said as she turned to me with wide eyes. "What did I say? We are not talking about this!" She said standing up as I did too following her to a corner where her bottle of water is.

"You know I could do it." I said with a smirk as she almost choked on her water. "No thanks." She said with a small laugh.

"You're only saying that because you're my adviser." I told her as she looked at me for a while before shaking her head in denial. "Admit it, Dawson. You're attracted to me." I said getting close to her closing her in the corner as her breath hitches while she softly bites her lower lip nervously which turns me on.

"It's okay..." I say lowly as I move closer to her face when someone coughs behind us.

We turn around quickly to see the dude that she's been checking out and vice versa. You have to be fucking kidding me.

"Um, hey." He said looking at her.

"Hi." She said eagerly which made me roll my eyes for the millionth time.

"You are...single right?" He asked confused looking between us.

"Definitely." She answered stepping away from me and towards him.

"Oh, good." He said with a smile that made me want to punch him in the face.

"I was wondering if you wanted to do ending stretches if you haven't started yet?" He asked her as she looked surprised.

"I would love too." She accepted starting to walk away with him before looking back at me and smirking proving that she didn't want me.

It honestly just made me chuckle because I knew deep down, I was her desire. I'm everyone's desire if we're being honest here. I feel jealousy in my veins as I watch her do stretches with him and he gets touchy feely. It makes me want to hit him like I did her ex boyfriend yesterday. He wraps his arms around her waist while she stretches her arms and I hate that he makes her blush the way I make her do. I workout using other machines but still watching them until they are done. They smile and say their cheesy goodbyes to each other.

Ally comes back over to me getting her bag and bottle of water. "I'm done for the day. I'm gonna head out." She told me about to turn around but I stopped her by grabbing her hand and turning her back around. "He's not me." I said as she looked amused before I leaned down and placed a soft and sexual kiss against her neck and made her slightly gasp when I pull away.

"Dream about that tonight and then tell me if you still don't want me to be the one to help you out...down _there_." I finished as she looked at me stunned but also a bit turned on. She eventually just rolled her eyes playfully and walked out the gym which made me smile satisfied.

 ***Time Skip***

Ally's POV

After catching up with my college friend Steve on the phone and watching a bit of TV, I decide to get ready for bed. I brush my teeth before putting on my sweat shorts and a mini t shirt. I head for my bed when a knock comes on my door. It frustrates me because I'm really tired and confuses me because it's almost midnight so I have no idea who it could be.

I open the door to see Austin which just baffles me even more. "What are you doing here and what do you want?" I asked not really in the mood for his mess right now. "I'm spending the night." He said so casual that it almost made me do a double take. "Wait, what? I didn't know we were having a sleepover." I said sarcastically staring at him as he didn't answer.

"Why?" I asked even more confused than I was when I first opened the door. "Curiosity killed the cat." He answered coyly walking past me as if I invited him in. I look at him as he takes his Adidas slip ons off and remove his shirt as I just sigh and shrug not caring anymore because I am way too sleepy.

I go over to my mini fridge and take a little sip of water as I glance over to Austin who's now laying in my bed on his back which is such a weird but strangely appealing scene to look at. I get in bed next to him without saying anything because there's honestly nothing to say.

I turn on my side as Austin puts one of his arms behind his head and the other on his abdomen as he continues to stare up at the ceiling. I close my eyes in peace and try to think of nice things that would help me go to sleep. I smile when I think of beautiful, ocean waves crashing along the shore on a windy day and when it's about to work, I feel a tug on my shorts causing me to gasp and open my eyes.

I turn my head a bit to see Austin unraveling the weak strings attached to my shorts causing me to go wide eyed. "What the hell, Austin?!" I whisper yell swatting his hands away. "You can lay here and pretend that you don't want this. Or you can be quiet and let me do my job." He said so calmly that I almost believe that he's lost his mind. His job? What the fuck is he talking about? He successfully unravels my shorts and begins to pull them down and for some reason, I open my mouth to protest but I can't say anything. It's either because I'm beyond speechless or deep down...I don't want him to stop.

I look at him as he stops to look up at me. He chuckles at my shocked face and comes up and kisses my lips to calm me down. When his lips connect on mine, I feel a rush in my stomach. The same rush I felt that day at the car wash when we first kissed.

I pull away slowly not sure at what's happening because it's all so sudden. He looks in my eyes before glancing at my lips again, then leans down as I bring him in closer. We make out passionately in my bed as I moan into his mouth. God, this is so wrong but it feels so right.

"What...what are we doing?" I ask breathing heavy as we pull away.

" _You_ are not doing anything. I am. Something he never could." He told me referring to my ex boyfriend before laying a trail of wet soft kisses along my neck. I moan as he goes further and further lifting up my shirt slightly not forgetting to leave kisses on my stomach as well.

When he gets to where he wants, he slowly slides off my panties and removes them. I get a little shy of me being exposed but it goes away when I see his eyes feel with lust as he looks at it. He looks at me one last time and I whimper when he starts teasing me with soft touches against the slit causing him to chuckle.

I swear to God I would hit him if I could. Austin slowly leans his head down and lays a big sloppy kiss on it causing me to gasp and moan loudly in the air. I feel his full lips start to suck on it magically while swirling his tongue all around. "Oh...my goooood." I moaned loudly starting to grip my sheets as I felt his tongue go deeper and deeper inside me.

I did not know pleasure like this was even possible but now...jeez. I won't give Moon satisfaction just to feed his ego but God he was right. He knows how to pleasure the female body. Mine at least. I softly bite my lip as I feel him speed his tongue action up, licking up and down quickly and then catching me off guard as he starts to suck on my clit.

"Yes..." I moan lowly as I feel like I could honestly die and go to heaven at this very moment. He sucks it harder and harder into existence and I throw my head back holding onto his hair. "Yes, yes, yes. Oh, god!" I moan gripping his hair tighter.

I could almost feel his smirk while he continues to go to work on me. My mouth opens widely when I feel two of his fingers go inside me and I think I was on the brink of tears because of the pleasure intake. It's almost too much for me to bare and I don't know if I can handle anymore. He pulls his mouth away while still pulling his fingers in and out of me as I get wetter by the second.

Austin then looks up at me. "Cum for me." He says in the most sexist voice I've ever heard and now I definitely know there's no stopping it.

"I want you to cum for me." He added softly kissing my neck as his fingers continue to violate me in all kinds of ways and man, I never wanted it to stop. But for the first time, I could feel myself coming close and I couldn't wait to experience what it was like to orgasm for the first time.

Austin goes back to replacing his fingers with his tongue and he holds on to my waist as my legs begin to shake from pleasure and I moan louder and louder until finally, I release myself into his mouth. I moan one last time coming down from my cloud 9 high as he eats me all the way out.

I breathe heavy out of breath as Austin makes his way next to me on his back. I turn my head looking at his smirking face, facing the ceiling as if he just performed a medical mystery. I watch as his chest slowly goes up and down as little breaths exit his mouth.

Suddenly, I see him close his eyes as if what he did, didn't just happen. "Are we going to pretend that you didn't just...ya know?" I questioned with wide eyes internally freaking out as he shrugged his shoulders with a smirk.

"Can you honestly say you wanna talk about it right now?" He asked as I thought about it and he was right. No matter how much I loved what he did, I need to forget about it as soon as possible. It was not healthy for our professional relationship and the more we ignore it, the quicker it should disappear from our minds. I don't respond, put my underwear and shorts back on, turn my body the other way, holding my head against my soft pillow.

I close my eyes to go to sleep. But for the first time since I've been here...it's with a smile on my face.

 **END OF CHAPTER REVIEW QUESTIONS**

 **1.) What do you think about Ally trying to hook up or get to know someone new?**

 **2.) Thoughts on Austin turning down that girl?**

 **3.) How do you feel about Hahn's suspicion about Austin and Ally?**

 **4.) What was your reaction to what Austin did for Ally in the end? (I hope it left you shooketh)**


	13. Some Kind Of Special

**DAY 13**

Ally's POV

I open my eyes to see my plain white ceiling. I begin to rub my eyes sitting up when I remember what happened last night.

I turn to my side to see that Austin's gone. I start to wonder if I imagined or dreamed what happened but I shake my head at the idea because that was way too real to not be...real. I smile anyway even though he's gone because it's not like we're dating. He doesn't owe me an explanation and what really matters is that I finally experienced it ladies and gentlemen.

 **My first orgasm.**

It was truly amazing and I can't believe how turned on I was but what can I say? Austin is a charmer and he made my body feel things it's never felt before. I was blown away at what he did but there's no way he could ever know that.

I thought I would be more shy, I mean I was at first! But then...he was looking me in my eyes when he was doing what he was doing and the sensation I was feeling was just completely unbelievable. If I could feel like that everyday, I would. I'm just hoping he enjoyed doing it as much as I did receiving it.

Okay, Ally stop talking about it. You got your experience and now it's over and done with. Plus, Austin is probably gonna tease me about it anyway. Yeah, there no way he's gonna let this go after seeing me so vulnerable and naked. Almost. He still hasn't seen my boobs which are off limits because he has definitely seen enough as a patient.

God, if someone told me all of this would happen 13 days ago, I would think they were the craziest person on the planet but so much has happened. So much I can't take back and some thing's...I don't want too. I have to forget about it now and never bring it back up. As far as I know, last night never happened.

My phone rings and I see that it's my mother which instantly puts a smile on my face. "Hi mama." I say going into the bathroom and grabbing my toothbrush. "Hi love. How are you?" She asked sweetly as I begin to start brushing my teeth.

"I'm good. You?" I asked talking through it.

"I'm fine. I just wanted to check up on you and also tell you that the transaction went through and I'm officially out of debt." She told me happily which made me smile spitting out my rinse.

"That's so great, mama. Aren't you happier now without that weight on your shoulders?" I asked because it was amazing to do something so big for my mom considering all she's ever done for me.

"Yes, I am. You were right baby girl and all of this is possible because of you. Thank you so much. I love you. I love you. I love you."

"I love you mom. More than you could ever know."

"I think you got that backwards baby girl." She said as I smiled taking off my clothes getting ready to get in the shower.

"Well, I have to go get ready for the day but I'll talk to you soon?" I asked.

"Of course baby doll. You still want me to come later in the program right?"

"Yes, of course!" I reassured her.

"Great. Love you." She said as we both hung up and I got in the shower still smiling from last night.

Austin's POV

"So dude, how have the sessions with Ally been going?" Dallas asked me as we sat in the lounge on chairs across from each other. I shrugged as I thought about it. "I guess you could say good and bad." I told him honestly as he looked confused. "Good and bad? Explain." He told me as I sat up.

"Well, they're fine when she's just asking simple questions that I can answer easy but there are some things I can't answer because they are too close to telling what I did. The truth." I describe to him as he nods his head getting it. "I know that has to get annoying. Having such a big secret that you can't tell." He said as I sighed not knowing how much longer I could hold it in as long as these sessions continue.

"I know we've only known Ally for almost two weeks..." He trailed off.

"What are you getting at?" I asked.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, I don't care."

"Why don't you trust her? I know you're not the most trusting person when it comes to other people but she's not only your adviser Austin, she's your friend. Whether you want to believe it or not." He said as I didn't say anything.

"I'm just saying as long as we've been here, she hasn't given you one reason not to tell her the secret." He said as I just looked at him knowing everything he said was true but it wasn't the point. It wasn't the point at all.

"Letting her in on the secret has nothing to do with trust. It's who she is. Ally may be sexy and hot and someone I'd really like in my bed but she's also this sweet, fragile and kind of innocent girl. I'm not sure she'd be able to handle it." I tell him avoiding eye contact. "She's a woman, Austin. And if you ask me, I think she deserves to know out of respect of her helping you all this time."

"Well, I didn't ask you and I don't need her judging me." I finally said looking at him as he gone quiet before a small smile appeared on his face.

"Oh...I get it now." He said nodding his head and laying back in his chair.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the real reason you don't wanna tell Ally about what you did is because you're scared of how she might see you."

"That couldn't be any more far from the truth."

"Really? So, you don't care about how Ally would feel about your actions in the slightest? Not even...a little bit?" He asked using his fingers as motions teasing me a bit.

"Shut up." Is all I could muster to say because I didn't want to admit that he was right.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." He replied laughing before getting serious.

"If I am being honest, I do see improvement in you." He complimented which made me look amused. "Oh, you do huh?" I ask jokingly as he rolls his eyes. "Yeah, dude. I'm serious. You haven't been nearly as big of a dick as you usually are." He told me which I laughed at.

"I mean you still got that constant sarcasm and slight stubborn attitude problem but it's different now. You are." He said as I thought about it myself. "And I really think it has to do with your new closeness with Ally." He finished which just made me smirk thinking about what I did to Ally last night. Yeah, that was definitely a closeness between the two of us.

"What's the smirk about?" Dallas asked curious which just made me smirk even more thinking about the way Ally looked yesterday in the night glow of her room.

The way she moved against my body as she got turned on. The way she arched her back as she felt my tongue go deeper inside her. The way she moaned so loud, I'm surprised no one heard her. I can't believe she even let me do it but it proves what I've been saying all along. Dawson is totally into me.

I left in the middle of the night because I didn't want to take a chance of leaving in the morning and I didn't say anything because it's not like we're dating or anything. "I'm just...thinking about Dawson naked." I said as he just shook his head.

What? It's not like I'm lying. I did see her naked. Well, kinda. I still didn't see the twins yet, but there's only a certain amount of time now since last night happened right? There's no way she won't want to continue sexy time with me.

"So, when is the last time you have written something?"

"What do you mean?"

"Music."

"Oh...you hungry?" I asked avoiding the subject.

"Don't do that. No switching topics. Better yet, when's the last time you held a guitar in your hand?" He wondered as I shrugged.

"About 6 months ago." I said as his face stiffed up realizing that's the same time the incident occurred.

I haven't been the same since. Everything feels different. Including myself. "Well, you need to get back into it. You were too good to just forget about it."

"You think I want to forget about it? Music was my life."

"No kidding. I couldn't leave your house without hearing a few chords playing before I got to the door." He said which made both of us laugh.

"It doesn't have to be the end of it, Austin." He said making me look at him. "It doesn't." He repeats.

Ally's POV

I walk down the hallway after getting ready for the day and decided to wear a nice pink spring dress with white wedges. Conveniently, I see the hot guy John from the gym the other day coming down the same hallway from the opposite direction.

"Hey, Ally." He said with a smile on his face.

"Hey John." I replied which makes him smile even wider than he was before.

"You know the other day, I had a good time talking to you." He told me reminding me about our conversation when we were doing ending stretches together. "Me too. It was nice getting to know you." I say honestly as he blushes a bit.

"Yeah, about that...I was meant to ask you out but I got pretty nervous." He admitted as I widen my eyes in surprise that he was interested.

I know I get told how attractive I am a lot but this guy seemed way out of my league. Okay, I shouldn't say that. That is not the girl spirit. Anybody would be lucky to have me because I'm just as beautiful as anyone else.

"Um...wow." I say getting a little fidgety with my fingers as he notices.

"Oh no. Am I coming on a little too strong?" He asked as I shook my head quickly.

"No, no. You're fine. It's just...I have to think about it, okay?" I tell him as he looks at me for a few seconds before nodding.

"Of course, yeah. Take all the time you need." He told me nicely as I smiled before walking away.

Soon, I get pulled to the side when I come face to face with an upset looking Cassidy. "Good morning to you." I say smartly as she rolled her eyes. "What the hell was that, Ally?!" She whispered yelled motioning to John who just turned a corner down the hallway. "Oh, that." I said with a smile. "Yeah, can you believe he actually asked me out?" I asked in amazement.

"No, what I can't believe is that you actually turned him down."

"Um, I did not turn him down. I simply said that I had to think about it."

"What is there to think about?" She asked baffled.

"A lot, Cass. I'm just not sure about dating someone I work with." I told her truthfully as she sighed.

"Yeah, I guess I can get that..." She trailed off starting to walk away when I stopped her by her hand.

"Wait, what's going on? Why do you care so much?" I asked looking in her eyes when she looked around before taking me into a private room.

"Doctor Hahn called me into her office yesterday." She admitted.

"So? Wait, you still have a job here right?" I asked concerned.

"Yes, it wasn't about that."

"Then what was it about?" I asked still not getting the problem.

"You."

"Me?" I asked confused.

"Yes. You and Austin."

"What about me and Austin?"

"She asked me about the situation that involved Elliot and wondered if it happened because of something going on between you and Austin." She confessed as my eyes widen at the news.

"What?! Why would she think that? I told her about the slut comment. Austin had nothing to do with what happened with Elliot!"

"I know that, but she's not so sure. She thought or thinks you two are secretly dating." She said as I sighed into my hands. "Don't worry, I shut it down but Ally, I was so nervous. I don't know if I made it that believable." She told me feeling guilty as I sat up.

"Hey, the fact you took up for me in the first place shows me what kind of friend you are. Thank you." I say hugging her as she hugs me back with a sigh. "But you and Austin should act more friendly because she's getting suspicious." She warned me.

"Do we really act any different than any other adviser and patient?" I asked her for her personal opinion as she just gave me a look.

"Okay, noted." I said as she smiled shaking her head.

"Just be careful. I hate for you to lose a job over a guy." She said as I look slightly offended.

"I didn't mean just some guy but-"

"No, I get it Cass. You're just looking out for me." I said not taking it to heart because I know she wants nothing but the best for me.

Austin's POV

When I come out the lounge, I see Ally talking to Cassidy in some private room and it looks to be some emotional or intense conversation. If it were any other day, I wouldn't want to be anywhere near this if it had to do anything with emotions but I haven't seen Ally since last night and I need to see how she's gonna act. I need her to know that she can never take back what happened and that I'm the only one who can ever make her feel that way. _Ever._

They hug and finish up the conversation and I see Ally come out and that's when I notice what she's wearing. She has on a short pink dress and heels or wedges whatever the ladies call them. The point is she looks hot as fuck and a part of me hopes it was just for me. Then again, she wears nice styles all the time. Whatever. I'm gonna tell myself it was just for me.

"Yo, Dawson!" I yell down the hallway as she quickly spins around causing her dress to lift a good amount. I smirk because it's nothing I didn't see before. I look in her eyes and I see the hesitation to speak and then blush fills on her cheeks which makes me smirk even more while putting both hands in my pockets.

I begin to walk up to her while her breath hitches.

Ally's POV

"Oh hey..." I say awkwardly which is not how I wanted to act when I finally saw him today but my mind took over and I can't help it. He just smirks at my nervousness and chuckles. "Hey yourself." He replied licking his lips checking me out. "Well, we have a session right now in the outside courtyard so let's go." I tell him quickly walking past him as he follows me.

As we walk, I can feel his eyes burning into the back of me and I know it's because of what happened last night. I take a deep breath before finally turning around and folding my arms against my chest.

"Will you stop?" I asked sternly as he just made a pretend confused expression.

"What are you talking about?" He asked with a knowingly smile.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Staring a hole into the back of me. Stop...looking at me like that!" I yelled causing an even bigger smile to form on his face causing me to groan frustrated.

I cover my face in embarrassment when I feel his hands on my waist back me into the hallway wall. I remove my hands looking into his eyes as he brings his face closer to mine.

"Why don't you just admit you want me?" He asked smirking as I looked at him as if he was out of his mind. He is so cocky.

"I don't want you." I told him but even I wasn't convinced because the way I feel every time I'm around him is not healthy.

"Really? That wasn't the case last night." Austin teased like I said he would while I rolled my eyes.

"You were so wet." He says lowly causing me to softly bite my lower lip turning me on more and more.

I inched closer challenging him. "You came on to me. Don't forget that." I told him as he smiled impressed. "I only did that to prove I could do what your ex couldn't." He said as I chuckled a little. "Why prove something to a girl you supposedly don't even care about?" I ask as he looked at me not knowing what to answer so he laughed it off and backed up. "You are not so bad, Dawson." He said softly biting the bottom of his lip now as he begin to lean in which made me too.

I hurriedly stopped and held his chest away from mine. "No." I say out of breath because he makes me speechless and he looks at me weird. "No...?" He asked confused as I sigh looking down a bit feeling bad because I don't wanna lead him on. But at the end of the day, how can you lead on a guy who just wants sex?

Look, if we weren't in here, maybe I'd be more open to a friends with benefits relationship but I _am_ in here and I can't think of anything else but Austin's mental needs. I have to be a friend to him. That's what he needs, whether he knows it or not.

"I'm sorry. But I can't do this." I said slowly backing up.

"Why not?" He asked blankly even though I could tell he was hurt.

"What you did for me last night was amazing. _Beyond_ amazing actually. But it was also unprofessional. I can't keep continuing to fool around with you." I told him sternly as he looked at me seriously before leaning in and kissing me so hard that I was smushed against the wall.

I sigh peacefully into it and kiss him back passionately as he grips my waist tightly holding onto it while I have my right arm around his neck and the other on his chest.

Austin then slowly pulls away before a smirk appears. "Okay, now we can do our session." He said walking away to where we had to go. I'm in shock from what just happened before a pink blush covers my face because I realize that he had to kiss me _one last time_ before we officially ended something that never even existed. That boy is crazy.

We head outside in the courtyard and take our seats across from each other. There is only a few other people out here with us so I guess we got a good time.

"So, how are you doing today?" I asked him as he looks at me amused.

"Oh, I'm doing great." He replied and I knew exactly what he was thinking about.

"That's good. Anyway, moving on to our assignment **-** "

"Wait, slow down Dawson. Aren't you suppose to ask me _why_ I'm doing good?" He asked with a smirk knowing the original routine.

I sigh because I know he's just messing with me even more and he knows the reason I skipped it. "Fine, Austin. Why are you doing good?" I asked not wanting to hear the answer. "Well, let's just say I went to this girl's bedroom last night and I did some things that made her moan very loudly right before I tasted her delicious-"

"Alright, enough!" I yell which caused a lot of people to stare over and I wave them off awkwardly letting them know we're okay over here.

Austin just laughs amused by everything as I shake my head from embarrassment. "Okay, moving on to actual work. We are going to talk about the multiple changes you went through in your life to end up where you are now. Your journey basically." I explain. "My journey? I am not in a 'good spot' as people would call it." He told me.

"Journey doesn't have to be a good thing. It usually is but it's just a description of how you got where you are." I tell him more informed.

"Oh, so you want to talk about why I am the way I am and how I got here?" He asked a bit nervous but trying to keep some composer. "Kind of but not really. Let's just go over the things we already know about. Easy." I say as he just watches me as I open my book before looking at him.

"Consuming alcohol underage while in public places such as high school and a bit of college. That was the first thing we ever talked about."

"I remember." He said with a small smile which confused me.

"What's that smile about?" I asked as he just casually shrugged.

"Just remembering the day I first saw you." He said as I fold one leg over the other and chuckled.

"You mean the day you were a complete dick to me. Great times." I sarcastically say as he laughs now.

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"Are you really?"

"Yeah. I mean you're still annoying but you definitely suck less than before." He told me as I smile shaking my head.

"Wow. Thank you for the compliment. It honestly means the world to me." I say looking at the paper from one of first sessions.

"Austin, we talked about your DUI's and suspensions but we never talked about your..." I paused because I wasn't sure I was overstepping boundaries. "Hit and run?" He answered for me as I slowly nodded.

"Yeah...I get it if you don't want to talk about it. It's pretty serious but if you ever wanna get it off your chest-"

"Labrador." He cut me off.

"What?"

"It was a Labrador. It was an animal. A Labrador dog." He confessed which surprised me.

"Oh, wow. I have no idea."

"Yeah. It wasn't a human but I still felt equally as bad." He said looking me in the eye as I listened. He sighed and I could tell he hasn't talked about this in a long time.

"I got really wasted one night and was driving home in the rain and I didn't see him. I hit him hard and I thought I killed him instantly but when I got out-"

"Wait, you got out?"

"Yep, believe or not. I got out and it looked like his leg was broken and something with his arm didn't look right. He was just laying there and wimping in pain and I couldn't believe I had did that." He said lowly before looking down at the ground while messing with his rock star rings on his fingers.

"I knew I couldn't go to jail for it but I knew I could get in trouble for underage drinking and get another DUI. Plus, the owners could press charges because I was intoxicated during the accident." He explained as I looked at his face and I could tell how much he regretted it.

"I called the cops so he could at least get help but then...I left. I left and I didn't look back."

"Wow...that's deep, Austin." I said as he nodded not looking my way.

"For a week, I was trying to find the dog and his owners and I got a hold of the animal hospital he was in."

"You visited him?" I asked emotionally invested in the story as he nodded finally making eye contact.

"I pretended that I was interested in buying a dog and they were showing me around when I saw him on a table getting bandaged.

The guy showing me around saw me staring and said the dog was named Stan and he suffered some pretty serious injuries from an idiot hitting him with their car and leaving him in the road. He had no idea the asshole was right in front of him." He said putting his head in hands with a huge sigh.

"I asked about his owners and he said they use to visit for the first few days but said they no longer wanted a dog with disabilities." He said shaking his head at their words as my face scrunched up with disgust.

"Oh my god, that's horrible." I reply feeling terrible for the dog. "I know. He also said it was no shocker for him because he knew the owners for a while and they have always been neglectful. He told me how they never had him on leashes so it was easy for him to get away and never played with him. He was just company and probably miserable. So, that didn't help how I felt obviously. Imagine someone telling you somebody or something has a messed up life and then you basically added to that pain?" He said to me and I could tell how much it saddened him.

This is so refreshing to see because Austin likes to pretend and act like he doesn't have a heart but it is so clear to me in this moment. "What did you do?" I asked curious and concerned before the bell rang.

"Oh, time to go."

"Oh, there's no way, I'm letting you walk away without finishing this story." I say as we pack up and walk to the door.

I turn him around as he raises his eyebrows as in 'really' and I stare him into submission as he sighs with a smile. "I volunteered at the vet to help out." He admitted shyly. "You volunteered to help out at the animal shelter even going through your alcoholism?" I asked not knowing whether to be impressed or confused.

"Yeah. I still drank a lot but never on the job."

"When I was there, I spent time with Stan while he was going through physical therapy to walk the same again and get his strength back. We became best friends and everyday with him made me feel less guilty for what I did. He loved my company and he got use to me. He would run to me as soon as I walked through the door."

"Awwwww." I say with a smile and a hand over my heart as he rolls his eyes playfully with a smile.

"When my volunteering job was done, I asked what was going to happen to Stan since no one came to adopt him. They said they were most likely gonna put him down because they were running out of spots for new pets."

"What?! No! Please tell me they didn't kill Stan!" I say baffled at this as he just chuckles.

"No, of course not. I wouldn't let that happen. I adopted him after asking my mom." He confessed as my eyes light up in surprise and admiration.

I can't believe the Austin Moon I met on the first day of this program was capable of something so noble and passionate. "Stan was so happy to be with me. I didn't have him long since he was already an old dog. 8 years old. But he made a full recovery and I made sure the time he did have left was the best time of his life. I got Stan when I was 16 and he died when I was 19. One of the saddest days of my life but my proudest. If I ever did something right in life, it was that." He finished as I just looked at him in complete awe.

Austin stared back in my eyes not knowing why I was looking at him that way. "You made a mistake and then did something extraordinary to fix it. That's one of the most beautiful stories I have ever heard in my life." I say lowly glancing at every part of his face and noticing how in this moment, he looks more beautiful than usual. He just smiles at me not knowing what else to do because he's not use to me acting like this.

I lean up and softly place my lips against his and I feel him seem surprise because I told him I couldn't do that anymore. It doesn't take him long to kiss me back not roughly but passionately as I place one arm around his neck as I breathe into the kiss before slowly pulling away with my eyes still closed.

"What...was that...for?" He asked out of breath himself because of how passionate the kiss was. I finally open my eyes looking into his beautiful ones with a shy smile.

"For being the you I always knew you were." I whisper into his face before walking into the building.

Austin's a smart boy so I know that kiss won't confuse him. He knows it was because of the story I heard and that I kissed him as a thank you just for being a generous person in this world. For being different like I knew he was. It doesn't change anything else between us because there's nothing between us.

I hear chatter and cheering in the main room which makes me enter wondering what's it about when I see Erica smiling widely while hugging multiple people while some guy is holding two twin baby girls.

Austin soon comes in while a huge smile widens on my face as I run over to her. "Erica!" I say as she smiles widely hugging me tightly. "Oh, god. I was starting to think we were never gonna see you again." I said still in disbelief about her being back. "Yeah, I know! I had to stay in the hospital a little bit longer because I had twins and they wanted to make sure they were all good and healthy which they are by the way." She said turning to look at them as I did too.

"And precious! Oh my god, please let me hold one." Cassidy said in amazement going over to the guy who smiled and allowed her too.

"Guys, this is my boyfriend Jason and also the father of the girls." Erica introduced us as we smiled shaking his hand when Austin came over doing the same thing.

"What are their names?" I asked curious.

"This one is Mya...and this one is Mia." Jason told us as we smiled in awe of how beautiful they were and I played with both of their feet and they laughed and laughed.

Austin just looked at them and I could tell he hasn't been around babies a lot or at all. Which I find funny, since he wouldn't mind having kids in the future. Honestly, I think he just wants to have them so they can see him be a rock star.

"You gotta hold one, Als. Their so cute!" Cass said excited as I smiled before looking at Erica. "May I?" I ask politely. "Of course, of course!" She said as Jason gave me the other one. I have Mya and Cassidy has Mia.

"Babe, I'm gonna go sign you back in." Jason told Erica as she nodded while he went on his way. I rock Mya back and forth in my arms and these are moments that I wish I had a sibling when I was younger.

"You wants kids one day, Dawson?" Austin asked me while watching me hold the baby and talk to her.

"I do." I say glancing at him with a smile before facing her again.

"Why don't you give it a try?" I ask after a moment in silence.

"What?"

"Holding one."

"Oh no, I can't."

"What do you mean you can't?"

"I just can't. I'm not a baby person."

"Coming from the same guy who said he was gonna have a kid or two in the future?"

"Key word. Future."

"Doesn't matter. You have to prepare at some point. Because something tells me your groupie baby mama isn't gonna know what to do either." I said as he rolled his eyes.

"I can't Dawson. I wouldn't even know how to...just no. No." He said turning away doing so which made me pout in sadness because he's made so much progress and then he takes 10 steps back.

Austin still struggles with expressing his emotions and that's something we seriously need to work on. Mia starts to cry heavily in Cassidy's arms suddenly. "Oh no. Did I do something wrong?" Cass asked worried. "No." Erica laughed taking her. "Mia just ate and got a new diaper. She's just a whimper sometimes. It's always her. Her older sister is the calm one." She told us as we nodded as she continued to cry while her mom softly rubbed her back.

"Hey you." Erica said to Austin which forced him to turn around.

"Me?" He asked pointing to himself.

"Yeah, you." She said coming over to him trying to hand the baby to him as he backed up.

"No, no. I don't know what to do with a crying baby. I don't even know what to do with a regular baby."

"Austin?"

"What?"

"Shut up."

"Okay." He replied quickly which made me and Cassidy look at each other and sniffle a laugh.

Erica has been back for only 30 minutes and already back into Mama Bear mode. She's someone Austin always respected no matter the phases he was going through. At least that's what I leaned from being here.

"You just take the baby and hold his head...like _this_." She instructed as he sighed nervous while taking the baby in his arms.

When Mia is fully in his arms and he rocks her like Erica tells him she instantly stops crying. We all widen our eyes and look at him and he looks at us in surprise.

"What just happened?" He asked which just made us laugh because guys are so clueless. "Well, looky here. Moon is a natural." Erica says with a smile and he shakes his head in denial before looking down at baby Mia who just smiles and giggles at his face.

I watch him smile because she was cute and then he looks up to me. "I guess it's not so bad...she's kind of cute." He stated as all the girls in the room smiled at the sight of him holding and rocking a baby who seems to adore him.

Erica and Cassidy start their own conversation about her time in the hospital and their birth. I go up closer to Austin who's just in a trance holding the precious little life in his arms.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" I say as he smiles looking at her. "How two people can create and bring someone so little into the world?" I ask as he looks up to me. "Yeah, this is some kind of special isn't it..." He says in the most low and serious tone ever to come out his mouth as he has a sparkle in his eyes looking at me.

"Yeah, I definitely want one of these things when I'm older." He said making me laugh that he called them 'these things' before he picked Mia up to be in front of his face and lifted her up and down and I swear to you it was the most adorable thing on the face of the planet. She just giggled and he just laughed and smiled smudging their faces together.

Jason comes back in the room as we all face him. "Hey babe. It's time for us to go. I have work in an hour and I got to give them to the babysitter so I can get ready." He told her as she nodded sadly as he took Mya and Mia out of Austin and I's hands putting them in their stroller.

"I love you guys so much." Erica says to the twins and kissing them goodbye. "We'll be back to visit you in a few days. I promise to take good care of them." He tells her as she gets tears in her eyes. "I know you will. Thank you." She says kissing him before they hug tightly and this is such an emotional thing to watch. No one ever wants to separate a mother and her kids, even if it's not for that long.

"You'll be out of here in no time. I love you." He says as kissing her cheek before he waved goodbye to us and we waved to the twins and he left. She faced us with a laugh wiping her tears. "I have no idea why I'm crying. I'll be out of here in less than 20 days. The doctors told me women get more emotional and affectionate after having a baby. They were _not_ lying." She said which made me and Cassidy giggle.

"So, I didn't know you and the baby's father were together?" Cassidy said in more of a question which I wondered about too. "We weren't. Jason and I were high school sweethearts until I got into the wrong crowd and got addicted to alcohol. We had seen each other for the first time in 10 years and hooked up for one night and he left town. I found out I was pregnant and I told him. He told me he would be a father to his kids but he wasn't interested in getting back together because he always afraid of me retreating back to my alcoholic ways and didn't want the constant stress, drama and pain that comes with that if you're in a relationship. Of course I understood his reasoning and didn't push it. But after seeing me check myself in during my pregnancy opened his eyes to see that I'm truly serious about my life and that I don't take it lightly. Jason said it made him fall in love with the person he did in high school and that everything happened for a reason because we were always meant to be. So...yeah." She finished explaining as Cassidy and I are complete awe of that precious story.

"That's beautiful Erica." I tell her.

"Yeah, that's a one of a kind love." Cassidy added.

"Yeah, great story. When will the babies be back?" Austin asked not worrying about anything but them which just made us three all laugh.

Looking all around me, I see all the happy faces of recovering and struggling alcoholics and I know that this is the change I was talking about seeing. I have my best friends back in college, I have a great mentor and looking at Austin hold that adorable baby earlier shows nothing but growth and the amazing friendship foundation we've built.

Now, I can focus on myself and my happiness which leads me to the choice of giving the John guy a chance. Who knows? It could turn out better than I could have ever expected. "Excuse me." I say to Erica who just smiles and nods as I head out the room and I see Austin eyes look up from the baby to wonder where I was going.

I look around the building for John to give him my answer when I finally spot him in the lobby from a distance. I smile widely about to approach when a blonde girl comes into view when I come closer. She is in front of him and looks highly upset.

"Just tell me the truth. Could you be a man for two seconds and tell me the truth?" She asked frustrated as he rudely dismissed her question.

"Lexie, stop being a brat. I told you once and I'll tell you again, there's no one else." He tells her which makes my eyes widen.

"I...I don't believe you." She said sadly because she wanted too.

"Why not?" He asked not really caring.

"My grandma told me to always trust my gut and my gut is telling me that you are the same playboy you were in high school and that I was stupid to think I could ever change you." She told him with tears in her eyes and I instantly feel bad because she seems like a such a sweet girl who's just getting played coldly.

"Well, why don't you tell your grandma-"

"That she's right." I finish for him which makes them both turn their heads to me.

John whole body and facial expresses turns to the guy he's been playing me for a fool for the past two days while the girl just stares confused.

"I'm sorry. Who are you?" She asked looking between us. "I'm the girl who was gonna say yes to a date with this shady dude right here." I tell her as she looks at him with a heartbreaking expression. "But then I see that he already has an amazing girlfriend that he doesn't deserve... _at all_." I say turning to face him as he avoids eye contact because he's embarrassed as he should be.

"I knew it! You asshole!" She said before dumping her full strawberry smoothie on his head causing a gasp from me and other staff around as he just gaps his mouth open in shock.

I watch as she wipes her tears and smiles shaking her head at how pathetic he is before she looks my way.  
"Thanks." She says and that one word speaks more volumes than I know. "No problem." I reply as we smile at each other before she leaves the building.

John looks up to me with some of the smoothie in one of his eyes and it seems to be irritating it. "Can you at least get me some napkins?" He asked upset. "Oh, sure." I say going over to the clerk's desk and getting them.

"There are only two left." I tell him as I walk over to him. He reaches for them but I quickly grab em' back, rip them apart and stuff them in his mouth as he mumbles in disgust before spitting them out. "Burn in hell, dude." I say casually before walking away like the bad ass I am.

Cassidy soon sees me and asks me where I went. "Just..." I look back to where I was. "Nowhere now." I say as it kicks in that I was no longer on my way to being with a nice guy.

"Okay, I know that face. What happened?" She asked as I shrug. "Let's just say John wasn't the guy I thought he was." I told her as she looked surprised yet confused. "What do you mean? Explain." She said as I sighed not wanting to talk about it because I would just become more and more disappointed with the outcome. "I don't wanna talk about it, Cass." I tell her as she groans.

Austin's POV

After I walk out the room, I go down the hallway to see where Dawson went and I stop myself when I hear her talking to Cassidy about something that's bothering her. "Just tell me what happened." Cassidy sternly said as Ally sighed. "He has a girlfriend. Well... _had_ now. I overheard him talking to her trying to get her to leave so he wouldn't get caught and then I told her what he was doing. She was suspicious of his ways and that's why she came down here." She explained though I wasn't shocked because I already knew.

"Jesus, Ally. So, the girl at least broke up with him right?" Cassidy asked. "Yeah, she dumped him on the spot and poured her smoothie on his head." She told her but couldn't get excited about it. "Good. That asshole deserved it, but he didn't deserve you." She said as I watched her hug Ally who just shrugged.

"It's whatever. I was on my way to give the guy a chance to find out he wasn't who I thought he was. I'm starting to think this is karma for letting a good guy like Elliot go." She stated sighing as I rolled my eyes at this dude always bringing brought up and somehow always ruining her day. "Not possible." I say coming out from where I was and going over to them as they look at me strange.

"Seriously, where do you even come?" Ally asked rhetorically as I just shrugged. "Doesn't matter. I just wanna say that I guess that John dude wasn't as awesome as you girls thought." I bragged with a smirk as they both rolled their eyes.

"Austin, shut up! He had a girlfriend." Cassidy whispered yelled wanting me to not tease Ally.

"Yeah, I been knew that." I told them casually as their eyes widen.

"What?! Why didn't you tell me then?" She asked hurt.

"Because I think people like you have to learn on your own. Forcing things to work never... _works_." I say with a chuckle as she just rolls her eyes and storms away.

Cassidy looks at me in shame. "That was a dick thing to say to her now, Austin. She already feels stupid. Did you really have to add to it?" She asked judging me and I gotta admit that I deserved it. "You're right. Shit." I said as I follow to see her go in her room.

I walk slowly to the open door to see her sitting down in her desk chair with her head in her hands as I sigh knocking on the door catching her attention.

"What happened between you and that dick wasn't because of karma with Elliot. It happened because it just wasn't meant to be. So stop punishing yourself for something you can't control." I told her as she just looked at me with a blank expression. "Look...I'm not really the type of person to say this... _at all_...so it's a little weird for me but...since you're like annoyingly caring and nice...you deserve a good guy...and I believe you'll get him. You just have to be patient." I finish telling her which was the hardest thing I've ever had to say and she looks at me before a smile goes across her face.

"But in the meantime, my bed would love to have you as company." I add as she bust out laughing as I chuckle along with her before she calms down from it with a gentle smile.

"That was sweet." She said talking about what I said before. "Yeah, yeah. Now stop being such a downer." I say turning around to leave before I turn back to her.

"Goodnight Dawson." I say as she smiles. "Night." She replies as I nod closing the door.

 **END OF CHAPTER REVIEW QUESTIONS  
** **1.) What did you think of Austin teasing Ally for his actions the night before?  
** **2.) How did you feel hearing that personal hit and run story from Austin?  
** **3.) Thoughts of that situation with the John guy?  
** **4.) What were your favorite parts of the chapter? Name them all.**


	14. I Forgive You

**DAY 14**

Ally's POV

"I'm telling you, they were suppose to check in by now. Their names have to be on the li-"

"Als!" I hear as I turn around from the desk clerk to see my two best friends in the whole wide world just 10 feet away from me.

"Ahhh!" I scream running over to them and giving them a hug at the same time.

"Oh my god, I'm so glad you guys are here!" I say with a wide smile helping with some of their things.

They are only staying for the day but everyone knows girls bring things that aren't necessarily needed. "Us too! We're so sorry we are late. It was strangely raining the whole way here so we had to take our time in traffic." Kira explained. "Of course. I should have thought of that and selfishly thinking you stood me up." I said guilty as they only smile.

"Awe, it's okay Als. You just missed us. Just as much as we missed you." Marissa said making me feel better.

Suddenly, Doctor Hahn comes out of her office and sees me from afar. "Oh, who's this? Some friends?" She asked coming over looking at them. "Yes, they are Doctor Hahn. My best friends from college who decided to visit me." I said looking at them with smiles as they smiled toward my boss.

"It's nice to meet you." Marissa said holding out her hand and Doctor Hahn smiles automatically shaking it before doing the same thing with Kira.

"So, how is Ally really here? Is she actually as great as she says she is?" Marissa jokes as Hahn chuckles looking at me. "Miss Dawson has actually been one of my top advisers. I promise you she lives up to the name." She answered which even surprised me while my friends looked at me impressed. "Oh snap girl." Kira said fist bumping me making me laugh.

Doctor Hahn turns her head when Dallas comes into the room. "You." She says which makes him face her. "Office now." She says sternly as he widens his eyes a little confused but heads there quickly. I have no idea what that's about. "Please excuse me. I have to go get some real answers. It was nice meeting you girls." She said answering the phone. "You too." They said simultaneously as she left.

I turn back around to them with a smile. "I'm happy you asked that Marissa. I didn't even know she thought of me like that here." I said as she giggled. "Look, I know it's only been four days since we last saw each other but I am really missing hanging with you guys everyday and college life. I think I'm starting to forget my old life being in here all the time." I say jokingly with a chuckle.

"Old life? Oh, you aren't leaving us so easily. Now show us around." Kira stated putting her arm around me.

"Sure thing. Let's go ladies." I say as I start giving them a tour of the rehab facility.

Dallas POV

I walk into Hahn's office because she told me to go in there. I would be nervous if I worked here but I don't. Yeah, she sounded pretty stern but this is Austin's grandmother we're talking about it. She's always stern and serious so I have nothing to worry about.

The Office door opens and shuts and she sits down. "You lie to me and I cut your throat." She says as my eyes widen while I gulp. Okay, I know she's joking and says things like that because she's known me for years but this has to be serious.

"Austin and Ally. Are they dating?" She asked right to the point and it throws me off guard which makes me kind of confused and speechless.

"I asked you a question, Dallas."

"No. No, they are not dating." I answered quickly.

"Why did you hesitate?"

"I didn't."

"You did."

"I didn't."

"You did."

"Nerves, ma'am." I replied getting anxious and I am not understanding why she was asking me this instead of them themselves.

I watch as she looks at me, sighs and then takes of her glasses looking back at me again. "Dallas you're his best friend. I know that. You don't wanna betray him especially since he holds a grudge longer than anyone in the world but I need to know the truth. If those two are dating, they are violating many codes in this facility and I cannot have it. They wanna have each other after the program is over, fine with me. But not in here!" She yells which makes me put my back against the chair in slight fear and she notices.

"I'm sorry, it's just-"

"No, it's okay."

"It's not. I love my grandson so much. You know that. This has been the most improvement I've seen in him ever. Miss Dawson is very good at her job but I can't help but know that most of it is helping because Austin is so smitten with that girl. I see the way he looks at her and it's sweet but I can't have a forbidden romance ruining all his development." She told me as I nodded understanding.

"Look, Mrs. Hahn. I agree completely that Austin has been changing dramatically. He's even happier than he likes to admit I think." I told her as she listened with a nod. "But..." I start as she squinted her eyes not sure at what I was going to say. "Ally is the reason for that change. I see her talk to him, uplift him, listen to him, be there for him and most of all be nice to him, even when he is being a dick to her. And sure, maybe, just maybe he developed a crush on her. She's a beautiful girl with a beautiful heart. It's not that hard. _But_ they aren't together and the woman just thrives off of seeing progress in your grandson's life." I say defending the girl I've gotten to know as Hahn sighs realizing that I was right.

"We shouldn't be threatening Ally Dawson. We should be thanking her." I finish as she looks at me before nodding feeling a bit ashamed.

"I'm scared Dallas. I'm scared for my grandson's life in a month. I'm scared of not seeing him again. I know I put a strong face on in front of Austin but we are all terrified. He's been changing so much that I was hoping it would change his mind to testify. I'm scared if he gets into something with her and it doesn't work out, he'll just give up on everything because it'll be something else that didn't work out in his life and nothing would be worth it." She explains as I felt that in my heart because I get exactly what she's talking about.

"Austin's a grown man now. You have to let him make his own decisions in life and find his own path so he doesn't get lost in yours." I tell her as she takes that in.

"When did you get so grown up?" She asked which made me smile.

"I wonder the same thing, Mrs. Hahn."

"Come here boy." She said as I stood up and hugged her and then pulled away.

"You gonna be okay?" I asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." She reassured me as I nodded.

"Thank you for telling me the truth." She said as I nodded with a guilty smile and left.

Okay, yes I told the truth because technically Austin and Ally are not dating but come on! It's only a matter of time and I wish she didn't care so much but I understand her reasons. But what's more important is that Ally is making a serious change in his life and I owe her my life just for that. I think we all know that what Austin and Ally feel for each other is much more than 'like' and they won't even admit the like part!

The point is, is that I need to warn Austin to keep his flirtiness down to a minimum and to be more friendlier because I don't want Ally to suffer from his obviousness.

Ally's POV

Marissa, Kira and I all head in to the game room and decide to play skeeball. "So, how is college life these days?" I asked while throwing a ball up. "Same as usual." Marissa shrugged.

"Wait, things did spice up with the Steve, Stacy and Scott situation." Kira said turning to me with a smirk.

"Oh, god what happened?" I asked as I see Marissa get quiet and focus on her game. "Steve, Marissa and I all went to Dave & Busters and low and behold Stacy was there with her new boo Scott." Kira replied with a shake of the head.

"The guy she cheated on Steve with, right?"

"Yep." She nodded.

"It was obvious that it bothered Steve but we continued to mind our business and play games. Somehow Scott accused Steve of staring at Stacy and got in his face. Steve told him to walk away but Scott kept provoking him and then dropped his drink purposely on the ground. So...Steve punched him square in the face." Kira told me with a smirk as I gasped loudly.

"Oh my god, are you serious?! That's...that's amazing!"

"I know right?" Kira said with a smile when I face Marissa who seems like she's not in this conversation.

"What's wrong, love?" I ask softly coming over to her.

She sighs before looking at me. "Look, I'm happy that Steve got his chance to get back at part of the reason he's so heartbroken but all that reminded me was that he's still very much in love with Stacy and I'm sorry for being selfish, but that sucks for me." She admitted as I smiled because this is the first time she's talking to me about her returned crush on the boy she knew since we were both young.

"Awe, Mar..." I say gently rubbing her arm.

"Of course, he's still in love with her. They were together for 3 years. That doesn't just go away overnight. Give him time to heal and then tell him how you feel." I told her as she still looked down.

"I tell her the same thing all the time Als, but she still doubts that even if he gets over Stacy, he won't be interested in her." Kira told me as I look at Marissa in disbelief.

"Are you kidding? You are freaking gorgeous Mar! And you're sweet, kind and smart. He would be a fool not see it."

"But would that all matter if he just sees me as a friend? Because that's all we've ever been." She says worried as I put my hands on her shoulders.

"I promise you that he'll see everything I see in you and more. It's inevitable." I tell her sweetly as she smiles.

"Als, is this your way of telling me you're in love with me?" She asks jokingly making me and Kira laugh. "But seriously, thank you. Both of you." She said holding both of her hands.

"I don't know what I would do without the greatest girls ever in my life."

"Awwwe.." Kira and I said as we did a three way hug.

"Oh, I've been looking everywhere Ally-" We pull away to see Cassidy at the door.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Am I interrupting something?" She asked as I shook my head. "Oh no, Cass. I was just having a moment with my friends. Now, that you are here by the way, I want to introduce you." I say as she smiles shyly as Marissa and Kira move up to us.

"Kira, Marissa, this is my friend Cassidy. I met her on the first day here and we've been close ever since. She makes this experience more bearable." I complimented as she smiled.

"Well, hi Cassidy. If your friend of Ally's, you're a friend of ours." Marisa smiled shaking her hand as she returned it. "Same here. Thanks for making her time here nice." Kira said shaking her hand. "It's nothing really. She does the same for me. It can be a struggle sometimes." Cassidy told them as they nodded.

"I couldn't imagine. Helping someone for the better must feel amazing but if it doesn't work, it can bring you down." Marissa said as Cassidy and I agreed. "Yeah, but we're supportive of each other so that makes all the difference." I say as they smile happy.

Austin's POV

Dallas walks up to me while I'm drinking a bottle of water after working out in the gym. "Dude, we have to talk now." He said seriously which got my attention. "Hahn called me in her office." He said as I shrugged. "What's the problem with that?" I asked not getting the point. "It was about you! Well you and Ally." He told me as eyebrows furies.

"What about me and Dawson?"

"She accused me of knowing if you two were dating." He said as I laughed chocking on my water.

"Dating? That doesn't even make sense. My grandma knows I don't date."

"Yeah, but she's worried because Ally seems to be different."

"She's not." I say in denial.

"We both know she is." He said as I just looked at him and decided not to respond.

"What else did she say?" I asked curious now.

"She warned that if you two are that you are breaking a lot of violations and she's gonna be forced to do things that she doesn't want to do."

"Like firing Dawson?"

"Like firing Ally." He repeated as I sighed.

"Well, what are we suppose to do? We aren't dating, so how do I convince her otherwise?" I asked not understanding how to fix this situation. "Hahn said that she can tell by the way you look at her so maybe don't do that." He told me.

"What? I don't look at Dawson any different than how I look at anybody else." I defended.

"Yeah, sure. My point is stop being as flirty as you are with her and other things even if you're just joking. I don't want Ally to suffer because of your pervertness." He said as I rolled my eyes taking another sip of water.

"Alright, fine." I say ending the conversation when we see Ally and Cassidy come out the game room with two other girls I've never seen before. Wait, I have seen one of them. At my party I think?

"Ladies, what's happening?" I ask going over to them with Dallas as I check out the two hot girls.

"Austin, hey. These are my two best friends from college. Marissa and Kira." Ally introduced as I smiled and winked at them. "Yeah, don't. Marissa eyes are on somebody else and Kira is too picky." She said as her friends laugh at my fail.

"I've seen you before right?" I ask the Kira girl.

"You have. Your party." She told me as I knew I was right.

"Yeah, I wonder why I didn't talk to you."

"Didn't you have a girlfriend?" She asked confused.

"Oh right." I say as she just shakes her head along with Marissa and Cassidy.

"Okay...can we go get lunch now Als?" Marissa asked her.

"Yeah, let's go. See you later, Cass." She said waving with a smile as the three of them left.

"Could you be anymore of a creep?!" Cassidy whispered yelled hitting my shoulder. "What? I see hot girls and I talk to them." I shrugged. "That's strange since you haven't been doing that lately." She said folding her arms against her chest.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"I'm saying maybe you did it just to make Ally jealous." She accused as I chucked.

"My world doesn't revolve around her ya know?"

"I'm starting to think it does buddy." Dallas budded in patting my shoulder.

"Seriously, dude? How can you take her side?"

"Because I think she's right. You need to get your feelings in order. Come on babe." He tells Cassidy as she was about to go with him but stopped turning to me.

"Wait, I forgot to tell you that Leonard doesn't want his 3 place stamps. He used one to visit his kids and grand kids but that's all he wanted. He wanted to give you his last two to you." She said handing them to me in my hand. "Awesome. But I don't know if Hahn will count it as mine."

"It's allowed." Hahn says passing by while walking down the hallway.

"Well...that was easy."

"Yeah, now you got 5. So, use them wisely." She said with a smile before walking away with Dallas holding hands.

Ally's POV

"Spill the beans now." Kira said as we sat down at the subway booth. "What are you talking about?" I ask genuinely confused. "Come on Als. It was so obvious that your patient Austin was flirting with me to make you jealous." She told me. "Yeah, I didn't want to say anything but I noticed that too." Marissa said taking a bite into her sandwich. "I didn't notice anything..." I trailed off but I was being honest.

I couldn't tell that he was trying to make me jealous. Maybe I'm so use to his flirty personality that it's normal for me to see him try to get with every girl in eyesight.

"Yeah, he's totally into you girl. Are you going to spill the beans now?" Kira asked again.

"What beans?" I ask with a laugh.

"For him to try to make you jealous, he must be into you and we know you are into him too."

"Um, I don't remember confirming this."

"You don't have too. We're your best friends. We know you." Kira commented as I playfully roll my eyes.

"Come on, Als. We don't get to see you often anymore. Be honest with us. Has anything happened between you two?" Marissa asked interested as I sighed.

"We may have kissed...once, twice or more than that." I said as their eyes widen when smiles cover their faces as I blush.

"What?! Oh my gosh! That's so cute!" Kira stated. "No, it isn't! He's my patient and it's unprofessional. Plus, the kisses weren't were you think."

"What do you mean?" Marissa asked leaning in.

"The first one was to trick him into losing a contest. The second..." I trailed off thinking about what he did to me that one night. "Can't talk about that. But the third one was just a sweet thank you for being a good person. You should have heard this emotional animal story he had. I saw him in a whole new light." I said as they smiled while I talked about him.

"Als, you seem to really like him. What's wrong with that?" Marissa asked happy for me as I shake my head.

"Everything is wrong with it! This is my job we are talking about and plus Austin is not the relationship type guys." I told them honestly.

"Well, maybe he can change for you. He seems to be only focused on you from what I see." Kira said as I sighed because if I'm being honest, I haven't seen him try to get with another girl in a long time but I thought it was because he was really focused on recovery. I hoped it was because of that.

"Look, Ally." Marissa started putting her hands over top of mines.

"I get that this is a job and you want to succeed in it like you do everything else but job opportunities come and go. True love...that's once in a lifetime." She finished as I smiled because it was sweet but chuckled along with it.

"I get that. And I would listen if this were any other situation, but this is Austin we're talking about. I know you don't know him as much as I do but you can look at him and get the idea. He doesn't want that kind of future. Not in the way I want it." I told them.

"You never know. Love makes people do a lot of things they've never would do before." Kira said as Marissa agreed.

"Alright, enough talk about my patient. Let's head back to the building." I say as they nod cleaning up our food as we get back in my car and begin driving back to the facility.

My phone rings and I can't get it because I'm driving. "You mind?" I say to Marissa. "Sure." She said picking it up and talking to whoever it was before putting it down. "Your friend Cassidy wants to know if we three want to go to the movies with her, Dallas and Austin." She told me as I guess Austin would just use one of his stamps. "Yeah, sure. If you two are up for it." I said as Kira and her were cool with it. "Alright. We would love too." Marissa told her over the phone before hanging up.

We get back to the facility and get out the car. "I would love to have seen Steve punch Scott." I said smiling still in disbelief over my friends actions. "It was hilarious. Stacy was so caught off guard!" Kira said giggling from the experience. "Yeah, she was all like..." Marissa said before mocking her face making Kira and I laugh including herself as we walk up to the building.

"Ally." I hear clearly as we all three turn around to see Elliot standing 20 feet away. All of our eyes widen at the sight before we all look at each other not knowing what to do.

"Elliot, what the hell are you doing here?" Kira whispered as he looks down before looking straight at me. "I came to see Ally." He says as I open my mouth to try and say something but nothing comes out.

Austin, Dallas and Cassidy come out laughing about something to meet us for the movies when they stop to see who we're staring at. Austin looks at him for only 3 seconds before rushing straight for him when Dallas stops him pulling him back since he's the only one strong enough. Elliot doesn't even flinch, he just looks miserable at this point.

"Get off of me!" Austin yelled still trying to get to him.

"Sorry, dude. No need for you to be getting in trouble...again." He responded which made Austin madder as I walked over to him.

"Austin, please stop." I say lowly as he looks into my eyes before groaning and pulling away from Dallas and collecting himself together.

"Ally, I need to talk to you. I have to get some things off my chest."

"She doesn't care about what you have to say." Austin interrupted as Elliot sighed.

"I'm sorry." He said just looking at me.

"I...I don't know what to say." I reply feeling all kinds of confusion and put on the spot.

"Well, do you mind if we talk in my car. Somewhere private?" He asked looking around at the crowd. "Hell no, she's not!" Austin said stepping forward as Marissa and Kira kept him back this time as he looked at them strange, thinking they would be on his side because they're my friends. "She's fine. It's Elliot we're talking about. They have been friends since they were kids. She's fine." Marissa reassured him as he looked between her and us before sighing.

Cassidy comes over to me and rubbing my arm. "Girl, are you really okay?" She asked worried. "Yeah...I am." I say still looking at Elliot.

I then turn around to all my friends. "I'm gonna talk to him. You can wait for me in the lobby. I'll be fine." I tell them as they all seem to understand but one. "I'll be _fine_." I repeat to reassure Austin who just can't seem to calm down. "Come on..." Kira says to him as Marissa and her slowly take him inside as Dallas and Cassidy leave as well.

I turn back to Elliot who just shyly puts his hands into both pockets. He starts heading to where he's parked and I follow. Elliot gets into his car and I get into the passenger side as an awkward air feels the small room.

"Ally..." He started as I faced him and we slowly made eye contact. "What I did a couple of days ago...that was the actions of a depressed and heartbroken dude after getting his heart broken." He said lowly as I listened. "It wasn't me. Ally, you know that's not me." He said as I just stared at him. "You mean the world to me and you let me go. It was the worst feeling in the world. To love someone so much...and them to not feel the same way..." He trails off as I turn my head away to the window because it hurt me that I made him feel that way.

"It sucks. I didn't want to talk to blame you, Als. It's just...not as easy for me like it is for you. You may have been feeling like this for a while but I haven't. I was happy. I was very happy so it caught me off guard." He stated as I heard the pain in his voice which made me face him again.

"I...I..." He sighs when he can't form the words in his mouth.. "There aren't words to describe how I feel about what I did and said to you." He said as I just look down remembering the harsh and hurtful words. "I was just hurt. You were my first love and I always believed you would be my last." He admitted as my eyes looked into his feeling nothing but sympathy. "I never thought in a million years that I would ever disrespect you in that way and I wish I could take it all back but since I can't...I'm going to keep apologizing until the end of time." He says as I smile a little with tears in my eyes.

"I may have lost you as a girlfriend Als...but I don't wanna lose you as my best friend." He finished as I begin to softly cry which makes him sad.

"Als, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you more."

"No, it isn't that.." I said shaking my head and wiping my tears before looking at him.

"Hearing what you're saying right now is just reminding me how much I hurt you. I knew it wasn't gonna be an easy breakup but I had no idea it would have that affect on you. I'm so sorry, El." I say truly apologetic and he smiles when I call him the nickname I use to call him when we were kids.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. You were following your heart and I should have respected that. I guess I just wanted to believe that your heart was with mine." He said as I placed a hand on his cheek. "A part of my heart will always have you in it. You helped make me the woman I am today and I'm forever grateful." I told him honestly.

"I love you, Als." He told me softly wiping a tear off my face.

"I love you too." I replied with a smile because he knew I meant it in a friend and caring way.

"Does that mean you forgive me for being a complete asshole?" He asked which made me chuckle before calming down. "I forgive you." I say as his eyes show a bit of surprise. "Of course I do." I add before hugging me and he sighs into it with relief holding me tightly.

We pull away after a long time of just hugging each other and he looks at the building.

"I feel really bad for showing up at your job like that. I'm happy you're not fired. Is there a way I can apologize to the head person in charge?" He asked sincerely. "Um, that's sweet Elliot, but the Head Director Doctor Hahn has banned you from the building so if you don't wanna be put into a neck lock by security when you walk through those doors..."

"Oh wow. Yeah, I deserve that. Well, please send my deepest apologies for me and assure them that nothing will ever happen like that again." He asked as I nodded. "Yeah, of course. I promise." I say as he smiles with a nod.

"I'll see you around Als?"

"Always." I tell him as we quickly hug one more time before I open the door and get out. He looks at me as I wave and he does too before pulling off.

I head back inside the building where all my friends come up to me anxious to hear what I have to say. "You okay?" Cassidy asked first. "I'm good. Great even." I say as they all look confused except for Kira and Marissa who smiled slightly. "Closure?" They both said simultaneously as I nodded. "Yes." I reply as Cassidy calmed down coming over to me.

"I think that's great, Als. I would hate for you to lose one of your best friends." She said before hugging me and I smile as we pull away. "Um, thanks guy but I don't really feel like going to the movies anymore. That conversation drained me a bit and I just want to rest."

"It's cool. We understand." Dallas told me. "But you guys can still go. It wouldn't bother me and I don't wanna stop you from having fun." I tell them feeling bad as they all shook their heads. "We'll be fine. We just cared about how you were feeling." Kira said as I smiled at the great batch of friends I have.

Austin just stares at me and looks like he wants to talk to me but not in front of everyone. Marissa and Kira get the message and face Cassidy. "Hey, I really wanted to get to know you better. Let's hang in the spa room." Marissa said to her. "Yeah, let's." Kira said grabbing Cassidy's hand as she confusingly gets rushed out the room with them which makes me quietly chuckle to myself.

Austin then looks at Dallas hinting for him to leave. "Oh right!" He said finally getting the message and walking away.

We face each other and I sigh. "Elliot is a good guy. I know that makes me probably sound stupid to you but you don't know our history. We have been friends before double digits. He was the first guy I cared about that wasn't a relative. He was my first kiss, my first boyfriend, my first time and my first love. You don't let go of all that because of a mistake. His heart was broken and understandably why. He lashed out horribly but what kind of adviser am I to you or myself if I don't forgive people. People who actually deserved to be forgiven. He's my friend, Austin. One of my best friends...and there's nothing you can say to make me think otherwise." I finish as he just looks at me before motioning over to the lobby sofa.

I watch as he walks over to it and sits and I sit down next to him as he looks down. "You're right." He says surprising me. "Two weeks ago, I would have called you stupid if this situation happened because I was more careless and reckless with the people in my life. I didn't care if they were sorry or felt guilty because I would never forgive them. But _you_..." He trailed off looking up into my eyes as I seen his look different.

They didn't look as negative as they usually do but pure sincere which was a strange and nice visual. "You were the one to show me how to do that. Now, if I ever had a hard time with someone I'm close to like my brother or my best friend, I want to work it out with them because nothing can be worst than not being in each others lives." He said as my heart beats fast from amazement.

I seriously can't believe Austin Moon is saying all this right now...and actually giving me credit to his growth. Is this real life? Focus Ally, focus!

"You mean that?" I ask lowly.

"Yeah..." He said nodding with a smile. "If you say he's a good guy, then I guess there's nothing I can do about it besides trust you." He said making me smile widely.

"You still shouldn't bring him around me anytime soon though." He added which made me laugh out loud.

"You know for someone who claims not to care about me, you are very overprotective." I teased as he blushed before shrugging. "I know I say that but...Dallas made me realize that you are...I guess...my friend." He said jokingly rolling his eyes as I laugh bumping his side as he chuckles.

"Oh." He said before pulling something out his pockets. "I forgot to tell you that Leonard gave me his last two place stamps." He told me all excited showing them to me.

"That's awesome. Is it allowed though?"

"Yeah, Hahn approved."

"Okay, good.. Now you have 5 right?"

"Yep." He nodded.

"When are you gonna use your first one?"

"Tomorrow. I'm going to the beach. I miss the water, waves and the fresh breeze." He said thinking about it.

"Cool. You going by yourself?" I ask curious cause I found it a bit strange. "No." He replied. "Oh, you want me, Cass and Dallas to join you as a group?" I ask gleeful. "Nope, just you." He casually said as I look confused.

"What? Why would you willingly want to spend a day with me?"

"I'll see you there, Dawson." He winked before walking away as I'm left completely baffled.

I head to Doctor Hahn's office and told her about Elliot's apology and she told me to get him on the phone. I called him, put him on speaker and he apologized over the phone and she gave him advice and then forgave him which he felt better about.

I left her office and went back to my room where I see Kira and Marissa wrapping the stuff they brought up. "Oh yeah. It's time for you guys to leave right?" I say sadly as they nod coming over to me. "Yeah, we're sorry Als. I have an early class in the morning." Kira said as I shook my head.

"Don't be sorry. I had a great time with you girls today." I said as they smiled along with me.

"Yeah, it was fun." Marissa added as I walked them to the lobby.

"You're gonna still be there for Elliot, right?" I asked still concerned about him.

"Of course, Als. We wouldn't have it any other way. It's gonna be great to have our friend back." Kira said as I nodded agreeing.

"We love you." Marissa said as we all leaned in hugging. "Oh, I love you too." I say as we pull away and I watch them smile and wave goodbye and leave the building.

Phew. This day was something else.

 **END OF CHAPTER REVIEW QUESTIONS**

 **1.) What did you think about Dallas and Hahn's convo?  
2.) Thoughts on the Ally/Marissa/Kira friendship?  
3.) Reaction to Elliot's re entrance and apology?  
4.) What development are you seeing in A&A's relationship?**


	15. Baby, Can We Escape?

**DAY 15**

Austin's POV

"You gonna stop drinking my orange juice or not?" Ally asked with an attitude as I finally put it down as she snatched it away. "What is your problem?" She asked as I shrugged. "I ran out of mine." I answer as she looks like her head is gonna explode.

"That doesn't justify any-"

"Hey, Ally. Jerk alert." Cassidy said from across the table motioning her head behind her.

We all four turn around to see that douche John looking guiltily at Ally. Ally just smiles which makes him smile too thinking she's forgiven him but then she changed her face to an angry face throwing a middle finger in his direction.

We laugh as he walks out the cafeteria embarrassed and ashamed. "Good one." I say now eating some of her friends. "Okay, that's it!" She said pushing me over with strength shocking me considering she's so little. "My food is not yours so keep your dirty hands away from it!" She yelled in my face and I lick my lips trying not to smile because she sounded so adorable when she was mad. "Okay, fine." I say putting my hands in the air before I hurriedly grabbed another and stuffed it in my mouth.

"Alright, let's talk about my birthday party instead of fighting." Dallas said before Ally tried to choke me literally. She took a deep breath and faced Dallas with a fake smile. "Yes, of course." She said which made all of laugh but she just glared at me.

"My party is in a few days and I still don't know what the theme is." He stated as I got confused.

"Dude, you don't need at theme. That's optional."

"Yes, I do. It's got to be the dopest party around."

"Well, you know what would make it the dopest party ever?" Cassidy asked.

"What?"

"A beautiful girl on your arm." She said with a smile.

"You already know, babe." He said with a smile before kissing her as I make a gross face while Ally awes with a hand on her heart.

"Oh, don't be so jealous, Austin." Cassidy said.

"I'm not jealous. I'm disgusted."

"Sure."

"So, where are you having it again man?" I asked forgetting the place.

"Don't laugh...but I was thinking here." He told us.

"Seriously, babe?" Cassidy said unsure.

"Yeah. I was thinking about having it on the roof. It's huge and has a great view." He told us.

"Well, did you know you're not the only one turning 21 soon." Cassidy said as Ally avoided eye contact and I caught on. "Your birthday is coming up, Dawson?" I asked surprised as she nodded looking down.

"4 days after Dallas, but I don't wanna make it a big deal."

"Fine with me." I say as Cassidy hits me.

"I'm kidding. Why don't you like your birthday?" I asked her.

"It's not that I don't like them. I'm just not really into huge celebrations."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I'm shy, I guess. And I get anxiety being around so many people that are there for me." She explained.

"Really? I would have never guessed. You're so good with people." Dallas complimented. "It's different, here. I'm comfortably here."

"Why? Because we're all alcoholics and you know we can't possibly judge you?" I joked but she didn't know.

"No, I didn't mean-"

"I know what you meant. But you have to have a big celebration. It's not just any birthday, Dawson. It's your 21st! How I had mine is exactly how yours should be."

"Um...I'm the one who did that for you."

"Exactly! So, you know how it should be done!" I said as she just shakes her head with a chuckle.

"You both are gonna have great birthday's but the most exciting part is that I get to dress up for both!" Cassidy squealed as Dallas wrapped his arm around her. "And you're gonna look so sexy baby." He told her as she blushed.

"Ew. Can you two not eye sex each other in front of me. Thanks." I say going back to eating my food. "Hey Dallas, do you mind if I invite Kira, Marissa and my good friend Steve to your party?" Ally asked him. "Yeah, sure. Bring whoever you want as long as you help bring beer."

"I'm not 21 yet, remember?"

"Oh yeah. Sorry."

"No, it's fine. Kira and Marissa are so I'll get them to do it."

"Oh, great." He replied with a smile before looking at me and it went away.

"Oh wait. I can't have beer. Alcohol is not allowed on these premises. Damn it." He said worried. "No, it's fine as long as none of the patients are there." Ally told him. "Oh okay. But Austin's gonna be there." He said looking at me.

"I just have to have a supervisor which I do." I tell him motioning to Ally.

"But what about your party at the bar? There couldn't be alcohol at all."

"That's because it was _my_ party. They can't tell what is allowed and not allowed at someone else's party." I reassure him.

"Okay, but...I still don't want it there to temp you."

"It won't."

"But what if it makes you struggle and-"

"Dude!" I say cutting him off.

"I'm fine. Lately, it hasn't been on my mind at all. I have things to distract me." I say glancing over at Ally before looking back at him. "Okay then. I'm proud of you, man." He said as I smiled. "Don't get all sappy on me now." I say as the group smiles. "I'm proud of you too, Austin." Cassidy genuinely told me as I nodded. "Thanks Cass." I say as Cassidy's and Ally's pager beeps.

"Oh, we got a session right now Austin." Ally tells me as I sigh getting up. "Yeah, I got one with Leonard. I'll see you later babe." Cassidy said kissing Dallas before leaving. "Come on." Ally said as I followed her up to the library on the top floor.

We sit across from each other at the table as she takes out her journal as usual. "I don't understand why we are having sessions now. It was suppose to be at 4 in the afternoon." I said frustrated because it's really early and I don't feel like using my brain that strongly right now. "Yeah, I know. But I guess she decided to change the schedule last minute. At least this one's only 30 minutes. Let's just get started so we can finish as quick as possible."

"Wow. Hate me that much, Dawson?" I asked jokingly as she gasped a bit.

"Um, you're the one who said you didn't want to be-" She stops when she notices my face and realizes that I'm joking.

"You're kidding. Of course you are..." She blushed getting a pen.

"Before we start, I've been thinking about something for some time and I finally have the courage to ask." She said as I leaned closer with a smirk.

"Yes, you are always welcome in my bed. I've been waiting to see what you could do." I say as she just smiles and hits my shoulder. "No pervert! I wanted to know...if it's possible that we can involve your mother in a session?" She asked a little nervously as I take in what she said.

"What do you mean...'involve'?" I asked already not fond of the idea.

"I mean face timing her and asking her a few questions. I imagine she's part of the reason or has a reason of why you're in here. Good or bad." She said as I raise my eyebrows in offense.

"Are you insulting my mom and her parenting skills?" I ask as she widens her eyes. "No, of course not! I was just saying that-" She sighs before looking apologetic. "I see how that came out wrong. All I'm saying is that you're her son and she may have some answers or thoughts on your alcoholic journey and also your great progress." She rephrased as I shook my head.

"No. There's no way."

"Maybe you could at least think about it?"

"No, Dawson. There's nothing to think about. I don't want my mother involved in this."

"She's your mother. She's already involved in this."

"Yeah, but I'm a man now. I get to decide how much." I say as she looks at me realizing I'm not gonna change my mind.

"Alright, I'll leave it alone."

"Good." I said leaning back in the chair seeing the clock show 10 minutes went by.

"What are we gonna do with 20 minutes left."

"That's actually the perfect amount of time needed for the next assignment.." She said with a smile confusing me.

"What assignment?"

"Don't worry, it's easy. You are gonna give me names of people you count as a part of your life and then give me your own personal description and opinion of them whether it's negative or positive. All honesty here." She explained.

"Okay, but what's the point of the assignment?" I asked curious. "Well, here in the assignment book, Hahn says it's to see where the patient stands with the people in their lives." Ally reads to me as I slowly nod thinking of who I wanted to go first. Let's see...a part of my life.

"Okay, my mom." I said as she nodded.

"Mimi is her first name, right?" She asked. "Yeah." I answer as she writes down Mimi Moon on the paper.

"Okay, tell me her role in your life right now and your thoughts on her." She tells me as I think hard to get the right words. "Right now, she's been a huge supporter for me getting help. Actually, that's been true for years since I got addicted. A little overbearing but understandable. I'd describe her as a very strong mama bear." I tell her as she gets amused at my term writing it all down.

"Next." She said going to the second section.

"Aiden Moon." I say as she smiles to herself that I put my brother in the group of people I consider a part of my life.

"Aiden was always trying to help me stop. It made him angry that I turned to alcohol for help when he was right there but he understood under the circumstances. Eventually, all he wanted to do was be there and I was always hesitant because I held a grudge against him but recently I've done my best to let it go and just be a brother to him instead of a burden. He's the supportive bro." I explain as she looks up to me while writing the end of it.

"You sounded really mature just then."

"Are you saying I'm not mature, Dawson?"

"A little bit." She replied with a shrug as we laughed.

"Okay, anyone else?" She asked as I nodded.

"Dallas Centineo."

"Ah, good one."

"Okay, Dallas has been my best friend since I was a kid. We were the only friends from childhood that stuck together till we got older. He was more than my best friend. He became a brother. More so, when I started ignoring Aiden. During the time I started drinking and becoming isolated, I tried and tried to push him away but he never budged and that's when I knew he was a friend for life." I say as she nods writing it all down before looking up to me with a big smile.

"Alright, that was great. I can't wait to show Doctor Hahn tomorrow during check ups-"

"Ally Dawson." I say lastly as she looks at me with a blank face before getting what I mean then her face turns to complete surprise. "Me? Me-ee-me?" She stuttered and I hate that I found it extremely adorable.. "Yeah, you. I mean you're my adviser...I guess you are a part of my life now right?" I say using it as an excuse as she looks at me before smiling shyly and softly writing her name on the paper.

"What about Ally Dawson?" She asked looking back into my eyes as I smirk but not cocky like, more sincere.

"Dawson is definitely someone who I disliked when she first got here. I'm talking about no personal space, always pushing buttons and no respect for minding her own business. I'm talking serious annoyance here." I said as she laughed at my joking.

"But...the little thing grew on me." I admit as she smiled.

"Kind of." I add as she gasp punching my chest.

"She's got this abusing habit too and I have seriously thought about calling 911 a bunch of times." I say as she shakes her head at my silliness.

"Dawson is whether I like it or not, a person who seems to care about me more than I do myself at this point in my life. She's one of my supporters and has been there for me even when I didn't think I need her. I know I'm lucky to have her as my adviser because...she never gives up. I love that about her." I finish to see Ally's mouth drop in awe which just makes me chuckle.

"Stop it. It's not that big of a deal." I say still blushing from that speech as she smiles.

"Awe, Austin did you just say you love me?" She teased as I roll my eyes. "I would _love_ if you showed me a good time." I reply as she rolls her eyes this time.

"Is there ever a time when you aren't thinking about sex?"

"Sure. When I'm not around girls."

"Really?"

"No, that's a lie." I say laughing as she can't help but laugh too.

"Okay, whatever. Thank you, it was sweet." She said before looking at the clock then to me. "And we are done here." She says getting as I follow her downstairs until her pager goes off again.

"Okay, what the hell? If this is another sess-"

"It's not." She says looking down at the pager a little nervous and confused.

"What is it then?" I ask as she looks up to me.

"Doctor Hahn wants to talk to me. Talk to _us_." She told me as I raise my eyebrows in surprise because she usually never talks to more than one person at a time. "Okay...well you know how she is. We shouldn't keep her waiting." I say as she nods her head and quickly starts to walk in that direction.

Ally's POV

Austin and I head down to Doctor Hahn's office and I knock gently. "Come in." We hear her say and I open the door to see her sitting at her desk looking at us. "You gonna take a seat or what?" She rhetorically asked as I rush to one seat and he sat in the one she added so she could talk to the both of us.

"I just wanna say you look very lovely today."

"Stop." She replies quickly.

"Sure thing." I say slumping in my chair as Austin shakes his head at my failed attempt to lift her mood.

"I think you both should know that in the past two days I had Miss Jones and Dallas in here to ask them about you two." She said as Austin and I looked at each other and I already knew that and I could tell from his facial expression he knew too.

I guess Dallas just told him and Cassidy just told me. "Okay..." I say turning back to her just wanting to hear what she wanted to say already. "It was about you two being together. I know Miss Dawson that you had a great explanation for your ex boyfriend Elliot being here, but I couldn't stop thinking about why Austin punched him." She said facing him.

"He called her a slut!" Austin raised his voice in defense. "Yeah, I know." She answered casually before leaning back in her chair and still staring at him and tilting her head. "But I also know _you_." She added as her staring started to intimidate him. "And I know that you are not protective over anyone who's not your family unless it's Dallas." She trailed off.

"Well...she's my adviser."

"Don't do that. I don't want no excuses. You've had 6 advisers and you didn't care about one." She responded in a stern voice which made me sigh causing her to look at me.

"I know it seems like a whole lot of things are being thrown your way Miss Dawson, but I need to know the truth. Are you dating your patient, Austin Moon?" She asked me as Austin rolled his eyes cause she said his name like he wasn't in the room. "No." We both say simultaneously.

"You know me. I've never been a one girl type of guy and when I tried it, it didn't exactly work out." He told her referring to Brooke. "Miss Dawson's not Brooke." She simply said turning to me to get more of a confirmation other than no.

I sit up feeling very uncomfortable talking about this. "Doctor Hahn, I assure you that my patient and I are not dating _at all_. Yes, we're friends now and I can't believe I'm saying that considering how rocky the relationship started but I take that as tremendous progress. I understand that you've known him much longer than I have and he seems to be acting different, but you've said it yourself that he's changing for the better so why can't this be included?" I said as she looked in between us still slightly suspicious.

I sigh taking out the report book out of my bag. "This is from our assignment today. You wanted all the patients to list and define all the people important in their lives at the moment." I said handing it to her as she took it out my hand opening it and going to the page.

"It has my name in it." I admit as she looks up to me with just her eyes for a second. "Yeah, I was shocked too but I thought about it and realized that...this is the _difference_. This is the change that I and everyone around me kept seeing in him. It's taken an army and little steps at a time but it's happening." I say glancing over Austin with a smile and he just looks at me in awe from how I'm speaking about him.

"Doctor Hahn." I called out as she looked up to me after reading what he said in the book about me in her head.

"Austin didn't punch my ex because we're dating. He punched him because he insulted me. Someone he cares about." I say looking over to Austin again who looks at me shyly scratching the back of his neck. "He cares about me." I say looking her in the eyes now and she closes the book handing it back to me.

"Is this true?" She asks lowly to Austin who doesn't say anything for a few seconds from being put on the spotlight and sighed rolling his eyes. "Yes, okay? Yeah, I care about her. If it wasn't pretty obvious already." He said frustrated because he had to admit something so sweet but it just made me smile to myself. Hahn nods taking it in before getting a note pad out and writing something down.

I left it alone at first but it started getting to me so I had to ask. "What's that?" I asked worried as she looked up to me with a slight smile. "A reminder. I'm giving you a raise." She said casually as both Austin and I looked in surprise.

"A raise? Wh-wh-why?" I stutter in shock as she laughs before getting a little more serious. "Miss Dawson, you've pretty much been through hell since joining this program between Austin's horrible attitude in the beginning, his physical fights, drunk ex boyfriends and now me accusing you of something you aren't doing. Yet, you have continued effortlessly to do your job excellently and I couldn't be more thankful." She said putting the notepad in her book.

When she explained, I didn't even realize how much I went through during these past two weeks. "I just wanna say thank you so much. I'm forever appreciative." I tell her as she smiles. "No, thank you. You're a great person, Miss Dawson. Never change that heart of yours." She demanded me as I nodded standing up which made Austin look at me.

"Oh, we can leave now?" He asked and Hahn nodded. "Good. Wait..." He said getting out one of his place stamps surprising Hahn. "Oh, finally. You're actually gonna use them. What place do you want to use your first one for?" She asked him as he smirked excited to just get out. "Porter beach." He told her which confused both of us.

"Why not Miami Beach? Porter beach barely has anyone at all." Hahn said and even she knew. "Yeah, I like it that way." He responded casually.

"Okay, surely you don't want to go by yourself."

"I'm not." He said glancing towards me which caused Hahn's eyebrows to raise. I completely forgot he wanted me to go to the beach with him today.

"Um, a bunch of my college friends are going to be there. We're gonna have like a bonfire." I made up quickly which made her nod with approval stamping his place stamp. "Alright, you are good to go. Have fun." She said as I wave goodbye going out the office.

Austin's POV

"I'm impressed." I said to Ally as we left my grandmother's office.

"For what?"

"That quick lie."

"Well, I didn't want to. But you forced my hand."

"How?"

"You hinted that I was going to be there. You could have just told her that you were going by yourself."

"Yeah, but what if she wanted you later and couldn't find you? That would look suspicious."

"You know what wouldn't be suspicious? Us not going to the beach at all together. I still don't get why you want me to go in the first place." She says frustrated because she's stressed by the conversation with Hahn.

"Just go get ready Dawson. I will too." I tell her turning around and giving her a little push towards the room as she groans. "And don't forget sunscreen!" I say with a smirk as she gives me the middle finger going in her room as I head to my own.

Ally's POV

I change into my black bikini before putting on jean shorts on and a white t shirt. I put on my black flip flops and pack sunscreen, sunglasses and a couple of magazines I'd like to read in my cute pink bag that I put on. I felt like a kid in school again. I can't believe I said that when I literally go to college.

Anyway, I meet Austin in the lobby who smiles when he sees me checking me out as I roll my eyes. "Are we leaving or not?" I ask walking out the door as he follows me. "Sure. As long as you let me drive." He says as I stop in my tracks and look at him as if he's crazy. "Oh, come on! I haven't been behind a wheel in so long." "Yeah, because of multiple DUI's!" I reminded him.

"Well, those have expired and do I look drunk to you?" He asked with raised eyebrows as I still don't respond. "I promise to be careful. Please, Dawson?" He pleaded with his hands and I rolled my eyes throwing him the keys. "Yes!" He threw his hands in the air and jumped in the driver's seat as I got in the passenger.

"You go over one bump and I kill you."

"Got it." He said starting it up and pulling off.

"Was the beach something you always went too?" I asked trying to spark up a conversation because what can I say, I'm a talkative person. "Yeah. It was like my second home." He answered smoothly.

"When's the last time you've been?"

"About a year ago." He admitted shocking me.

"Wow. A year? Why?"

"A year ago is when things really escalated and then 6 months ago, something really...tragic happened and I don't know. It was the last thing on my mind with everything so chaotic around me." He explained.

"I'm sorry about that. What did you love about the beach so much?"

"Um, I guess you could say I was a pretty good surfer."

"I could see that."

"Really?" He chuckled.

"Yeah. The blonde hair, charming smile and cocky attitude gives it away pretty much." I said as he laughed.

"You think my smiles charming?" He asked looking over before winking as I roll my eyes.

"What else?" I ask.

"The drinks are really good and the water is amazing. I could be in there all day. Makes me feel like the most alive person there." He said with the most enthusiasm I've ever heard from him. "Well, at least you'll get to feel the same way you did before." I said with an optimistic smile. "I highly doubt that, Dawson." He responded as we pulled up to the beach's parking lot.

"I came here to relax. That's my idea of a good time now."

"Why do you have to be so negative about everything?"

"I'm not. I'm just not the same person I was before so I don't believe it's possible to feel the way I did before. I just want to rest and have some peace. Something I haven't had in a long time."

"So, why did you take me with you? Peace is so much easier to find when you're alone. I can give you alone time."

"Will you just come on, Dawson?" He said walking away as I sigh following him. "You know, I thought I was the girl so why are you the confusing one?" I say as he ignores me going over to the beach shack getting in line.

"Hey, what do you want?"

"Oh, now you're talking to me?"

"Ally."

"Fine. A cherry water ice." I tell him as he nods ordering me one and then himself a green apple.

"You wanna sit on one of the empty benches? Their are plenty." I asked.

"Nah, let's sit on the sand."

"I'm not really a big fan of sitting on sand without blankets...and we don't really have one so not thanks."

"I bought one from the facilities stores and put it in my bag." He confessed as I smile.

"Moon, I'm impressed." I say as we got to the beach as he takes out the blanket, placing it down while we sit on it.

We sit in silence for a while watching a few people on the beach laughing and talking but it's pretty empty compared to the big Miami Beach. "I understand why you wanted to come out here now. It's quieter which makes it better." I said as he just nodded agreeing eating his green apple water ice.

I put mine to the side and lay down with a relieving sigh. I really needed this. It has been a very stressful 2 weeks and I don't think I've ever had a time to really relax and collect my thoughts.

"I'll think about it." I hear Austin say randomly which makes me open my eyes as he turns around to me. "Huh?" I say confused as he rolls his eyes as if it's my fault he's not being clear. "I'll think about involving my mom on our sessions." He stated this time specifically as I smiled which caused him to shake his head.

"No, don't do that. I said I'll think."

"It's still something! What...changed your mind?" I asked suddenly remembering how sure he was of not involving her in any of his recovery.

Austin turned back around saying nothing. I wasn't gonna ask him anything either because I didn't wanna give him a reason to change his mind. Thinking about it is good because it would be so much easier for me to get insight and a perspective on Austin's life besides Austin.

Especially his mother...and I know no matter how much he loves his mom, she had to have some part in him being the way he is now since he _possibly_ killed her husband. It was for a reason right? I want to find out that possible reason from him but first I need to speak with his mother and see their whole dynamic besides my first meeting with her at Austin's birthday party.

"Well, I'm not gonna just sit here all day. I'm gonna play some volleyball." I say getting up heading straight for the court. "Who you gonna play with? Casper the ghost?" Austin joked as I rolled my eyes. I took off my shirt leaving me with my bikini top on and plump breast clearly shown.

"I think some people will wanna play with me." I teased back looking around as I see some guys begin to stare at me. Austin gets up and goes over to the other side of the net. "No one's playing with you but me. I apologize in advance. You're going down, Dawson." He said as I smirked while he hit the ball on my side and I quickly hit it back as we go head to head in a very serious and competitive match.

"So, when do you think Erica's babies are gonna come back?" Austin asked. "Good one. Trying to distract me, but it's not gonna work." I say hitting the ball back violently because I didn't plan on losing. "I'm not trying to distract you. It was a genuine question." He says as I take a quick glance at his face and notice he was telling the truth.

I shrug while moving from my spot. "I don't know. Erica's boyfriend said they were coming back in a few days I think. Not sure." I replied as he just nodded a little disappointed at the non real answer.

"You really liked the babies huh?" I tease with a smile as he rolls his eyes. "If we're being honest, I think they liked me." He said trying to end my mocking. "But now I understand what you meant a coupe of days ago." He said as my eyebrows furies.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I watched him hit it to me and I go to it and I miss it by an inch ultimately losing me the game. "Damn it!" I yell out loud as he laughed before coming over to my side. "I would say maybe next time but it probably won't be because I'm that good." He said softly slapping my butt as we walk back to the blanket.

"Austin, what the hell? You can't do that." I whisper looking around. "Relax. We're at the beach with some people who don't even know us. I doubt Hahn will come out the bushes from hiding." He said with a chuckle as we both sat down on the blanket.

"So, as I was saying..." He says before grabbing me and quickly laying my body on top of his on the blanket wrapping his arms around my waist so I can't go nowhere. "You were right about what you said." He repeated as I tried to get off him because I know it probably looks like we're dry humping each other to people and we're not even together.

"I would love to hear what I was right about but can you let go of me, please?"

"No, but I was talking about when you told me about having a baby with just anyone. Even if I'm not gonna be with them because I need to make sure they are gonna be a good mother and not some druggie or hooker or just like the worst type of person. I'm gonna have a baby by someone who is worthy of being a mom." He told me as I smiled getting more comfortable being on top of him as I sit up on his stomach as he lays on his back looking up at me. Kind of like the cowgirl sex position.

Okay...I didn't need to say that. I was trying to give you the visual. Ha ha...awkward.

"Someone worthy? That sounds nice but how are you gonna find them? Befriend a fan of yours at a concert that doesn't seem obsessive and crazy and ask them to have a baby with you without being together?" I ask with the most ridiculous idea.

"Yeah, I have no clue how it's gonna happen but it needs to because I need one of those things."

"Okay, step one to being a good father. Don't call your child a thing." I say with a chuckle as he smiles and leans up holding my waist tightly as our faces our very close.

"You wanna have my baby, Dawson?" He asked with a smirk as I looked in his eyes before laughing my head off while he watched. He smiled for a while before feeling mocked about it. "What's wrong with having my baby?" He asked as if it wasn't the most wtf question in the world right now.

"Dude, are you kidding me?! I'm turning just 21 in a few days! I'm way too young to be having someone's kid, let alone someone who's kinda sorta a dick to me and not to mention my patient!" I whisper yell as he tilts his head not being phased by my words at all.

"I'm not talking about now, Dawson. I won't be your client-"

"Patient."

"Client."

"Austin, you know it's patient. Let it go."

"Never. It makes me sound psycho."

"Whatever."

"I won't be your client in 9 years."

"Who says we'll even be in each others lives in 9 years?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Austin, I'm going back to college after this for my last year. Then I plan on moving to LA to get started on my music career."

"Music career huh?" He asked as I blushed looking the other way.

I know he knows I like to sing but he didn't know I was into it that much to make it apart of my life just like he wants too. Austin used his hand to turn my chin around softly and glanced at my lips. "No." I say with a smile because we always end up in these situations filled with temptations with each other. I mean we literally just had a talk with Hahn today.

"Tell me you don't wanna kiss me right now?" He said looking nowhere else but my eyes and I was looking back in his. "We're at a beach right now and I'm feeling my freedom for the first time. No one's gonna know, just like no one knows what we did so many other times. Nothing changes..." He explained as I just think about the roller coaster relationship we have and what we've gone through together and somehow we can't get enough of each other.

"Tell me." He repeated lowly licking his lips softly before I lean in and connect our lips together for the I don't know how many times now. Austin moans into the kiss satisfied pulling me closer as our parts grind together while I feel a fire burning in me. I feel Austin's tongue poke his way in my entrance and I allow him too as both of ours wrestle together. I wrap my arms around his neck as we fall onto the blanket but with him on top of me.

My legs wrap fully around his waist and I feel him grind himself into my shorts causing me to moan heavily into the kiss until we separate. He begins kissing my neck as I softly bite my lip while watching the beautiful clouds go by.

Suddenly, I feel his hand going lower and lower slipping into my shorts and that's when I stop him. "No!" I whisper yell swatting his hand away and sitting up fixing my hair. "Why not?" He asked with a smirk. "I was just gonna make you feel good." He said leaning into my neck as I push him away before sighing.

"God, this is my fault. I keep leading you on by always giving in. There's no sexual relationship between us and there never will be. I'm sorry." I say turning to him as he just looks at me with a blank expression before leaning in and I slowly feel all my will and power slip away once again.

We softly touch lips and I'm in such a happy place that I can't describe. We move our lips slowly but passionately against each others as he holds my face with just one of his hands. Then he slowly pulls away with a smile.

"You wanna take a swim?" He asked as I don't know what to say after that amazing kiss.

"Um, sure?" I say as he nods standing up as I do too removing my shorts because my shirt was already off.

I watch as Austin checks me out and I put my hands on my hips and roll my eyes. "Stop it." I say as he laughs. "You wanna put sunscreen on me?" He asked showing me the bottle and this time it was my turn to laugh.

"Aren't girls suppose to ask that?"

"Guys need it too. Now here." He said passing it to me before laying on his back facing up. I take some out the bottle and begin to rub it on his chest.

After a while I see him smirk and then I realize why. "Oh my gosh. You just wanted me to do this so I could touch your abs, you pig!" I say as he laughs shrugging his shoulders. "Well, you can't stop now since you already started." He said as I groaned rubbing his chest which I have to admit felt amazing and then I did his muscled arms.

"Alright, done. Let's go."

"No way. You're not going in the water without any sunscreen."

"Come on. I need a tan."

"Yeah, except you won't be getting a proper tan. You'll be getting sunburn. Sit." He told me and I smile to myself because I secretly liked dominating men because it was kind of sexy.

"Wait, I can do it myself." I say taking it away from him applying it to my arms, stomach, legs and neck but my tiny arms could not get to my back. "And that's when I come in." Austin says happily snatching it away from me because he gets to touch more parts of my body.

"Well, keep your limits and don't be a pervert." I tell him as he laughs beginning to apply it on my whole back as I just relax. "This is a wonderland. The beach, the breeze, the gorgeous ocean. Why haven't I gone to the beach sooner?" I say more to myself.

"Too focused on me."

"True."

"So, you admit I'm always on your mind?" He asked with a smirk.

"I admit that you're apart of my job and it takes up most of my time." I reply truthfully.

"Whatever you say..." He said leaving it alone.

"You are such a bad boy."

"That was random." He said with a chuckle.

"Not really. I've thought it for a while. You're not a bad boy literally but you have your bad boy ways." I tell him as he smirks. ?

"Tell me please."

"You just need to stop kissing me so I can get my well needed future with my future husband."

"How exactly am I ruining your chances with your 'future' husband?" He asked amused.

"You ruin it by trying to seduce with sexual advances. I'm not that type of girl Moon."

"Maybe I'm trying to prepare you so you can be perfect for your future husband." He says jokingly laughing which only made me laugh and roll my eyes at the same time. He finishes on my back and I stand up.

"What are you doing?" He asked because I stood up.

"Going in the water. That was the whole point of the sunscreen remember? Coming?"

"You sure now? I don't wanna ruin your future with your future husband." He teased as I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up. You invited me here so I'm not gonna ruin your fun."

"So, I get one last hoorah?" He asked with a smile.

"Sure." I say walking to the water as he goes right in.

"Come on." He said as I shake my head. "Give me a second. It's really cold." I say tapping my foot in. "Dawson, fuck this." He said pulling me in causing me to scream at the sudden freezing feeling on my body. "Oooh-my goooosh." I said wrapping my arms around myself from the cold.

"Your body will get use to it in a few minutes"

"I know how ocean water works." I say as he smirks coming over to me.

"You know, if you keep getting smart...I might just dump you in this water."

"Really?" I say raising my eyebrows.

"Was that a threat?" I asked with a smirk of my own. "It's a promise." He replied as I just smiled staring at him for a while before splashing him a huge wave of water because I like a challenger. He gasped before opening his eyes and looking at me impressed.

"You are over, Dawson. Over!" He yelled grabbing me as we wrestled in the water while we both laughed and threw water to each other. I pushed his head down but he came back up playfully attacking me causing me to get in a fit of giggles.

"Austin Moon!" I yell with laughter as we pull away and I look at his face a few feet from mine and then I come up with the most brilliant idea.

"Austin?"

"Yeah?"

"What time are we gonna l-" I cut myself off purposely going under water as if I was grabbed by something.

I hear Austin's voice but I can only make it out in muffles. "Dawson, that's a good one but I'm not falling for it." He said as I watch his feet move and try to hold my breath as long as I can. "Dawson, come on. It's not funny anymore." I hear him say waiting a couple more seconds. "Dawson...Dawson..." He says lowly and there it is.

The _worry_ I needed to hear in his voice in order to scare him. "Shit. Ally! Ally, where the hell are you?!" I hear him yell my first name. I jump up from the water as he gets scared backing up with his hand on his heart and eyes wide open causing me to die in laughter.

I watch as he comes to realization that it really was a trick and then he catches his breath before looking at me upset like I killed a puppy. "What? It was kind of funny." I say laughing more as he just shakes his head walking out the water.

"Austin, stop. It was funny! You got to give me a win for once!" I say giggling while jumping on his back as he holds my legs to help hold me up. "Never." He responds as I smile knowing that it still was one. "You're gonna have to get use to me being awesome sooner or later because it's gonna happen more often. I love the rush too much."

"Really? You love the rush of hitting the ground too?" He asked sarcastically.

"Don't you dare."

"Nah, I won't. I'm not that much of a dick."

"Sure."

"Are you trying to make me drop you?"

"Sorry." I giggle as I get down gently facing him again.

"We got an hour before have to head back and you told me you use to surf a lot."

"And?"

"Now, you must show me your skills."

"We literally just got out the water."

"Who cares? It's the beach. We can go in and out whenever we please." I say with a smile before heading to the beach cabin.

Austin followed me as we went up to the guy behind the counter. "Dude, how much is a surfboard rental?" He asked the guy. "10 bucks." He replied pretty quickly. "Alright." He said passing the money to him as the guy went in the back to get it. "You only got one." I question him. "Yeah, we only need one since you probably suck at it. I have to be with you at all times." He teased as I chuckled when the guy came back and handed him the board.

"You be careful, pretty lady. Don't want you in any danger or else I'll have to come and save you with mouth to mouth." He said winking at me which made me highly uncomfortable. "Watch it." Austin said sternly to the guy. "Sorry, dude. Your girlfriend is quite beautiful." He replied which made me look around awkwardly as Austin leaned closer to the guy's face.

"Say something else and I'll cut your throat out." He said calmly as he had fear in his eyes while we walked away.

"Okay, that was a little much but very funny. Thank you."

"No problem."

"Are you use to guys disrespecting you like that?"

"I'm sorry, have you met yourself?" I ask with a chuckle as he smiles shaking his head as we get back in the water.

"I don't count. I come onto you but that's different because-"

"It's not." I cut him off.

"I assure you, it's not. Just because you know me, doesn't make it different." I tell him as he just looks at me while the ocean water surrounds us. "Well, then...I'm sorry if you ever felt harassed by me." He said which caused my eyebrows to raise.

"Wow. Did Austin Moon just apologize to me?" I ask as he rolls his eyes. "Take it while I mean it." He replied as I laughed.

"Fine. You're forgiven."

"Good. Now stand on here. If you need balance, hold your arm on my shoulder until you find it." He instructed as I did so standing on the board.

"Not as easy as it looks." I whisper under my breath.

"Not at all. Anyone can be sexy but you got to work for it."

"Did you just call yourself sexy?" I asked amused.

"Shocker?"

"Not really, I guess."

"Okay, you hold your right foot here so you can always steer ahead with it or decide to make a left or right turn. Your left foot is just your wing man."

"Wing woman." I corrected. "Fine. Wing woman. She's there if you need her but it'll rarely happen because even when you are in ocean despair, your right foot is still in control." He explained to me as I nodded gaining somewhat of a balance and standing up.

"Now, a small wave is about to come. Try to take control of your footing but also take it easy. No need to be a pro right now." He advised as the wave came my way and I moved along the water on the surfboard. I watched as he smiled impressed for my first time.

"Not bad Dawson. Not bad."

"Thanks." I say before a wave knocks me off my feet and into the water.

I come up spitting the sea water out my mouth as my hair gets re soaked like before. "Are you okay?" He asked surprisingly not laughing. "Yeah, I am." I say giggling at myself getting back on the board. "Are you sure you wanna do it again. You took a pretty nasty fall." He said checking my face for bruises. "I fell in water, not on pins and needles. I'll be fine." I tell him as he holds his hands up as I do the same as before.

"Alright, I think I got it..." I say while the wave comes and I surf on it. "Dawson, that was dope. Keep going!" He encouraged as a bigger one came which made me nervous and I should have been because soon I was falling again but this time into Austin's arms and he catches and looks down at me.

"I'm an awesome teacher." He said complimenting himself which caused me to roll my eyes.

"Are you okay would have been nice to hear."

"I asked that already and you fell in my arms this time. You are fine."

"Doesn't matter. It's the thought that counts."

"Awe, baby Dawson wants me to worry about her." He mocks as I scoff getting off of him.

"No, you're right. Instead I should be thanking you for saving my life. My living freaking hero Austin Moon!" I shout dramatically walking out of the water. "Don't walk away from me." He told me as the guy we rented the board from came out from his cabin.

"Hey, you have to return that to me!" The guy yelled about the board still floating around in the sea. "Fetch it yourself." Austin said rudely still walking towards me turning me around.

"What's your problem?" He asked with an amused smile and suddenly everything was okay again. I don't know how he does it. "No-nothing. Nothing's wrong." I tell him as he tilts his head. "You sure? Because you overreacted a little bit just now over me not asking you if you were okay." He said explaining what happened.  
"Yes, I remember. Don't need a reminder."

"Did I do something wrong? You seem a little bothered with me just now. I thought we were having a good time."

"We were-I mean we _are_ having a good time. I'm having the best time!"

"Then what just happened?" He asked and I wish I knew the answer myself then it would make a whole lot more sense.

"I guess I have been a little moody huh?" I ask sitting back on our blanket. "That's an understatement." He said sitting next to me. "I'm actually surprised you know that word." I said as he laughed.

"No offense."

"None taken, Dawson." He replied as I sighed looking around when I notice everyone else has left.

We are the only one's on the beach except for the bar worker who's cleaning things up. I told you this beach was an empty fest. "I'm sorry. I really did have a great time. I promise." I say laying down as he smiled doing the same. "Me too." He said which made me feel even worse for being a pointless ass to him because Austin's actually been pretty chill for the trip and I guess it upsets me because it makes me realize how I really feel about...

Okay, Ally. It is time for you to shut up now. No more of thinking of that. "My dad would always take me and my brother to the beach." Austin randomly said as I turned my head to him while he faced the clouds. "He was obsessed with the water and I use to be so afraid of it." He said before turning to me.

"Tell anyone and I'll kill you myself." He warned as I giggled zipping my mouth. "Why were you though?" I asked curious. "Aiden had showed me a lot of Jaw movies. It got stuck in my head." He told me as I chuckled as he glared at me before laughing too. "Yeah, I guess it's funny. Whatever." He shrugged going back to relaxing.

"He taught Aiden how to surf while I watched over the years as he got better and better and then when I finally grew a pair to wanna learn, my dad was already dead for a few years so my brother taught me." He said with a little sigh.

"I didn't know your brother taught you. I always thought you learned by yourself."

"No. As much as I don't want to admit it...Aiden taught me the most in life. That's why...that's why it hurt the most when I cut him off from my life." He said lowly and I see the hurt in his eyes from that time. This is the first time Austin is really opening up to me without me asking him too and trusting me with information.

"I'm happy we got back on track. Things started to fall back together when I met you." He admitted shocking me as I sit up looking down at him. "You mean that?" I basically whisper as a smirk comes along his face before he nods. "Yeah, Dawson." He says and I know he's telling the truth.

"Does that surprise you?"

"No, what surprises me is that you admitted it. Why?" I asked genuinely wondering.

I watch as he thinks about it and then shrugs. "My brother and my gran- I mean Hahn has been really proud of me lately and our relationships are better than ever. I don't see it as a big deal but they do and it's no shocker that it's because of you so why not say the truth if it eventually comes out sooner or later." He explained as I watched his eyes stare back in mine strongly.

"You really believe I'm helping you?" I asked not caring about the opinions of others but just his. I wanted to know his thoughts, his words, his mind, not anyone else's. He gulped a little which shocked me and looked down because he was starting to realize how vulnerable he was becoming.

Instead of saying anything, he just looked back up at me and nodded slowly and that alone gave me all I ever needed. I smiled slightly before leaning in and hugging him as he wrapped his arms around me. But I'm pretty sure it's because I have a bikini on and my almost naked body was pressed against his. It's nice to know he's gotten use to my affections when it comes to comforting or thanking him.

We pull away as I was about to say something, but I forget when my eyes meet his and there goes that feeling again. I can tell he feels it too because he sits up not breaking eye contact and he begins to lean in but stops himself.

"You ready to go?" He asked looking at his watch. "I mean I don't want to but Hahn has these place stamps on a time schedule." He reminded me as I awkwardly smile and get up. "Of course. Let's go." I say as he nods and we fold the blanket and head on our way.

Austin's POV

We get in Ally's car and I pull out the parking lot and I start heading back to the facility. "That was fun. It was a fun day." Ally said as I smiled with a nod. "Yeah, I agree Dawson." I said as she turned with a smile to me before turning the radio on. I guess it's a song she's familiar with because her eyes lights up like I've never seen before while she sways to the melody, then she does something I never thought she'd do in front of me.

" _The sun has gone up today. No more rain in our sky. All the pain has washed away. No more of wondering why. You ain't got to try hard for my love, no need to be super man with a cape, I just want you and no one else, so baby, can we escape?_ "

I pull up to the building and turn to look at her in amazement and she looks at me weird not understanding my staring. "So, that's your voice huh?" I said as her eyes widen realizing she sang in front of me. "Oh no. I completely forgot you were there." She responded. "Thanks." I say with a laugh.

"No offense. I was just feeling so free and at peace after the beach and I guess I let loose."

"It's cool, Dawson. Plus, you were gonna show me your voice sooner or later anyway. That's what you said."

"Yeah, I lied." She confessed which made me chuckle shaking my head while taking the key out of the ignition. "Well, too late now." I say as she blushes heavily. "There's nothing to be shy of. You're actually really good." I complimented. "You really think so?" She asked facing me completely as I smiled with a nod that she actually needed conformation. "Yeah. Enough to be a star." I added as she smiled wide before glancing at my lips then shaking her head and opening the door which just made me smirk.

Then I stopped when I realized I wanted her too. I wanted her to kiss me. Not because I made her feel good in the moment, but because I genuinely wanted her too on her own.

"Well, you did what I said and didn't destroy my car by the way so thank you." She said as I threw her the keys.

"Sure thing."

"Don't think of it as a regular thing though."

"Of course it is." I say walking into the building as she smiles rolling her eyes.

"I'm gonna head to the library. I have this book I really wanna catch up on." She told me as I nodded while she smiled and went straight for the elevator. I watch her before sighing and deciding to take a shower to get my mind off things.

Ally's POV

I sit in the library thinking about the time I spent with Austin at the beach. It was one of the best days of my life and nothing extraordinary even happened. It was just fun. I can't believe a day with Austin was actually fun. Like...the best fun! And also...confusing. Something felt different.

Okay, yeah I've always felt things I've never felt being around Austin but this time was even more different. Not being in the facility and having the chance to show each other who we really are when we aren't under stress or worrying about things was so...vulnerable.

We're young and there's so much trauma that we have both experienced in our lives, even the ones he doesn't know about me. One day, I hope I can be able to open up about what I've been through my teen years so I could really feel free.

"Hey gorgeous. What's on your mind?" I hear snapping out of my daze looking up to Cassidy who had a smile on her face sitting down across from me with coffee for both of us. "Thanks and as strange as this sounds...Austin. He's the one on my mind." I tell her as she makes a face I can't quite read.

"Okay, I wanna smirk and say that I was right like I always do but this also worries me because of Hahn and her warnings."

"I know." I say with a sigh taking a sip of my coffee.

"Why is he on your mind though?" She asked curious.

"We went to the beach today."

"Oh, that explains why you were gone."

"Yeah."

"Wait, why weren't me and Dallas invited?" She asked offended.

"Believe it or not, it was Austin's idea and he only wanted me there."

"Oh god. Did he seduce you?" She asked half jokingly and serious with a laugh as I roll my eyes with a smile.  
"No, but we had a lot of fun.. A _lot_ of fun. It was kind of like he was a different person at times. We both were. It didn't feel like Ally Dawson, the motivated adviser and Austin Moon, the difficult patient. It was just two young adults having the time of their lives with people they never expected to ever care about." I told her as she smiled widely.

"You are so into him."

"Shut up!" I hit her as she chuckled taking a sip of her coffee now.

"I'm just saying. I understand the beginning girl but we're halfway through this and you're telling me you still don't comprehend your obvious feelings for him? There's only so much denial you can have." She commented as I took in her words sighing.

"This is so wrong..."

"Yeah, it totally is." She replies as I look at her in a way that says she's not helping.

" _But_ -" She adds putting her cup down. "It doesn't mean you shouldn't be happy. It's your life. Hahn's scary but losing out on something possibly great is even scarier." She ended with a wink getting up and walking out the library.

I guess I can't deny what I've been feeling for the past two weeks anymore because now I'm completely sure. I have feelings for my patient Austin Moon...and that thought alone scared the hell out of me.

Austin's POV

After changing into gym clothes, I head to the gym to see Dallas in there already. "Finally in compete with my 6 pack?" I ask rhetorically with a smirk putting my bag down. "Yeah, sure. Whatever helps you sleep at night." He replied back with a laugh as I did too getting on the treadmill.

While running I can't help but think of my time with Dawson on the beach. The feeling I felt being with her and just her. Like the whole world disappeared around at us. I don't think I've ever felt that ever in my life and I don't even know what it was.

It was the first time in years, when I let go of all the anger, pain and hurt and just set myself free. She smiled more than I thought possible and I loved every single part of it. But I don't like loving it. Especially because I don't know what the hell it is I'm talking about.

"Austin!" I hear Dallas say as I snap out of my own world. I turn my head to him as he looks at me like I'm crazy. "Dude, you've been running on the treadmill for an hour without a break. Get off." He told me as I turned off the machine and got off as the pained feeling started to come to my legs.

"I know they have to feel somewhat numb." Dallas said as I nodded realizing that the gym was empty. That happens when you come to the gym really late in the day. I don't care. I rather it like this. Dallas brings back ice for me and I place it on my right leg first to take away the slight pain as much as it can.

"You wanna tell me what was so important on your mind that you almost hurt yourself?" He asked sitting down next to me against the wall. "I wish I knew." I replied lowly moving the ice around on my right leg. "What do you mean?" He asked and I didn't answer. "Dude, talk to me." He said as I sighed shrugging my shoulders. "I spent the day at the beach with Dawson." I told him as he looked confused.

"That's it?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"I don't get it."

"Yeah, me either." I say switching the ice to my left leg once the other started feeling better.

"Dawson and I were on the beach and we...ugh I'm trying to say this without sounding cheesy." I said as he chuckled. "You and Dawson were on the beach and you had fun? Is that what you're trying to tell me?" He asked amused as I nodded and he laughed. "Yeah, okay. Go on." He said shaking his head at my difficulty on explaining things affectionate.

"Every second we spent together felt like it could have lasted forever. I don't know if it was in the beach's air or something but being there with her made me feel...just good. So good that I never wanted to leave. It was the most loosened up I'd ever seen Dawson and I was surprised at how fun she actually is." I say as he laughs shaking his head but smiling at the words I was saying.

"It also made me realize that she does have a life outside of the facility. That this is not something she does in her everyday life. She has friends, family and people she cares about who she's going to return too and continue to live her life. Being with her was the first time...I even thought about wanting to live mine. It took me a while to realize at the end of the day that suddenly nothing in my past mattered anymore. Just what was in front of me." I finished as Dallas just looked at me taking everything I said in.

"Why does she make me feel this way?" I asked with a groan covering my face with a wet rag. "I think you have feelings for her." He suddenly said after a while of silence making me remove the rag and look at him. "And I don't mean sexual, one night stand feelings. I think you have real, genuine and strong feelings for Ally. That's why it feels so confusing. Because it's different." He explained as I took a deep breath as I thought about it.

"I don't know, man. I'm Austin Moon. I never catch serious feelings about anyone but...no, I don't have time to think about this today. I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked as he nodded as we got up and I put my gym bag over my shoulder.

"See you dude." He responded. I do my bro shake with Dallas before we go our separate ways. I go into my room, change into gray sweats, leave my shirt off and head right to sleep.

 **10:24 PM**

Ally's POV

I'm laying in my bed not able to go to sleep because one person can't leave my stupid mind. You all know the name. I sigh sitting up going to the bathroom and washing my face and I know that will only wake me up more.

At this point, sleep isn't even an option anymore so why bother?

I leave the bathroom and grab my laptop and decide to watch some YouTube videos to distract my mind but of course it doesn't work. I can't stop thinking about Austin ever since I found out I had feelings for him this whole time. Maybe it's because nothing can ever happen. I mean the both us literally had a meeting with Hahn today after she had actual meetings with our friends.

This is something she really doesn't want. But...this is _my_ life. I remember what my friends Kira and Marissa said. There will always be job opportunities in life but true love is once in a lifetime. I smile at her wise words but this isn't love. I mean I like him sure but let's not speed up the ball here okay. I just hate feeling restricted for something I wanna do. I'm young and if I feel like I wanna explore feelings I don't exactly understand than I should be able to do as I please.

You know what? **Screw it.**

I get out of my bed leaving my room with pajama booty shorts on, a t shirt and flip flops. I head to Austin's room and take out my card scanning in there. I see an adorable sleeping Austin who slightly snores by the way and gently wake him up while he groans opening his eyes confused.

"Ally, what are you doing here?" He asks confused. "Take a drive with me." I say casually sitting on his bed as he starts to rub his eyes to wake himself up even more. "I'm a little tired for that." He replied now looking fully at me. "I promise you won't regret it." I whisper.

"What about the rules?"

"Seriously?" I ask with raised eyebrows.

"Fine." He said sitting up before yawning loudly than putting on a t shirt because he already had on pajama pants. Then added his Adidas slide ons and then we left after sneaking past the front desk and heading inside my car.

I drive for about an half an hour having to wake up Austin every few minutes. There's a driving path up a hill and I park up at the very top of a mountain. I open the car door which wakes Austin causing him to get out the car as well looking around confused.

"Where are we?"

"The middle of nowhere. Kind of."

"I never would have pegged you as a serial killer, Dawson."

"Yeah, it's kind of been my plan since the first day I met you." I joke as he chuckles going to the tip of the mountain. "Be careful." I tell him as he looks back to me with a smirk. "Is Dawson worried I'll get hurt?" He teased as I playfully roll my eyes and he extends his hand. "Come here." He says wanting me to join him as I grab his hand and he pulls me up there with him.

We watch everything from the top view. Both the city and the towns. "This view is amazing." He commented. "I know. That's why I brought you here. I discovered this place by myself when I was 15 and never told anyone about it until now." I admitted as he smiled at me. "Awe, I feel special for being the first one." He mocked in a friendly way causing me to smile before leaving the spot and going to sit on the hood of my car facing him. I watch as he stays staring at the beautiful night view.

"Why did you bring me here?" He asked lower not facing me with his hands in his pocket. I thought about it before the words come to me. "You know ever since I met you, I had these conflicting feelings. You were rude, but caring, sassy but smart, mean but handsome." I described as he laughed looking at me a bit before facing the view again. "You were this person that I always felt the need to help. Not because you were helpless but because I saw something in you." I said as it gets real quiet and I can tell he's listening. "But something changed and I don't know if it happened overnight or if it was always here since the first day we locked eyes...but I see that it's more than I wanted to lead on...so much _more_." I say the last line lowly as he turned around.

"You're saying you got feelings for me, Dawson?" He asked as I scoffed. "You have feelings for me too. You can't deny that." I say as he stares at me with a small smile before shaking his head. "That's ridiculous. I mean sure you're beautiful, smart and fun. _Sometimes_." He said turning around making me laugh at his last line.

"Austin, you asked why did I bring you out here. It's because I'm sick of holding back from doing things I've been wanting to do for a long time. A _very_...long time." I spoke slowly taking off my t shirt leaving me in my black laced bra as he still faced the opposite direction. "You said yourself that we both want each other so what are we waiting for?" I say as he finally turns around to say something but his eyes widen noticing disappearance of my shirt.

"Ally, what are you doing?" He asked with raised eyebrows looking a bit stunned. "Come here." I said confidently as I could see him get turned on while he slowly walked over to me until he stood in between my legs. "I want you Austin. Do you want me?" I asked against his soft pink lips as he waits a few seconds looking into my eyes making sure that I was telling the truth before putting both his hands on my cheeks and closing the space between our lips.

I gasp at the forcefulness of it before I get use to it kissing him back just as deeply. He wraps his arms around my waist before I force him to let go as I lay back on the hood and he gets on top of me gently before passionately making out with me. We both sigh with satisfaction into the kiss from waiting for this moment because the both of us have been in deep denial for so long.

Austin starts laying kisses on my neck as I moan into the air with a smile softly biting my lower thinking about how happy I am that I caved into what I was fighting all this time. I hear him unclasp my bra from the back and I remove it throwing it somewhere nearby. He looks down at them and smiles before kissing me as I wrap my arms around him again as I enjoy his tongue wrapped up in mind.

We finally separate making me remove his shirt and he starts traveling slowly down to my chest leaving soft, wet bites. Austin starts kissing around my breast as I feel myself getting wetter from anticipation. He cups my right breast leans down and starts sucking on my nipple which causes a loud gasp from me into the air. I feel his tongue wrap around the nipple licking up and down quickly to get an even louder reaction out of me which worked.

"Mmm." I moaned as he switched over to give the other one attention. I felt every single motion as he flicked his tongue all over it before roughly sucking up and down creating an sensation that feels too good to explain. He keeps going for a while before ending with a loud plop.

Austin looks at me with a smirk as I force him to come forward to kiss me which we continue to do as I unravel his belt and zipper and he starts pulling down his own pants and I can't believe we're actually doing this...but I am damn happy about it. He's left in his boxers and starts pulling both my shorts and panties as he bites his lip from being turned on from seeing how aroused I was for him.

Austin looks at me before kissing me again but this time more passionately as we both lay back comfortably on the hood of the car. I watch as he aligns himself with my center and looks into my eyes before entering me gently which makes me moan softly. Austin starts to move in and out at a quicker pace and I hold onto him tightly as my head goes back into heaven from the intense pleasure I was feeling. "Yeeeeeees." I moan as he grinds into my core hitting every wall perfectly causing me to moan loudly so I bite into his neck softly to stop myself.

I watch his face make expressions of extreme pleasure as he continuously pushes in and out my very wet center. "God, Dawson. You're so tight." He moaned into my ear which turned me even more as I scratched his back loving the feeling of him throbbing inside of me.

Suddenly, I feel my core tighten and I knew I was close because it was the same feeling I had for the first time with Austin a couple of nights ago. "Auuu-stiiiin." I moan loudly as I orgasmed and he simultaneously came into me.

We both try to catch our breaths as he slowly takes himself out of me before laying on our backs next to each other completely naked. I unconsciously put my body and head against his chest as he wraps his arms around me.

I think about what just happened and what we did and how we can't take it back and how I don't want to even if I might regret or question it tomorrow morning.

In this moment, I am ecstatic that I finally did what I wanted in life. I look up to him and we look in each others eyes while still breathing heavily as Austin smirks and for the first time I don't roll my eyes in annoyance. I smile.

 **END OF CHAPTER REVIEW QUESTIONS**

 **1.) What did you think about Austin's definition of Ally as one of the people important in his life?  
2.) Thoughts on Hahn's talk with the both of them?  
3.) What did you think of A&A beach time?  
4.) Reaction to what Austin and Ally did in the end?  
5.) Favorite Moments?**


	16. My Heart Beats Only For You

**DAY 16**

Ally's POV

Austin and I continue to sneak glances at each other during the car ride home while the song "My Heart Beats Only For You" plays in the background. Great timing God.

Well, to the facility. I guess you can call that home for the both of us temporarily. After doing what we did, we just watched the stars for a while and then I allowed him to drive us back.

I rest my head on my arm against the window replaying everything we just did. I look his way one more time and he turns to me and awkwardly smiles as I do the same turning back. I still can't believe we did what we did and I'm the one who actually initiated it. Who would have thought?

We finally pull up to the building after about an half an hour drive and get out. We don't say anything going up to the doors and sneaking past the sleeping security guard.

I think Austin decides to walk me to my room because I still feel his presence behind me. I get my card out and scan it opening my door before turning around to face him.

"Um..." I start but don't know what to say.

"I...uh..." I add running my hand through my hair.

"We don't need to talk about it right now, Dawson. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight." He said with a sly smile. "Right. Night." I say lowly with a nervous smile and closing the door.

I take a deep breath in before going over to my bed and flopping down on it. What the hell do I do now?

 **xXxXx**

 **Last night...Last night...Last night...**

If I'm being honest, I just don't know how to start this sentence off even though you already know what happened. I guess I'm trying to tell myself because God knows I've been in full denial since I've entered this program.

How about I just be completely straightforward? Yeah, let's try that. Last night, Austin and I had sex. It was amazing, mind blowing, and orgasmic sex...but like I said before...it was last night.

It's the morning now...actually afternoon because I overslept but anyway, I don't know if that changes things between us. I honestly don't know if I want it too. I'm scared that I kind of want it too. Yet, Austin is not that kind of guy to be with one girl. I've known him for two weeks and though he's having progress with his problems, I'm not sure that changes who he is internally and personally with these kinds of situations. I really need to stop psyching myself out. I'm gonna just wait and see how it plays itself out when I see him today.

I head out my room when I bump into Cassidy. "Where were you this morning?" She asks suspiciously folding her arms. "Me?" I ask stupidly looking around. Let's just say I'm not the best liar. "Yeah, I went to come get you for breakfast but you were knocked out. Since when do you oversleep?" She asked curiously. "Oh, I guess I had a busy day yesterday." I replied with a guilty shrug. "Yeah, you had the same schedule you've had for the past two weeks. Busy my ass." She said chuckling before a smirk appeared.

"Oh come on, Ally. It's okay if you sneaked out to get a little action. Who's the lucky guy?" She asked interested as I smiled uncomfortable and nervous. "No one. I was just really tired." I tell her avoiding eye contact.

"Yeah, I bet."

"Come on, Cass. Don't be gross."

"Wow. Okay, so you're saying you definitely did not get some last night?" She asked with raised eyebrows and I hate lying to her but no one can know. "That's exactly what I'm saying." I say now folding my arms as she eyes me. "Fine. I'll leave it alone for now." She finally said smiling before walking away.

When she turns the corner, I close my eyes leaning against my door and let out a breath I was unaware I was holding. "Good afternoon, Dawson." I hear making me yelp and hitting my head against the door frame as I hear a chuckle.

After I groan from the sting, I open my eyes to the guy responsible for my jitters and nerves right now. "Oh...hey." I said with a small but awkward smile and then walking away. He quickly catches up to me.

"Oh, so you're just gonna pretend like last night didn't happen?"

"Of course not. I'm the one who initiated it after all."

"Can I just say I'm so glad you did by the way?" He said with a satisfied smile as I sighed turning a corner as he followed me.

"What's wrong?" He asked as I stopped to face him in an empty hallway. "You are what's wrong with me!" I whisper yell as he looks intensely in my eyes. "Look, we'll have to talk about this at some point but right now, you are right. I need to pretend it didn't happen." I say walking away again. "Okay, cool. I can do that." He replied with a small nod.

"I can pretend like I didn't touch every single part of your body. I can pretend like I didn't taste you over and over again. I can pretend-"

"Stop it. I know what you are doing." I said before he closed me in against the wall.

"I can pretend like I didn't love it just like you are." He said finally as I looked him into the eyes. "Why are you doing this?" I asked lowly. "What? Being honest? You like the truth. I thought you were a good girl Dawson? Even if you weren't last night." He said with a smirk as I groaned.

"Stop mocking me!"

"I'm not mocking anything." He then said seriously.

"It was amazing what we did together. I can lie a lot, but I mean that." He said as I looked into his eyes and found that he was telling the truth. "I thought it was great too." I agree with a shy smile looking down.

Austin grabs my chin and makes me face him. "Don't be shy, Dawson. You liked it. Ain't nothing wrong with that." He told me. "There's everything wrong with it. You are my patient." I whispered. "Client." He corrected because he didn't like the word.

"Client, patient whatever. Same thing. I could lose my job!"

"Yeah, but you already knew that the moment you seduced me and kissed me back. You didn't seem to care then." He said and I felt myself get upset but only because he was absolutely right.

"Because something happens when I'm around you..."

"What do you mean?" He asked curious. "You're like this aggravating but growing magnet that I can't seem to pull away from. I try to run but I'm always coming back wanting more." I admit to him as he looks at me and something in his eyes twinkle. "That's awesome, Dawson." He says making me chuckle and shake my head.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just you're funny."

"Thank you, but I'm serious. I think it's pretty dope you like me that much." He said with a smile looking down some. "I don't think any girls ever felt that way about me before." He said looking in my eyes.

"What are you talking about? What about Brooke? She loved you." I said as he nodded. "True, she did. But she didn't really know me. No one does. Not like you. You know everything about me. Even most of the bad things and you still feel this way." He said as I continued to listen getting mesmerized by his face and voice and I just stare. "I've only know you 16 days and you see right through me. At first, I hated that you could, but now I think it's pretty dope that you see the real me and still ya know...like me." He said getting it off his chest as I just smile at him.

"What?" He says now blushing. "It's just...we really have to find you a dictionary because dope can not be the only cool word you know." I say as he laughs putting his head down with one arm against the wall closing me in.

"So..." I say as he looks back up. "Mm?" He questioned. "You know that I like you. How do you feel about me?" I asked somewhat nervous and he smiles. "I think it's quite clear I feel the same." He said as I nodded in relief but also sad. "It's a shame that nothing can happen between us being in this environment. Too bad we'll never know." I say with a shrug of the shoulders as he furies his eyebrows. "Fuck the rules, Dawson." Austin stated before harshly kissing me against the wall. I am caught off guard but that doesn't stop me from kissing him back and wrapping my arms around his neck.

We make out for a good 5 minutes before I finally get the will to let go. We look at each other out of breath and he holds my cheek with a half smile and smirk. "You gonna let that go so easily?" He asked and all I could do was softly bite my lip conflicted.

"Look, we don't need to be seen. This can be our little secret but I can't let you go, Dawson. I won't. I want you and I need you all the time." He said in a whisper as I get turned on. "I want you too. But I also want this job." I told him honestly as he sighed. "You can have both. When you are doing your job, I'll take it seriously. I won't play games and I'll answer anything you want me too. I'll keep our business and personal activities to myself. Deal?" He asked as I get amazed at the lengths he'll go through just to be with me.

"Why do you want this so badly? I thought you weren't a relationship type guy?" I asked him as he looked at me with a shrug. "I hadn't met you yet." He said softly as I pull his face to mine and kiss him. He slowly kisses me back adding tongue and I gladly accept. I moan a little as he pinches my butt some. I chuckle a bit before pulling away. "Deal." I whisper against his lips as he smiles picking me up and spinning me around while I laugh some more. Maybe. Maybe we can do this and pull it off.

 **xXxXx**

Austin and I head into the group therapy room where we have a session with a couple of other advisers and patients. "Good afternoon, everyone." Mrs. Monroe says as the class says good afternoon back to her. "Today, we are gonna speak openly about our thoughts on each other and then we are gonna do another round of the blindfold trust exercise." She explained to all of us.

"Okay, who wants to go first?" She asked as a couple of people were eager to raise their hands as she picked on them. Some people went and when the hands started going away, she had to choose herself because every single person had to go.

Mrs. Monroe eventually chose me and Austin and we looked at each other. "You wanna go first?" I ask and he shook his head causing me to sigh and face everyone.

"My patient Mr. Moon-"

"Client."

"Patient." I say looking at him as he rolls his eyes because I'm not gonna call him a client in front of everyone because that looks extremely unprofessional.

"Austin Moon is very complex. He has his good times and bad times just like everyone else. The difference between the first day here and now is that he's actually trying now and I take that as a huge accomplishment. It's so easy to give up on yourself especially in a restricted environment..." I say as lots of patients nod their head agreeing with me. "But what matters most is making sure you have someone with you every step of the way. He's smart, a deep thinker and an intellectual. I wouldn't have asked for a better patient." I end as they all clap like they did the rest and I awkwardly smile looking at Austin who has to go next.

"Um...ok." He started off and it was hard not to laugh because I know he'll just think of stuff from the top of his head.

"So, Miss Dawson.." He said as I sniffed a giggle because he never called me that even when I told him too the first day. He's so playing them right now. "She was a pain in the ass in the beginning, I'm not gonna lie." He said as they chuckled along with me.

"She was on my back constantly, always wanting to know what I was doing, how was I doing and asking me all sorta questions."

"Yeah, it's called doing my job but carry on." I said as the group and Mrs. Monroe laughed at my comment.

"Anyway, after a while I got more use to it and she started to act more like my friend then an adviser so that made me feel a whole lot more comfortable about it. She was patient, kind and most importantly understanding. She didn't try to dismiss my feelings, but let me express them in the best and worst way I could. So yeah...she's pretty alright." He then said casually leaning back as I smiled and the class snickered.

"That was great Austin and Miss Dawson. Now, grab your partner and get your supplies for the blind fold trust exercise. Just like last time, the person who isn't blindfolded will pick a piece of paper from the box and take the blindfolded person to the location. You may begin." She instructed us.

Austin and I head over to the table. I take the blindfold and he looks at me confused. "You wore it last time." He said. "I know. I'm not the best at giving instructions unless it's bossing you around." I tell him as he chuckles shaking his head before picking a piece of paper out the box for the location.

I put on my blindfold and he helps walk me out the room. You don't need to know all the details of how I arrived to where I was because let's just say there was a lot of bumping into things and me falling ultimately embarrassing myself.

"Okay, I'm gonna open the door and you can walk 10 steps in." He told me as I nodded doing what he said. "Are we at our destination?" I asked curious. "Yep." He said nonchalantly. "Okay, can I take it off now?" I say before going for it but he stops me grabbing my hands. "No. Don't touch it." He said confusing me. "What? Why not?" I asked not knowing what he was talking about. "Come here." He said grabbing my hand and walking me somewhere I couldn't see before quickly picking me up causing a gasp out of me when I'm placed on a desk. Oh, we are definitely in the library. The same place we had before.

"Austin, what the hell are you doing?" I asked as I waited and listened for a response but there wasn't one. Suddenly, all I feel is wetness against my neck making sweet and slow motions. I moan from the feeling and slowly bite my lip before he stops gently pushing me back on the table.

Austin lifts my shirt and starts laying kisses on my stomach as I giggle from being ticklish. "I'm pretty sure fondling a girl in a library is against the rules." I said with a small smile with the blindfold still on my face. "Yeah, I don't know if you noticed Dawson. I'm not really a rule follower." He responded as I rolled my eyes but in an amused way. I feel him start to unbutton my shorts pulling them down when I grab his hands stopping him even though I couldn't see.

"Okay, Austin. The other stuff was fun but we can't do this here. We could get caught and get in serious trouble!" I whisper yelled as he chuckled obviously not taking me seriously.

"Don't worry."

"Aust-" He cuts me off by kissing me.

I try to pull away to continue my argument but his mouth puts a spell on me and I fall back into his trap. I kiss him back as we both deepen it adding more passion and fire into the kiss than before. I moan slightly and gasp a little in shock when I feel his hand enter my unbuttoned shorts rubbing slowly against my area. I can tell he's smiling slyly in my face from my reaction because it felt so good.

"Austin..." I moan as he starts to rub even rougher as I feel myself get wetter by the minute. "I want you now." I whisper in his face as he waste no time getting his hardened self exposed and pulling my underwear down. I wrap my arm around Austin's neck at the same time he enters me and I swear I've never felt something so amazing before. "Mmm." We moan together as we get each others rhythm connecting through our bodies. He goes in and out of me without a problem or instruction. "Yes baby..." I moan surprising myself as I lay on my back arching it because the pleasure was just taking over my whole body.

"You're so fucking hot, Dawson." Austin whispers in my ear and I promise you I almost orgasmed right there. I take off the blindfold and Austin looks down at me while he continues to grind into me. He then leans down kissing me and I return it.

Our mouths move passionately against one another's and when we slowly pull away, there is a smile on each of our faces. In a few minutes, we both reach our climax and sigh catching our breaths still attached to each other.

After a while, Austin pulls his boxers and pants up. I slap his hand away and begin to buckle his pants myself which causes him to smirk. Then I pick up my panties and Austin snatched them out my hand and he puts them on me along with my shorts as I giggle cause he copied my motion.

When we were done getting dressed again, I pulled him into me as I still sat on the desk and just kissed him. He didn't hesitate to kiss back and when our lips just collided again and again, it felt meant to be. Like nothing could ever be better than the feeling I'm feeling now.

When we slowly pull away, he looks at me with a certain gleam in his eyes. I watch as he puts one of his palms softly examining my face. "You're gorgeous, Dawson." He said as I smiled shyly. "And you're handsome, Moon." I tell him as he just chuckles and kissing me again shortly but all the passion still into it.

"We should get back huh?" He asked as I nodded. "Yeah, we should." I said jumping off and walking ahead of him. "You coming sneaky boy?" I asked turning around with a smirk as he continued to check me out. "Yes, ma'am!" He said running to where I was causing me to laugh.

Austin and I head back downstairs to where the class is. "Welcome back Miss Dawson and Mr. Moon. You two are the last here so maybe you should work on your communication a little more but good job for today." Mrs. Monroe tells us as we look at each other with underlining smiles because she has no idea what the real reason of us being late is. And it's most definitely not miscommunication.

"Well, we have our first session in an hour so meet me in the courtyard."

"Okay, I'm gonna go hang with Dallas for a while."

"Alright, bye." I say and I could tell he wanted to kiss me but we were surrounded by people.

"Bye." He replied as I smiled amused before watching him leave the room.

Austin's POV

I'm still trying to wrap my brain around everything that has happened between last night and today. We had sex and now we are actually dating? That's something I never thought would happen if we're being honest. Sure, I tease about getting in bed with her but did I actually think she would eventually budge? Nope.

She was always so strong and independent so I didn't think she'd ever want anything to do with a guy like me. But I guess it shows how much she really likes me and that pretty dope. Jeez, Dawson's right. I do have to find some other words.

I'm walking down the hallway heading to Dallas's room when I see him walking towards me. "Hey, I was just looking for you." He said. "I was actually looking for you." I told him as he smiled.

"Best friend telekinesis has returned I see."

"Dude, shut up." I say shaking my head as we laugh heading out to the court to play some b ball.

"So, anything new patient?" Dallas asked as I gave him a look which made him laugh. "No, not really. Well yeah...but I can't really tell you about that." I said with a smirk shooting a free throw thinking about Ally and I. "Whoa, what? Since when you can't talk to me about anything?" He asked curious now holding the ball in his hands facing me. "Since things got serious." I replied as his eyebrows just raised in interest.

"Okay, now you have to tell me dude."

"Sorry, man."

"Oh, come on!" "I wish I could but...I just can't. Not if I want it to keep going."

"Keep going? You're not talking about alcohol are you? Cause I literally would kill you, bro."

"No!" I said with a chuckle taking the ball from his hands. "What I have is much better than alcohol. _Much_ better." I said shooting another free throw.

 **xXxXx**

"Here we are..." Ally said as I smirked sitting across from her as she smiled shaking her head at me. "Yes we are." I reply checking her out as she pointed a finger at me. "You swore." She reminded me as I nodded putting my hands in the air. "Yeah, yeah I know. I'll be professional." I tell her now that it was time for our first session for the day and then we have one again later.

"So, today is all about alcohol resistance. That being said, I must ask. How are you doing with the absence of alcohol?" She asked me. "Fine." I say as she just smiles a little from my answer.

"That's it? Just fine?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Nothing more to say? Anything helping with the resistance like training exercises or your group therapy session?" She pushed trying to get more out of me.

"Um, yeah I guess you can say I have a lot of distractions." I tell her as she nods writing it down. "Well, I'm happy you are doing better with the struggle." She says as I nod and shrug.

"Have you thought about your actions from when you were under the influence?"

"If I'm being honest, yes. It seems like the most sober I am, the more I think about the shitty things I've done when I wasn't so...sober." I admit as she looks at me for a few seconds.

"Have you had problems with guilt or shame?" She asked as I kept quiet for a while. "I'm not one to usually feel those things but yeah I guess I've been feeling like a lot of bad things happened that didn't need too if it weren't for me being so reckless." He explained as I listened. "Never cared before if my actions hurt someone else but it's like I'm starting to feel bad for them for the first time." He said as I smiled slightly writing it all down. "That's great." I told him. "Really?" He asked unsure of how he was doing. "Yes. It's amazing progress. One of the many steps of succeeding this program is recognizing your wrongs and taking responsibility for your actions so be proud." I tell him as he just nods and smiles but I don't think it's because of what I said.

"Okay, moving on to another topic..." I trailed off as he chuckles noticing that I was trying to avoid his stare. "Don't worry, Dawson. I'm not going to distract you. Speak beautiful." He told me as I gasped a little at the comment because he said it with his eyes and not lust. He's becoming such a better man and I can't help but feel nothing but happiness.

 **xXxXx**

Ally's POV

I sit at the coffee table at the shop near the facility waiting on my closest friends Steve. I didn't tell Austin I was meeting him because even though we're technically dating now, we just started. Also, he would have gotten jealous just because it was a guy and he didn't know our history. No need to bring drama where it's not needed.

Steve shows up getting out his car and I smile walking over to him not being able to wait for him. "Steve!" I say getting his attention and when I do he smiles wide running up to me and hugging me as I hug him back tightly. I really missed him.

"Als, it's been so long. How are you?" He asked as we pulled away. "I'm great. How are you?" I asked really needing to know because I haven't been able to be there while he's going through post breakup depression. "I'm...managing." He admitted as I gave him a sympathetic look while we went to go sit down.

"Kira and Marissa told me everything. No need to revisit and explain." I told him so he didn't have to have bad memories in his head again. "No, it's okay if we talk about it. I got some good advice that talking about it is the way to let things go and move on."

"Really? Who told you that? Because they are absolutely right."

"Marissa."

"Oh, of course she did." I said hiding my smile.

"What's that suppose to mean?" He asked curious as I shook my head.

"Nothing, nothing. She's just...a great friend to you." I tell him because I can't tell him that our best friend for over a decade likes him a lot.

"Yeah, she is. She's been amazing since I got my heart broken. Anytime, I'm doubting it ever feeling better, she's always there to reassure I'll be okay and I'm grateful. I'm grateful for her." He said with a smile which made me smile too. If only Marissa could hear Steve saying this now. Then she wouldn't doubt him potentially liking him back someday.

Steve and I continue to catch up and I was having the best time when I realized that I am beyond late to my last session with Austin.

"Oh my god, Steve. I am so sorry but I have a session with my patient and I'm really late." I tell him standing up as he does as well. "No, of course I understand. Your patient is named Austin right?" He asked. "Yeah, how did you know?" I asked confused. "Kira and Marissa." He said with a guilty smile. "Of course they did." I said shaking my head.

"They also mentioned that you two like each other? Or they believe so?" He mentioned as my tongue got twisted not knowing what to say. "I think Kira and Marissa and even you should worry about your own lives." I say with a smile as he chuckles. "Well, if you ever need someone to talk to Als, I'll come running okay?" He told me sweetly. "Same to you." I reply with a smile hugging him as he hugged me back.

"I love you and be safe." I tell him walking to my car. "I should be saying that to you and the next time I come up here for your birthday, you better tell me more about you and this Austin guy." He said as I shake my head. "Bye Steve." I say with a sly smile before getting in my car and leaving.

When I got back to the facility, I headed straight inside and then out to the courtyard. I was already really late to me and Austin's last session for today and I was hoping he didn't notice since he's always tardy.

I arrived and seen him sitting on a chair on his phone. "Austin, I am so sorry. I got caught up with something." I tell him causing him to turn around. "No problem, Dawson. Though you were later than me. What kept you away?" He asked standing up.

"Just catching up with a friend." I tell him as he nods not asking anything further.

"Alright, well let's get to it." He said as I sit across from him.

"Wait, you are looking forward to the session?" I asked confused from willingness.

"Not really but I made you a promise to focus and that's exactly what I'm gonna do." He tells me as I smile impressed. So far he has been keeping up our deal and that made feel good because that mean the new relationship between us didn't have to end, and he didn't want it to either.

"Alright, we're talking about past regrets right now."

"Didn't we talk about that last session."

"No, that was about the feelings of your past regrets. This is about the actual actions. What are some that you regret?" I asked and was actually really curious about what were eating him up inside so we could get even further in our progress.

I watch as Austin thinks about something in particular and right away I know what it was but he wouldn't tell me. "I guess, not listening to my brother's side of the story when it came to my mother." He told me and even though it wasn't what I had in mind, it was good enough. "Because it strained your relationship?" I asked. "Yeah. I held a grudge so long because I thought he was just being cruel and not giving her the benefit of the doubt from what she was going through but I never asked how he felt. He is the oldest and he was very close to her once, so I can't imagine how angry he must have felt." He explained as I listened closely.

"Angry about what?" I asked as he looked at me but didn't say anything which caused me to sigh. "Look, I know you don't wanna tell me everything Austin but you have to give me a little more than something bad happened." I tell him.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I can't."

"That's not exactly an answer."

"You just cannot know."

"Do you not trust me?"

"No, I do."

"Are you sure about that? Because all I've ever heard from you was excuses on not letting me in on the most tragic thing that has happened to you."

"How do you see me?" He asked randomly which made me look at him in confusion.

"What?"

"How do you see me?" He asked again as I didn't respond because I didn't know what he was talking about.

"I know you saw me as this trouble maker but you still believed I had it in me to eventually change. You believe that I'll be a better man, right?"

"Yes, of course I do." I say putting one of my hands on top of his.

"Then let's keep it that way. Because I guarantee you that if I tell you what you wanna know, you won't ever believe that ever again." He tells me so sure and I shake my head in sadness.

"There is nothing you could ever do that would make me think any less of you."

"That's because you don't know." He replied and all I wanted to say was that 'I do know! I've always known!' but I couldn't because it was him who needed to open up to me. To finally let his guard down and see that no one is judging him but himself.

"Okay, Austin. You tell me when you are ready." I say pulling my hand back. "And I really hope one day you will tell me." I say a little lower and emotional because I just want him to talk to me.

"Anything else about your past that you regret?" I asked moving on.

"A ton but one that really sticks out is all the girls I treated like shit."

"Really? I'm surprised."

"Why?"

"I didn't think that would come so soon."

"Yeah, me neither but lately I've been wishing I went about the situations a whole lot better. I shouldn't have ever led them on. Instead I made them seem like I was in a relationship because I wanted to be in one but I just really used them for sex. It was a dick thing to do. I was a dick." He admitted.

"Yes. Yes, you were." I agree as he smiled a litte.

"Ouch, Dawson."

"Sorry, just being honest." I replied as he raised his eyebrows intrigued.

"Do you feel a little better letting some of this stuff off your chest?" I asked him. "Um, yeah actually I do." He told me. "Good. Well, we're done for the day." I tell him closing the book and placing it in my bag while standing up. "Alright, thanks for that." He said shockingly standing up too. "Yeah, no problem." I say with a smile.

Before we can reach the door to go inside, Austin pulls me to the side closing me in on the outside wall away from the cameras. "Austin, what are you doing?" I asked with a short breath from the quick movement. "Session's over, Dawson." He replied before leaning down and captivating my lips in a passionate and intoxicating kiss that I desperately reciprocated. Nothing was better than the feelings of our lips meeting again and again as we held each other in close proximity.

When we did pull away, it was with smiles on our faces because I think this is the start of something new. Something...great.

 ** **END OF CHAPTER REVIEW QUESTIONS  
1.) What was your reaction when Austin & Ally decided to try a relationship?  
2.) Are you enjoying their relationship so far?  
3.) Do you think Austin will ever tell Ally about his 'murderous' past?  
4.) What were your favorite moments?****


	17. You're My Addiction

**DAY 17**

Ally's POV

"What is there to be nervous about?" I asked Cassidy as she looked at me like it was the craziest question ever.

"What's to be nervous about? What's to be nervous about?! Ally, I'm meeting my boyfriend's parents for the first time. This is a huge deal." She said throwing her head back in frustration while sitting outside with me.

"Yeah, but you have nothing to be worried about because you are amazing Cass." I say as she just rolls her eyes and I sit up.

"I'm serious." I add as she looks at me again. "You are beautiful, smart, and one of the most generous people I know. They will not only adore you, they will thank God that your son picked the most perfect girl possible for him. Stop doubting yourself." I tell her as she smiles emotional. "Thanks Ally. That was the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me." She said as I smiled.

"I just really like him. He's the first guy that seems...I don't know, different from all the rest." She says with light in her eyes. "I hope he is. You two are great together." I reply as she smiles blushing.

"Well, at least I'm meeting them at his birthday party tomorrow so just in case something goes wrong, they can't verbally hate me then." She said as I chuckled nodding my head with agreement. "That's very true...and just know Cassidy that whatever way you feel about him, he feels the exact same. A guy who introduces a girl to their family is a guy who feels she is worthy to be in his life and he takes you seriously. It means he wants you in his life for a long time. Possibly forever." I said as her face lights up from the word. "Forever..." She repeated with a smile in her own world taking a sip of her coffee as I replayed the word in my mind.

Austin's POV

"Hey sweetie." My mom said as she popped up on my laptop screen. "Hey. How ya been?" I asked her because I haven't spoken to her in a while. "I've been good. Been doing a bit of soul searching. A lot of church." She told me as I raised my eyebrows in surprise.

"Church?"

"Yeah. I've always been religious but I don't think I ever took it as seriously as I should've. It's been helping me a lot."

"Well, as long as you feel good."

"I feel great knowing that you are doing well in there."

"How would you know that?"

"Your grandmother has been sending me your daily notes from your adviser. It seems like you only keep improving."

"Yeah, well that's what she says."

"She's a smart young lady so I know she's right. Words can't express how proud I am of you, Austin. You're gonna be everything I always knew you could be. The man your dad knew you could be." She said and the mention of my dad sent a weird feeling down my spine.

It's been so long since I've talked or even thought about him. It's always been something I tried to keep in the back of my mind because it was too hard to explain how I felt. I hated that I felt anything at all.

"You coming to Dallas party tomorrow?" I asked switching the subject.

"Unfortunately, no. I won't be able to make it because of work but I will make sure to call him and wish him a happy birthday." She tells me as I nod my head.

"Oh and by the way, your lawyer wants to come up and talk to you tomorrow about the upcoming trial." She told me as I shake my head.

"I don't know how I feel about that."

"Well, sweetie it doesn't really matter how you feel about it. It's your life on the line so you're gonna do whatever it is you need to do to save it. Hear me?"

"I'm not testifying."

"Just talk to him, okay? Who knows? Maybe their are other options."

"Whatever..."

"Well, I have to go honey."

"Mom, wait!"

"Yeah?"

"I forgot to ask because my adviser wanted me too. She wanted to know if you could be apart of a future session with me over Skype."

"Oh sure. Of course."

"What? Mom, I was just asking to be nice for her but I didn't want you to actually say yes."

"Austin, I'm gonna do whatever it is to help you."

"You know Aiden is probably gonna be mentioned right?"

"Yeah and I don't care. If it's gonna help you, I'm gonna do it. So tell Miss Dawson, I would love too." She said as I groaned.

"I'll talk to you later, sweetie."

"Bye..." I said still upset as we both hung up the Skype call. I put my laptop away and just lay back on my bed. I'm pretty bored now. What to do?

Ally's POV

As I creep down the hallway, I see one of the patients Alice open her door and it's so quick that I can't even hide so I try to act normal as possible. "Oh, hey Miss Dawson." She says coming up to me as I smile. "Hey Alice. How have you been doing?" I ask sweetly. "Okay, I guess. Some days are harder than others, and some easier." She said as I nodded.

"How about you? Your patient I mean. Is Austin still as much trouble as he has been for the past year I've know him?" She asked with a mini roll of the eyes. "Believe it or not, I actually see amazing progress in him. He's been trying and that's honestly all I could ask for." I said surprising her.

"Wow. That's...different." She said as I shrugged. "Well, I'm happy for him then. I really hope he does succeed." She added kindly. "That's sweet of you. I'll tell him that." I said as she smiles.

"So, what are you doing in the patients wing? Aren't session times over?" She asked curious. "Uh, just thirsty. Thought about getting a cup of water. Ours isn't as cold as yours." I told her as she nodded understanding. "Yeah, I love the water here. That helps me too. Well, bye." She said as I nodded with a smile as we past each other.

I watched until she turned the corner and quietly walked to Austin's room. I got my access card out and opened his door to expect him to be napping like he usually does in the middle of the day but he's just sitting on his bed laying his head against the wall until he notices me.

When he does, he smiles and sits up even more. "Hey, you. What are you doing here?" He asked as I smiled closing the door and coming closer. "I wanted to see you. I needed to." I said getting on the bed and getting on top of him.

"Oh, so you missed me?" He asked with a smirk and I didn't even roll my eyes this time because it was true. "Yeah, I did." I said leaning down and kissing him deeply as he moaned quickly into it as I grinded into his core while he held onto my butt.

We both add tongue quickly and I start to feel extremely horny and needy. "God, Dawson. You visit me every day you hear me?" He told me when we pull away for air making me chuckle. "I can't get enough of you." I told him honestly as he smiled. "That's good. Because I'm not going anywhere." He said laying kisses on my neck as I moan tilting my head to the side to give him more access.

"Baby, I need you..." He said in between the kisses as I nodded before going back to kissing him. I unbuckle his pants and his thing flies out hard as a rock which turns me on even more. I see nothing in his eyes but lust as he watches me lift my skirt exposing my area because I wore no panties knowing exactly what was gonna go down.

"God, you're so wet for me." He said slowly rubbing his hand along it causing me to whimper. He bites his bottom lip in anticipation then looks into my eyes before putting his hands slowly in my hair and leans me in to kiss him.

We continue to make out passionately as I get into position and I push down onto him as we both let out semi loud moans against each others lips. He begins to hold my hips as I bounce softly up and down on him. "Mmm..." I moan as I ride the both of us into paradise. The feeling is unimaginable if I weren't experiencing it myself.

I don't know how the both of us ended up here from how we met but I couldn't be more on top of the world. I don't know what the hell is gonna happen between us or how this is gonna end, but I'm happy enjoying it right now.

"You like that?" Austin asked in a dominant way that turned me on beyond words.  
"Yeah, I do." I reply with a small smirk before we begin to passionately make out once again.

"Deeper..." I moan heavily against his lips as he sinks himself more into me and I feel my eyes roll to the back of my head from pleasure. "Damn Dawson." Austin moans as I continue to bounce harshly up and down and then he growls in the most sexiest way when I start to rotate my hips while he's still inside.

"I think I'm close. I'm really close." I say out of breath as our bodies continue to move together. Austin uses one of his hands to massage my boobs while using the other to start rubbing on my clit. "Mmm!" I moan loudly as my body continues to intake all this overwhelming pleasure.

"God, Austin!" I yell loudly not caring if anybody could hear at the moment because I just wanted my release and in less than a minute later, that's what we both got. We sigh coming down from our high and laying back in his bed. I take the rest of my clothes off and so does he because our bodies are now overheated.  
We lay with each other with our bodies wrapped in his bedroom sheets. "I'll never get use to that." I hear Austin say as I turn to look up at him.

"Sex?"

"No. Sex with you." He corrected as I smiled.

"It's like our private parts were meeting for the first time. It's always so good." He said as I chuckled. "Well, thank you. I'm flattered." I say as he looks at me and just smiles. I'll never get sick of that smile.

"I'm serious. I thought I was good in bed but you surprised me, Dawson. Where does a good girl learn that? Or is that not appropriate?"

"It's definitely not appropriate." I say chuckling. "Oh, sorry." He replied with a blush. "But...I think it's because of how we feel about each other." I said as he tilted his head.

"What do you mean?" He asked confused. "Well, people say that when you really like someone or care about them, everything is better with-"

"Them." He finished catching on to my drift. "Yeah..." I say. "Oh...I guess that makes sense. I've never had sex with someone that I didn't consider a one night stand or I took seriously as my girlfriend." He explained. "I guess I'm different huh?" I asked with a smile. "I guess you are." He responded as I leaned in kissing him. "Good." I whisper lowly as we stare into each others eyes.

Doctor Hahn's POV

I've been trying to get in contact with my grandson Aiden since he's very busy with work right now. "Hey grandma. How are you?" He asked picking up the phone. "I'm great, love. How is work?" I asked him as I sat in my chair. "It's good. Really hectic, but good. I enjoy what I do." He tells me as I smile from delight.

"Good. That's all I want you to do."

"Thanks. So, is there a specific reason for your call or did you just wanna check up on me?" He asked curious.

"Both. I'm aware of you making it back in town for Austin's trial in a few weeks but I wanted to know if you had time to visit sometime sooner." I asked him as there was a little pause over the phone.

"Sooner? Why, is there something big happening?" He asked a little concerned. "No, it's just that...with Austin being extremely stubborn...this could go anyway and I want to make sure you spend as much time as possible together." I say as an excuse because of Austin and I's plan to reunite Aiden and their mother.

"Oh, okay. Well, I'll have to see. Like I said before it's really hectic up here and I told Austin I would come sooner if I could, but right now it's not looking that way." He told me as I sighed because I really needed him back if we were gonna do this.

"Aiden, this is your brother we're talking about. I know you love your job but what is more important to you?"

"Ahh, the guilt trip. Good one grandma." He said as I chuckled. "I just don't want you to have any regrets sweetheart. Life is very short." I told him in a double meaning with his brother and mother. "Yeah, I get that grandma. I love Austin more than anything. He's my little brother. He's always gonna be most important to me."

"I know. You've always been a good brother." I complement him and I could tell it brought him a smile over the phone.

"Thanks. I promise to try really hard to come back sooner than the day of his trial. I'll do my best."

"Thank you, honey. We would both love that and if you do, make sure to let me know in advance, okay?"

"Sure thing."

"Great. I love you and be safe."

"Alright, love you too. Bye."

"Bye, love." I tell him before hanging up the phone.

Ally's POV

I'm just laying with my arm around Austin in his bed laughing at something only he would say. "I have a hard time believing that's true." I say as he shakes his head with a smirk. "I guarantee you it's very true." He replies as I chuckle before a knock comes on his door.

Austin and I immediately jump up from our comfortable spot and face each other. "Who the hell is that?" I ask in a panicked whisper. "I don't know." He said with a shrug before the knock came again. "Maybe Dallas? Just in case, you should hide somewhere." He said as I groaned getting up wrapping my naked body in his sheets and running into the bathroom.

It's a few seconds before I hear Austin finally open the door. He must have been putting on pants. "Oh, it's you." He said as I heard the door open even more. Who? "Yeah, it's me. Let me guess. You were expecting one of your friends?" I hear Doctor Hahn's voice say as he closes the door behind her I'm guessing.

Well, it's a good thing I am in the bathroom because she cannot know about us. "Something you need?" He asked her and I could tell he was trying to keep her here as short as possible.

"No, I don't need anything but I wanted to tell you something."

"Okay. What is it?"

"I just got off the phone with your brother. He's gonna really try to make it down here sooner than your trial." She tells him which brings confusion to my face. Huh?

Doctor Hahn knows about Austin's trial and what he did? But how? He told her? But he wouldn't even tell me?! Or maybe they have to know people's personal situations in order to become a patient here. Yeah, that makes sense.

"Okay, so it's not a definite?" He questioned and it's really nice to know that he wants his brother to see him again.

"No, but I really think he'll be able to make it then him and your mom-"

"Him and my mom what?" He replies quickly with a little tension.

"You know the plan Austin. We get them to make up so you can become a family again."

"I remember but we haven't been a family in a long time." He told her as I get confused once again.

Wait, what the hell is this plan Austin and Hahn have together and why is she so involved in his family when she told me herself to stay out of it?

"But you still are one. I won't live any longer being okay with the fact that my grandsons and my daughter in law aren't getting along." She said and there was a big pause as my eyes widen and I backed up knocking something off the sink.

"What was that?" Hahn said and I could tell she was facing the bathroom. "Uh, um nothing. It's nothing." I hear Austin stutter because he could tell that I heard what Hahn said.

Oh my god. Oh my god...Oh my god! Hahn is Austin's grandmother?! What the hell?! "Look, Austin. The thing my son was most proud of in his life was being the father of two amazing boys. Don't let him down over something like this." She tells him emotionally while I try to wrap my mind around this.

God, this makes so much sense now. Everything adds up. Why Hahn didn't want me invested in Austin's past. Why Austin's mom and brother laughed thinking I was joking when I said I have to meet the grandmother everyone was talking about. Why Hahn kept implying that she knew Austin better than anyone. But...he's been lying to me this entire time. He didn't tell me the truth even though he had plenty of opportunities. Especially now that we are together and dating.

"Yeah, I know. I'll try. I promise." He says lowly.

"Good. I love you and I'll see you later." She tells him opening the door. "Love you too." He replies as she closes it and he doesn't try to hide it anymore because he's already exposed.

I storm out of the bathroom with nothing but anger on my face. He turns to me with guilt and scratches the back of his neck. "Grandma? Grand...ma?!" I yell hitting him in the chest as he groans grabbing my hands. "I know, I know! I'm sorry alright?" He said as I continue to swing. "No, don't give me bullshit about being sorry. The only thing you're sorry about is being caught!" I yell at him as he doesn't respond because he knew it was true.

"You have been lying to me for weeks, Austin! Do you realize that?"

"I never lied to you!" He said as I raised my eyebrows.

"I didn't. I just didn't exactly tell you...the truth?"

"How could you not?"

"Because it's not professional to have a family member working under you. If it got out that we were relatives, people would think she was playing favoritism. Which is sometimes...true." He admitted as I shake my head in disbelief.

"You know I could understand the first few days and hell, the first week knowing me but we have gotten closer in the past few weeks than two humans have in a lifetime and you didn't say anything!" I scream and he doesn't say anything but avoid eye contact.

"We are together, I am your girlfriend and you weren't ever gonna tell me." I say hurt as he sighs. "That's not true. I would have told you as soon as the program was over."

"Yeah, because that's when I would love to find out the woman I've been working for will continue to be in my life because she's the grandmother of the guy I-" I stop myself because I don't know what I was gonna say next but whatever it was made me nervous.

Austin looks at me with something in his eyes I've never seen before. "You know...I was just telling Cassidy today that a guy who introduces you to his family is a guy who cares about you and wants you in his life." I said as he looks hurt walking forward to me as I put my hand up for him to stop in place.

"I guess I'm not so different after all...huh, Austin?" I said roughly pushing the sheets against his chest as I grab my clothes from the floor and putting them on.

"Dawson, please stop." He said letting go of the sheets and grabbing my arm as I pull away from him. "No, don't." I say rudely putting my shoes on lastly.

"Are you seriously gonna leave right now. Can't we just talk about-"

"Goodbye Austin." I said walking out and slamming the door.

Austin's POV

It's been a couple of hours since the fight with Ally. Well, her fight with me. I just find it funny how she's always wanting me to talk things out with her when I'm upset but she can't do the same with me.

Doctor Hahn is letting a group of us head out to the movies as long as we each use a stamp. I head into the group bus when I see Ally step in with Erica laughing about something. Great. It's not that I don't wanna see her. I wanna talk to her but I know she's gonna be stubborn like all girls are.

"Hey, Dawson." I say as she looks at me while walking down the bus aisle before ignoring me and sitting right next to Erica. I smirk shaking my head because she's being exactly how I said she would be.

We drive up to the place and we get off heading right inside. Most people get their tickets while I go where Dawson is. "Here, I can pay for her." I said putting extra money on the stands to the cashier as she looks at me upset. "No, he won't be because I can pay for myself." She tells him handing him her own money as I roll my eyes at her pettiness.

"Come on. Why are you being like this?"

"Is that seriously a question?" She asked turning completely to me.

"Look, I don't wanna do this here."

"Good, because I'm not doing this at all."

"You shouldn't have too pretty lady." We turn our heads to the cashier guy who said that to her with a smile.

"You shouldn't waste your time on a guy who's constantly making you unhappy." He said as I walked forward. "What the fuck did you say?" I said pissed off that this dude had the balls to even say that right now.

"Austin, please don't start." Ally said in a whisper because she could see I was getting angry. "I'm not starting shit, Dawson. This prick opened his mouth to say some bullshit." I said facing him again as he smirked and shrugged.

"Look, I like to say what's on my mind. What do you say pretty lady? You wanna give me your number and hang out after your movie?" He asked her and I swear to god if so many people weren't around, I would've knocked him to the ground 50 times over. "No, I don't. I just want my ticket please." She told him even though I could tell she was annoyed herself.

The guy feels a little stupid and nods slowly before giving us both our tickets. "Well, have a good time beautiful." He said as she awkwardly nods and walks away as I chuckle and he glares at me. "Don't look at me that way. You're lucky I didn't beat the shit out of you." I said as he backed up a little while I walked to catch up to Ally.

"Sorry, I wasn't trying to be a dick, but you gotta admit he was rude as fuck." I said as we walked into the theater. "No need to explain. I get it Austin." She said as I smiled.

"You do?"

"Don't get excited. Doesn't change anything between us." She says going ahead of me to get a seat in the back.

"Here everyone. I bought lots of popcorn." Erica said handing buckets to some people who had to share. There was one between Dawson and I. "You didn't have to do that, Erica. It must have cost a lot." Ally said feeling bad that she paid for us. "Oh, it's all good. I'm a mother now Ally, and I feel like I have to be a mother to everyone else now too." She said making a couple of people laugh.

The movie starts and I won't lie, it's pretty good. A horror movie is always good even when it isn't. I love cheesy jump scares and the predictable endings.

Ally jumps in terror for the hundredth time and if she was talking to me, I would let her lay on my shoulder. You know what? Screw it. Since when did I listen to people? I wrap my arm around her and she looks at me in confusion with a pouty upset face and I almost smile from how freaking adorable she looked. She ignores it because she knows she's scared and she'd rather lean on me then face the monster on screen.

We're cuddled up for a while when the both of us reach for the popcorn in between us at the same time accidentally touching hands. I back mines up to let her get some first and then I get some for me.

"Dawson, I want to know if we can talk after-"

"Austin, shhh." She said stuffing popcorn in my mouth and even though she did that because she didn't want to talk to me, I couldn't help but laugh.

"Fine." I say facing the movie again.

When the movie is over, we leave the movie theater and head back on the bus. Ally sits with Erica again and I can hear her awing over some baby pictures of Erica's twins. Good. She's in a good mood so maybe she'll be cool enough to talk to me.

We get back to the center and I walk up to her and she glances at me without saying anything and walks ahead. I sigh running up to her.

"Can't ignore me forever."

"As your adviser, no. But as your girlfriend? I'm pretty sure I can." She said opening her door.

"Well, then why don't you just break up with me then?" I asked her as she looked at me surprised as her breath hitched. "Is...that what you want?" She asked me as I sighed hopeless. "Of course that's not what I want. I want you to talk to me but if you're not going too, what is the point of the relationship?" I asked her as she looked down sadly before facing me again. "Maybe you're right...but I also know that I'm still hurt from earlier and you don't seem to get how much that offended me. So...I'll think about whether I wanna end this or not." She told me as I become shocked because she's serious.

"Daws-"

"I'll see you tomorrow." She said with a sad expression closing her door. Damn it. What the hell am I suppose to do now? Think Austin think.

 **xXxXx**

Ally's POV

I'm writing up a review for Austin in a couple days for Hahn. Don't worry. I'm not gonna write something bad just because we are on bad terms. I may be unprofessional by sleeping with my patient but I'm not unprofessional by lying about their behavior problems. That's just petty.

Suddenly, a knock arrived at my door causing me to look up. I sigh already annoyed at the person bothering me at 10 at night. I get up and head to the door opening it seeing someone I didn't expect at all. Austin.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as I noticed flowers in his hands. "I'm here to apologize." He said calmly. "Because I've been a real dick." He added as I raise my eyebrows and fold my arms physically telling him to continue.

"Can I come in?" He asked as I didn't say anything but move out of the way while he came in closing the door himself. "Look." He said turning around to face me again.

"What I did hiding the fact that Hahn was my grandmother was wrong."

"Oh, you think?" I said as he sighed.

"It was stupid. Not trusting you was stupid. You've shown me time and time again that you can be trusted. I get so cautious of stuff that I let it take over my judgment of things."

"Is that an excuse?"

"No, it's an explanation." He said as I looked away.

"You were right when you said I was only sorry that I got caught...at the moment. But you were wrong about what you said after that." He told me as my eyebrows furies turning back to him.

"Just because I didn't introduce you to my family, doesn't mean I care about you any less. Especially under the circumstances." He said and I didn't respond because he was right.

"Plus, you met my mom and my brother."

"Please, Austin. Your brother, sure but your mom was once at your birthday party. It wasn't nothing serious and you know it."

"Okay, yeah but have you really given me the chance?" He asked as I looked at him emotional.

"You walked out on me without talking about it. I thought the most important part in relationships was communication?" He asked as I rolled my eyes because he was right and I hated it.

"Yeah, okay. I shouldn't have walked out. I was just hurt." I said sadly. "And you have every right to be." He says placing one of his hands on my cheek looking into my eyes.

"You have to understand Dawson, you're not like any other girl I've dated. I can't get enough of you. You're my addiction." He said making me blush. "You make me wanna do stupid and cheesy things like bring you flowers or apologize because it's the right thing to do and an easy way to see your beautiful smile." He said as I smiled slightly at the beautiful words.

"I'm not use to being in a relationship so I know I suck at it but give me another chance because I want you to meet my family even if I don't have that many." He told me holding one of my hands as I look into his eyes. "It's you, Ally. It's only you." He finished his mini speech making my heart melt more than I thought possible, especially when he called me by my first name. "These are beautiful." I say taking the red roses out his hands and replacing them with the old flowers I already had in a vase.

"So...does that mean you forgive me?" He asked sneaking up behind me as I smile turning around to face him. "Yeah, I do." I say before leaning up and placing a soft kiss on his lips which causes him to smile.

"I know it's risky, but spend the night with me?" I asked as his smile turned wider as he nodded. "Yeah, I'd like that, Dawson." He said making me smile again while he took off his shoes and his shirt before getting in bed with me.

Austin wrapped his arms around me as I did the same with him. I felt a gentle kiss on my forehead before falling asleep in his arms.

 **END OF CHAPTER REVIEW QUESTIONS  
1.) How much are you enjoying A&A's relationship?  
2.) Reaction to Ally discovering Hahn is Austin's grandmother?  
3.) Thoughts on Austin's apology and their makeup?  
4.) Free Comment.**


	18. I'm No Good To A Beautiful Soul

**DAY 18**

Ally's POV

I watch as Austin stuffs his face with food making me laugh and him to look up. "What?" He asked as I shook my head. "Nothing." I reply as he goes back to grubbing.

"Hey, I wanted to tell you that I'll be visiting my college in a couple of days to see my professors and friends."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. It's been a while and since I won't be returning back to college right away after this program, it'll be nice to see everyone I haven't in a long time."

"Okay, that's nice for you I guess." He said with a shrug but I could tell something else was on his mind.

"What is it?" I asked as he looked up to me. "What about Elliot?" Austin asked picking at his food but eyeing me. "I don't wanna talk about him. Talking about ex's in relationships is extremely tacky." I tell him.

"Okay, but are you going to be friends now that you two made up?" He asked curious. "Well, yeah of course. We've been friends since we were kids." I tell him honestly. He just stares at me before sighing heavily. "Not sure how I feel about that." He replies a little upset.

"I promise you have nothing to worry about. I'm only into patients remember?" I say with a smirk as he laughs shaking his head. "You're really cheesy, you know that?" He said as I chuckled shrugging.

"I'm very aware because of the amount of times you tell me." I say with a smile sipping my drink. "Maybe I find it slightly adorable." He said as I raised my eyebrows. "Now, who's sounding cheesy." I said as he playfully rolled his eyes.

"Well, I have to go. Erica wanted me to make some time to spend with her. She misses me a lot apparently. I guess I've been too busy making out with you." I whisper as Austin smirks glancing at my lips. "You should go now then before I request another session." He said as I giggled before leaving.

Austin's POV

I watch as Dawson leaves while I check her out from behind when Dallas heads in the cafeteria. "Dallas, hey. Happy Birthday, my man!" I cheered getting up as he laughed while we bro hugged. "Thanks dude. I feel like I'm getting old." He said as we sat down across from each other. "Don't say that to my grandmother." I told him as he chuckled. "Yeah, I know. She'd kick my ass." He said as I nodded agreeing.

"Speaking of, I heard from your grandma that you and her are trying to reconcile your mom and brother." He told me as my eyes raise.

"Why would she tell you?"

"Doesn't matter. Are you sure it's a good idea?"

"It wasn't exactly my idea. I just agreed with her."

"Still. Do you think it'll work?"

"Honestly, no. But she's hopeful."

"Why aren't you?"

"Because I know them. They haven't seen each other in 4 years because their last fight was so huge."

"Maybe this time will be different."

"Nah. This might actually make it worse if it's even possible."

"Then why agree to it?"

"Because it means a lot to my grandma and she played the dad card on me."

"Alright, I get that. This could be a game changer for your whole family if this goes right."

"And a disaster when it goes wrong."

"Don't be so negative."

"Cant help it. It surrounds my life. I have to drown in it."

"Come on, dude. There have to be some things in your life that you take as a win." He said as I pause then smirk thinking about Dawson. "Yeah, that's true." I say with a shrug and he was about to ask me what I was thinking about when Cassidy came in cheering.

"Baby, happy birthday!" Cassidy said loudly going over and hugging him as he laughed returning it. They kissed and then sat in his lap while holding balloons for him. "I got these for you at the gift shop. You don't have to carry them with you everywhere you go. They were just for show and you." She told him as he nodded his head. "No, I'd love too. Show the world I got the best girlfriend in the world." He said as she blushed and I rolled my eyes.

"Those balloons cost 5 bucks at most. Let's chill on the titles." I said playfully as Cassidy gasped and Dallas punched my arm. "Don't be a hater dude." He said as I chuckled.

Cassidy pulled out a mini gift handing it to Dallas. "I have so much more for you but this a pre gift before your actual party tonight." She said handing it to him as he smiled all happy like and a thought crossed my mind.

This is probably the happiest I've seen my best friend in a long time. Before he use to be all gloomy like I was because what was going on with me was taking a lot out of him as well. That's why I always tried distancing myself for the sake of himself but he didn't care. I was his best friend and he just wanted to help me in the best way he could. I think it helped that he didn't blame me for what was going on in my life.

"I'll give you my present for you at your party because unlike her, I didn't get more than one. I have a money budget in this place." I told them as they laughed.

"I still can't believe you're having the party on the roof of this building, babe." Cassidy said as I am reminded shaking my head.

"I agree. Worst idea ever, man."

"It's not. You'll see. It's gonna be dope."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves." I said as he rolled his eyes as I stood up. "I'm gonna leave you two alone so he can open his present and you can have your little TV cheesy moment." I said as they waved me off as I left the cafeteria.

Mimi's POV

I sit at the front desk tapping my pen along to the soft beat on the small radio beside me. Today has really been a bore. The hospital is definitely not getting that much action and I should be happy about that because it means less injured people. But...god, I am bored.

"Nurse Moon?" I hear as I spin around in the chair quickly facing my fellow colleague. "Yes, Kepner?" I asked a little hyper just for the chance of something.

"We need you in the ER. This man came in with an head injury you wouldn't believe!" She said with bright eyes. "But yeah, they need you to take his temperature, check his heartbeat and pulse and you know the rest of the drill." She told me. "Yeah, I'm on it." I say as I nodded standing up with a smile when something clashes to the ground.

I look at it and pick it up and when I turn it around, I realize it's the picture of my late husband and my two boys in front of a big fish they caught when their father took them fishing when he was alive.

I smile until I look at my oldest son who completely left me in the dust and didn't even look back. I carried him for 9 months, took care of him his whole life and he repays me by hating me? I love him with all my heart and soul but if he doesn't need me then I don't need him. He's my son. He's my...son and he abandoned his own mother. This is on him. Not me. I just wish everything could go back to the way it use to be.

"Nurse Moon? Nurse Moon!" I hear as I look up and Kepner has a confused expression when I realize there are tears on my face.

"Are you okay, Mimi?" She asked with my first name because she's concerned and we are friends outside of work. "I'm fine, Alice. I think it's my allergies acting up. Sometimes they sneak back up on me in the summer." I tell her as she slowly nods but I can tell she's gonna bring it up later. "Alright, let's go." I say with a small smile as we head back to the ER room while I still have my first born on my mind.

Aiden's POV

"How long do we have to convince them?" I asked my executive colleague as we walk down the very lengthy hallway. "30 minutes. And trust me, it's gonna be tough cause these guys like to interrupt." He tells me as I sigh closing my suit one more time.

"Well, we're in Europe. Their country, so they are gonna feel like we should be the ones listening but not today. We flew all the way here for a business collaboration so they can either shut their mouths or listen to a great opportunity for both our company's." I said as he nodded in agreement.

We arrive in the meeting and I explain what we are trying to do and I see what my assistant Jerry was talking about. They do like to poke holes in all my ideas.

I find myself watching as one man speaks passionately about what I'm saying is wrong and how it would only bring business down. I sigh leaning back as I look out the window seeing two little boys walking and laughing down the street with their mom and dad. I remember when my family was like that.

Now, I can't even recognize the people around me, including myself. We were so happy and now my dad is dead, my brother is possibly going to jail and I don't speak to my mother. Though, that's on her.

I might have left her behind but that's because of her actions not mine. I refuse to be around someone who let such negativity into their own and their loved ones lives. How can you be our protector when you couldn't even protect yourself? I tried and tried and tried but she didn't. She let it continue and never thought about us. That's not a mother so I don't treat her as one. This is on her. Not me.

"Hello?! Are you even listening?!" I hear the guy yelled as I turn my face and see his name is Harold on his shirt. "No, Harold I wasn't." I say honestly and nonchalantly as he looks surprised.

I stand up and straighten my suit with a smile. "But you are going to shut up now and listen to what I have to say, got it?" I tell him and everyone else as they become speechless and Jerry smiles in the back.

Austin's POV

I walk down the corner as I see Ally hug Erica before they go their separate ways. "Hey, Dawson." I say pulling her arm gently to the side. "Ouch. You know I don't have any upper body strength." She said as I smirked. "That doesn't apply in the bedroom." I say as she blushes hitting my shoulder. "Shut up!" She whispers as I chuckle.

"Look, I actually wanted to tell you something important." I said as she got serious and payed close attention. "I'm gonna be talking to a lawyer today. My lawyer actually...for something very serious and personal that of course I don't wanna talk about or share right now." I told her as she nodded slowly as she took in each word.

"Okay, that makes me a bit nervous but I trust you to behave yourself so I don't have to write up my own boyfriend." She said with raised eyebrows as I laughed. "Nah, I'll be good." I told her as she smiled.

"Thank you, though. I appreciate you telling me even if it wasn't that big of a deal. Your communication is getting better." She complimented as I smiled shrugging my shoulders.

I watch as she looks me up and down. "What time do you have the meeting with your lawyer anyway?" She asked moving closer. "Not for another hour. Why?" I asked curious as she smirked softly biting her lip as I suddenly got what she meant.

"Dawson, are you trying to seduce me?" I asked with a smirk as one appeared on her face as she opened the janitor's closet. "Get in, Moon." She tells me as I get surprised from the statement. "Bossy, I like it." I said as she smiled and I walked in as did she.

When we got inside, she practically jumped my bones. I smirk into the kiss as I wrap my arms around her waist pulling her closer while we bump into the small space wall. She pulls away and starts laying kisses on my neck which causes grunts and moans.

Dawson is actually taking initiative and though it never bothered me before that I was always the one starting this, it's nice to see her in a new light.

She unzips and unbuckles my pants and looks at me one more time before pulling them completely down. I look at her in surprise because the large amount of times we've had sex, she's never done this. Well, for me at least.

I always thought she'd come around when she was ready and now she looks more determined than ever and I'm definitely not gonna stop her. It sticks right up from my hardness and she licks her lips and that turns me on more than ever. She opens her mouth and puts the tip in and I feel my fist tighten. She starts to move slow at first and I know she's teasing me.

"Come on, Dawson..." I moan as she licks it up and down. She suddenly grabs on to my whole shaft and puts my whole dick in her mouth and I throw my head back against the wall in pleasure. I squeeze my eyes shut and gasp from the feeling of her moving her mouth up and down on me.

I feel her tongue swirl around the tip while moving her hand up and down along my shaft and I'm officially in heaven.

Jesus, this girl has a gift sent from above. She sucks harder and harder and I feel myself start to shake and throb in her mouth. She feels it too and begins to softly massage my balls which drives me crazy and speeds up the erotic rush.

In a matter of seconds, I cum in her mouth and she swallows all of it as I try to catch my breath. She gets up as I still breath a little heavier than I'm proud of, as she looks at me sweetly as if she didn't just do the naughtiest thing to me.

"I hope it was as good for you as it was for me." She said kissing me and I sigh into it kissing her back. We pull each other closer and move our lips in sync as I enjoy every second of it.

"You're amazing, you know that?" I say as we pull away while we're still close range.

"I can say the same about you." She replied giving me another soft kiss before pulling away with a smile.

"I'm gonna go help Cassidy set up for Dallas's party but I wish you all the luck with your lawyer meeting." She said sweetly as I nodded kissing her cheek before she left the closet and I waited 5 minutes before doing the same thing.

The time comes for my meeting with my lawyer and I watch him come into the room my grandma requested for us to have a conversation in.

"Mr. Moon, hey." He said coming over to me and sticking out his hand.

"Let's just get this over with, okay?" I reply ignoring his hand and sitting down.

Robert sighed and sat across from me pulling out some paperwork from his briefcase. "As you know...this is quickly becoming the biggest case in this town. Your town." He told me as I didn't say anything.

"I know you've been stuck in here and that might suck but you're actually lucky."

"How so?" I asked unenthusiastic folding my arms against my chest and leaning back.

"Believe me, it's crazy out there. It's a small town, Austin and something traumatic happened and everyone wants answers. They want justice."

"Justice?! They don't know him. They don't who he was. What he did. They can all burn in hell. What happened that night is no one's business but my own." I said as he seemed frustrated.

"But it is, Austin. It's everyone's business because it's a public trial. This isn't something that's just gonna go away because you want it too."

"Just tell me what you wanted to tell me, Robert." I said as he started looking through his papers before passing one in front of me.

"What is this?" I ask looking down at it. "It's a plea deal offered to you." He said as I raised my eyebrows in surprise. "A plea deal? From who? You said in the beginning, it was gonna be practically impossible for anyone to want to make a deal with me." I said as he nodded his head.

"Yes, I did but things have changed."

"From who?"

"Your step father's sister lawyer." That bitch?

"What the hell does she want?" I asked irritated. That woman doesn't care or believe anything bad about her brother so I don't give a fuck about her. "Justice." He says as I roll my eyes.

"All she cares about now is that you're behind bars. So, she asked her lawyer what were some options or deals that they could come forward with to the judge." He explained as I listened.

"And what's the plea deal she wants to make?"

"20 years." He said clapping his hands together uncomfortably as my eyes widen.

"20 years? 20 years?! Are you kidding me?!"

"No, I am not kidding you Austin because if we're being honest, this is the best you got." He said with a raised voice as I sighed leaning back in my chair shaking my head as it all starts to become even more real to me.

"You are gonna be facing a full life sentence if you leave it up to the judge. Would you rather spend your life in jail or a few years?"

"A few years?!"

"It's a few years compared to your whole life."

"No, it isn't! I'll be 41! All the dreams, all my wants and desires down the drain. Everything will be different when I get out and everyone will be different. Some people could die and I would have missed it. My whole life is about to change for the worst." I said exhausted from the stress as he just sat there looking at me before folding his papers up and putting them back in his briefcase.

"I uh...know we talked about this before and how you didn't wanna hear it again but I'm gonna say it for your own and family's sake." He said as I sighed knowing what he was talking about.

" _Testify_." He said as I groaned.

"I'm serious, Austin. If you feel that passionately about not being in jail and wasting your life in there, testify against your step father."

"No way. What if that just makes it worse? What if they don't believe me?"

"And what if they do?" He said as I kept in silence.

"What if other people sympathize with your family because they've been through the same thing or they know someone who has? What if they just care to hear the whole story cause that's all what people want, Austin. The real story." I said as I looked him into his eyes as I see how deep he was into this case.

"No one likes missing parts and what they can't understand is why a teenage boy randomly did something so horrific."

"It wasn't random."

"Yes, I know that. Your mom knows that. Your grandmother and your brother. But the jury doesn't. This town doesn't. The people around you doesn't." He said and I could tell he was making a point but I still was being stubborn.

"Yes, there is a chance they won't believe you but there is also a chance they _will_. And that chance could get you less time, like 10 years, maybe 5 or maybe even none at all if you participate well enough and we collect enough evidence." He said and that sounded like a good outcome but it wasn't that easy.

"Thank you." I say as his eyes looked surprise. "For all you've done for me and how much you tried to help me and because I don't think I've ever said it." I said as he gains a sympathetic face.

"But I can't." I tell him as he sighed leaning back.

"Tell them I'll take the 20 year deal." I told him as he shook his head so disappointed.

"Your family is gonna be devastated."

"It wouldn't be the first time from me. Just take the deal." I said one more time after he looked at me for a while before nodding.

"If that's what you want. It's gonna take time to draw the contract up, about at least 2 weeks so it'll be ready for you to sign when you are out of here." He told me standing up with his briefcase as I nodded.

"I'll see you then." He said sticking out his hand as I shook it for the first time. "Yeah." I said as he walked out and I sighed. What the hell did I just do?

 ***Time Skip***

Ally's POV

"I still can't believe you decided to have your birthday party on the roof of an alcoholic facility, babe." Cassidy said as me, Austin and her laughed at the fact. "I know but it's dope right?" He said as we looked around at all the party people having a good time.

"I'm impressed, man. I'll admit." Austin said making him chuckle.

"Come on. I want to show you a surprise." Cassidy said taking his hand as they walked away.

"So, now that we are alone...I wanted to ask you how the lawyer thing went?" I asked Austin as he faced me completely. "It actually...went pretty badly." He said honestly as I made a sad expression.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was really hoping to hear the opposite." I say as he shrugs.

"It's whatever."

"Don't say that."

"I feel like I'm at a crossroads, Dawson. I know what to do to help myself and everyone around me but I can't bring myself to do it." He told me and I could tell that he was really struggling with keeping the secret from me.

"I want to talk to you because sometimes you are the only one who gets me Dawson."

"Then talk to me..." I say lowly holding his face not caring if people were around especially because they were in there own worlds. He looks in my eyes intensively and I think I actually see tears form.

"I love how you look at me, Dawson." He said emotional but serious at the same time. "I can't let that change." He said softly holding my chin before pulling out of my grasp completely.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom." He told me as I nod before stopping him with my hand. "At least come to my room later and spend the night with me again? I'd really like that." I said with a small smile as he nodded with a soft expression before I watched him go off.

I hate that Austin is holding all of this in. It has to be so hard to hold such a tragic burden alone. I just wanna help him and he won't allow me too.

"Als, hey." I hear as I turn around to see my friends Kira, Melissa and Steve walking throw the crowd of people to get to me.

"Guys, hey!" I cheer running over and hugging all of them bring nothing but smiles on their face.

"How you been?" Steve asked as I smiled.

"Good. Great, actually." I said genuinely as Kira and Mel smirked a little too each other and I knew they were gonna investigate me later.

"That's good. I've been doing...a little better myself." He said as I smiled happily. "Good. You deserve to be." I said hugging my friend excited that he's finally moving on.

"I know it's probably weird inviting you guys to someone's birthday party you never even met but he said it was fine and I wanted to see you." I told them.

"Don't feel bad, Als. We're happy to come. Everyone misses you." Mel tells me which makes me smile.

"I miss them too." I say as I notice someone who's not here. I invited Elliot last minute but he's not with them.

"Elliot?" I asked as they looked at each other. "He actually went to go visit his parents. He wanted us to tell you that he's sorry he couldn't make it but thanks for the invite." Kira told me as I nodded.

"Oh...that's fine. It's probably for the best anyway."

"Yeah. It's still a fresh wound for him, ya know?" Mel said as I agreed.

"Alright, let me show you guys to the food table. "Free food. That's why I came here." Steve said as I laughed playfully hitting his chest.

Austin's POV

When I exit the bathroom, I look for Ally but I see her laughing and smiling and having a good time with her friends. I don't wanna ruin it with my crappy mood.

I watch as the party goes on and soon enough everyone leaves for the game room downstairs. I sigh taking another sip of punch before putting it down on the table.

"Hey you." I hear from behind me as I turn around to see Ally looking gorgeous as usual. She walks towards me wrapping her arms around my neck with a smile but it turns to concern.

"You okay, babe? You seem...distracted." She stated as I snapped out of it and faced her with a smile. "It's just your beauty. It makes me speechless sometimes." I say as she giggles and though it was true, it was not the reason I couldn't focus at the moment.

"You are getting really cheesy." She said with a wide smile. "Don't worry. I still got plenty of bad boy material for you." I told her as she giggled before leaning in and kissing me as I gladly return it passionately.

From anyone else's point of view, this would look like the most romantic setting. Two young adults on a huge rooftop with gold lights surrounding them and the perfect view (and honestly, a few months ago I would have threw up at threw up at the thought) but everything is not what it seems.

As I'm kissing the woman I'm with and I have developed strong feelings for, I can't help but think how selfish I am for dating a girl, I know I can't have going the path I'm heading in. It's wrong to get her hopes up for something that won't last, especially when she still has no idea of what I've done.

Our lips collide over and over again as we pull each other closer and I can't explain this feeling other than pure happiness.

An emotion I haven't felt in so long that I almost forgot what it felt like but it's still not enough to keep doing this. I can't get enough of her but if I lov-...care about her enough to want better for her, I'm gonna have to let her go.

We pull away and she smiles leaning her forehead against mine as I place some little hairs behind her ear as I stare at her soft face. I'm no good to a beautiful soul.

 **END OF CHAPTER REVIEW QUESTIONS**

 **1.) Thoughts on Mimi and Aiden only seeing things from their own POV?**

 **2.) What did you think about the convo between Austin and his lawyer?**

 **3.) Do you think Austin is gonna struggle being with Ally or let it go?**


	19. You Pull Away & I Don't Know Why

**DAY 19**

Austin's POV

Ally and I are sitting in my bed right now talking to each other while we zone out whatever is on the TV.

"You like that, babe?" Ally asked in a sexual manner as she continued to make out with my neck, and as much as it felt so good, I couldn't help but get distracted thinking about my court date and replaying what I thought yesterday about letting Ally go.  
"Yeah, babe. Come here." I said as she stopped to look up to me and that face right there is why it's hard to just leave her in the dust.

"Kiss me." I tell her as she makes a confused expression from me taking her away from what she was doing before but smiles anyway. "Okay, weirdo." She says before kissing me as I hold her face deepening it and she climbs on top of me before pulling away.

We place our foreheads on each other taking short quick breaths. "So..." I start off by sitting up pulling her gently to the side of me earning me a strange look. "Any idea what you plan on doing for your birthday in two days?" I asked trying to talk or in this case think of something else. She eyes me for a few seconds but let's it go and just shakes her head folding her legs. "Not really. I don't really wanna do anything, mostly because I don't want anything either." She informed me honestly as I nodded taking in what she said.

"Okay, don't worry about it. I'll handle it. Anybody you want a part of the celebration?"

"I guess my friends from college but that's about it. I can write you a list with numbers." She offered nicely. "Yeah, about that...is that dude Elliot a part of this list?" I asked feeling a little overprotective but also a little jealous because he is her ex and she spent years with him.

"I don't know. He is one of my best friends but I won't know for sure until my visit to my college goes in two days." She tells me as I just sigh with a nod. "You have nothing to worry about. That relationship was over before I even pulled the plug." Ally says to reassure me before leaning in and kissing me before pulling away with a smile.

"Are you still up for lunch later?" She asked as I look at her with a tilt of the head and an eye squint. "You forgot? Of course you forgot." She said getting off the bed as I grabbed the her hand.

"Sorry, babe. My head has been all over the place today."

"Yeah, I can tell. Do you wanna talk about it?" She asked with a soft expression and I went silent and she groaned pulling her hand away.

"That's what I should've figured. You can't talk to me unless you're 'forced' in a session right?"

"Ally-"

"Austin, I-" She stops and looks at me with a sigh before coming back over to my bed and sitting down. "I'm trying...I'm trying _so hard_ to be understanding and patient." She said while looking intensely in my eyes. "But it is so hard being that way to someone who can't share any of their pain or issues with you." She tells me as I sigh nodding understanding her point of view.

"I get it." I say as she sighs running her hands through her hair. "Hey." I say touching her chin causing her to look at me. "I get it. I'm pretty slow in that department. I'm just asking you...to work with me. I appreciate you being so persistent but please...give me more time." I say as she slightly smiles.

"Of course, I will. I'm sorry for being a drama queen."

"Don't apologize. Lunch outside at 2, right?" I asked her as she smiled.

"Yeah."

"Good." I say leaning her down to kiss me. She goes to pull away but I keep her down which causes her to giggle inside the kiss.

We hear a ding and I'm guessing it's from her phone because my alerts don't sound like that. "Ba-ba-babe, I got a text." She tries to tell me in between our make out session which she really isn't trying to stop even though she's verbally against it.

I feel her tongue slide into mine and that doesn't feel like a tongue that wants to part ways. "Doesn't need to be seen right now." I respond back. "Could be important." She replies before pulling back completely out of breath. "Sorry." She said getting her phone as I rolled my eyes annoyed at the person, not her.

"It's my mom. She wants to Skype. I have to go. Sorry." She says again as I nod understanding while she heads out and I throw my head back in frustration because now I'm alone with my thoughts again. And trust me... that's not a good thing. It goes to the darkest places.

Ally's POV

"Hey mom. Long time, no physical see." I say as she giggled. "Oh, I know sweetie. I've been missing your hugs like crazy since you've been in there. But I guess it's not so different from when you were in college."

"That's not true. I lived in my apartment so I always came by any chance I could."

"That's true. I'm so glad..." She started but paused on what she was about to say.

"You're so glad what mom?" I asked taking a sip of my drink thinking she just lost her frame of mind. "Never mind." She smiled off and that's when I could tell she was holding back. "Mom..." I trailed off as she knew what I meant by that and she sighed giving in.

"I was just gonna say that I'm glad we got our closeness back again after all that happened to you." She told me as I put my drink down. "Well, what's wrong with saying that?" I asked. "I just didn't want to give you a reminder of what happened or put you in that mood. I don't know, it's weird." She said flagging her hand as if to say ignore what she's talking about.

"Mom, what happened is always going to be something I remember. It happened and it happened to me. It's never gonna go away no matter how much we want it too."

"I know, sweetie. I just get so scared of you retreating back because it was the scariest moments of my life. Oh god, you went through it and I'm worrying about how I feel. I am horrible."

"You're amazing, mom." I tell her as she looks upset with herself.

"How can you say that?"

"Because you're the one who was with me day in and day out until you recognized the beautiful, intelligent and inspiring young woman you raised me to be. I am here today because of you and there's nothing I could do, to repay you for it. Do you hear me, ma? Nothing. I am blessed to have a mother like you. I wish you'd stop punishing yourself for things that were way out of your control and realize you did the best you could. You always did." I tell her as tears fall down her cheeks but they are interrupted with a big smile.

"You're the amazing one. You can make anyone feel better darling." She complimented as I made a face. "Not necessarily..." I trailed off as she raised her eyebrows now wiping her face with a tissue nearby. "I know that face. What happened? What did you do?" She asked as I sighed realizing I may as well get it off my chest because she was gonna find out sooner or later or ask herself about us.

"I broke up with Elliot a little over a week ago." I confessed as her mouth dropped open at the shocking and unexpected news.

"What? Wait, I'm so confused. Why, when and huh?" She asked all at once as I took a deep breath and collected myself. "Though it just happened, I've been thinking about ending it for months now. Longer than that even. I wasn't happy mom. Not anymore. The spark just left and I don't remember when and I don't know why, I just know that it had to be done or I was gonna be forever miserable." I try to explain in one breath as she tries to take all this in.

"I just don't understand, Ally. You two seemed so happy all the time. You've been together forever."

"I know, I know..." I said thinking about it myself. Not reminiscing but getting where the confusion is from. I never shared my struggle with anyone.

"This is coming out of nowhere for me so it's gonna take me some time to adjust but I support you in all your decisions, sweetie. I taught you to always decide based on what's best for you and that's exactly what you did so I'm a proud mama." She told me as I smiled happily that she wasn't upset with me. "I just feel bad for Elliot. He was like a son to me and I know he was head over heels for you. You can't tell me that he didn't blow his top over this?" She said looking for my expression which pretty much gave it away.

"Yeah...that was what you could call a difficult situation at first...but I'm happy to say that we worked it all out." I tell her as she looks in disbelief.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean I know he's still in love with me and he's still working on moving on but that takes time and we had closure for the breakup." I reply honestly as she nods her head impressed at our maturity.

"Well, that's great sweetie."

"Thanks mom." I say and she can tell I'm holding back on something.

"What is it?"

"There's something else I wanted to tell you."

"Okay, sure. Go ahead."

"You know how you found someone a few weeks ago?"

"Yeah." She nodded unsure where this was going.

"Well, I did too..." I tell her as her eyes widen a bit.

"Ally, I thought you said you just broke up with Elliot a little over a week ago?" She asked confused. "I did. I knew this person before the breakup."

"God, Ally. Please don't tell me you cheated on Elliot with this guy."

"Of course not! I would never hurt him like that." I tell her as she sighs with relief because she really cares about him. What can I say? She did know him since he was a kid.

"This guy and I started as friends...actually that's not true, more like enemies and then to like friends, well I guess you can say frenemies then-"

"Ally, the point!"

"Sorry! Anyway, we didn't really care for each other at first but over time we grew closer and a couple of days after the split with Elliot, I got with this guy." I tell her as she doesn't look surprised, just not happy.

"You don't think it's a little soon, sweetie? After Elliot?"

"I know it is."

"He's gonna be crushed. He's gonna think he's the real reason you left him."

"Exactly why I'm never telling him. I'm gonna make sure it's months from now so he doesn't think it's connected." I tell her as she shakes her head.

"Ally, are you sure this relationship is worth jeopardizing your friendship?"

"It won't jeopardize my friendship because it'll all work out in the end. Look, I really like this guy, mom. I want to tell you who it is but for now I don't think it's for the best. He's the furthest from the guy I'd write down on the perfect guy for me list but for some reason he seems to be...the perfect guy for _me_." I said with a giggle and my mom smiles slightly at my happiness.

"Well, if you're happy, I am too sweetie. I look forward to meeting the man who seems to have my daughters head in a spin." She said as I chuckled.

"One more thing. Do you mind visiting before the program is over?" I asked in a sweet voice.

"Why? The program only has a week and a half left."

"I know but I still miss you. How about if it's during the last week? Pleeeease." I begged as she just smirked and shook her head at my childish ways. "Fine, 5 year old." She said as I laughed with a cheer. "Alright, I'll see you then mom. Also, tell Richard I said hi." I tell her as she smiles genuinely appreciative of me mentioning her new boyfriend who she sent me photos of last night.

They were of her and him on dates and one time rock climbing which my mom has never done in her life. It seems as if this Richard guy is showing my mom a whole new world and giving her the opportunity to try new things and I think that's amazing. I hope when I meet him, he is up to par with all the hyped up convo's she has about him to me.

Oh god, that conversation I just had with my mother just made me realize how much of a hypocrite I'm being to Austin about opening up. I want him to be able to tell me things personal about my life but I have yet to share of the most traumatic and painful experiences in my life.

I mean, yeah sure it's my job to hear his issues and I don't have to explain my life or myself at all from a patient and adviser point of view but at a boyfriend and girlfriend point of view...that totally makes me a hypocrite. From now on, I won't pressure him to talk about stuff that I'm not already aware of _unless_ it's during a session. The rest of the time is none of my business unless he asks me personally about what I think. Yeah, that seems good.

Austin's POV

"You really knew all this time?" I asked of me and Ally's relationship. "Yup. I mean dude it was pretty obvious. Are you forgetting I knew you my entire life?" He said as I chuckled shaking my head. "That's true." I said throwing the ball into the basket.

"How's it been going though?"

"Fine, I guess."

"Dude."

"Alright. Better than fine." I said as he laughed.

"I figured. I always told you that I thought she was great for you." He said as I nodded remembering but focusing on my three pointer.

"So, is she gonna flip when she finds out I know?"

"Well, I don't have to tell her. Especially since I know you won't say anything."

"Of course not."

"Wait, does Cassidy know?"

"I actually don't know. Her and Ally met when the program started so I don't know if she can tell."

"She can tell." We turn our heads to see Cassidy peak her head through the outside door before carrying on her way. "I guess that answers your question." Dallas said out of breath with a sweat filled face as I smiled amused.

"Okay, she might be pissed if this list keeps adding up especially if it gets back to Hahn or anyone else that could ruin her college internship."

"Trust me, neither of us would do that."

"I know. Just be careful with what you say, dude. Things have been going well. Mostly."

"What do you mean mostly?" He asked curious eyeing me.

"Don't worry about it."

"Austin." He repeated as I rolled my eyes at his nosiness and throwing the ball a third time. "It's been stress wondering about how I'm gonna deal with my relationship with Ally when I have this huge trial." I said finally getting it off my chest with someone other then me.

"Well, we've already talked about this, Austin. You know what you have to do in order to at least have a chance."

"And you already know I'm not doing it." I said sternly as he groaned taking the ball from me and making a shot before I went to go get it. "Right, I forgot. You have too much pride."

"Stop Dallas."

"No Austin, you stop. You want an answer to your problems and when the universe gives you one, you shove your middle finger right up it's ass. What's up with that?" He asked as I lick my dry lips that formed from the sun shining on them so long before throwing it and missing this time and obviously because I'm not focused.

"Whats up with that is that I don't feel like talking about my mom's, my brother and I personal issues. It's no one's business." I raised my voice as he grabbed the ball from the ground. "You know what? If you aren't gonna help yourself, then you should let her go." He said turning around holding the ball in his hand and I put my arms down because it was clear he had no intention of passing it anytime soon.

"Because all you're gonna do is waste her time while she can be with someone who actually wants to be with her!"

"You don't think I wanna be with her?!" I yelled back walking up to him as he looked non intimidated, just upset. "All I wanna do is be with her. All I think about is _her_ and I hate that she makes me feel that way because if she didn't, I could just go back to not caring about my messy fucking life." I say as Dallas shakes his head.

"This is on you. If she leaves, it's on you. If she ends up with someone else, it's on you. Don't you get that?"

"I get that it's not as fucking easy as you are making it seem, Dallas."

"None of this shit is easy, Austin!"

"Then why are you trying to convince me to do something you know is not?" I asked as he stayed silent but still with an frustrated expression on.

"You know what happened. You saw the proof of what happened and you stand and pretend like the cure to all my problems is over a small candy bridge." I say as he looks around avoiding eye contact because I was putting him on the spot with nothing but cold hard facts. "Like you said, none of this shit is easy so how about you stop pretending that it is?" I said as he scoffed while I started to walk away.

"Dude." I heard him say as I turned around and he looked at me. "You're right. I was there at times and I know what went down. I know it's probably the hardest thing you had to go through and I'm sure it'll be even harder to talk about it but that girl, Austin..." He trailed off talking about Dawson.

"Ally is something else. You can't tell me that you don't look at her and see a possible future. Probably even for the first time." He said as I stayed mute. "I don't know, man. I think she's great for you and I keep pushing because I need to believe in you since you don't believe in yourself." He told me and that's when I started to feel bad. I nodded and opened the building door and went back inside.

 **XxXxXxXxX**

Ally's POV

"Hey, I cant believe you're here earlier than I am." I said making my way over to the outside table where Austin is located. "It's only because it's not a session." He stated causing me to roll my eyes before I leaned down to kiss him then sitting exactly across from him.

I know what you're thinking. You two are out in the open outside and anyone can come out there as well and catch you two red handed. Yeah, except not. I picked this time purposely because I knew this was when the place was a dead zone.

"So, I brought you a smoothie." I said passing the delicious pink liquid over to him. "I was hoping you weren't drinking two to yourself, though you could use the protein for some muscle." He said shading me as I gasp a little causing a small smile to form on his lips.

"You are so mean! I could totally take you down in an arm wrestle."

"Please, Dawson. Don't embarrass yourself."

"Okay, right here, right now."

"Seriously, Dawson. I don't want to hurt you." He said as I raised my eyebrows with interest. "Right. Now." I said the words separately as he looked me in the eyes knowing I wasn't gonna give it a rest. "Fine. You brought this on yourself." He said rolling up his sleeve and preparing his arm as we touched hands.

"On the count of three." I tell him as he chuckles finding this amusing. "1. 2. 3!" I yell as we both fight to the death. Okay, that's a little dramatic but you get the point. I see Austin getting the best of me and then he starts to struggle and I smack his hand right down. "Yes!" I cheer standing up and jumping up and down as I look back at Austin who's sitting there with a smirk. "Yes, you did. Congrats Dawson." He said clapping for me. "And this smoothie is delicious by the way." He said trying to move on to the next topic.

"Wait, you let me win didn't you?" I asked as he looked at me with hesitation not trying to hurt my feelings. "Man!" I say playfully hitting his chest. "I'm sorry but first rule at being a good boyfriend is letting your girl win everything. Learned that from that stupid teen magazine." He said as I chuckled shaking my head before sitting on his lap and he wrapped his arms around me to secure my spot on it.

"That's sweet and all, babe but we're not teenagers. We're young adults. I don't want everything to be handed to me even if it is a stupid arm wrestle game. If you win, you win. I can handle it. Plus, it just lets me know I really need to start hitting the gym again." I said as he shook his head against it.

"You're beautiful the way you are." He said making me smile. "Yuck, that line just made me throw up in my own mouth a bit." Austin added afterwards making me giggle and swat at it. "Shut up." I say leaning in and kissing him as he returns the passionate favor.

Austin's POV

Ally kisses me and I can't help being so obsessed with her soft pink and irritable lips that make me fall deeper into this mushy pit of mess. But my mind can't separate her and what I know what's happening. My life is possibly and most likely going to be thrown away and how do I have the right to drag her along with me?

We separate and she starts talking about the friends she is excited to see when she visits her college in two days. I zone out with thoughts of breaking up with her because that's the only option regarding my current situation.

I don't know Ally's exact feelings for me but I know whatever it is, it's strong and I can say the same for myself and that scares the shit out of me. Maybe it's for the best. Austin Moon was never suppose to fall in l-...Austin Moon was never suppose to catch feelings for anyone, let alone a girl who basically has her whole future figured out which is literally the complete opposite of me.

"Austin. Austin." Ally called my name snapping me out of my personal negative thoughts as I come in contact with her pretty brown eyes as she still sits on my lap. "Did you hear me? I said what would you think about going to Coachella next spring? I always wanted to go but never actually planned it." She told me which made me really nervous.

"Oh, you're thinking that ahead with us?" I questioned scratching my arm a bit thinking about how I most likely won't even be available because I'll be locked up. "Oh..." She said backing up a little. "Should I not?" She asked with a lower and more guarded voice. "No, no...that's dope. I'd like that, Dawson." I lied straight through my teeth. Not that I wouldn't like it, because I really would but the false hope that it could actually happen.

She smiles satisfied with my answer and leans in to kiss me which I return until I suddenly pull away shocking myself and her. "Um...I need to go. I'll see you later." I told her standing up as she got off my lap and I walked back in the building.

Could I be any more of an asshole? I don't wanna be one to her but I can't help but act weird because it's like things are coming down to the wire with my court shit and she's planning for events that I won't be able to attend because I'll be behind bars.

Yeah, I know what you jugful dicks are thinking. 'It's your fault. All you have to do is testify and you could have a chance at a real life.' Well, it's not that easy. Or maybe it is but it's not to me! You don't have to understand it, just accept it!

I get the sudden need to take all these overwhelming emotions away with the taste of something I haven't had in a while since my binge over a week ago. I shake my head to get it out of my head but once it's in there, it's hard to get out. It was the only thing I could rely on to make me forget my problems and the world until I met Dawson but I can't exactly explain them to her. Well, I could but she doesn't need to be dragged into my mess.

"Austin." I hear turning around seeing my grandmother walk towards me as I try to get my body language together because lord knows she can tell when something is up. "Yeah, Doctor Hahn?" I asked causally. "No one is around. You don't have to call me that. What's wrong?" See? I told you. It's like she has some meter when she knows I'm upset or pissed or something.

"I'm fine."

"Austin." She says making me sigh.

"My trial. I'm worried about it." I say as she looks sympathetic before nodding slowly and putting a hand on my shoulder.

"You're gonna be fine."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"You shouldn't say that when you don't really know."

"I would feel more confident if you just tes-"

"Grandma." I said sternly cutting her off as she sighed with an attitude making me face her instead of the wall.

"Austin, sweetie I love you but you are the most stubborn person I know. You need to give up your pride so you can finally live the life you want. You deserve a lot of happiness. It's all I've ever wanted from you." She told me as I looked into her eyes and I could tell she never meant anything more and I could see how much it was hurting her to see me go through this.

"No matter what happens, you're gonna be okay." She says one more time kissing my cheek and hugging me before leaving. I sigh and lean my back against the hallway wall but not for long as I see Ally storm her short figure towards me with a very angry face.

Ally's POV

I stomp towards Austin who grandmother just walked away from him. "What the hell is your problem?!" I whisper yell when I reach him as he opens his mouth to say something but nothing comes out. "You don't even have a reason to explain yourself? Wow. You know what? You have been bipolar all day. One minute you're happy, the next you're sad. It wouldn't bother me if you just talked to me but I seem to keep forgetting that's the worst thing in the world."

"Daws-"

"No, Austin. We've been in this relationship for only 4 days but it feels like forever and I've been happy and I thought you were too-"

"I am!"

"Are you sure? Because it looked like you walked out on your girlfriend 5 minutes ago." I said as it got silent between us as he didn't know what to say next, instead he sighed and kicked invisible floor items.

"I think we need some space right now." He told me as I gasped slightly in disbelief.

"I'm sorry, are you breaking up with me?" "

No, no! Not at all." He said in a slightly raised voice making sure I knew he wasn't.

"So, you want to go on a break? Which is still another nice way for a break up?" I reply still agitated at his comment.

"No, I just want...space. Just for today. To get all my thoughts together."

"What thoughts?" I asked curious on what he's going through besides the step dad thing. Then I remembered my promise to myself to not ask or bug him about anything personal outside of our session. "Never mind. It's fine. You don't have to tell me." I change what I say even though I was still upset. "I'm sorry. It's personal, Dawson." He told me as I rolled my eyes in not annoyance but disappointment.

"It always is."

"Daws-"

"You want your space for today? You got it." I said walking away from him even though it hurt me more than I showed him.

Austin's POV

Watching Dawson walk away from me after getting the wrong impression of me and what I want for our relationship was one of the worst things I felt in a long time. It's getting real annoying feeling all these shitty feelings that haven't been accessed in forever.

I head to the roof of the building for some fresh air. I could've just went in the courtyard but I don't feel like being around everyone else.

When I get up there, everything that has happened in the past 2 weeks and a half come colliding together and it just gives me a damn migraine. I turn around to head back down after a while when I notice a bottle of vodka in the corner on the roof. At first I'm confused on where it came from then I realize someone must have snuck it in the facility for Dallas's party last night.

I take a deep breath and thinking about how long it's been since the sweet taste has been on my tongue. I shake my head and continue walking away until I feel them shift in the exact direction of my biggest weakest. The next thing I know it's in my hands and the top is opened. I look at it one more time before pouring it into my mouth and feeling that burning sensation ride down my throat that I love so much.

Ally's POV

"Hi daddy." I say after placing the new bouquet of roses down in front of the grave stone. I take a deep breath taking in the huge gray tombstone staying still in front of me knowing my dad is laying 6 feet underneath it.

"It's been a while since I've been here." I say looking around at my surroundings as the familiarity starts to come back to me. "I know back then it was easier to make time because I was so young and I was miserable because all I wanted was you back. But...I'm older now and I'm in college like you wanted me to be and I'm helping others in an once in a lifetime opportunity program." I said with a small smile.

"God, what I would give to see your face reaction to my life right now, daddy." I say lowly getting on my knees with a sigh. "I miss you. You always knew how to talk to me and let me know that I was gonna be fine. You understood. We were...one in the same." I spoke as I felt my voice choke up then shake my head holding back tears.

"I have a new boyfriend. He's...definitely not what you would expect to be my type. Well, looks wise? Yes, but personality? Nuh uh." I say with a slight chuckle because I could picture my dad freaking out if I brought Austin home because of his bad boy image. But also knowing my dad and learning that he was naturally a good person in life, he would give him a chance but he had to earn it. "I'm not with Elliot anymore...obviously. I know you were never hear to witness me and Elliot get together but I know you remembered him. He's doing great by the way and he tells me from time to time he misses having conversations with you about construction work, though I don't understand how you two found that interesting." I said with a giggle putting a strand of hair behind my ear.

"My boyfriend Austin...is amazing. To me he is. Wow. That's actually the first time I've admitted that out loud." I said a little stunned of the revelation. "Don't get me wrong, we are like polar opposites but I think that's what makes us so perfect for each other. I can't believe I'm saying that either." I say placing my hand on my head and shaking it baffled that I'm stressed right now because of relationship problems with my patient. Do you know how weird that sounds?

"He's been so strange lately, especially today and I'm starting to think..." I start as I get ties in my stomach. "that he's distancing himself from me because he's scared of being in a real relationship. I mean I knew that was a possibility going into this and I even mentioned it but he pushed that we should at least try and I agreed. It was so good and now I think he's backing out. I know if you were here, you would know what to say to get my own self out of my head and stop focusing on the wrong things." I say with a sigh remembering all the moments my dad has talked me off a ledge.

"It sucks because I think I was falling in l-" I stopped myself not even letting my mind think about what was gonna come next. "I am very happy, daddy and so is Mommy." I tell him with a smile while softly rubbing the roses.

"You probably already know everything since you're looking over us but mom is seeing someone. I haven't met him yet but...she seems really happy for the first time in a long while. I guess I just wanted to confess it because I don't want you to think you're being replaced. You're my dad and I'll love you and mom more than anything for the rest of my life. I know you would want mom to be happy so it's good to see that she is but she will always love you dad. You are the love of her life. I promise that's never gonna change." I say with so much meaning in my now fragile voice while a tear passes my eyelid and falls onto my cheek.

"You were everything, daddy...you _are_ everything...and I love you. I love you so much and I miss you so much. I know you would want me to be happier and excited about life even with you not in it and I have been. For the first time in a long time I am truly happy and that thought of possibly being happy without you here back then use to make me feel so guilty so I went down a dark path. I know that's not what you or mom wanted for me but I'm not that girl anymore. I'm not the high school girl who lost her way and then suffered from pure evilness. I'm strong because that's the young woman you and ma raised me to be, so I guess all I'm trying to say here is...thank you. Thank you for being the amazing father in the time I knew you. You're unforgettable, dad and I love you." I say as my last words before blowing an invisible kiss, smiling and walking away satisfied and with a bit of stress off my shoulders.

The drive home caused a mix bag of emotions for me. I knew I had to talk to Austin at some point but not tonight. I'm sleepy and I can't deal with his commitment issues right now especially with me having a good talk with my dad even with him not being here.

It provided me a closure I didn't think I needed considering I haven't visited since his passing which was a decade ago. I want to go to bed with my amazing dad in mind, not my annoying relationship problems.

When I get back in the building, I head straight to my room because I need a nap ASAP. I get my key and unlock my door to see Austin in it swaying to some reggae music he put on from my laptop.

"Austin, what the hell?" I say walking straight over to the music and cutting it off as he turns around with an upsetting face. "Duuuude, why did you do that?" He asked as I observed his face before covering my nose from the strong smell. "God, are you drunk? You reek of alcohol!" I yell as he didn't say anything before reaching for a bottle I'm guessing he was using before I smacked it out his hand.

"Dawson, what the fuck?!"

"What do you mean what the fuck?! What has gotten into you? Where did you even find this bottle anyway? And how did you get into my room without a key?" I had so many questions because I had only been gone for about two hours and he looks like he's been drunk for 10 years.

"I stopped at a locksmith store the day we went to...um...the...the beach and got a copy when you fell asleep in the car." He admitted as my eyes widen.

"Without my permission? That was before we were even together!"

"Yeah, I..I know. Who cares, Dawson?"

"I do! Why are you drunk?!" I asked again now just purely pissed.

"So, you can answer everything else but you can't answer that huh?" I say moving closer to him as he backs up and goes near the door as I turn around to face him again. "Is this because of our fight earlier because if you are gonna get drunk every time you have an altercation with someone then maybe you have more problems than I thought." I said as he just looks at me which bothers the hell out of me.

"Say something!" I yell after moments of silence. "I'm breaking up with you. I can't be with you anymore." He suddenly says as my heart drops into my stomach and my mind is in complete disbelief.  
"What did you say?" I spoke so lowly that I'm almost didn't hear it but I know he did and he just looked at me guilty. "Wow. Okay, just WOW." I say starting to chuckle but in a 'I can fucking believe this way.'

"You have to be fucking drunk in order to leave me instead of just being a man about it? You fucking asshole!" I scream going up to him and he flinched at my reaction. "After all the things you said about being happy with me and all the improvement you had, oh my gosh I can't believe I-" I stopped because I was probably having an anxiety attack from the all pain and hurt I am feeling in this moment.

"Dawson, I meant everything I sa-"

"That's bullshit. You're complete bullshit, Austin." I said as he looked hurt but boohoo! How does he think I feel?

"I stuck with you despite all the list of numerous things you have done on your rap sheet. I trusted you, I cared about you, I...-" I paused because my mind was going faster than I wanted my mouth too. "If you wanted to end it fine but I don't deserve this. You being a drunk mess telling me that you're letting me go like an old song."

"You know, I don't think of you like that."

"Really? Because you're treating me like one."

"I didn't want to hurt you. You were right in the beginning when I asked you to give me a chance. We would never have worked out." He said as tears started to feel my eyes as I look away painfully.

"But..." I start as I hear my voice break and I can tell that hurts him. "I don't wanna end what we have. It was going so well. I know we can have our moments but we always got over them. What happened when I was gone? What did I do?" I said as he came up to me.

"You didn't do anything. I did. I always do. I hurt good people because I'm not one of the good people. I don't wanna extend the hurt any further." He explained as I shook my head not agreeing.

"How many times do I have to tell you, you are better than what you believe Austin?"

"I thought I was bullshit?" He referenced to me saying earlier as I hit his shoulder. "You're breaking up with me, of course I'm gonna call you every bad name in the book." I said as he softly smiles before going back to that determined face.

"Don't do this, Austin. You and I are amazing together under all circumstances and I wanna fight for what we have. I can tell when I look you in your eyes that you feel the exact same way." I said as he didn't deny.

"I'm so sick of the secrets so please just talk to me. Tell me why you're doing this. Tell me why you're really hurting. Let me in so I can help-"

"Ally!" He yells which finally shuts my babbling up. It looks like he's on the verge of tears but an expression of anger almost overshadows it. "6 months ago...I murdered my step father David Wilkinson." He confessed to me as I slightly gasp that I doubt he could barely hear. Not from shock that he did it but that he actually confessed to me and I'm so caught off guard.

Austin looks like he's trying to get words out because he continuously opens his mouth but nothing comes out so he just shrugs with tears forming in his eyes. "That's why we have to be done. You deserve better. So...it's over." He finished walking out as I take a deep breath in from what just happened. That...is not how I imagined him telling me.

 **END OF CHAPTER REVIEW QUESTIONS**

 **1.) What traumatic stuff do you think Ally went through in high school?**

 **2.) How did you feel finding out Dallas and Cassidy already knew of A &A's relationship so casually?**

 **3.) What did you think of Dallas trying to give Austin a wake up call?**

 **4.) Reaction when Austin blurred out the truth in the end?**


	20. I Hate You, I Love You

**DAY 20**

Ally's POV

I can't believe it. I just...can't...believe it. He admitted it. He _actually_ admitted it. I don't know why I'm acting like it's such a surprise. I guess...waiting so long for him to say something, I didn't think he'd actually...say something! This is the worst and best thing to ever freaking happen, I swear this is so frustrating!

Austin finally has the courage to say what he did except it wasn't actually courage, it was out of fear. Not to mention, he was so drunk which broke his almost 2 week sobriety _and_ he broke up with me because he thought I would think differently of him but little does the idiot know that I already knew and I have for a long time now. If he did something that horrid, it was for a reason and I'm not gonna walk away from him just because he's use to that.

I get up after needing to sit down after Austin left me with that bomb. I go past my mirror then I turn around and see myself and I notice wetness on my face. I was crying and I didn't even know it. I mean how could I not? Austin had to get beyond drunk to tell me what he did and break up with me simultaneously because he doesn't want to lead me on with a life he possible can't have with me. I swear he thinks he's the biggest asshole and sometimes he is, but he's actually so selfless.

I look at my door knowing that going after him right now was the wrong move. I'm done chasing him. I will not be doing that anymore. Tomorrow morning we are gonna sit down and he is gonna talk to me. I don't care what it takes. We are better together and we both know it. I won't give up on him, just like I promised on day 1.

Austin's POV

I can't believe I actually fucking told her. I actually admitted that I killed someone to my girlfriend. My advising perfect and amazing girlfriend. What the hell is wrong with me? I just had to get drunk right? And ruin every single thing in my life like I always do right? She is gonna think I'm the worst person ever. She's probably gonna think I'm crazy too or maybe I'm a serial killer.

GOD DUDE, YOU REALLY FUCKED UP THIS TIME! FUCK! I groaned putting the pillow on my face and screaming.

The one person, the ONE person in this godforsaken town who had no idea who I was or what I did and saw me for me and nothing else, knows my deepest darkest secret because I couldn't say no to the taste of my weakness. Jesus...I don't know, maybe it's for the best. She had to know at some point and I can't lead her on to a life I might not be able to have with her. It's just gonna be so weird now. She's always gonna look at me now as the guy who murdered someone and it's all my fucking fault.

I look at the empty green bottle who ruined my mind tonight and pick it up throwing it against the wall making a loud noise as shatters fell to the ground making a huge mess. "Damn it!" I said not wanting to pick it up when someone knocks. "Who is it?" I ask irritated. "Me." Someone said and I knew who it was immediately. "Come in." I told them getting a broom and dustpan as they did.

"What happened, dude?" Dallas asked lowly looking at the mess and obviously hearing the chaos. "I..." I paused and then sighed thinking it was stupid trying to come up with a lie because it's out there now. "Dawson..." I said as he looked down to me in the eyes. "She knows." I finished and I knew he instantly knew with just the look of his eyes. He takes a deep breath taking the news in knowing how big of a deal it is for me especially her being my girlfriend.

"Wow. Austin, that's big."

"Yeah, I know. But what makes it worst is that I didn't intend too. I got drunk-"

"You drank?"

"That's not the poi-"

"Austin, you were doing so we-"

"Dallas." I said sternly basically telling him I didn't want to talk about that right now and he slowly nodded.

"Okay, what happened when you told her."

"She didn't exactly have time to reply because I broke up with her because of it and then stormed out."

"Wait, you didn't just tell her...you broke up with her too?"

"Yeah, I know it was a dick move."

"Yeah." He agreed as I sighed sitting on my bed as he observed me for a bit.

"I know you say no to this question repeatedly when you are asked but as your best friend, I have to ask all the time just in case a miracle happens and you change your mind." He said as I looked at him confused.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He eventually said and I would have chuckled if I didn't feel so horrible right now. I looked down at the broken glass and then back at Dallas with a small nod. "You know...for the first time...yeah, I do actually." I replied as he raised his eyebrows in shock that I actually said yes and smiled a bit before walking over and sitting next to me.

"Alright, dude. Talk to me." He said as I looked over to him thinking about where to start.

The next morning, I head to a group session that I don't really want to intend but I do anyway because it's better to go avoiding Ally as much as I can until our next session which I plan skipping as well. "Complicated relationships. That is today's topic." Our adviser Rose told us as I rolled my eyes because even if I got away from Ally, she is still there.

"Can anyone tell me why complicated relationships have anything to do with being an alcoholic?" She asked and only 3 people raised their hands and she chooses Leonard, Cassidy's elderly patient. Yeah, I can call other people patients, just not me. "I think it's because relationships are affected when it comes to our addictions." He answered casually as Rose smiled. "Yes, yes! That is exactly why. Addictions to those with close family and friends causes strains on their relationships because they often feel as if the person is choosing their addiction over them, and most of the time they are right." She explained walking around the room to make sure we all got the message.

"Now, when you're addicted to something for so long, it's easy for it to be called an addiction by someone else who's not going through the same thing. But to people who are...they don't see their addiction as a dangerous weapon that can kill them if taken too far. They see them as their friends who are there to hug you when you are suffering. They are always there for you and they are...but there's a twist here people." She said as people got more intrigued in what she's saying.

"These addictions are mass manipulators. They are not your friends, your needed hugs or the answer to being pain free. They are using you just as much as you are using them." She told us with hand movements getting into the lecture. "They want you to use them, it's there job to be used, but before you pour it down your throat the decision is yours and you failed. You failed again over and over again and you wonder about not stoping because it seems completely hopeless. You need to know something. It's not. You have a family on your side, you have friends on your side. Those who believe, have god on your side. And if you have none of those, I promise you I am on your side right to the end." She said passionately with her hand on her heart as I sighed not wanting to be proved wrong about own my thoughts.

"Complicated relationships sadly become estranged and sometimes ruined forever because of addictions. Some people want to be supportive but it's extremely hard when they don't understand so you need to learn how to open up more and saying what's on your mind in order for them to see things from your perspective. We're gonna do a couple of exercises today consisting on opening up more with fun facts and trivia. It's gonna be a good time." She assured us as I rolled my eyes not wanting to be apart of it.

Erica came over to me putting her hand on my shoulder. "What's wrong Blondie?" She asked sympathetic. "You believe any of this crap?" I asked curious. "Hell yeah!" She said shocking me a bit.

"Look, I had so many problems with my first love in high school. You know, my twins baby father." She reminded me as I nodded listening. "And most of it was because I was always wasted almost all the time and I constantly thought he was overreacting because to me I was just a kid having fun but it eventually got out of control and I lost the love of my life." She tells me. "But you found him again." I said with a smirk as she smiled with a nod. "I did, but how common is that really Moon?" She asked as I didn't say anything.

"We found each other when I was sobering up and that's the difference why we work now. I have grown up and I have people in my life that's so much more important than some drink. Alcohol didn't ruin my life, I did. Because I was the one choosing time and time again to drink it. There's a huge part of my life that I'll never get back so yeah, the 'crap' she's talking about is very true." She told me as I sighed not wanting to hear that but the complete opposite.

"Please be different, Moon boy. You're different from everyone else. I see things for you." She told me sweeping my hair to the side like a little brother while I chuckle.

"Yeah, like what?"

"Ignore the bottle and we'll find out." She told me with raised eyebrows before patting my shoulder and leaving me to go participate in the extra curricular while I just threw my head back in the chair still feeling overwhelmed from last night's events.

Ally's POV

I park my car in front of my favorite coffee place after deciding to meet with my mom after the incident between Austin and I yesterday and because I missed seeing her physically.

When she sees me walking towards her, her eyes lights up and so does mine as we run up to each other. "Oh, Ally sweetie. I know it hasn't been long but it is nice to hold you in my arms again." She told me as I held her just as tight taking in the moment. "I could say the same, mama." I agreed as we separated smiling at each other before sitting down across from each other.

The waiter came and took our orders and when he walked away, my mom put her hand on mine. "Is it bad?" She asked me as I made a confused expression.

"What do you mean?"

"You only need to meet up with me if something really bad happens." She told me as I sighed because she knew me so well. "Yes actually. Something happened. My new boyfriend and I got into a fight last night. Actually he did with me. I don't know, I'm still a little hazed because it happened so fast."

"I told you it might be too soon."

"I know, but that's not it. Our relationship has been fine. Sure, the guy is so different from my usual type but everything was going great."

"Okay, then what happened?"

"He kinda exploded yesterday."

"Oh, no. Does he have anger issues?"

"No! Well, not exactly."

"Ally..."

"It's hard not to explain."

"Ally, I don't want you involved with guys like that. You could be putting yourself in a dangerous situation." She says concerned. "No, he's not like that!" I say defensively as she stares at me for a while before taking a small breath and nodding.

"Alright...I trust your judgment, Ally. But you are going to have to start holding up your side of the coin. You need to start telling me the truth if you want genuine advice." She tells me as I sigh knowing she was right but I was not ready to tell her that I was dating my patient. Then I realized I didn't have to tell her that in order to tell the truth. "Okay, I will." I said as she smiled slightly now satisfied while the waiter placed our orders down and we thanked him as he walked away.

"He is on trial for something he did half a year ago." I told her as her eyes widen. "Like in court?" She questioned as I hesitantly nodded nervously. "Jesus, Ally. What did he do?" She asked worried for my well being if I'm involved with the person. I didn't want to say and avoided eye contact.

"Ally Marie Dawson, you look at me and tell me now." She spoke sternly and even though I was a 21 year old woman, I still respected my mother because it's how I was raised. "He's on trial for the murder of his step father." I admitted as her eyes widen and she looked like she was about to pass out.

"But he's not a bad guy, I promise! Please don't think otherwise. Just let me explain!"

"Not a bad guy. Ally, are you kidding?!" She whispered yelled as I winced at her tone. "He's a murderer!" She said lowly in a disbelief tone. "Yes, but for a good reason. You don't know the full story." I said as she just looked at me.

"Okay, I'm listening."

"What?"

"You said I don't know the full story, so tell me the full story. I want you to justify his actions for me so I can come to understand why you allowed yourself to fall for someone who did something so heinous." She said to me as I gulped realizing I didn't know the full story myself because Austin never told me.

"My god, Ally you can't even tell me yourself. This is unbelievable." She said shaking her head as I grabbed her hand. "Please don't doubt me. I'm not blind. I know what he did was unthinkable but he's been through a lot and I can tell that every time he opens up his mouth to open up to me or even let me in. He tries and tries but he can't completely because he's haunted by his past and he doesn't want me to know the darkness in his life because he sees me as the light." I explain to her as she examines my emotional facial expression and cracks in my voice.

"Oh my gosh...it's your patient isn't it?" She said as I become stunned from her figuring it out when I realize what I was saying about him and our relationship wasn't exactly subtle. "Mom, I...I don't know what to say. I can't lie to you." I tell her as she scoffs offended.

"Why not? You have been this whole time." She said standing up and walking out of the coffee shop as I followed her stopping her.

"Mom, please stop. Are you honestly mad at me?"

"Yes, Ally! We are mother and daughter and we always told each other everything. I told you about my new boyfriend for God's sake and you keep this huge secret to yourself."

"This is different!"

"Exactly! You thought I would have judged you or made you feel horrible about falling in love unexpectedly?"

"Well, you weren't exactly being that supportive in there." I said as she sighed before looking around and pulling me aside in a corner. "That's because I thought this was a random person you met on the street but if I had known he was your patient, I would have had a vastly different mindset considering he is an alcoholic." She told me as I eye her suspiciously.

"Really?"

"Of course! My father use to have the same problem and I know how it can ruin lives."

"Except the alcohol didn't ruin his life. Someone else did and that drove him to want to drink himself to death." I corrected her as she listened. "And that someone was his stepfather." She said more in a question as I nodded sadly as she did too sympathetically.

"Well, he must have traumatized that boy drastically for him to take his life."

"I know he did. I just wish he told me why."

"Is that why he exploded on you? He found out you knew?"

"No, he actually doesn't know I know. I have known for a couple of weeks now and I haven't said anything because I wanted him to confess it to me himself because it would have showcased his progress of opening up and sharing personal thoughts and situations. He had been acting weird and distant the whole day and I assumed it was because he was having commitment issues but then when I came back to the building and into my room, he was drunk and I was upset about it and then we argued and then he admitted what he did and broke up with me because of it and doesn't want me involved in his messed up life."

"You think it's because he believes he's going to jail?"

"Oh, I know it is. I just wish there was something I could do. But even if there was, he would complain because he doesn't like being helped. Austin's stubborn that way." I say shaking my head thinking of my complicated boyfriend. Well...ex boyfriend.

"Austin...that's his name?" My mom asked with raised eyebrows. "Yes. Austin Moon." I tell her as she slightly smiles with a nod. "It rolls off the tongue." She tells me as I chuckle before it fades away and I look at the concrete in complete and utter sadness from last nights events.

"You love him, don't you?" She asked me unexpectedly as I look up to her without an answer but she gets her answer from my facial expression. "Well then...here it is." She tells me as I look at her in confusion. "You came here for advice and that's exactly what I'm gonna give you." She says as I eagerly face her knowing I always trusted every word my mom said because she's been through it all and knows it all.

"You obviously care about this guy a lot. Enough to call your mom up and ask her for advice on a boyfriend she hasn't even met yet. You can't worry about him being your patient right now because this 30 day program last for only...30 days. But love sweetie? Love can last a lifetime. If you think you can have that with this guy or even have the slightest chance at being happy with him then you need to fight for it. You need to stay by his side not because you're desperate or a stalker but because you know that he cares about you just as much as you care for him. If he's been through a lot in his life, then he's probably use to pushing people away and he usually gets his way because no one likes to deal with complicated but love is complicated sweetie. So show him that you're in this no matter what because you have hope even when he doesn't. Honey, not everyone finds the one in life so if there's a chance he is...don't let it go." She finishes as I looked at her in amazement.

"How are you real?" I stammer out after a long pause in complete awe as she just laughed shaking her head at me.

"Thank you mama. I'm gonna do that."

"Good. Anything else you needed?"

"No. But I did visit dad for the first time since his funeral if you wanted to know."

"Oh my god, Ally. That's the first time in 10 years. I'm so proud of you!" She said squeezing my cheeks as I giggled and playfully rolled my eyes. "I know. I felt like I was ready and I was. I spoke to him and it was really nice. I finally got the closure I was looking for." I told her honestly as she looked so elated before hugging me.

"I love you, baby girl. I'm gonna pray everything works out for you but do me a favor and try to be happy." She said holding me tightly as tears swell up in my eyes. "I will, mama. I promise." I say holding her and laying my head on her shoulder as few people look at us strangely but they can mind their own damn business. They have no idea what me and my mom have overcome. We are better together. Always have been.

Austin's POV

I decided not to go to my session with Ally but I have to past where it's gonna take place to head back to my room. Ally sees me from the inside as I speed past and a couple seconds later, I hear the door open.

"Don't even think about it. Back here!" She shouted as I sighed and rolled my eyes internally slowly turning around looking at a face that was extremely upset before going back inside. Usually she would wait to see if I actually went inside but seems too pissed to even look at me long.

I mean can I even blame her? I told her about murdering someone yesterday, broke up with her and then just left. Maybe she's just disguising fear with anger so she can do her job. If that's the case, I can't handle Ally being scared of me.

I walk in and she was over at the table still visibly upset and she's definitely not scared of me. But she definitely wants to kill me. I walk over to the table and she doesn't even bother to look at me as I sit down. She just gets out her bag and takes out her book before flipping through the pages.

"We are discussing your healing strategy today." She told me glancing at me making sure I was paying attention and I just nodded feeling slightly guilty now that I've actually seen her for the first since the outburst I had. "Before any questions, do you have anything you want to say?" She asked without any happiness in her voice like it usually has. I scrunch my eyebrows in confusion that she wanted to talk about that now during our session. She noticed and rolled her eyes. "Do you have anything to say about the _topic_ , Austin?" She corrected my thoughts as my mouth made an o shape realizing I got the wrong idea.

"Oh okay, I guess I've been doing well with the healing process. I definitely opened up a lot more than I have for anyone. Not completely but definitely more." I told her as she nodded tilting her head to the side. "That all?" She asked wanting to get with her own questions because my voice was obviously bothering her. "And I guess I could also say, I've been dealing with my addiction well too." I said as her eyes widen before she chuckled dryly.

"Is it okay to laugh at your clients?" I asked sarcastically offended looking upset at her obvious judging. "Sorry, I find that hilarious considering what you were doing yesterday." She said nonchalantly shrugging while writing down something in her book.  
"I thought we weren't talking about that right now?"

"Well, we are not talking about that other thing, but we can talk about the alcohol considering that is the reason you're in this facility." She said as I sighed already bothered by the topic.

"Where did you get it?" She asked staring me directly in the eyes. "The roof." I say. "The roof..." She repeated wanting more info. "Yeah, someone must have snuck it in on Dallas's birthday party. I was gonna walk away but my mind took me elsewhere." I admitted as she wrote what I said down.

"Why do you think you turned around?"

"Because I wanted it. I _needed_ it."

"Okay, but why? Why in that particular moment was it so important having for you?" She asked for details as I looked down avoiding eye contact. "Because of you..." I told her lowly as she paused for a while and I don't want to see her face so I stayed staring at the suddenly interesting tiles on the floor.

"Explain more, please." She said ignoring the fact that I said it was because of her. "I'm in a relationship with someone, _was_..." I corrected as she avoided eye contact for a second tapping her pin on her book listening. "And I was upset about something very personal and traumatic that happened in my life and what it was doing to my life and I didn't want to drag her along into it." I explain as something appears in her eyes like she wants to say something but instead she just nods.

"Okay, and the stress of those thoughts made you wanna drink?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, it seems like you have a common problem."

"What?"

"You drink every time you struggle with a problem. We already know that but it's about fixing that. You need to find something else to help you when you're feeling upset, angry or lost that isn't alcohol."

"There isn't anything else that makes me feel as numb as alcohol, Dawson."

"You ever think you shouldn't be feeling numb when it comes to your pain? Humans are constructed to express feelings and let them in but most importantly releasing them. It's natural. You have to let yourself feel it, no matter how much it hurts."

"I don't want too."

"Well, you're gonna have too."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. It can't be rushed but I want you to challenge yourself. The next time you feel like you're having anxiety or a breakdown, I want you to repeat a mantra for me. Take 3 deep breaths and then say 'It's okay to feel it. It's okay to feel it.' And then take another 3 deep breaths." She told me as I chuckled.

"That sounds really silly and stupid."

"Say what you want. It helps and it has helped a lot of people." She told me irritated by my dismissal of it.

"Yeah, whatever..." I say just wanting this to be over because I couldn't face Dawson any longer knowing what I told her just yesterday.

"Back to your healing process. Any personal methods going forward?" She asked me getting ready to write again.

"Um...don't really know any."

"That's why I'm here. I'll come up with a list tonight and give em' to you tomorrow morning." She informed me as she started talking to me more about it and how to deal with my emotions and before I know it, the bell rang letting us know it was done.

"Well...it's over." She told me closing the book though it sounded like it had a double meaning coming from last night. I nod without saying anything else and getting up and leaving. I hear footsteps behind me soon realizing it's Ally following me.

"Dawson, leave it alone."

"No. We are not in sessions anymore. You owe me an explanation for that outburst yesterday!"

"Well, sorry to burst your extremely happy bubble but that's not happening."

"So, that's it huh? You're asshole Austin again?" She asked turning me around with hurt in her eyes and I'll never admit that it affected me because I know I caused it. "I don't remember him ever leaving." I told her lowly as she looks in my eyes disappointed trying to find out when she lost me and I wish I could tell her all my problems but that's just not who I am.

"Please, let go of me Dawson." I say even though in my head it meant please give up on me and god knows I don't ever really want her too but I keep telling her too so eventually she will and I won't know what to do. I make more trouble than needed too for myself.

She sighs with sadness before gently letting of my arm letting me go as I turn around going down the stairs but after a few seconds, Ally is still behind me and for some reason a small unnoticeable smile forms on my face and I have no idea why.

Ally's POV

While watching Austin go after I let him go, I remember my mom's words and how she told me to fight for this love no matter what and I get that fire in me again.

I follow Austin downstairs as he continues to walk away making me look like a stalker. "Could you at least not be rude?" I say as he ignores me going down different hallways. "I already told you I don't wanna talk about it, Dawson." He repeated again causing me to roll my eyes as he opens his door trying to close it in time but I slide in luckily for my small size.

"You don't want me to touch you, fine! But we are talking about this!"

"Jesus, Dawson. Am I gonna have to call security? Pretty sure this is called harassment." He said trying to be humorous to avoid talking about what we _should_ be talking about.

"Don't change the subject. What you said yesterday-"

"Just forget it, okay? I shouldn't have said anything." He said avoiding eye contact.

"No, I'm happy you did."

"Ally, I know showing you 'understand' is a part of your job but you don't have to lie okay? It's not-"

"I KNEW." I finally said causing a silence to spread through the room as Austin slowly turned to me in shock at what I just said.

"...What did you just say?"

"...I knew..." I repeated as he looks at me even more stunned than the first time.

"There's no way. There's no way in hell you knew. You aren't even from this town."

"I know but-"

"Shit. It was Cassidy wasn't it? Of course it was. She lives here and you guys practically became best friends. Wait, when did she tell-"

"Austin, it wasn't Cassidy!" I cut him off as he looked at me for a while. "It was this random ass gossip guy who came in at your birthday party." I tell him truthfully. "My party? You knew since the fourth day being here?!" He shouted in disbelief as I nodded feeling guilty.

"Why the hell haven't you said anything?!"

" _Because_ I didn't judge you. _Because_ it wasn't none of my business. _Because_ if you wanted me to know, I wanted you to tell me on your own terms and you did! Just...not in the way I had hoped." I said as he felt guilty yelling at me because he could see it was for the right reasons.

"What good way is there to tell someone you murdered another person?"

"The good way is when you trust someone enough to do just that."

"Me not telling you had nothing to do with trust. I always trusted you. It was because-"

"You didn't want me to look differently at you, yeah I know." I tell him as he nodded slowly still in disbelief that I've been aware of this news so long.

"Wait...you knew all this time and you still decided to date me?" He asked realizing the thought as I smiled slightly. "Of course. I liked you Austin and I hesitated about being with you but _not_ because of what you did, but because of your reputation. Once I found out about what you did, I knew it was for a good reason whether you told me or not and I can look in your eyes and know you're not a cold blooded killer even if you're okay with people thinking you are." I told him as he looked at me as if he was hearing the most heartwarming words he has heard from anyone.

"I love you, Austin. Don't you get that? _I love you_." I confess calmly for the first time as his eyes widen and almost looks like his heart stops for a second.

I watch as his mouth opens to say something but nothing comes out and then he just walks right past me leaving out the door as I sigh shaking my head feeling like an idiot even though he is right now.

I walk out too and head to my room deciding to get my mind clear and not take too much offense because I did just come out and say it and he probably wasn't ready for it but it's really annoying him walking away from me all the time instead of facing me like a man.

Austin's POV

I knock on my grandmother's office door suddenly needing her soothe and comforting words that I never paid attention too before because I was too busy in my own world but I really need someone else's thoughts and opinions besides my own for a change because if I keep talking to myself, I'm gonna drive myself crazy.

"Come In, Austin." She tells me as I came in confused. "How did you know it was me?" I asked as she smiled. "You have a special knock. It's depressing." She tells me motioning to the chair in front of her desk. "Sit. You're in here for a reason." She told me as I nodded sitting across from her.

"I got a problem with this girl."

"Honey Bear, just say Ally." She said amused.

"Grandma, we already talked about this. We aren't dating." I lied even though it was true in the moment since I broke up with Ally yesterday. "Yes, you are. So stop lying to me. It will only make me angrier." She told me as I didn't say anything as we just observed each other.

"Okay, how did you find out?" I asked giving it up as she smiled slightly but quickly putting it away looking more professional. "You two aren't exactly subtle around each other. Plus, it didn't help when I saw you two go into a janitor's closet once. I'm pretty sure it wasn't for a session." She teased as I blushed embarrassed and I never fucking blush. What the hell, grandma?!

"Alright, so you know? Why haven't you said anything and why haven't you fired Ally? You made such a big deal about it before." I wondered with curiosity for all the opportunities she had for turning Ally in for inappropriate relationships with her client. "Because I've been observing you since and I see such a drastic change in you Austin. I believe she's a big part of it if not _all_ of it. I see a light in your eyes that I haven't seen since you were 12. If she's helping you become the person and man I know you can be then I'm not gonna get in the way." She explained as I slowly nodded.

"Now, you came in talking about a problem between you two. What is it? You break up?" She asked a little worried now which is ironic how she begged us not to date for the sake of the facility. "Yeah, I broke up with her last night." I admitted as she sighed throwing her head back for a second.

"Austin, why? Is this because you're getting scared of being in a real relationship that actually means something?" She asked as I shook my head. "No! Grandma, you know I'm getting sentenced to prison in a couple of months. Dating her isn't fair. I'm not gonna drag her down with me." I told her upset.

"You wouldn't have too if you just-"

"I don't wanna talk about that. I wanna talk about the fact that Dawson confronted me just now about the breakup and told me how she doesn't want to give up on us or me and that...she loves me. Grandma, Dawson told me she loves me." I told her with a sigh stressed out from everything coming at me all at once.

She looked at me stunned before a small smile covered her face. "What?" I asked confused sitting up not getting her expression. "You came here because you love her too." She said as I scoffed a little.

"No, what? I did not say that at all. She said she loved _me_ , I never said-"

"You didn't have too. You came to me because you knew when she said it, you felt the same way and your first thought was to run because that's what you do."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do and that's okay because people have given you plenty of reasons to run before Austin." She said as I looked down playing with my hands. "But this isn't one of them." She added as I looked back up at her.

"That beautiful, intelligent, loyal and caring young woman loves you and you feel the same exact way whether you admit or not. She is the type of woman you stand by because she stood by you every single time you needed her so for once Austin, be there for her. I know you want too." She said as I took a deep breath taking in the words I came in here for. "Thank you, grandma. I love you." I tell her as she smiles standing up and coming over to my side as we hug tightly before pulling away.

"Austin...remember how I use to always tell you that you break way too many rules for things that aren't ever worth it?" She asked as I nodded. "This is." She told me with a soft expression as I smiled kissing her cheek before leaving her office on my way to get my girl.

Ally's POV

I pace back and forth in my room wondering how I allowed myself to get this far in with my patient but also knowing there was no turning back and I knew deep down, I'd never want too if I'm being honest.

Suddenly, the crack to my door widened even more revealing Austin's handsome but also extremely annoying face to me right now.

I watch as he closes the door looking guilty while I am pissed off storming up to him. "Now, you listen here. I know you are 'Austin Moon' the bad boy who doesn't have relationships or one night stands and doesn't need or want anything serious but I know in my heart this is something more so no...I'm not gonna apologize for what I said earlier because I meant it with everything in me. I love you." I say once again as he looks at me mesmerized this time. "And I'm sorry, but you're just gonna have to deal with it. I won't have any regrets for loving you and-" I am cut off by the soft lips of the man who continues to drive me crazy day by day.

I naturally wrap my arms around his neck not questioning the unexpected action. We overlap our lips with each others over and over again as I moan missing the feel of them before we pull away as he holds my face in his hands looking down at me with a confident smirk.

" _I love you_ , Dawson." He admitted as my eyes widen from shock that he confessed feelings that strong for someone he wasn't actually related too and soon after, I find myself smiling widely at the fact that he feels the exact same way for me when he leans in again and we connect our lips which couldn't wait to meet again.

Austin Moon loves me ladies and gentlemen, and I love him. Boy, do we have a problem.

 _Guys, I want you to be very cautious of some people on this site who try to blend in with us. Some are not who you think they are and can be harmful to us, so make sure you stay away and give no attention to people who ask for any of your personal information or your whereabouts. I've had my own experience for myself just now. Be careful, please!_

 **END OF CHAPTER REVIEW QUESTIONS**

 **1\. Thoughts on Ally opening up about everything to her mom?  
2\. Reaction when Ally told Austin she loved him first?  
3\. Reaction finding out Hahn knew about their relationship as well and the advice she gave Austin?  
4\. What did you think about the ending?  
5\. Fav Part/s?**


	21. Kisses On My Scars

**DAY 21**

Austin's POV

"Well, there she is." Ally vocalized next to me as we both stared into the library watching my mother patiently wait at a table while tapping her fingers along it.

"Can we just go inside? I don't want to make her wait any longer than we have too." I stated as Ally looked at me and chuckled. "Um, you're the one who asked to wait a while because you needed a breather." She said folding her arms across her chest calling me out as I avoid eye contact for a few seconds.

"Okay, yeah whatever. But you know it's because I'm..."

"Nervous? It's okay to be, Austin."

"No, it's not. I'm Austin Moon. I never let anyone see me sweat. Ever." I tell her as she puts a hand on each one of my shoulders.

"You are also human. Your mom is here to share one of your sessions with you, of course that makes you nervous." Ally told me as I sighed still looking back at her getting way out of my own head.

"Hey, look at me. Look at me." She tells me turning my face as I look down in her eyes and I suddenly feel calmer and more at peace. "I promised you that I wouldn't badger her or you about every single thing especially stuff too sensitive. I'll go easy...I just need you to give this a chance." She says to me as I sigh knowing she was right. "Yeah, of course." I tell her as she smiles softly caressing my hand before opening the door to the library.

We both walked towards my mother at the table as I wiped sweat off my palms onto my jeans. She turns around hearing our footsteps and smiles at the both of us but mostly at me.

"Austin, sweetie!" She beamed running up and hugging me and my nerves went away when my mom gave me the best hug I've had in a long time. What can I say? Sometimes a man just needs his mother to figure out the hard things in life. "Hey, mom. I missed you." I told her honestly as she pulled away with a huge smile on her face that matched Ally's who watched in glee. "I missed you more, love." She said pinching my cheeks like a baby.

"Awe, this is so sweet. Do you two want some privacy?" Ally asked kindly as we both shook our heads. "No, no we're fine sweetheart. Thank you so much for all you've done for my son. It's so good to see you as well." My mom said going over and hugging Ally shocking her as she looked at me with raised eyebrows surprised as I shrugged with a smile just grateful that my mom liked her a lot.

Let's not forget she was the one who told me Ally was way better suited for me at my birthday party when I was dating Cassidy and that I would end up with her but of course, I thought she was talking crazy and delusional.

"I can the say the same, Mrs. Moon. Austin doesn't talk much about his family but he always lets it be known how much he loves you." She tells my mom as my mom pulled away and smiled at me before we all sat down.

"So, our usual sessions start with a 'how are you' just to see if the patient has been fine in the time you don't see each other." She explained. "Other times, we get right to it because the patient doesn't earn the 'how are you'." She added as my mom intriguingly glanced between the two of us.

"Has my boy been one of those patients?" She questioned as I groaned knowing Ally had to be honest. "Multiple times." Ally said as she laughed and instead of my mom grilling me about it, she laughed too. "I figured. He's always been hard headed, stubborn and difficult." She told me shaking her head while rubbing my arm.

"Well, I know the harder questions are coming so fire them at me. I can take it. At least, I'll try too." My mother told her which made me nervous because I don't know that I can.

It's one thing having a session alone but with my mom who was involved in most of my drama and a big part of how it all unfolded? This is not something I thought I'd ever have to do. I was the king at avoiding things but this program and Ally's persistence has made it extremely hard.

"Yeah, I know but don't worry. Let's start off with an easy one. How would you describe your son's childhood? Say...before the age of 10." Ally paused to think before nodding waiting for my mother's response.

"Oh, well Austin was always a happy kid. Though a lot of it had to do with his dad and brother." She said patting my hand as I smiled uncomfortably because it was weird talking about the past with my mom. "Him and his brother were so close and they would come up with any new game in order to spend all their time together." She smiles at the memory as I remember myself in disbelief at how different things are now. "Their father took them fishing, hiking and their favorite, the arcade." She chuckled reminiscing on how obsessed we were with it.

"That seems like a fun one. My dad definitely made my childhood better but we were pretty boring so we weren't like everyone else." Ally shared because that's what an adviser is suppose to do. Share some of their own experiences to make the other person feel more comfortable. What? You learn a thing or two after a while. "I believe that." I reply with a chuckle to Ally's comment about her and her dad being boring.

"Austin, shh!" My mom said lightly smacking my arm as Ally smiled. "It's fine, Mrs. Moon. I've become use to your son's table manners." She said raising her eyebrows towards me as I just secretly winked at her and she blushed turning back to my mother.

"So, were you along for most of the hangouts they had with their dad?" Ally asked her with the pen in her hand. "Yes, of course. We were a very close family, but of course their dad made personal father and son trips just like I had my individual trips with them as well." She told her as Ally nodded writing her words down.

"How did you feel about all those trips, Austin?" She questioned now facing me along with my mother.

"Um, I loved them. They were definitely the highlight of my childhood." I told her honestly as my mom smiled placing her hand on mine softly.

"My dad..." I started out sitting up with a little cough trying to stop myself from getting emotional. "He was the best guy. The kind of man who everyone could count on. Every kid on our block wished he was their dad too because he was all about having fun and never letting anyone else feel left out." I explained as Ally nodded studying my face carefully before a tiny smile showcased on her beautiful face.

"He sounds amazing." She said as I smiled too at the father compliment from my girlfriend. "He was." My mom and I said at the same time.

"So, Austin does have a brother. I've met Aiden and I like him a lot. How was your relationship?" She asked my mom and I watched her stiffen up uncomfortably. This is the kind of stuff I was worried about. I think I only told Ally once that they didn't get along but never explained why.

"We...have a complicated relationship."

"Complicated how?"

"Um...we just don't get along as well as we did when he was younger." She said looking between Ally and the floor as this time I placed my hand on hers and Ally noticed.

"Don't worry. You don't need to tell me the reason why. If you had the chance to reconcile that relationship, would you?"

"Of course, he's my son. But he doesn't exactly treat me like a mother. He just wrote me off in his life so I'm not exactly beaming to see him anytime soon." My mom told her and that hurt me deeply for some reason.

I thought I was over my brother and my mom not getting along after his last visit because it was something I couldn't change but it bothered me so much just hearing her say that. They were mother and son after all and family shouldn't act like this and I definitely didn't like it.

"How do you feel about your brother and mother's strained relationship, Austin?" Ally asked me sympathetically. I looked in between her and my mom wondering if I should shrug and say I don't care or just be honest. I told my girlfriend I was gonna try really hard in this session and that's exactly what I'm gonna do. At least keep the one promise to her that I have control over.

"I think my father would be upset and disappointed." I admitted as Ally looked a bit stunned at my open bluntness and my mom looks a little shocked and ashamed at herself turning away from me. "He made sure we were such a close family so if he saw his wife and his first born at odds this badly, he would probably turn over in his grave." I added as my mom slightly gasped with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, mom. I didn't mean to make you cry. I'm just trying to be as honest as possible." I told her as she nodded her head as a tear fell. "I know, sweetie. I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at myself because it's true. Mike was such a family man and our fighting would break his heart." She said as I looked at her with a sad expression before she smiled at me.

"You are so amazing, sweetie. I don't care what's happened in the past or what you have done. You have such a wonderful heart whether you know it or not. You are an amazing young man and I simply couldn't be any more proud to be your mother." She told me as tears filled my eyes shocking Dawson, my mom and myself because I haven't cried sober since the incident. The breakdown I had over a week ago doesn't count because I was super wasted which naturally makes me more emotional.

"Do you mind if we take a small break? I didn't expect us to get super sentimental." My mother asked with a chuckle wiping her tears as Ally smiled sympathetically closing her book. "Actually, I've got all that I need. We're done here." She said as I sighed grateful internally because this was becoming way too much for me. "Oh, okay." My mom replied as we all stood up walking out of the library.

Ally's POV

"I want to thank you so much for coming in Mrs. Moon. You have been such a great sport in what I know is a very personal topic for you and your son. I'm very grateful for your participation." I tell her as she smiles sweetly. "It was hard but it was also a pleasure, Miss Dawson. It was nice seeing your methods on how you talk and bond with my son in these sessions. I feel closer to Austin in a way and I didn't think that was possible before today. So, thank you so much." She told me appreciative leaning in and hugging me and this time I was prepared and smiled holding her just as tightly.

I look at Austin who no longer has tears on his face but the emotion is still there and all I wanted to do was hold him too. After a couple of seconds, his mother and I pull away and she faces Austin. "Before I go, can you walk me out?" She asked him. "Of course. I'll be back okay?" He told me as I nodded watching as they left to go downstairs together.

Austin's POV

My mom and I get down to the lobby and I walk her outside in front of the building. "Well, this is it. I told you me coming for the session wouldn't be the worst thing?" She commented with a small laugh as I raised my eyebrows amused. "Yeah, minus the crying?" I said as she smacked my arm. "It's a good thing, Austin. We have to get use to opening up and talking about our feelings. Maybe it'll do us all good." She said optimistic and that made me think of Hahn and I's deal to get her and my brother here at the same time since they haven't seen or talked to each other in 6 months when the incident occurred.

"I'm gonna miss you, mom." I tell her honestly. "And I'm gonna miss you...but you have a beautiful and intelligent adviser that's always looking out for you." She told me.

"What does her beauty have to do with anything?" I said as she looks at me like 'really'. "I know you like each other, sweetie. It's the most obvious thing in the world." She said as I playfully rolled my eyes and she looked at me amused that I didn't deny it like I did at my birthday party when I was with Brooke.

"Is there something I should know, sweetie? About...you two?" She teased with a smirk but genuinely wanting to know and as much as I wanted to tell her, this was a two person relationship and I'm not gonna make any decisions by myself when it involves the two of us. That's a decision we have to make together. "No. Not at all." I reply sounding sure as she observed me for a while before slowly nodding. "Okay. It'll come out eventually." She said making me laugh that she didn't buy it.

Ally's POV

I walk out my room after putting all my session equipment away for when the next one occurs. I walk into the lobby deciding to buy a water bottle from the machine when Austin comes in. He sees me and immediately walks over to me as I pick up the water coming out the machine.

"Hey, I wanna apologize." He said making me the most confused person ever. "What could you possibly be sorry for?" I asked puzzled opening the cap and taking a sip. "Just for us not being able to answer all the questions you wanted us too. I felt like we were too subtle with stuff. I know you wanted a little more from us and we didn't exactly do the best we could." He said feeling bad as I looked at him because he was so clueless on my feelings about it.

I look around knowing this wasn't a place I wanted to talk to him privately. "Hey, could we talk in my car out front? I'm leaving to go to my college in a few minutes anyway." I say as he nods as we walk out together getting in my car as I start it so it has time to get warmed up.

When we get in, the first thing I do is face Austin who still has a guilty expression. "Listen to me. You and your mother did perfectly." I told him as he opened his mouth to protest but I shh'd him. "Though it was difficult for your mother, she was able to speak about your brother even if details were left out. And you babe, _you_..." I said as he looks down then back up at me. "You were the biggest trooper because you talked about your dad in a way I've never seen you talk about him before. Not to mention, you told your mother what you really thought about her and your brother's relationship drama." I said commending him.

"Most importantly...you cried for the first time sober in front of _me._ " I told him softly as he rolled his eyes at himself. "Stop. That was just embarrassing." He said turning his face away from me but I grabbed his chin and turned it back to me. "It shouldn't be. You let yourself feel things you didn't want to feel for so long and it overwhelmed you. It was an honor to see such an accomplishment from you." I said so he would realize he shouldn't be so hard on himself.

"Also, all it did was prove exactly what I knew this whole time. The man I love has the biggest heart in the world and he shared it with me in the best way." I smiled softly rubbing his right cheek as he stared into my eyes.

"How?"

"By letting me in." I reply grateful as he just looked at me in what seemed like a trance before leaning in and kissing me passionately as I kiss him back opening my mouth letting him take complete control as I taste him over and over again never wanting to let go.

Our heads switch sides as we deepen the kiss adding our tongues into because we couldn't get enough of each other. I feel Austin's hands in my hair as he pulls me closer to his passenger side and I moan from getting turned on and I know if we don't stop now, I'm gonna be later than I want to be at my university. Then again, I can't bring myself to stop.

"Austin..." I moan lightly as he pulls away and starts leaving kisses on my neck. "Don't leave yet, Dawson." He tells me while teasing my collar bone. "I have too. I don't want to give a bad impression on my first day back." I told him out of breath from the intense and passionate make out. "But you're not officially going back yet. You're just hanging with friends. Please?" He asked again in a begging voice facing me before we kiss again with sighs of satisfaction.

"You are going to be the death of me, Dawson." He says in between kisses. "I could say the same thing about you considering you're gonna get me in trouble with my best friends." I said pulling him away making both Austin and I groan in desperation.

"Dawsonnnn..." Austin whined looking insanely adorable. "I know, I know! I'm sorry but I have to go. I promise to be back as soon as I can, okay?" I told him as he sighed throwing his head back on the seat before facing me again in disappointment.

"Just don't get any ideas with any of those college guys? If you do, just think about the hot sex we have and how you can't get that anywhere else." He told me as I laughed shaking my head as he just smiled watching me.

"You are too much, you know that?" I said kissing his cheek. "Yeah, I know. Just making sure no one is pushing up on my girl when I'm not there." He said over protectively as I playfully rolled my eyes while he kissed my gently.

"I love you. Be careful driving there." He told me as I smiled softly. "I promise to be careful and text you as soon as I arrive there, okay? I love you too." I told him as he smiled at my words before kissing me one last time and then getting out.

"See you later, babe." I said waving before pulling off.  
 **  
*******************

Ally's POV

Walking onto my college ground after what seems like so long but it's only been weeks in reality felt pretty good, I'm not gonna lie. It's been a while and I won't deny that I've missed the smell of fresh flowers in the front property, the coffee stand, the snack machines right outside my main classes and seeing my friends faces everyday. I might not be back for good now but I can't wait to reunite with them and maybe see some more familiar faces.

Going on campus, and seeing all the beautiful views and mini shops brings a huge smile to my face but nothing makes me happier then when I hear my name being called from my favorite people in the world.

I turn around quickly as I see Kira and Marissa running towards me as I jump in both their arms. "Oh my god, Als! We missed you! It's been a week since we've seen you!" Marissa shouted beaming with overjoy that I was here. "You seriously get hotter every time we see you! Is it because of your hot patient, Austin?" Kira asked as I playfully rolled my eyes with a chuckle because she does not waste time.

"It's nice to see you two girls! And Kira...let it go." I said as she pouted and me and Marissa laughed. As much as I want to tell my friends that we are together, that's something me and Austin have to decide together and I think it's best to wait to announce to our friends and family after the program is over just to avoid unnecessary drama.

"Come on, you have to say hi to Steve. He was so excited when he heard you were visiting today." Marissa told me. "But I told you guys two days ago. He's just finding out?" I asked confused. "Well, we were so excited when you told us, we forgot to tell anyone else." She admitted with a shrug as I giggle.

We head inside the building and Kira and Marissa take me to the comfort zone where students usually study, talk or chill with their friends.

I see Steve looking through a book while also laughing at Elliot trying to juggle some mini balls and obviously failing. I smile because I remember him doing that all the time betting that he would perfect it someday.

"Look who it is, guys!" Kira squealed as they turned around stunned. "Oh my god, Ally!" Steve shouted coming over to me and picking me up with excitement. "God, I've missed you. No one gives good advice like you." He told me as I chuckled at the compliment.

"Hey, we give you advice all the time." Marissa scoffed offended. "Excuse me, I meant _good_ advice." He corrected making me laugh as Kira and Marissa smacked his arms as he blocked himself.

I laughed as Elliot came over to me with a smile. "Hi." He said shyly. "Hey." I replied just as awkward. "So, have you been?" He asked nicely. "Good, you?" I simply said not wanting to sound too happy about my life without him because I didn't want to hurt his feelings knowing he's still healing over the break up.

"Hey, we'll give you guys some space to talk." Kira said as Steve and Marissa nodding agreeing before they all left. Well, I didn't expect that. "Wanna sit?" He offered as I nodded as we sat on a couch.

"I have missed you, El. I was watching an episode of Scandal and was wondering if you hated Liv as much as I do right now." I said as he laughed.

"I do. I really do. She's become the worst right?"

"The worst!" I say as we laughed shaking our heads at our obsession with the show.

"I've missed you too. It's hard not to. You were the glue who kept the group together, Als. You were our balance." He said sweetly making me smile.

"You guys seem fine without me."

"Yeah, but it's hard not seeing you all the time. It was a routine of all of ours. We're all pretty attached to the hip for life."

"Of course. I also...wanted to invite you to my birthday bash tomorrow that Hahn is throwing for me." I told him even though I knew Austin was behind it but I didn't want to tell him that because that's an unnecessary sting to the heart.

"Oh, I didn't know you were celebrating it big this year."

"Yeah, I know but I wanted to wait and see how this meet up with you went. I'm sorry I'm telling you last minute." I said honestly. "I completely understand, Als. I'll definitely be there." He says as I smile happily.

"That's awesome! You're gonna have a great time, don't worry."

"I don't doubt that."

"Well, let's go find Kira, Marissa and Steve and hang with them before I have to go. There's so much to catch up on." I tell him as he nods agreeing as we stand up walking out and laughing about a situation he told me about that occurred when I wasn't here.

Austin's POV

Dallas, Cassidy and I are playing basketball and it's two against one because Cassidy is new and Dallas didn't think it was right to leave her alone. "What are you doing for Ally's birthday again?" Cassidy asked prying for info on her friend's day. "Remember Austin's throwing a party in a club for her with all her friends." Dallas told her as she smiled excited now remembering before trying to make another shot but missing.

"You really suck, Cass." I tell her as she gasped and Dallas punched my arm. "Dude, shut up!" He whispered as I tried to hold my laughter in.

"I told you this wasn't my thing. Ally is good at this, not me!" She said pouting going to the sidelines. "Well, she's not here. That's why you got to be her for the time being." I explained as she rolled her eyes feeling like she was being tortured.

"Why isn't she here again?" Dallas asked bouncing the ball before making a basket. "She's visiting her college campus to hang with some friends." I tell him as he nodded before his eyebrows raised intrigued.

"How do you feel about the Elliot situation?" He asked really curious. "There is no Elliot situation. He apologized to her and they are cool and so am I. That's it." I said nonchalant even though cool was not the word I was thinking of.

"Come on, dude. I know you. You don't let go of things easy."

"Maybe I don't, but it doesn't matter what I think."

"Yes, it does. You're her boyfriend."

"And he's one of her best friends. I can't compete with that."

"Oh my gosh, Austin isn't competing with anything!" Cassidy said walking over exhausted from listening to us. "It's obvious Ally loves you and only you. Elliot is her friend but she only wants you. Okay?" She said repeating a similar but different version of what Ally already told me in the car making me smile. "Got it." I replied making a basket for myself.

"Good. Now, I'm going inside to find some water before I pass out." She said out of breath walking inside making me laugh as Dallas shook his head.

"Next time you're missing Ally, keep my girlfriend off the court and out of it. She shouldn't have to suffer cause you're lonely, buddy." He said patting my shoulder before going inside.

I guess it's true what he said. I am lonely without Dawson here. I wouldn't be if I weren't trapped in this building and I could do things of my own but since I can't, I guess Ally is the one that makes my day better. Never would have thought that the first day I met her.

Ally's POV

After that much nice conversation with Elliot, we found the rest of our friends and spent a couple of hours having the best time of our lives with each other.

After a great time with them, I decided to visit the dean of the school who happens to like me a lot. There's something that has been on my mind for a few days and I finally have the chance to talk about it out loud.

When I knock, I am told to come in after a few seconds when I see Dean Parker sitting behind his desk with a gleeful smile getting up. "Ally Dawson. Now that is a face I want to see." He said as I beamed going up and hugging him as he returned it.

"Oh, it is so nice seeing you! Jeez, how many weeks has it been?" He asked losing track of time that I've been away.

"3 weeks sir."

"Yes, wow." He said still amazed that I was in front of him because we got use to seeing each other everyday. What can I say? I was the Dean's right hand woman.

"So, what are you doing here? I remember the program I helped you get into was 30 days. Tell me you didn't get fired?" He said with panic. "No, no I didn't get fired! It's going great. The person in charge Hahn likes me a lot and said I'm one of the best advisers she's ever known." I informed him as he sighed with relief.

"Well, that's nice to hear. A lot of people told me she's a tough cookie." He said speaking of Hahn. "She is, but she also has a soft side." I tell him as he nods listening. "I actually came here to visit my friends and hangout for a while but there's also something I wanted to talk to you about." I say as he tilts his head. "Okay, well sit down." He instructed me as I sat down in the chair as he sat behind his desk again.

"So, what's on your mind?" He asked nicely. "So, as you know each adviser at the program has a patient assigned to them." I started off as he nodded understanding. "Of course. Who is yours by the way? Do you get along?" He asked with a smile wanting to know more about my journey there. "My patient is Austin Moon." I told him and his smiled faded like the night.

"What?" He asked as if he didn't hear me.

"I said my patient is Austin Moon." I said lower this time internally sighing because it must mean he knows of him and what he did.

"Okay...I was warned he went to an alcoholic program. I didn't know it was that one. If I did, I would have never sent you near that psycho. I'm so sorry, Ally." He said apologetic as I shook my head.

"No, there's no need to apologize Dean Parker. He's not a psycho. He's a good guy, sir."

"Ally, he murdered someone."

"Yes...I'm aware of that."

"Then how can you possibly call him a good person."

"Because I've gotten to know him deeper than anyone has in his life."

"It could just be a facade he's putting on so he looks good in court."

"If he cared about looking good in court, he would testify." I stated as he looked beyond surprised.

"Wait...he's not gonna testify? Well, why the hell not? Perfect opportunity to make up some sob story to trick the jury onto his side." He proclaimed confused and it took everything in me to not roll my eyes because at the end of the day, it's easy to judge when you don't know someone personally. "No, he's not...because testifying means living through something truly traumatic he went through in front of a whole bunch of random people he doesn't know." I said as he didn't say something.

"Okay...why does any of this have anything to do with me?"

"I was wondering...if it was possible to get Austin Moon enrolled in next semester." I suggested as his eyes widen in disbelief. "Are you kidding? There's no way in hell!" He shouted, not at me but at the suggestion.

"I know, it seems crazy-"

"Seems crazy? So this enrollment...does this come during or after his imprisonment?" Dean Parker asked sarcastically as I sighed.

"I'm still working on making him testify, but if he does-"

"He can still be found guilty!"

"Yes, but he could also be found _not_ guilty! He is not the man he was made out to be. You and a lot of other people don't know the full story."

"You think the full story justifies what he did?"

"Of course not! But it sure would give a whole lot of clarity and insight on his side." I said as he sighed shaking his head upset that I was even talking to him about this.

"He's not known here by students, Miss Dawson. Only by the people in his own small town."

"Exactly! He deserves a fresh start if the judge says the words we're hoping for."

"No, you don't get it, Ally. The entire school district made sure all teachers, counselors and Dean's of Universities in the 100 mile radius were aware of what he did in his town so we'd know where he was attending just in case the trial went in his favor but we were not allowed to inform the students to alert them that one of their own, a young person broke the law in the worst way just in case he could live among them." He explained as I glanced down at the ground hating that he was talking about him as if he was just some monster.

"I can't risk them finding out who he is for _their_ sake, Ally. You know how easy it is with kids and the internet. I don't want them to fear being on campus."

"I get that, I really do but Dean Parker...I remember you sharing a very personal story in the auditorium one time about the rough childhood you endured and how it ruined a lot of things for you. Austin's story is not the same as yours but it had the same outcome. A hurt human being."

"Except I didn't kill anyone. I decided to be better."

"Not everyone has that option. Some situations are worst then others. You taught me that when I shared my bad experience in high school with you." He said getting silent for a while before sighing and shaking his head still.

"It's impossible for me to just accept this because even if he did have the most justifiable reason in the world, the school does not need the bad publicity." He said as I let out a breath that shows heartbreak and disappointment. "And I adore you so much Ally and I love how much you care about others, but if you keep pushing this...I might have to start rethinking you as valedictorian in 2 years." He tells me as I sigh nodding slowly before getting up.

"Okay...I understand but before I go..." I say getting some files out my bag. "These are some of Austin's free records online and extra curricular's _before_ he went through what he did in his life." I said placing them on the table as he just looked between them and me.

"Something happened to him and...I think it would be really selfish of you to not at least look into it." I told him honestly as he looks at me stunned that I called him out that way since we were so close but I couldn't help it. His reaction and stubborn personality really disappointed me.

I walked out with my dignity still intact because at least I know I tried. On my way, heading to the main doors, I see all my friends talking about something that made them laugh. "Oh good, you guys are already here. I was going to come find you all to say bye." I say coming up to them as they smiled sadly. "Ugh, Als. I wish you could have stayed longer." Kira commented as the rest nodded agreeing.

"Me too, but the university is a pretty far distance from the facility and I wanna leave now while there's still some light left." I told them as they nodded understanding. "Well, we're gonna miss you, Als but we'll see you again soon enough." Steve said hugging me as I smiled hugging him back.

As we pulled away, Kira and Marissa squeezed me tightly simultaneously as I sighed taking them in. Lastly, I go over to Elliot. "I'll miss you, El." I tell him as he smiled hugging me as I hug him tighter as the rest of the group smiles that we were really great friends again. "Bye guys. I love you." I said opening the door as they waved shouting they loved me too when I walked out.

Shortly after, on my way heading to my car, I see another car I recognized and when I peak into it, my eyes widen in surprise and confusion.

Austin's POV

"Babe, what the hell are you doing here?" Ally asked in bewilderment at my car door. "I used one of my get out cards because I realized we never had a proper first date and you definitely deserve one." I told her as she smiled before confusion stopped it.

"Wait, I thought you couldn't drive for another couple of months because of your suspension?" She asked folding her arms. "Let's just say my grandmother let me borrow her car when she found out it was to take it out. She also threatened me if I crashed it or didn't come back on time so let's get the show on the road." I tell her as her eyes widened.

"What the hell! Hahn knows about us?!" She yelled as I realized I never told her. "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. Get in the car and I'll explain everything." I say as she still looks in shock and confused before shaking her head.

"What do you expect me to do about my car? I'm not leaving it here." She said motioning to it. "You won't have too. I called a service online that drives cars to their desired location. You give them the license plate and they make another key set within an hour and boom. They take care of the rest." I explained.

"So, my car is just gonna magically be back at the facility's parking lot?" She asked not exactly buying it.

"Yup."

"It better be because if it's not. I will legit kill you." She said getting in on the passenger side as I pull off.

"So...explain!" She rushes me as I chuckle. "Okay, okay. After you told me you loved me yesterday, I went to my grandmother for advice because I felt like I didn't know what to anymore and in the middle of the advice I needed for you, she admitted that she knew about our relationship after seeing us go in a closet together." I explained to Ally who begins blushing like crazy shaking her head.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god...do you have any idea how embarrassing that is for me? I am your adviser." She said panicking.

"Yeah, but she doesn't care anymore."

"But why the hell not? She made such a big deal about it before."

"Yeah, I know but she said she loved how much I changed since being with you and she's not gonna stop my progress because of one rule."

"You're totally getting special treatment because you're her grandson."

"Obviously." I replied as she just chuckled shaking her head at the news.

"Well, that's good news at least. I won't have to feel like I'm lying to your grandmother the whole time since we'll still be together after the program." She said kissing my cheek as I get a bit nervous because she still doesn't know about the 20 year deal.

Yeah, I decided last night after I told Ally I loved her to open up and tell Ally the real official story when I'm ready but it doesn't change the fact that I'm still going to jail once I sign those papers when my lawyer returns in a week or less.

"By the way, Dallas and Cassidy knows about us too." I said nonchalantly as she looked at me and if I wasn't driving, I bet I'd be double over in laughter at the face she made because of all the surprises she's getting randomly today.

"You told them?! We had a deal!"

"I didn't tell them. I promise."

"Really? Then who did?" She asked not believing me.

"They already knew! I was playing basketball with Dallas and he randomly said he couldn't keep it in anymore and spilled that he knew about us as a couple. Then we wondered if Cassidy knew about it as well since you two were really close and all and she peeks out the outside door like a creep saying she knows and leaves." I admit to her as she just looks shocked but also amused.

"Wow...that's...wow. So everybody just knew?" She asked in shame as I laughed shrugging.

"I guess we weren't as good as hiding it as we thought."

"I blame you."

"Me?" I asked with a laugh.

"Yes! You are always trying to seduce me in hallways or trying to touch me in our sessions. Not to mention all the dirty things you whisper in my ear when people are around." She said calling me out on all my stuff as I smiled guilty.

"Don't act like you don't love all those things." I said placing my hand on her thigh since she's wearing a short skirt while I turn a corner. "I'm not. I'm just saying you could've been more subtle." She smirked.

"Maybe I don't care about people knowing about us."

"You know I wouldn't either if we weren't patient and adviser."

"Client."

"Here we go again." She said with a giggle and it's crazy how it became one of my favorite sounds in the world.

"Your hands are so warm." She commented from my hand on her thigh as I parked in front of the restaurant I was taking her too. "Do you want me to warm some other places?" I asked with raised eyebrows as she laughed leaning in close to my face.

"Why do you have to be so sexual all the time?" She smiled as I glanced at her soft pink lips that I wanted to attack right here and now and I could say the same thing for her because of the way she was looking at me.

"You don't like it?" I teased laying soft kisses down her collar bone as she shivered against my touch. "Of course I do, but I want to see gentlemen Austin for a day. _Just_ gentlemen Austin." She said slowly pulling me away from her neck even though I can tell it was hard for her to resist because she was softly biting her bottom lip.

"Alright, I can do that. Gentlemen Austin at your service for the rest of the night." I told her as she smiled appreciative kissing me on the lips before going for the door but I stop her.

"What?" She said confused.

"Gentlemen Austin opens doors for his girlfriend." I said as she giggled and motioned for me to do the honors as I got out the car and went to her side opening it for her. "Thank you, babe." Ally said sweetly as we begin walking into the restaurant hand in hand.

"So, how did your college visit go?" I asked Ally once we were sat down at out tables waiting for the drinks we ordered. "It went really well. Better than I expected." She told me. "Why didn't you expect it to go well?" I asked curious not knowing she was worried about anything. "You know...Elliot. I know I forgave him and all but we haven't seen each since and I knew it was gonna be weird and awkward." She explained as I nodded understanding.

"And was it?"

"At first, sure. But as we talked, things started to feel just like old times and it was really nice."

"Not boyfriend and girlfriend old times right?"

"No." She chuckled at my slight jealousy.

"You are the only guy on my mind." She reassured me as I blushed before shaking it off.

"How about you? What did you do when I was gone?"

"Nothing much. Played some basketball with Dallas and Cassidy and then took a nap."

"Wait... _Cassidy_ played basketball?" She asked amused.

"Well, she tried. She sucked badly and afterwards she needed a lot of water and a long nap."

"Oh my god..." She said lowly trying not to laugh knowing Cassidy wasn't a sports person at all.

"It's my fault anyway. I tried to get her to be you while you were away." I admit as her eyebrows furies in confusion.

"Why?"

"I don't know. I was really bored with you not being there. I'm not exactly given a lot of options on places to go being trapped in there and you're a big part at making that place bearable." I told her honestly.

"Awe, babe. That's so sweet." She teased making me jokingly roll my eyes.

"Here ya go, guys." The older male waiter said putting down Ally's water and my coke in front of us.

"Thanks." We both simultaneously said as the person smiled and opened his notepad.

"You guys know what you want?" He asked with the pen ready.

"Yeah, we do. We want to share the family size chicken casserole." I told him as he nodded writing it down, telling us he would be back in 15 minutes.

The food soon comes out and we begin eating. Ally tells me to come to her side since we're sharing a meal and I do and she smiles kissing my cheek making me smile as I wrap one arm around her and use the other to eat our dinner.

"God, this is delicious. You were so right." Ally said as I chuckled.

"For such a little thing, you sure can eat a lot."

"Does that bug you? Because just in case it did, I wouldn't care." She said defensively making me laugh.

"No, I actually find it hot."

"What don't you find hot?"

"Ice cream." I said sarcastically as she pushed me with a giggle.

"I can't take you serious sometimes." She said shaking her head with a smile.

"Do you know what you want for your birthday? Like an actual gift?" I asked curious.

"Um...I haven't really thought about it. Honestly, as long as you're there, I'm good." She told me.

"I know that. I'm awesome to be around."

"This is very true." She replied with a nod taking another bite of food.

"But seriously, I want to get you something nice." I said pushing for an answer.

"I don't know, babe. You should've thought of something days ago." She giggled. "Just surprise me." She told me with a shrug.

"Alright, I'll try." I say before noticing something.

"Hey, you haven't touched your water since you got it. Aren't you thirsty?" I asked her as she looked at it and shrugged. "I am but I kinda had a taste for something else. It's fine." She said avoiding eye contact and I figured out what she was hiding.

"You want alcohol don't you?" I asked amused as she looked guilty before facing me. "I was just craving a margarita since I can't have them tomorrow at my party because Hahn's policy will be there because of some of the people in the program being there, but ignore me."

"No, I'm not gonna ignore you. If you want a margarita then get a margarita, babe." I encouraged her.

"What the hell, Austin. No! What kind of adviser would I be? That's exactly why I wanted to keep the opinion to myself."

"I'm serious, Dawson. I know you're worried about me but I'm fine. I know I don't have the biggest argument considering my sobriety break 2 days ago but you of all people know, I'm an emotional drinker. Not an obsessive one." I said as she still shook her head.

"Babe, your birthday is tomorrow and I want it to be everything and more for you but if alcohol is the icing on the cake to make it a little better especially since you haven't had it since you've been in the program, then all means have at it. Just because us people can't handle drinks doesn't mean you should suffer too." I explained to her.

"I don't know, Austin. I think it's cruel of me to drink in front of you when it's so tempting."

"But that's my point, babe. It's not tempting. In fact, the only tempting thing I see at this table is you." I say as she giggles shaking her head at my flirting.

"Are you absolutely sure?" She asked hesitating.

"I'm positive." I told her as she slowly nodded and the waiter came back just in time.

"You guys need anything else or do you want the check?" He asked us. "Actually, I would like a raspberry margarita." She told him as he nodded writing it down. "How about you, sir?" He asked facing me. "Can I get a chocolate brownie with vanilla ice cream for dessert?" I ask him. "No problem. I'll be back soon enough." He told us walking away as Ally smiled at me.

"You really are amazing." She said as I smirked picking up her hand and kissing it. "Anything for you, baby." I said kissing the side of her head.

My dessert and her drink comes back and she enjoys it while I enjoy my food and I could tell she wanted another one and I had to persuade her to get that one too and the next thing I know, she's had about 4 of them and that's when I cut her off.

I should've cut her off sooner but she just seemed so care free and loosened up. Drunk Dawson was definitely a lot of fun but now it was time to go because she was starting to get loud and cheer for no reason at all.

As I managed to get her and myself in the car, she kept trying to seduce me which I found hilarious. "You are the...best boyfriend eveeeeeeeeeeeer!" She said with a wasted giggle as I shook my head starting the car and driving off.

"When we get back, I am taking you to bed." I tell her as she pouted then smirked. "Only if it's with you..." She teased running her hand along my thigh. "You keep doing that, we're gonna crash and not make it back." I say and she takes it away fast and saying oops like a little kid.

Soon enough, we arrive back at the facility and I park Hahn's car in the exact same parking spot making sure I don't hit anything because lord knows she'll kill me if she sees even a little dent on it and then she'll never let me borrow it again. I also see Ally's car that she was so worried about the whole ride to the restaurant. She can thank me in the morning.

I hold Ally up as best as I can since she's not exactly capable of doing it herself. We past the front desk and thank god the clerk is asleep because if they saw an adviser coming in drunk, they would be fired on the spot.

Ally is smiling and giggling at nothing while I get the card out to my room opening it and rushing us both in there so we won't get caught. I gently let go of Ally to get her some water to water the alcohol down in her system. She continues to laugh while dancing around the room. "Jeez, Dawson. When I said have at it, you really took that to heart." I commented as she just giggled some more while I tried to hand her the water as she shook her head rejecting it.

"Come on, babe. It'll make you feel better."

"But I feel fiiiiiiiiine."

"I meant in the morning. You're gonna have a massive hangover and you're gonna be pissed you didn't listen to me." I told her as she rolled her eyes and almost tripping at the same time but I caught her.

"Are you an expert or something, Moon?" She asked with a hazed smile and teasing fingers going down my shirt but I wasn't fazed by it because she was beyond wasted and I'm not taking advantage of her even if she is my girlfriend.

"Here sit down on the bed." I say trying to locate her to it but she scoffs and pulls away. "I'll sit where I wanna sit, mister." She pouted angrily in my face before going against the wall taking a deep breath then falling down sloppily. I sigh amused shaking my head at her stubbornness, wondering if this is how stubborn I am to her when I'm sober.

I decide to just sit next to her for a while and try to get her to drink some water again in a couple of minutes. "I just wanna say...I appreciate you saying you'll eventually tell me the full story last night, Austin." She said patting my arm without looking at me as I nodded before puzzlement filled my brain.

"What do you mean you appreciate me saying that? You think I'm just saying that to get you off my back and don't believe I actually will?" I asked slightly offended but remain calm because she is drunk so getting in an argument would be pointless cause she wouldn't even remember it tomorrow.

"Well...yeah. It's okay, though...I have come to terms that some people can't open up fully, ya know?" She asked facing me as her eyes hang low and she smiles patting my hand. "Dawson, that may be true and it was for me for a very long time but I meant it. I am gonna tell you the full story, I'm just figuring out when and how now." I tell her truthfully as she went back to just staring across the other side of the room not saying anything else but I still had something on my mind.

"Opening up is difficult whether you trust the person or not. You've been mysterious about something you went through ever since you got here and haven't told me a word about it either. Yeah, it's not in your job requirement but like you said we are boyfriend and girlfriend off the clock so..." I say putting her on the spot as an intoxicated giggle comes out before she stops completely and a different expression takes over.

I observe her face and though I can tell she is still hella drunk, she has the expression of sadness, heartbreak and dread covered on her entire face. My insides start to feel bad as we sit there in silence and I wonder if I made her remember some things she didn't want to.

Ally suddenly crosses her legs Indian style and runs her right hand through her hair slightly taking a deep breath before leaning her head on the wall looking up at the ceiling.

"When my dad died when I was 14...I went into the worst depression in my life. It was so unexpected and I couldn't comprehend for the life of me how one day someone could be here and the next, they are just...gone...like the wind." Her voice cracking at the last word.

I feel my heart weep for her because I know what it's like losing someone so quickly without a warning considering our dads died in the exact same way.

"He was my best friend, my heart, and my everything and I didn't how to live knowing I couldn't ever hold, hug or kiss him goodbye ever again." She said as a tear fell while she continued to avoid eye contact and focus on the ceiling.

"After that, I became completely different. My clothes changed to all black, every song I listened to was spewing about death and negativity and I stopped talking to every single childhood friend of mine including Melissa, Kira and Steve. The only reason I kept in contact with Elliot was because he was super close with my father and he would tell me about their talks and that made me feel closer to him even though he wasn't there." She explained as I nodded slowly taking it all in and making sure she knew I was listening.

"God, I changed so drastically and my mom had no clue on what to do. I barely talked, I barely ate and I didn't leave my house unless it was to go to school. I even refused to go to my dad's grave after the funeral because denial was so much better than the reality of living in a world without him." She uttered as I watched multiple tears fall down her cheeks and she goes to wipe them but it doesn't help because more followed after.

I almost comfort her right then and there because it was one of the worst feelings seeing Dawson in pain but I realized that if I held her now, she wouldn't be able to finish what she was saying and what she was saying was important because she was opening up for the first time and for her own sake she needs to do what she teaches me and feel the pain no matter how much it hurts.

"At school, the people thought I was weird and creepy from how I dressed and how I kept myself isolated so that's when the bullying started. They would scream 'emo' at me in the hallways and everyone would laugh, throw my books down for no reason and even pull my hair in class and the teachers didn't do anything but ask them to politely stop." She scoffed with dry laughter as I looked at her in shock of all the things she had endured that I would have never guessed.

"It's funny because the Ally Dawson before my dad's death would have never taken the shit I did from those stupid and immature kids. I would have stood up for myself because that's always what my dad taught me. But...I was so depressed Austin and I didn't care about myself anymore so I let people treat me like garbage because that's exactly what I felt like." She stated as crying sounds started to exit her mouth and that's when my heart completely broke.

"It's just...I always feel so guilty now because my mother lost the love of her life and she couldn't grieve properly because I was having a meltdown." She told me as I put my hand on hers as she clinched mine tightly. "That's not your fault. You were hurting too." I spoke lowly as she finally looked in my eyes as I stared into her moist red ones that were tired from the pain they constantly witnessed.

Ally moved at a slow pace as she grabbed the cup of water I placed next to her whenever she wanted it. But instead of drinking it, she turned around her right arm, pouring the water on her wrist removing foundation as it revealed short purple marks. I stare in shock and disbelief as she switches to the left side revealing the exact same thing. "This is what I did to myself when stuff got too hard and I couldn't bare the pain anymore. Which is ironic because it only helped temporarily. Felt as if I was releasing all my inner demons and the sadness that seemed to follow me everywhere I'd go." She described as I didn't know how to respond and she continued to avoid eye contact in shame but she shouldn't be.

What the hell, Austin?! Say something!

"I use to cut myself for a year before I actually tried to kill myself." She confessed closing her eyes at the tragic memory as my eyes almost popped out of my head. No way. No way did Miss Perfect Ally Dawson try to end her life. It couldn't be. She was way too good for the world and it definitely couldn't survive without her. I know I couldn't.

"My mother found me and that was the last straw for her. She said she wouldn't let the evilness of the world take her baby girl from her too so she signed us both up for therapy. It took so long, but I eventually started to heal along with my mother and once I felt like myself again, I made a promise to my mother and more importantly to myself to always remember my own worth." She spoke a little more confidently but with sad undertones.

"After everything...all I wanted to do was help others who were also struggling in life. That's why I'm here, Austin. Not because of my college internship. Not even because I'm annoyingly optimistic. And certainly not because I am Miss Perfect who can solve any and everyone's problems." She said naming all the reasons I accused her of being in here for at one point or another as I felt extremely guilty even though I haven't thought those things for a long time now.

"I'm here because I am just as flawed as anyone else in this building. I just wanna help someone how someone helped me. That's all I ever wanted to do..." She whispered lowly as her voice cracked and one lonely tear falls down her cheek. It's amazing how gorgeous she can be even when she is crying. She looks at me after a few seconds and chuckles wiping her face.

"I know...I'm a mess!"

"No, you're not. Don't ever say that."

"It's the truth. I'm sorry I turned our perfect first date into the depressing Ally Dawson show."

"Stop!"

"Austin-"

"Dawson." I said sternly making sure she looked at me. "I'm happy you trusted me with something so personal." I told her appreciative as she nodded sadly looking back down.

"Ally." I say lowly as she looks up a little surprised because I called her by her first name and I don't do that unless I'm thinking or talking about her in my own head. She watches as I hold both her arms and lean down softly kissing both wrists and all her scars before facing her again which causes her to stare at me mesmerized and emotionally but most of all just pure love.

"I think you are the most beautiful girl in the world, Ally Marie Dawson." I confessed saying her full name as tears filled her eyes again but in happiness. "I love you." She told me shaking her head as if she felt blessed to have found me and I don't know why because I was definitely the blessed one.

I smiled wrapping her petite body into mine as she got comfortable and we sat against the wall together. "I love you...so much." I return the meaningful words before kissing her forehead gently as her eyes closed from the comfort and eventually falling asleep in my arms.

 **END OF CHAPTER REVIEW QUESTIONS  
1\. Thoughts on the session Ally did with Austin and his mother?  
2\. Are you enjoying Austin and Ally's relationship?  
3\. Did you expect Ally to ask what she did to the Dean of her college?  
4\. Reaction to Ally finally opening up to Austin about her own tragic past?**


	22. I've Never Known Love Like This

**DAY 22**

Cassidy smiled walking down the hallway with a mini cart for the great friend she had the pleasure of meeting in this life changing program. She thought she would have to knock when she arrived at the door, but the good convenience of her great friend's door already being cracked open helped her in advance.

She pushed the door open with the cart and nothing else but huge glee on her face. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" She cheered and her smile was quickly wiped away at the vivid image of her friend moaning while riding her patient in bed before Ally screamed in horror and Austin gaped in shock trying to cover Ally more than himself as Cassidy turned away covering her eyes.

"Oh my god, Cass! What are you doing here?!" Ally yelped from under the covers as Cassidy shivered from the traumatic image. "I'm so sorry! I was just trying to be nice bringing you a birthday breakfast and the door was already cracked open." She told her extremely embarrassed friend. "It was?!" She shouted as she then heard a smack which she figured went to Austin who said ouch.

"Why didn't you close the door all the way?!"

"I thought I did, but I guess I wasn't paying enough attention." He admitted as she sighed and there was an awkward silence between all three of them for a while.

"Well, thank you for the breakfast Cass. I'm sure it'll be delicious." She said grateful. "You can turn around. We're completely covered." Ally let her know as she turned around with an awkward smile. "I really am sorry. But you seem more shocked that I caught you having sex and not about the actual relationship so I'm guessing Austin told you that Dallas and I know." She said as Ally nodded.

"Yes, I know you two know but it doesn't make this any less embarrassing and awkward."

"Yeah, I know. I'm just gonna go and unlike that one, I'll close the door completely." She told her friend as she smiled appreciative but still with a knowing blush.

Ally's POV

Austin and I watch as Cassidy leaves before I turn and hit him in the arm. "I can't believe you didn't close the door all the way! That could've easily been someone else!" I said upset as he rubbed his arm dramatically.

"Yeah, yeah I know. I said I was sorry."

"Sorry is not good enough Austin. We both have to start being more careful. It already bothers me that Hahn, Dallas and Cassidy know."

"Why? They would have known eventually."

"Yeah, but still..."

"Still what? Are you ashamed of people knowing you're with me, Dawson?" He asked kinda hurt though he tried to hide it. "Of course not, baby. I'm just a little worried of how they'll think of me. The 'adviser dating her patient' doesn't take her job seriously is probably what I am to them." I voiced my concerns.

"Are you kidding me? Dallas and Cassidy could never think that about you. You help Cass with her own patient almost everyday. Also, Dallas said you would be good for me _because_ of how good you are at this job. Not to mention, Hahn compliments your advising skills all the time so I don't know what you're worried about. It's all in your head." He tells me as I sigh with a smile as my boyfriend once again makes me feel better.

"Plus, it's your birthday today and I don't want anything to stress you out, okay?" He said kissing me softly as I smiled into it.

"Well, my friend kind of ruined my birthday sex." I say with a pout as he smirked. "Well, we can always get back to that." He said climbing on top of me again as I laughed in between the kisses he gave me before making sweet love to me which felt like a blissful lifetime.

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Austin's POV

Dallas and I show up at Ally's birthday party venue to make sure everything is going as planned and set up just as asked for. "She's gonna love this, man. You really came through for her." Dallas complimented. "Thanks. I had to as her boyfriend or else she'd totally dump me." I said as he laughed.

"Man, I never thought I'd see the day where Austin Moon worried about a girl dumping _him_." He voiced as I chuckled. "Yeah, I know but what can I say? Dawson is different. She's got a way of...getting to me like no one else has." I told him as he smiled before smirking.

"Yeah, I heard. Cass told me all about the cringe worthy sex walk in she had with you two this morning." He told me as I blushed with an awkward laugh.

"Um, yeah...we did not expect that. It was my fault though because I forgot to close the door the whole way. If I didn't, I could've spared your girlfriend the trauma." I stated as he laughed shaking his head.

"Is this fine, Mr. Moon?" One of the women party planners asked while putting up a birthday banner that said 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALLY!' and I examined it. "If you can make it a little more even then it'll be perfect. Thanks." I told her as she nodded doing what I said as I follow where Dallas went to sit in front of the bar checking something on his phone.

"You mind bringing that cooler you have at your house tonight for the party? I and some others obviously can't have liquor because of Hahn's policy so we have to have like soda's and juice and stuff. With the cooler, I can make sure it's cold all the time." I tell him as he nods.

"Yeah, no problem. I'll go pick it up after I finish helping you in here."

"Thanks man." I say patting his back.

"So, have you heard from your lawyer since you've been in here?" He asked as I contemplated telling him about my meeting with my lawyer just a few days ago. "Um...actually yeah I have." I said sitting on a stool next to him since this was turning into a conversation.

"You have?" He asked surprised for some reason.

"Yeah."

"Oh...wow. I know I asked but I didn't think you actually have since the trial date is months away."

"I know but my mom had warned me that he wanted to meet in person about something and so he came up and we talked."

"About what? If you don't mind me asking."

"It was about a plea deal. You know how my step father's sister is behind this because she wants justice for her brother?"

"Yeah."

"Well, before she repeatedly told my lawyer that she never wanted to make a plea deal with me because I deserve nothing less than life in prison. Yet, somehow he convinced her to bring it down."

"To what exactly?" He asked concerned knowing that it still couldn't be good as I sigh dreading to tell anyone else this but he's my best friend and I know he'd tell me if it were the other way around.

"20 years."

"20 years?!" He shouted loudly as I covered his mouth.

"Dude, shut the fuck up!" I tell him in a whisper yell looking around not wanting everybody to know my business. "I'm sorry but what the fuck, Austin? How the hell is that a deal?!" He whispered shouted upset.

"I said the same thing to my lawyer but it's the best we got."

"The hell it is."

"No, it's true. Even if she wanted to drop it lower which she doesn't...at all by the way because she hates me more than the devil hates humans...she couldn't. By the court of law, 20 years is the minimum of years a person can get for first degree murder UNLESS found not guilty by the court." I explained to him the things I've learned from my lawyer.  
"God, Austin. What did you say? Never mind, ignore that. I know you rejected that piece of shit deal but when is your lawyer gonna be back to discuss some other option because there has to be one dude." He said vividly sad and pissed off as I didn't say anything because I did the opposite what I said. He looks at me confused on why I got so silent as I see the wheels in his head start to turn and he realizes why. "No...no, no...no you didn't do it, Austin. You wouldn't...no you didn't. Tell me you didn't take the deal, Austin." He said as his voice started to get louder and panicked with each word he spoke.

"...I had no other choice." I say as his eyes widen. "DAMN IT, AUSTIN!" He yelled slamming down his hands on the counter top as everyone stared at us before Dallas stormed out not giving a damn what anyone else thought. I sighed and ran out following him.

As I caught up, I turned him around to see a face who looked like he could be on trial for murder next. "Look, man you think I wanted this? You think I want to throw 20 years of my life away? You think I wanted to miss out on something I could've had with Dawson or finally fixing my relationship with my brother?" I questioned as he just stared at me upset but the more I looked at him, the more I saw just hurt behind his eyes.

"It was either 20 years or a life sentence. I didn't have a choice."

"YOU HAD A CHOICE! WE BOTH KNOW IT SO STOP SAYING YOU DIDN'T!" He yelled the loudest I've ever heard him yell causing me to go mute because I couldn't defend my statement because he was right and I hated it.

"You had a choice ever since your lawyer told you that you had a shot of being found not guilty if you just testified and you rejected that choice ever since." He said as I looked around avoiding eye contact acting nonchalant as if I didn't care. "It was hard, Austin. I get that. You know what? I don't get that because I didn't have to go through it but you know what? I wouldn't keep my mouth shut while someone else dictates what I do for the rest of my life."

"You don't know that."

"I do know that! Because I'd be damned if my whole life gets thrown away because of something someone else caused. It's on him, Austin, not you! So, why do you keep continuing to let him win even when he's dead?!" He shouted upset and more so confused at my actions.

"It...it's not official yet. Not until he comes back in a week or less to give me the papers to sign."

"Why are you telling me this? Oh, am I suppose to cheer? Am I suppose to amend you because that means you might change your mind? No, it doesn't because you never do Austin because you don't care about what anyone says."

"That's not true, man."

"But it is. It's been true for a long time. Do you have any idea how hard it is to convince you to do the right thing for yourself? It is exhausting, Austin and I'm tired."

"What does that mean?"

"It means I'm done, man."

"What? So, you're just not my friend anymore? Seriously?"

"I didn't say that. I said I'm done, as in I'm done with this court drama, trial drama and other bullshit I have spent the last 6 months of my life stressing about. You're my best friend Austin and I love you like a brother but I can't keep doing this. So, if we talk it's gotta be about anything else except for what's going on in that department because I no longer want any part of it. I'm tired of feeling sad, anxious and pissed off for things that you could prevent. So, that's what I mean when I say I'm done." He finishes as I stare in complete shock after he shared his entire mind and personal thoughts about the situation. "I'll go get the cooler and then I'll see you later at the party." He then said lowly before turning and walking away as I watched and something in my body started to hurt as I felt like for the first time, I truly lost my best friend even if he said that I didn't.

After standing there for what felt like forever as I tried to be a man and not shed any tears, I turned around and went back inside to focus on my girlfriend's birthday party.

Ally's POV

"Oh my gosh, I still can't get over how cute they are!" I say making baby noises to Mia as I bounced her while she giggled. "Thanks. It's hard being away from them so soon after giving birth, but the visits really do help." Erica told me as she held the other twin, Mya in her arms.

Erica's first love and recently reunited boyfriend came with their kids for a visit. He was excited to see her but extremely tired since he's been taking care of the kids when the babysitters are not there and two is definitely harder then one so she offered him her bedroom in the facility so he can take a nap and rest.

"I can't wait to have them some day." I say honestly as she smiles. "That doesn't surprise me. I think you'd make an amazing mother." She told me as I smiled grateful.

"Thanks."

"I mean it. You love and genuinely care about people so your kids would definitely have a good example to follow after." She complimented me as I looked at her beautiful kids and thought about how that could be me one day.

Then for some reason, I couldn't help but think about Austin too considering he is my boyfriend. I know I'm being dramatic and a typical young person who naively thinks that they'll automatically marry and be with the person they are with now forever. Also, it doesn't help our rare chances when Austin is on trial and could be in prison for a long time or life.

I can't put my life on hold if he goes to prison. That doesn't mean I don't love him or that I'm selfish. You have to look at it this way. I just met Austin 21 days ago and you expect me to go wait for a man who could be spending most of his life in jail? Then I'd be considered desperate and stupid for making such a drastic decision on a whim. Maybe I'd also feel better if I knew Austin was doing everything he could to avoid jail time like testify but knowing he's not, doesn't help the mindset that he doesn't care about his life and I can't spend my whole life being his anchor no matter how much I love him. A person has to be able to count on themselves someday.

Plus, I know Austin would never want me to wait on him because he's grown so much and I know he only wants the best for me and that's something I never thought I'd say the first day I met him. Also, not waiting for him while he spends his life in jail doesn't mean I'm not gonna be there for him. I'm with him until the end when it comes to still being his friend because I refuse to not have him in my life in whatever form that means but what I'm talking about is also worst case scenario.

If you think I'm giving up that easily on Austin's decision to not testify, you have mistaken because as far as I know Austin is my man and I want a future with him and I'm gonna fight for it no matter how slim our chances are.

"Ally, can I ask you something?" Erica asked snapping me out of my own thoughts as I decided to rock Mia. "Yeah, of course." I told her as she nodded her head a little nervously.

"I feel invasive bringing this up but over a week ago, when I returned from the hospital, I overheard a lot people talking about some altercation you and Austin had with your ex boyfriend. I remember you talking to me about him when you were together and how happy you seemed and I thought you'd eventually tell me when you were ready but you never did. Of course you don't owe me an explanation but in the little time I've known you, you have become like a little sister to me and you would always confide in me." She said as I looked away avoiding eye contact.

"So...why didn't you?" She asked curious as I shrugged a little with sigh. "I guess...I was embarrassed. I had convinced everyone around me and myself that I was happy in a relationship that I was actually bored and miserable in. Then it blew up in my face and I felt terrible for breaking someone's heart. Basically I felt like a true asshole so I'm sorry if you felt left out." I told her sincerely as she nodded understanding.

"Did he get physical with you? That's what I heard."

"God, no. A lot of people witnessed it, so you know how people talk and rumors spread. Austin was the only one who got physical and it was with Elliot who called me a slut." I said with a chuckle as she looked at me strange.

"Um, and how is that funny?" She asked confused.

"Because back then it was such a tragedy to me but now I'm fine. Better than fine."

"Is it because he's out your life?"

"No. Not at all. We are friends again. Great friends and I'm happier than I've been in a long time."

"Oh, so you made up? That's amazing. I know you said you two were really close."

"Yeah, best friends."

"Did it scare you when Austin punched him?" She asked curious.

"I was more shocked, but he's impulsive and protective."

"Especially with you."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing really. It just seems like he's grateful for you like he should be. You have helped him so much, Ally. You should be proud of the work you've accomplished so far with him." She said as I smiled with a nod. "I am. It's a two way street so it's him putting in a lot of the effort." I say as she agrees before observing me for a while but not saying anything.

"What is it?" I ask suspicious of her silence as she hesitates before shaking her head. "Erica..." I trail off as she looks back in my eyes before sighing knowing I wasn't gonna let it go. "I was just, um wondering if...do you know?" She asked as I scrunched my face up in confusion.

"About what?"

"Do you know about Austin and what he did?" She asked more specifically as I finally got what she was talking about.

"Never mind. I'm crossing the line, that's something you should talk to him about."

"No, no it's okay Erica. I know already." I assured her as she looked at a little surprised.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I knew shortly after my arrival."

"Oh my god, seriously? It couldn't have been Austin who told you. I've known him for 3 years and he's not a naturally open person no matter how much he shares."

"It wasn't him who told me but I do know."

"Does he know that you know?"

"He does and he wasn't too happy about it because he thought it would change my perception of him."

"Did it?"

"Not at all." I say honestly as she smiled slightly.

"That must have made him feel good."

"It did. Austin is a good guy, and he needs to know someone is in his corner."

"Yeah, I know. I'm worried about him. He's been like a little brother to me and I don't wanna see his life thrown away from him like it could be. He's never told me anything about his personal life but I know there had to be a reason for what he did and I wish there was a way to get real justice served." She stated with a sigh as I look down at Mia in my arms who fell fast asleep.

"There is a way to get justice but Austin is being the stubborn human being he was born to be preventing that...but that's not gonna change how much I'm gonna fight for him. I'm not gonna sit next to him while he gives up just because he lost hope in himself when I didn't." I tell her as she sits up holding Mya who just played with her mother's necklace. "He's really lucky you to have you as an adviser, Ally. I've never seen one of his ever care like you have before. Thanks for looking out for my friend." She told me as I nod. "No problem." I reply with a smile rubbing the back of a sleeping Mia.

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Austin's POV

"Where the hell are you taking me?" Ally asked with a blindfold still on her face from when she first got in the car. "How many times are you gonna ask that until you realize I'm not telling you?" I respond holding her hand leading her up. "Jesus, babe. This is high up. I feel like I'm losing my breath." She joked before we stop abruptly. "Alright, you can take it off." I advise her as she doesn't hesitate to remove it and when she does she smiles slightly then hits my arm.

"Why did you bring me here as if I haven't seen this place before. I'm the one who showed you it!" She laughed as I smiled admiring the amazing view of my girlfriend.

"Yeah, and I really loved it. I wanted to bring you here because this is where me and you happened for the first time."

"You mean the first time we had sex?" She asked with raised eyebrows.

"Well, you did seduce me that night."

"I kinda did, didn't I?" She giggled as I nodded with a smirk.

"Okay, so why did I have to wear a blindfold? This is nothing new to me." She asked curious. "You sure about that?" I asked turning around and pointing to the car with a mini picnic set up on the trunk of it. She looks at it in amazement and in disbelief before looking back at me.

"How the hell did you set up that quickly?" She questioned stunned.

"Well, when you were rambling on and on about when you could take the blindfold off, it gave me time to do that. I needed you to wear it the whole ride because I didn't want you to see where we were going to give away the location of our date because it has a special meaning." I explained to her as she sighed lowly with a smile that looked more in love than ever.

"You consider our first time here a special meaning to our relationship?"

"Of course. It got me you right?" I said wrapping my arms around her as she grabs my face and kisses me passionately as I tighten my pull against her waist as we meet the insides of each others mouths over and over again.

"I love you..." Ally whispered as we pulled away as I still had some of her sweet tasting lip gloss on my lips. "I love you too, Dawson." I replied with a smile before leaning down and kissing her hand making her swoon before walking her over to the roof of the car and sitting on it in front of all of the food I packed.

"This all looks so good." She tells me looking like she doesn't know where to start. "Well, don't eat too much. Remember we got your party later." I say as she nods before taking a bite of a pickle.

"I just feel bad sometimes. I feel like you are using all of your outside passes on me and I don't want them to go to waste."

"Nothing is going to waste if it has anything to do with you, baby girl." I tell her as she blushed before leaning in and slowly planting a soft short kiss on me as I look deep in her eyes.

"You're beautiful. You know that, Dawson?" I state as she just giggles. "I'm okay, I guess." She shrugs shaking my comment off. "No, you're beautiful." I correct her. "God, you're so damn beautiful." I speak lowly as she looks at me intensely before slowly putting down the pickle she was holding.

I watch her stare at me for a few good seconds before observing her pick the food up and place it on the roof of the car out of touch. "What's wrong? You're not hungry anymore?" I asked her curiously because of her actions. "I am...just for something else." She tells me and that's when I realize what she meant before she leans in kissing me passionately as I return it with a sigh of satisfaction as her soft lips touch mine and the world is suddenly all right again.

I slowly lift up the short dark purple dress she's wearing for tonight and give her butt a little squeeze causing her to moan sexily in my mouth which just makes me smirk before deepening the kiss before she decides to roll us over getting on top of me. Ally pulls away from my lips to observe me before a sly smile appears before she slowly teases me bringing the straps to her dress down and stops it below her breast where I can get a good look at her black lace bra that turns me on beyond words. She smirks when she sees me metaphorically watering at the mouth from how incredibly beautiful and sexy she is. I watch as she moves her hands to her back as she undoes her bra before removing it off her body never breaking contact, but I do to take a good look at her gorgeous perky and pink nippled breast.

I lean up wrapping my arms around her bare back and begin leaving gentle and wet kisses on her chest, then in between her breast before going to the left side and taking the hard nipple in my mouth and swirling it with my very excited tongue.

"Mmmmmm," Ally moaned longingly throwing her head back as my mouth slopped at her nipple more ferociously before switching to the other side flicking her nipple quickly up and down which brings out more moans from my girlfriend who seems to be in heaven. Yet, I'm no where near done. It's her birthday and it's all about pleasuring her tonight.

"You okay?" I ask lowly and husky as I watch her breath heavily as she nods to reassure me. "I'm more than okay, baby." She tells me as I chuckle before kissing her and flipping us over so that I'm on top now.

I sit up for a second unbuckling my belt and pulling my pants down far enough to expose my boxers. Ally starts lifting under her dress to take it off all the way but I stop her hands. I lean down making eye to eye contact to her special area covered with black lace panties and kiss it softly making her shiver underneath me. I kiss it a second time but this time I can feel her extreme wetness from on top of her underwear. I pull it down revealing her nice clean shaven kitty that I love to make purr.

I spread her legs open seeing her wetness glisten in the night. I run my fingers up and down her sex slowly as she whimpers from my touch. I decided to not waste any more time with teasing. She was already wet and all ready for me.

Ally inhaled as I swept my tongue over her engorged center. From the back to the front I traced her folds, making sure to explore every inch, not to waste a single drop of her sweet nectar. I watched as she bit her lip, writhing in the sweet torture I was currently providing. I clasped strongly at her thighs, holding her in place as I thrust my tongue into the tight walls of her womanhood, fucking her relentlessly. Drowning in her wetness, I slopped at her center as if the flavor was intoxicating. I drank it all in. She tried to grip at invisible objects because the pleasure was becoming almost too much. Still biting her lip trying to suppress the moans that threatened to escape her as a courtesy to no one because there wasn't anyone else for miles to come but when I lightly bit then flicked at her clit, she squealed loudly with pleasure causing a proud smirk to spread across my face. She tried to stop my assault on her clit, by briefly pulling my head up but I wasn't nearly done.

Ally smiled with a shake of the head because I really am something else. "Oh, don't worry." I say with amusement in my voice. Without taking my eyes off of her, I slid my long fingers through her slit and into her aching pussy. Her mouth slightly agape as she watches me as I deftly fucked her with my fingers. The sound as they slipped easily into her filled the air and I could tell she felt herself ready to erupt. I observed every twitch in her face as she reacted to the movement of my fingers.

I took note that when I curled it in a come hither motion, her eyes open a little wider and her breathing becomes a little louder. My motions increased until suddenly I replaced all my fingers on my right hand to my manhood filling the warm wet place I've been missing to feel and she gasp loudly into the night. She began to match my movements, feeling herself about to lose control, while I thrust in and out of her trying to contain my own pleasure as I lean against her neck. I grind into her over and over again making sure I go as deep as I can and I can tell she loves it because she places her hands under my shirt that's still on scratching my bare back in desperation from the pleasure intake.

Ally's legs begin to shake and my member becomes to swollen and throb and we held against each other tightly knowing exactly what was coming. When our release was over and done with, I slowly removed myself from inside her as I hear nothing but a few howls and our heavy breathing. I pull my boxers and pants back up feeling much better than I did earlier in the day. Ally puts her bra and panties back on as I zip up her dress for her but she just turns to me as I just smirk and wink.

"I hate you so much." She tells me as I chuckle before moving closer to her. "Are you sure? Because it seems like you really enjoyed what I did a second ago." I trailed off rubbing up her thigh softly as her breath hitches again. "I'm sorry, babe. I couldn't help myself. You were so...wet." I teased as she glanced between my eyes and lips before she kissed me and I pulled her in closer as we engage in a heavy and passionate make out session.

"What are you doing to me, Austin?" Ally breathed pulling away. "I could say the same thing, beautiful." I reply kissing her one last time before taking her hand and opening the door for her. She smiles getting in as I got in the driver seat because it was time to go to her party and I really hope she loves it.

Ally's POV

Austin and I walk hand in hand toward the club my party is taking place in and I really hope it will be as fun as everyone says it'll be. He opens the door and everyone cheers happy birthday instead of 'surprise' which makes since considering everyone knew that I knew about the party. It was no big secret but I had no idea how it would look and it looks beyond incredible.

"Babe, oh my god. It is gorgeous in here!" I whisper shout over the loud music playing as he smirks.

"I knew you'd like it."

"I love it." I correct him and I wanted to kiss him but I knew I couldn't with all these eyes on me. "Thank you so much. You're the best, you know that?" I say as she just shrugs and I chuckle kissing his cheek keeping it subtle.

Soon, many of my coworkers at the clinic, and new friends come up to me wishing me a happy birthday with little gifts that I appreciated it so much. "You seem to be giving out a lot of love tonight? Any more for us?" I hear from my good friend Steve's voice as I turn around to face him, Elliot, Kira and Marissa standing in front of the bar with smiles.

"Guys!" I cheer running over to them as they laugh hugging me tightly.

"Oh, it's so good to see you, even if I just seen you guys yesterday." I say as they chuckle while we pull away. "This is for you from all of us." Elliot smiled handing me a medium sized pink birthday bag.

"Thank you so much."

"You don't even know what it is, Als." Marissa said as I shake my head.

"It doesn't matter. I know I'm gonna love it. Even if I didn't, it's the thought that matters." I tell them. "Always a good Samaritan huh Als?" Kira teased as I playfully rolled my eyes.

"This party actually looks pretty dope. Who did you say put it together again?" Elliot asked looking around amazed at the work done. "Hahn. She's my boss and always said I was one of her favorites." I lied to save any awkwardness or tension for Austin who actually did it. "Nice. I'm happy you get along with the people here." He tells me as I smile loving that we can talk to each other normally again without it being so weird.

"How much are the drinks usually here? Cause this place seems expensive yet my mouth is dry so..." Steve started making us all laugh.

"There $7 at most."

"Oh awesome! Anybody else want something?" He asked around as the girls shook their heads. "Yeah, I actually do. Happy birthday again, Als." Elliot said as I thanked him before he went with Steve to get drinks.

"So, did your boss really do this for you? Because that's so freaking cool, Als. I wish I had bosses like this." Marissa poured with jealousy. "No, she didn't." I reply as they both look at me confused. "Then why did you say she did?" Kira questioned. "Because Austin did and that would have caused unnecessary drama." I confess as their mouths make the o shape as they get it.

"Oh okay. We get that. Elliot was threatened by him before you broke up and so he still might be a trigger for him." Marisa stated as I nodded my head agreeing.

"Yes, exactly."

"But you claim that you're not even together so what's the big deal then if you're not?" Kira asked with a smirk.

"It doesn't matter if we're not dating, Elliot will still feel some type of way about it and who could blame it. I know I would if it was the other way around."

"Yeah, because you feel something between you two." Marissa said with a smile as I groaned and they laughed. I love my best friends so much and you have no idea how much it's killing me inside that I can't tell them. I mean of course I could tell them but it's too much right now and enough people already know. I'll explain the truth to them once the program is over and I know they'll understand.

"Look, I don't care what you say Ally. You may not know see it now, but you and Austin are gonna end up together. Just watch." Marissa added as Kira agreed and I just shook my head amused by their stubbornness.

Austin's POV

"You must have made your girlfriend very happy with all the work you put in tonight just for her." My grandmother says as I raise my eyebrows surprised at what she just said.

"You're calling her my girlfriend now?"

"Well, she is isn't she?"

"Yeah, but you've always been very professional. Why is this any different." I ask as she thinks about it and shrugs. "I don't know. I guess I should get use to the term since she'll be apart of my life as well." She says as I realize she meant that she took Ally very serious in my life and I know that should make me extremely happy because my grandmother is a touch cookie to sell but it just made me all the more nervous about my trial situation.

My phone rings and I look down to see **MOM** pop up. "Answer it." My grandmother tells me before walking away as I pick up the phone a little hesitant.

"What's up, mom?"

"Hey sweetie. How are you?"

"I'm good. Actually at a party right now."

"Party? Who's party?"

"Dawson's."

"Oh, Ally? That's so great. Her friends threw her one?"

"No, I did."

"Of course you did."

"Mom."

"What? I'm just saying she threw you one and of course you returned the favor. Nothing more."

"Oh...okay."

"Unless-"

"Mom!"

"Okay!" She laughed as I playfully rolled my eyes because she was relentless.

"Any specific reason you're calling?"

"Don't be rude to your mother, Austin."

"Sorry, it's just that I don't get a lot of nights out like I use to being stuck in the facility so-"

"I get it sweetie. I won't be long. I just wanted to let you know that your lawyer has informed me so I could tell you that he'll be back at the program tomorrow."

"Wait, what? Why?"

"I don't know, honestly. He just said it's something better to be discussed in person. Either way, it's obviously very important and I want to be there for it so I will be tomorrow morning." She explained as I try to think of a million reasons of why my lawyer has to come earlier than expected. I know it can't do with me signing the plea deal yet because it hasn't even been 2 weeks.

"Alright...thanks for letting me know, mom."

"No problem, sweetie. No matter what it is, we'll get through it okay?"

"Okay." I reply with no hope in my voice whatsoever. "Alright, have fun." She told me before we both hung up and I sigh irritated with life.

Before my eyes could look for Ally, I see a dude way shorter than me heading my way until I realize it's Ally's ex which begins to raise my blood pressure. "Hey..." He said with a head nod awkwardly as I just look at him as if he's crazy to even approach me. He sighs and shakes his shoulders to get comfortable I guess.

"Hey, I know we got off to a rough start."

"I believe that was because of you." I respond as he chuckles uncomfortably. "Yeah, that's true. That's...very true..." He trails off before taking another swig of his drink before looking me seriously in the eyes.

"Look, what happened that day, I-...I was wrong. Ally had just broken up with me the day before and I didn't know how to handle it. She was and _still_ is the girl I'm in love with. I don't wanna make excuses for myself, man but-..." He pauses trying to collect himself and I actually started to feel bad for the guy. "4 years together and I felt like it was just flushed down the drain in an instant. So, I stupidly got drunk and lashed out my anger on her." He admitted as I avoided eye contact because I had to preserve my non emotional and non feelings act against him so this story wouldn't get to me.

"Ally has been my best friend since we were 8 years old and I got extremely lucky when she forgave me." He said. "It wasn't luck. Dawson is just a good person. It's just who she is." I corrected him as he nodded in agreement as we heard Ally on cue laugh at something her two friends said and I could suddenly see why Elliot reacted the way he did.

Looking at Ally now and thinking if she had broken up with me, I would be pissed too and because I'm so reckless at times I'd probably get drunk because I would be upset that I didn't have her. It can't be fun to lose that kind of person in your life especially as a girlfriend because she is an amazing girlfriend.

"Yeah, she is a great person. I didn't want to acknowledge that she didn't want to be with me because I never wanted us to be over but I guess I was so caught up in my own happiness that I didn't notice her being miserable." He told me as I nod my head once to showcase I was listening.

"I don't know what's going on with you two but it was wrong of me to accuse you both that night for something I have no idea about. I'm sorry." He sincerely said and as much as I wanted to be a dick right now and walk away giving him no satisfaction...I know deep down I couldn't because looking at this dude's face, I don't see any kind of shadiness, just heartbreak from the girl he loves. "Yeah, okay...we're good." I finally say as his eyebrows raise stunned from my words.

"Seriously? I just wanted to apologize. I didn't expect you to actually forgive me." He responded shocked from the action as I shrugged. "Well, I didn't expect to forgive you but I guess I had to realize that I can't really judge others for making mistakes because I'm the king of them and plus...Ally seems to think you're worth being friends with and having in her life. She always had good instinct since the day I met her and it's annoying but it's what makes me trust her. So yeah...we're all good." I explain as he looks amazed before a small smile comes out before he puts out his hand and I look down what he's asking for.

I take my hand out and shake his hand as I chuckle shaking my head to myself because I don't think I've ever done this because I was never formal or nice enough to anyone to care.

"I'm gonna head back to my friends but you and Ally...I know it's none of my business but-"

"We're not dating." I lied because Ally made sure to tell me that she doesn't want him to know that she's dating someone so quickly after their breakup and I completely get that.

"Yeah, I know but I just wanted to say to ignore my accusations from before about you two. I was wrong to assume."

"I'm not dating her...but I am interested..." I admit to him because he had to know that detail so it wouldn't be such a shock when he finds out we're together eventually. "I figured. Who wouldn't be interested in her?" He replied with a chuckle but I could tell he was trying to hide how hurt he was.

"I'm not doing anything about it though. She just got out the relationship with you and she has to heal from that." I lie once again to make him feel better.

"Wow. You don't have to do that."

"I know but I want to. She's worth waiting for." I tell him honestly.

"I'm still in love with her so saying this is hard but I mean it because I care about her happiness more than anything. If something does happen between you two in a future sense, I'll understand." He admits surprising me.

"Of course it'll be weird because she was my girlfriend for so long but I'm cool with it as long as the person adores and cares about her as much as I did and I can see when you look at her that you have her best interest."

"It's kind of hard not to. That girl can get under your skin."

"Tell me about it." Elliot added making us both laugh before I realized he's not nearly as bad as I thought he was and I was starting to see the side of why Ally considers him a friend for life.

"It was nice talking to you. Good luck with the program." He told me as I nodded with a small smile. "Good luck with the degree." I replied as he chuckled shaking his head at my strange response and leaving.

Ally rushes over immediately after he's gone looking worried. "Oh my god, what happened between you two? Did you threaten him?" She scrambles all together as I grabbed her shoulders.

"Babe, calm down. We only talked."

"Only..."

"Talked, yes." I answered as she paused.

"I don't get it." She said making me sigh with a chuckle.

"He actually came over and apologized for the trouble he caused at the facility."

"And what did you say?"

"At first, all I could think about was punching him in the jaw but the more he spoke the more I realized he wasn't a bad guy at all and I misjudged because of my own jealousy."

"I told you!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever." I said as she smiled looking up to me.

"You forgave him?"

"I did." I said a she widened her eyes a bit before a wide smile spread across her face.

"I'm so proud of you, you now that?" She said as I shrugged innocently.

"I guess your lessons are starting to pay off."

"I guess they are." She responded and in this moment we both want to kiss each other but we can't.

"You wanna get out of here?" I asked her.

"We've only been in here for an hour, babe and I'm having a lot of fun."

"I know but they already sang happy birthday to you. Plus, I had something planned for you after anyway. Might as well do it sooner before you get too sleepy or drunk." I say as she giggled before looking around. "Okay, yeah." She agreed as I smirked. "That's what I thought. Let's go." I tell her taking her hand as we sneak out the back door and then head to the front to get in my car.

Ally's POV

"Why are we back at the facility? I thought you had one more treat?" I asked as he still walked with my hand in his as he opened the door to the roof. "I do. It's up there." He said as I looked at him curious before heading up first but of course laugh when I feel him smack my butt a couple of times going up.

When I get up there, I see gold lights placed everywhere along with a banner saying 'happy birthday baby'. Not to mention, the mini birthday table that consisted of a radio, pickles and a very tiny birthday cake.

"Do you like it?" Austin asked curious wrapping his arms around me from the back. "Austin." I gasp in amazement. "This is amazing. When did you do this?" I asked turning around and looking into his beautiful eyes.

"I set an alarm in the middle of the night so don't worry no one saw it."

"Good. Because I'm pretty sure that happy birthday baby banner isn't gonna fly with anyone."

"I know but for all they know, your name could be Baby."

"Shut up!" I said playfully hitting his arm as he chuckled.

"Why...why do this for me? You already threw me an amazing birthday party."

"Yeah, but knowing you and how that's not really your scene, I'd figure you'd want some peace and quiet with your tall, handsome and all around freaking awesome boyfriend." He explained as I playfully rolled my eyes at his conceitedness.

"But also..." He said more seriously letting go of my waist and backing a few steps. "I still feel like a dick for breaking up with you the way I did...even if it was only for 10 minutes." He added as I couldn't help but chuckle at the last sentence.

I look in his eyes and I could tell that he genuinely felt bad for that night so I walk over to him. "It's okay. I knew what I was getting myself into with a guy who's not use to commitment and opening up. We're a team. We work things out together." I say and it didn't seem to give him a peace of mind so I held his hand gently.

"You don't have to be sorry, Austin. It was an emotional night for you and you thought you were protecting me and so I'm thankful to have someone who cares about me that much in my life." I reassure him as he nods with a smile before leaning down and planting a soft kiss on me. "I don't deserve you." He said as I giggled. "Normally, I would agree but that is simply not true. You are worthy of love just as much as anyone else, Austin." I tell him as he smiles glancing between my eyes and my lips.

I lean up myself as he meets me in the middle as we begin to passionately make out. I smile in between the kisses because I couldn't be any happier than I am in this moment. If someone told me that I would be making out with my patient and dating him 3 weeks ago, I would have called them nuts. But this just goes to show you how unpredictable life can be.

"Babe," Austin said out of breath from the intense make out session as I looked in his eyes. "I've never really been a romantic because I was always thought it was pretty cheesy and corny but..." He said walking away towards the table and turning the radio on playing a romantic slow song.

"Do you want to dance?" He asked holding his hand out as I looked at it and smiled before a giggle followed. "I would love too." I reply taking it as we walked into the middle of the roof and started to sway to the music with my arms around his neck and his hands riding suspiciously low on my waist.

We stare in each others eyes from time to time and you can really see and feel how much we love one another. Other times I put my head on his chest while we rock back and forth and I listen to his heartbeat until I wanna see his face again. A great few minutes pass in a peaceful silence until I feel Austin drop his forehead against mine closing his eyes. "I've never known love like this, Dawson." I hear Austin admit lowly under his breath. I can tell by the look on his face and how he won't even open his eyes because he's so in the moment, that he was telling the complete truth. Any girl would swoon at a guy saying this but I just can't help but feel slightly sad and think of all the hurt he's felt in his life. I'm just so grateful to be the one to make him feel that way because I feel the exact same. "I love you, Austin Moon. Never forget that." I tell him before kissing him once again as we both sigh in satisfaction from the touch of one another.

 **END OF CHAPTER REVIEW QUESTIONS**

 **1\. Reaction when Cassidy walked in on Austin and Ally? Lol**

 **2\. Thoughts on Dallas wanting nothing to do with Austin's trial anymore?**

 **3\. Thoughts on Elliot's apology to Austin?**

 **4\. Favorite part/s?**

 **5\. Favorite character besides A &A?**


	23. I'm In A Prison Of Guilt

**DAY 23**

Austin's POV

"Doctor Hahn." I say as she pulls me to the side after coming back from the cafeteria for breakfast as a few people walk by.

"It's time for you to ask your mother to stay on the 27th when she arrives today." She told me as I nodded but felt completely weird about it.

"What is it? Don't tell me you're backing out now."

"I'm not but...are you sure it's the best thing to do?"

"It's the right thing to do. This is family, Austin. I mean, aren't you happy you and your brother are doing a lot better?" She asked as I sighed annoyed because she was right.

"Of course."

"That's what I thought. So why can't they repair what is broken as well?" She said as I just stared in her eyes knowing she was never letting this go and I wasn't gonna stop her.

"Alright, yeah. I'll convince her after our talk with my lawyer. I'm just..." I shuffle my feet glancing at the ground.

"...nervous about this blowing up in our face." I explain as she nods understanding my concern.

"I get it, I do...but there are just some risks you take in life honey bear. This is one of them." She told me kissing my forehead when no one was around before walking away leaving me to think about the different scenarios of how the whole thing could go down but I realize I'm running a little late to my session with my Ally.

Ally's POV

I sit at the library table watching other advisers talk with their clients at their own tables sighing at my constant late one.

Soon, Austin busts through the door causing a few to look his way but they eventually go back to doing what they were doing. He makes his way over to me with a guilty expression.

"Look, I am sorry. This time, I was actually coming on time. I started heading here right after I ate some breakfast but my grandmother pulled me over for an important conversation." He explained a little out of breath and I couldn't help but smile slightly at how adorable he looked.

"Sit." I say as he looks at me strange.

"Sit? That's it? That's all you're going to say? Where's the big yell? The 'oh my gosh, Austin! All you do is take advantage of me because I'm your girlfriend' speech?" He asked and I couldn't help but chuckle at his attempt for a girl voice.

"I believe you. Sit." I tell him as he looks at me a little more suspicious before sitting.

"You seem really calm this morning."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, but you usually have that slight attitude going on towards me and deep down I find it extremely hot." He says as I giggle shaking my head.

"I have no reason to be upset. I'm happy and I love you." I tell him as he blushes before shaking it off.

"You better." He replies coolly making me laugh before opening my book up.

"Today's session is about present and future goals which is something I find very intriguing because I'm ecstatic to hear yours." I say as he looks uncomfortable with the topic.

"Okay, hit me with your best." He responds as I nod looking at some questions I pre written down once I got the topic for today from Doctor Hahn.

"What was your career goal before you got in here?"

"I told you that already."

"Just say it again so I can have it on record."

"Fine. A rock star of course."

"What about now?"

"What do you mean what about now? You expect my dream to change?"

"Some do. If yours didn't, it's fine."

"It didn't."

"Okay." I say writing it down as he watches me.

"Well..." He hesitates as I look back up to him.

"What? Did your dream change?"

"No, but..." He stops and that's when I can tell he doesn't know if I should write it down since he's most likely going to prison.

"Hey, It doesn't matter what happens in a few months. It doesn't change what you want in your heart." I reassure him with a hand over his before removing it and flipping the page.

"What made you want this dream?" I asked looking intently into his beautiful hazel eyes as he thought about it.

"My dad." He said which surprised me and he could tell it did.

"He wasn't a musician himself but he loved music. All he did was play 70's and 80's rock music in his car and said if I wasn't digging it then I wasn't groovy at all." He chuckled as I did too because of the very old term.

"Yeah, my dad sometimes still lived in the 70's in his mind but I was cool with it because it meant getting to know his younger self and that was awesome. I begin to listen to rock music of my own but of this generation of course and fell in love with it. I also love pop and r&b too. I'm kind of an everything guy."

"Except for country though, right?"

"You remembered!" He said as I laughed shaking my head.

"Of course I did. You made it pretty clear from one of our first sessions."

"I had too. It's just...yeesh." He said shaking dramatically as I giggled writing what he said before about his dad being his inspiration down.

"Did you learn how to play any instruments?"

"That's seriously a question?"

"No, it's my own. I'm curious."

"Yeah, actually. An acoustic and electric guitar."

"Wow. An electric is hard to play."

"Yeah, I know. Wait, how do you know?"

"I tried to learn myself in high school and I sucked and gave up."

"Really? You don't seem like the give up type."

"I'm not. I just found a different solution."

"Which was?"

"Learning how to play the violin, acoustic guitar, the drums and my personal favorite, the piano." I tell him as he looks at me impressed.

"Wait a minute...Ally Dawson knows how to play the drums?" He questioned amused as I smiled playfully rolling my eyes.

"Oh, I have to see this one day!" He said now intrigued more than ever.

"Maybe if you be a good boy and finish this session completely focused, I will...someday." I tell him as he smirks nodding his head for me to keep going.

"How would you try to achieve that dream?"

"I don't know."

"Come on, you never thought about it?"

"I mean...at times I thought about signing up for little venues but more important things at home occupied me."

"So, do you feel like your dreams were put on hold?"

"I guess...a little, yeah."

"How does that make you feel?"

"It doesn't matter. I can't change it."

"How does that make you feel, Austin?" I repeated as he looked at me knowing I wasn't gonna ignore the question until I got an answer.

"It makes me feel...a little angry, I guess."

"You guess or you know?" I push.

"I know. It upsets me okay?" He says sitting back in his chair folding his arms becoming defensive.

"It was something I loved to do and I feel like it was put on the back burner because I had to worry about other things I shouldn't have had to worry about." He added as I wrote the things he was telling me as notes down.

"You know it's never too late to follow your dreams right?" I told him as he chuckled dryly.

"It is for me, Dawson." He answered casually but I could hear the hurt in his voice behind it.

"You know as your girlfriend, I would love to hear your voice one day." I say with a smile trying to cheer him up but also being honest.

"Yeah, you would like that Dawson?" He asked flirty leaning in towards me as I nodded with eyebrows raised.

"Alright, after I have my meeting with my lawyer and mom later. Come by my room and bring the acoustic guitar from the music room." He told me as I looked at him surprised and amused.

"Wait, you're serious? You're actually gonna sing for me?" I asked now happy.

"Yeah, because you're gonna sing for me too."

"Wait, what?" I asked with a strange face.

"Yeah, I'm so sick of you telling me that I'll get to hear your voice 'someday'. Well, someday is today Dawson. So, get ready and pray that you don't sound like a dying sheep." He said and I couldn't help but laugh at it.

"Alright, fine..." I agreed but still had butterflies all in my stomach.

"Anything else we have to talk about?" He asked satisfied about my agreement.

"Yes, actually. What's your own personal thoughts on yourself?" I asked and I knew that this was gonna be an interesting and difficult question for him.

I watch as he looks like he doesn't know what to say or even when he thinks, he looks beyond conflicted.

"I...honestly don't know."

"Do you have any reason why you don't know?"

"I guess...sometimes I hate myself when I think back at all the stupid shit I have done in my life. Then sometimes...I feel like a good guy and I'm not so bad after all."

"What makes you feel like a good guy?"

"You." He answered quickly as I was a little taken back before a small smile appeared but I didn't let it take over my whole face because I still had to be professional and get more answers out of him.

"Me? Why do you say that?"

"You always believed in me. Since day one, no matter how much of a hard time I gave you, you were there and you never made me feel like I was any different from anyone else and that I was special. I don't know how much longer I would have made it in here without going crazy if I hadn't met you, Dawson." He said sweetly and I try not to grab his face and kiss him right there because I cannot jeopardize my job or reputation but I smile in gratitude.

"Thank you, babe." I whisper so that only he hears and he smiles with a wink.

"If it's any consolation, you make me feel good too." I tell him.

Ally's POV

"I know what you're trying to do, babe." He says as I pull my mouth away from his neck making eye contact with him.

"And what is that?" I ask in a seducing tone.

"Trying to distract me." He answered casually as I continued to kiss on his neck as he held back a groan.

"I don't think so." I say placing my hands under his shirt and rubbing my hands along his abs.

"Well, I know so." He says before I lean my hand down on his pants and massaging his manhood through his pants which causes him to moan softly before grabbing my hand quickly away.

"Whoa, Why did you do that?" I asked with a pout.

"That was for trying to seduce me as an attempt to ignore what you promised me earlier." He said as I avoided eye contact.

"Strange. I don't remember promising you anything."

"Strange, because I do." He said as I sighed.

"I don't get it, Dawson. What's the big deal of singing in front of me?" He asked gently running his fingers along my back as I stare into his beautiful hazel brown eyes.

"I have stage fright."

"Okay, I get that but you aren't on a stage. You're just in front of one person who happens to be your boyfriend."

"Which just makes me more nervous."

"It's not like I'm gonna laugh at you if you happen to be terrible. I'll lie and say you were just great."

"Thanks, that makes me feel a whole lot better." I say sarcastically as he chuckles.

"I'm joking. Just please, do this for me? I never sang in front of anyone except for Dallas before so it's a big deal for me too." He explains as I slowly nod my head agreeing as he smiles clasping his hands together before getting out the acoustic guitar he made me bring from the music room.

"Do you know any duets?" I asked amused because I have a weird feeling that duets are not in his music playlist.

"Not a lot, a few maybe but not by heart. Let me think." He said as I decided to think of a few myself.

"Hey, do you know "Wait For Me" by Shane Harper and Brigit Mendler?" He asked me as I smiled and nodded because I loved that song.

"Okay, I remember how the parts went but you come in when you feel comfortable." He said as I shyly nodded before facing the ground as he started playing the guitar before glancing at me and blushing himself.

 _Verse 1 (Austin)  
I've written a thousand words I know  
Sorry, I love you and please don't go  
I've waited so long, I'm sure it shows  
I've written a thousand words I know_

 _Chorus (Austin)_

 _I'm wasting away a little more everyday_

 _Wait for me, wait for me_

 _When I ask you to stay, are you gonna on your way?_

 _Wait for me, wait for me, wait for me_

 _Verse 2 (Austin starts but is cut off as Ally joins in making him look at her in amazement before smiling and letting her sing the verse)_

 _I've told a million lies you spoke_

 _Over and over till we broke_

 _I know that it means everything_

 _To you but do you really think_

 _This time apart will mend and help us grow?_

 _I told a million lies, I know_

 _Chorus (Both)  
I'm wasting away a little more everyday  
Wait for me, wait for me  
When I ask you to stay, are you gonna on your way?  
Wait for me, wait for me, wait for me_

 _Bridge (Austin)  
I'm wasting away, a little more everyday_

 _Wait for me_

 _Chorus (Ally joins in and they sing together)_

 _We're wasting away a little more everyday_

 _Wait for me, wait for me_

 _When I ask you to stay, are you gonna on your way?_

 _Wait for me, wait for me, wait for me_

 _Outro (Both)_

 _My love, don't tell me that's over_

 _My love, can't take it anymore_

 _My love is staring at the future_

 _My love is staring at the door_

 _Don't wait for me_

When the song is over, Austin and I look at each other in awe as I blush with a smile giggling because that actually just happened. I have never sang in front of anyone except my mom. Not even in front of Kira, Marissa, Steve or Elliot.

"That was fucking amazing, Dawson. I had no idea you had a voice like that."

"Stop it." I say blushing looking to the ground.

"I'm not kidding. Your voice is beautiful and it deserves to be heard from the world." He tells me as I smile sweetly.

"Yours should too. You're gonna act like you aren't 10x more talented than I am."

"10x more talented than you? I wish."

"You're being dramatic. I'm not that good."

"Yes, you are babe. You're amazing." He said as I tilt my head.

"If I am, then so are you."

"Fine. We're both great." He said as I smiled kissing his lips softly as he wrapped his arms around me pulling me closer to him on the ground.

"You know with our voices, we can make it big time."

"Oh really?" I asked amused with a smile.

"Uh huh. I'm talking Madison Square Garden." He said as I chuckled.

"What? I'm serious. We're that good."

"You really think so?"

"I know so, babe." He said as I smiled leaning my head on his chest.

"So, what places would you want to visit if you were famous?" He asked me as I really thought about it.

"Japan, I think. It always seemed so intriguing. What about you?"

"Uh...I always thought more of Australia. They got a lot of wild animals. I'm into that."

"Of course you are." I laughed shaking my head before thinking of somewhere.

"You know, there is this place in America I've been too that I think is absolutely gorgeous." I tell him.

"Oh yeah. What's that?"

"I don't want to say the name of it because I want to take you there someday. It's way better in the spring so I'll take you next year." I say as he smiles with a nod but looks distracted.

Austin's POV

Ally tells me there is this place she wants to show me next year and I can't help but think about the plea deal I'll be signing tomorrow when my lawyer brings it back and it's time I'm honest with the woman I love.  
"Dawson..." I say lowly.

"Yeah?" She responds lightly turning her head to face me and it's the most beautiful and adorable face I've ever seen.

"There's something important I need to tell you about my trial." I said getting out of her grasp and standing up to where I'm looking down at her on the ground.

"Don't worry about the testifying. I was mad at first but I realized I have months to convince you to do it and I will. I trust you'll get out of this, babe." She said with a small smile rubbing my hand as I softly let go of her as she looks at me strangely.

"That's not it. The trial has been moved up to a week from now. The exact 30th day of the program." I inform as she looks a little shocked but nods a little.

"This is because of all the buzz it's getting in this town?"

"Most likely, yeah."

"Okay, is that all?"

"No, I was offered a plea deal a while ago."

"A plea deal?"

"Yes, from the sister of my step father."

"Okay..." She said listening.

"The plea deal was 20 years of me sentenced in prison for first degree murder." I told her as her eyes widen in shock.

"Oh my god, I can't believe she even offered that to you."

"Don't be. I took it." I said stunning her badly before she looks at me and scoffs.

"Of course you did..." She says under her breath standing up and wiping off her pants.

"Please don't be like that."

"Like what, Austin? Honest? You want me to be like what? A good girlfriend who supports every single decision you make even when it's stupid and reckless!" She says as her voice gets raised the more upset she gets.

"It would be nice." I admit as she dry chuckles.

"Well, I'm sorry. You're not getting that. Not from me."

"Don't say that. I need you there."

"Why? So, I can watch you along with other people who love you throw your whole life away?" She says as I sigh looking away.

"Austin, look at me." She says sternly as I face her heartbroken face.

"If you're not gonna fight for your life, why should I fight for our relationship?" She said before getting a beep on her pager.

"It's Cassidy. She probably needs help with Leonard again." She answers lowly avoiding eye contact before leaving my room with a slam of the door making me groan and sitting on the end of the bed running my hands through my hair.

Ally's POV

After helping Cassidy with Leonard who still struggles with the shakes, I decide to go to my room to Skype Kira and Marissa who I need advice from and just to talk to. It's time I confess my relationship with Austin because most people know anyway so what's the point at hiding it anymore.

"Ally?" I hear from behind me right before I get to my door turning around to see Mrs. Moon.

"Oh, hey." I smile sweetly going up to her even though I'm currently upset with her son.

"How are you?" She asked hugging me as I embrace her softly.

"I'm fine, I guess. You?"

"I could definitely be better." She said as I gave her a sympathetic look.

"Oh, and happy belated birthday! You turned 21, right?" She asked with a big smile as I nodded appreciative that she wished me a happy birthday.

"Yeah."

"Well, you don't sound excited."

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Moon. It's really good to see you, I'm just not exactly in the best mood right now and I don't want to take anything out on you." I told her honestly.

"It's Austin isn't it? He's the one who made you upset?" She asked as I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out.

"It's okay. He's known for being extremely frustrating and I imagine as his girlfriend, it's even more difficult dealing with him." She said as I got wide eyed.

"Austin and I-"

"Are together. He's denied it to me but don't you think it's pointless? It was gonna come out sooner or later." She said as I looked at her for a few seconds before sighing and nodding in agreement.

"Okay, you caught us. I am dating your son, which probably is really strange to you because I am his adviser so I'm sorry if that makes you uncomfortable." I told her avoiding eye contact but she grabbed both my hands gently.

"Ally." She said making me look in her eyes.

"I'm more than okay with you being with my son because you are so good for him." She said stunning me as I slightly smiled.

"You're my son's future. Thank you for giving him one worth watching." She said as I smiled widely this time at her accepting it.

"After this program is over, I can't wait to get to know you better and welcome you to the family." She said excited as I then felt that sad feeling again.

"You might not get to if Austin doesn't testify." I reply sadly as she shakes her head.

"I'm guessing you found out about the plea deal but you need to remember that he hasn't signed it yet. He almost did today but I got it stalled for exactly 24 hours." She told me.

"What difference does that make? He is still not gonna sign. It's Austin we're talking about."

"Sweetie, if anyone can convince him it's you...because you were the first person that believed in him that wasn't his family. You were the first person that looked at him like he wasn't a monster even after knowing what he did. You're the first girl he's ever been in love with, that's how I know you have the brains and the strength to get him to agree to testifying because you know his heart probably more than anyone in the little time you have known each other." She says as I take in everything she says.

"It was really nice seeing you again." I reply as she smiles hugging me again before pulling away.

"You can do this." She told me as I seen Austin coming our way.

"Have a safe trip back okay?" I say sweetly as she nods before I go in my room quickly because I see Austin and I don't want to talk at the moment.

Austin's POV

When I see my mother and my girlfriend talking to each other, I head in the same direction but Ally sees me and heads inside her room and I know it's because she probably doesn't want to talk to me right now and I'm gonna give her the space she needs.

"You're gonna leave without saying goodbye?" I say to my mom who turns around folding her arms against her chest.

"Oh, son. When are you stop screwing things up for yourself?"

"What are you talking about now?"

"You made your girlfriend very upset because of your constant stupid decisions."

"Mom, I told you she's not my-"

"She already confessed."

"Shit."

"Language, Austin. I told you I knew anyway. It was obvious. I don't understand why you had to hide it anyway when everyone would eventually find out."

"It was mostly for Ally. It was to protect her reputation as an adviser. I don't care if people know but I don't want her to be looked at differently just because we're together."

"Awe, that's sweet. It's just funny how you go from being a gentlemen to a compete ass."

"Mom."

"Austin, I'm not talking about anything else but Ally right now. I'm in a prison of guilt ever since that man entered our lives. I always felt like I wasn't there enough for you but that girl has been there for you always."

"You think I don't know that?"

"Every time you needed her, she was there. You hated being inside all the time, so she threw you an amazing birthday party at one of the best clubs in the city. You break up with her and she confesses she loves you. Yeah, Hahn tells me everything." She said as a reference to the last thing she said.

"She loves and cares about you so much, son. Do you even realize how lucky you are?"

"Of course I do."

"Then for once, act like it." She said before kissing my cheek.

"I'll see you on the 27th. If you even think about signing those papers tomorrow, I'll break every bone in your body." She said in a kind voice which felt even more threatening.

"Yeah, bye mom." I said shaking my head as she left the building. I glance at Ally's room feeling nothing but shame and guilt from keeping it from her.

Ally's POV

"So, yes...we are dating." I finally confess on Skype with Kira and Marissa who scream and cheer with excitement.

"I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!" Marissa shouted as I laughed rolling my eyes.

"This is so dope. How's the sex?!" Kira asked as I shake my head at the question while Marissa hits her arm.

"What? There's no way they are not having sex." Kira smirked saying to Marissa.

"Yeah, but Ally's sex life isn't our business." Marissa stated.

"The hell it is! She's our best friend, therefore, she is obligated to tell us." She replied as I chuckled stopping their back and forth.

"Look, Austin and I do have sex obviously and if you need to know so badly Kira, it is fact amazing and completely orgasmic but that's all your getting as far as details." I say as she boos.

"You call that details, loser!" She joked as I playfully rolled my eyes.

"Either way, we are happy for you Als. It was obvious you two were into each other so it's gonna be nice to see you two after the program is over with each other." Marissa said as I nodded though they had no idea what Austin did or what he's known for in his trial or about his trial. That's why I think it's best for Austin to move of this town if he's found not guilty because he literally needs to start fresh anywhere and actually get a real job and go to college and be a normal young adult like he never got to be.

"So, the real reason I admitted the relationship to you guys right now is because I need advice."

"Okay, spill." Kira stated.

"We got an argument, but I was really the upset one because he's constantly not fighting for himself while I feel like only I am."

"Is this about his alcohol addiction?" Marissa asked and I nodded lying because I don't want them to ever know what he did because he just needs to move past it.

"Yeah, it is. Anyway, I'm always fighting for him to be better because I know he can be but he doesn't believe in himself like I do. He's always making things harder for himself than they need to be and I hate it so much because it's always by choice. It's like life gives him the easiest road right in front of him and then he just...takes the hardest." I explain as I begin to rub my eyebrows because of the stress.

"I can see this is really getting to you, Als. I'm sorry." Marissa said as I shrugged sadly.

"I'm use to it."

"You shouldn't be." She replied.

"I know you guys probably think I'm stupid for staying in a relationship so difficult but I-"

"Ally, stop. What relationship isn't difficult? It doesn't mean it won't work." Kira tells me as I sigh nodding.

"Yeah, I know but I don't think I've known anyone as stubborn as he is."

"I do. You." Kira said as my eyebrows furies.

"What?"

"Ally, you have no idea how hard to was to talk to you when you were going through your depression." She said as I look down not even thinking about that.

"Kira's right. You didn't talk to us and you completely shut us out and we didn't blame you or get upset because we knew you went through something horrible and all we could is give you time and space to figure things out yourself. It took a long while but it was worth it because we got our best friend back like we knew we would." Marissa said as I smiled sadly at the memory.

"You're right. It's just...I don't know what I have to do for him to get what I'm saying."

"Nothing is exactly what you do. You hold your ground because you have held the faith, strength and decision in the relationship this whole time and now it's his turn." Marissa told me as a knock came on my door.

I turn around and see a note slide under my door before looking back at my friends.

"You are absolutely right. There's nothing else I can do so it's up to him. He's a grown up and it's time he starts acting like one by making the right and best choices." I tell them as they nod with a smile.

"I have to go but I'll talk to you guys again when I can, okay?"

"Sure thing. Congrats on the hot sex again!" Kira said as I shake my head before waving goodbye to them and hanging up the Skype call.

I slowly got up and make my way over to the door picking up the note and opening it.

 **Meet me on the roof -Austin  
**

I sigh not feeling like going up there to hear another one of his apologies that are very sweet and daring but ultimately leads nowhere. Either way, I get my leather jacket anyway because it's chilly and head on up opening the roof door to see Austin sitting on the edge with his feet dangling off the roof.

I slowly walk over to him as I hear him sigh.

"I'm surprised you came." He said still facing the opposite way as I fold my arms against my chest as the wind blows cold air.

"Me too, but here I am." I reply as he doesn't say anything for a while.

"Before I met you...I hated everyone and everything." He admitted as I looked down at him listening.

"I was so mad at the world for what my family had gone through that I just wanted to scream all the time but I couldn't so instead I drank. I drank a lot and I became something I never thought I'd be." He said as I slowly came to the edge and sat down next to him letting my feet hang as well.

"Then you came out of nowhere and you frustrated me endlessly, because you wouldn't give up on me. No matter how much I asked or begged, there you were...telling me how much I could do with my life if I just put my mind to it and that I'm worth much more than I believed." He says as he reminds me.

"The change use to scare me but now I'm not scared to be different or better because I know I'll always have you by my side." He states before looking at me but I don't face him yet.

"Dawson...you're the first person I've ever saw any type of future with." He admits emotionally as I finally look at him and see his eyes holding two things...heartbreak and love.

"Austin." I say lowly placing my hand over his.

"There aren't words to describe how thankful I am for you, Dawson. It's all because of you, everything I am now is because of you and that's why..." He paused choking with tears in his eyes taking a deep breath.

"That's why I'm gonna testify." He finally said shocking me endlessly.

"And...I'm terrified Ally." He says looking me deep in the eyes as tears cover his face.

"You don't have to be...because I'm gonna be right here just like always." I tell him as he nods to me while I wipe some of his tears but there are way to many.

I hug him tightly which he quickly returns as we embrace each other tightly.

"I love you so much, Austin. I'm here. I promise I'll always be here." I tell him truthfully against his neck as he slightly smiles.

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me." He whispered before I pulled away.

"We're forever." I tell him before taking his face in my hands and kissing him softly as he sighs into it knowing he's always safe with me.

 **END OF CHAPTER REVIEW QUESTIONS**

 **1\. Do you enjoy Austin's character development?**

 **2\. Favorite Auslly moment this chapter?**

 **3\. Reaction to Austin finally testifying?**

 **4\. Free Comment**


	24. Why Did You Choose Me?

**DAY 24**

Austin's POV

"Thanks babe." I say as she brings me pancakes in my room from the facility cafeteria.

"They're so fluffy." I add in a trance as she laughs.

"Yeah, just how you like them." She said handing me the syrup as I pour it on them heavily.

"You didn't have to do this, ya know?" I say looking up to her for a second as she just watched me.

"I know, but I wanted to. Get your mind on something other than the trial. I had a feeling you being you would stress yourself out." She said as I smiled a little because she knew me well.

"Not gonna lie, I have been having a lot of anxiety ever since my decision to testify." I admit as I start to feel anxious again.

"That doesn't surprise me. You psyche yourself out a lot." She says sitting on my lap picking up the fork and putting a peace of pancake in my mouth and it's delicious.

"It's nothing wrong with it, though. Everyone gets scared. If you ever start to feel anxious or start hyperventilating, let the fear in. Only for 5 seconds though, and then let it fade away as you think of me naked in your bed." She said seductively in my ear making me shiver a bit.

"You are so dirty, Dawson." I say kissing her as she adds her tongue quickly proving my point but I take it in enjoying it until I pull away.

"What is it?" Ally asked concerned assuming something was wrong.

"Nothing, I just wanted to tell you I actually have been doing something else to make me feel better." I say as she raises her eyebrows intrigued.

"Oh, yeah?" I nod.

"I've been saying that mantra you've been telling me about. You know...that one about taking 3 deep breaths then saying 'it's okay to feel it. it's okay to feel it. It's okay to feel it.' then taking another 3 deep breaths." He admitted as my eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Oh, so what you're saying is that it's not stupid and silly?" I asked mocking what he told me when I first told him about it causing him to playfully roll my eyes.

"Okay, okay I was wrong. When I've been feeling stressed out lately, I decided to try it and it helped a bit. Not a lot but enough to calm me down for a while." He told me as I nodded listening intently.

"Well, if it means anything...I'm very proud of you."

"It means everything." He said with a smile kissing my hand making me smile too.

"You know if the mantra doesn't work all the time, I could always help you out." I tell him in a sultry voice.

"What do you mean?"

"It's been a while since I..." I trailed off placing my right hand onto of his manhood in his pants and massaging it as he quickly groaned caught off guard.

I watch as one of Austin's hands make a fist as the other speedily puts his plate of pancakes on his night stand.

"Dawson-"

"Yes?" I ask cutting him off as my massage of his area gets more aggressive as he moans out loud this time while I feel him quickly harden within my grip.

"Mmm," He lowly moaned as he closed his eyes and I took that chance to unzip and unbuckle his pants.

Austin was so stiff and hard that he was basically bulging out of his boxers and I couldn't wait to taste him. I quickly grabbed his manhood outside of his boxers and could see the veins that looked like they were gonna pop at any second, along with the throbbing which turned me insanely on.

Austin's POV

Immediately, Ally wrapped her soft lips around me, taking in almost the entire length of my manhood. Her wet throat opened and closed around me, and it felt just like being buried deep inside her very slick pussy.

My climax was already rising, and I urgently shut my eyes against the vision of her sexy mouth enveloping my dick. Thirty seconds into it, and this was the best blow-job I had ever had. But she released my dick with a loud popping sound.

"I need you to keep watching. Open your eyes." She spoke seductively turning me on behind words and when I did so, Ally licked me from the tip to the hilt, then back up again, swirling her tongue around my red, swollen head.

I was so sensitive to her touch that I shook, my abdominal muscles contracting every time she hit a particularly censorial spot.

Ally found the large vein running along the underside of my shaft, and tilted her head to the side to suck all along the course of it. I gripped the sheets from my bed to keep myself from tangling my fingers in her long soft brunette hair, concerned that I would pull them in my passion and hurt her.

As it was, my knuckles turned white at this onslaught of pleasure. Sheathing my dick with her beautiful lips again, she moved her head up and down my length.

Ally was careful about keeping her teeth away from me, so I felt only the wet warmth of her lips and tongue. She slid her lips up to my head and sucked long and hard, her hand wrapping around my shaft to jack me off at the same time. A few moments of firm strokes, and I warned her in a hoarse whisper.

"Fuck, Dawson. _Fuck_! I'm coming!" I growled loudly but Ally didn't remove her lips from me, but sucked my dick with even greater enthusiasm, bobbing her head up and down and all around my tip.

Suddenly, I dig my fingernails into the sheets, and my hips bucked up toward her face involuntarily. My cum erupted into her mouth a midst my groans and swears. I watched in amazement as she made sure she swallowed all the cum that came out of me.

Ally continued her firm strokes on my shaft and gentle squeezing of my balls until she was sure she had milked every drop from me and I was in complete awe.

Finally, she released me and looked up to find me just staring in her eyes and she just giggled coming up and kissing me.

"As your girlfriend, get use to me doing phenomenal things like that." She told me.

"Yes, ma'am!" I replied not complaining as she laughed playfully rolling her eyes and leaning against my chest as I wrapped my arms around her while we watched whatever was on my TV.

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

After spending nothing but time watching shows and cuddling which is an odd thing for me to do because I was never a fan of it before, a knock comes to my door.

Ally and I quickly look at each other before speeding up out the bed as she runs into the bathroom as I check myself in the mirror to make sure I looked fine.

"Who is it?" I asked buckling and zipping my pants from earlier since I never took the time to.

"Hahn." My grandmother said as I sighed thinking it could of have been anybody else and that's when Ally opens the door to the bathroom.

"It's just your grandmother?" She asked as I nod.

"Well, she already knows about us." She said as I thought about it.

"Yeah, I know but I still don't want you to look unprofessional in her eyes. She can know what we do but she doesn't have to see it." I say as she agrees silently going back into the bathroom.

I open the door to a frustrated looking grandmother with a hand on her hip.

"What the hell took you so long?" She asked coming inside closing the door.

"Sorry, I was taking a nap."

"Well, that explains why you're late to your group session with Miss Wilson." She said as my eyes widen realizing that I had one today.

"Shit."

"Language, Austin." She said as I quickly apologized before putting on some shoes.

"Thanks for telling me, grandma. Though, I'm confused you aren't more upset." I tell her as she shrugs.

"You've been in such a better mood lately that I'm not gonna bring it down. Make sure to be more responsible next time though." She said before walking out as I closed the door.

Ally came out of the bathroom and I could tell she had no idea what happened.

"What happened? I would have heard but my mom called me while I was in there."

"I have to go to a group session. I completely forgot about it."

"Oh, right! I'm so sorry."

"It isn't your fault, babe."

"It is. I distracted you."

"It was a great distraction. The only thing I'm sad about is that I didn't get to return the favor." I whispered seductively in her ear before kissing her as she smiled but still felt bad about it.

"Dawson, it's fine. I'll see you later?" I say as she nods kissing my cheek before I leave and I know she's gonna leave my room after I'm gone for a while like usually so it's not suspicious.

Ally's POV

Right now, I'm in the shower in my room enjoying the hot water on my skin. It's nice to be able to relax and get rid of all the tension in my bones just for a while.

I know what you're thinking. What are you stressed about? That's Austin's thing. Well, words can't describe how happy I am that he is gonna testify. All I've ever wanted is for him to help himself and he finally is. But that does come with fear just like anything involved with this trial.

There are so many people in this town who want to see Austin thrown harshly into jail or worse. Dead.

It saddens and breaks my heart of the evil things people wish upon Austin when they don't know his true self. Which also makes me think of how many innocent or 'guilty for a good reason' people there are in the world and are thrown away to the side and treated like garbage because everyone had already labeled them a criminal without listening to the full story.

I just really hope that his defendant lawyer Mr. Reyes will pick a good selection of jurors when it's time for him and the prosecutor to. I can't stress enough of bias people before knowing or hearing the actual story.

Ugh. So much for feeling so relaxed. I get out the shower wrapping the towel around me and sigh looking in the mirror. As long as Austin is on trial, we're never gonna be able to take a real breath.

God, I just wish this was all over so I could get back to college, my friends, my dream, my mom and live a great life with Austin.

Austin's POV

"Alright, that's enough for today guys. With the last day being only a week away, I'll see you twice more. It's gonna be sad not seeing your faces so often anymore." She says with a sad smile as everyone waves and leaves the room.

"Austin." I hear on my way out as I turn around to see Miss Wilson walking over to me.

"I won't keep you long. I just wanted to tell you how proud I am of you." She said surprising me.

"Seriously?"

"Of course. Do you know the first time I saw you, you came in here with the worst attitude and I thought to myself 'this boy is gonna give me the hardest time'. Surely, I was right as always." She said making me chuckle in shame.

"But words can't describe how amazing you have been for the past week and a half. I have seen you go from being completely closed off and shut down to sharing your thoughts and experiences. It's amazing progress Austin and you should be extremely proud of yourself." She said with a hand on my shoulder.

"I've actually been hearing that a lot lately and I think for the first time in my life, I am." I say as she smiles gratified for me.

"Well, I'll see you in a couple of days." She tells me as I nod with a slight smile before walking out the session room feeling extremely happy about myself.

I decide to call my brother Aiden to let him know about my trial date being moved up drastically.

"Hey bro." He said picking up the phone.

"Wassup."

"Boring business stuff as usual." He said as I chuckled.

"I thought you loved your job?"

"I do, man. It just sucks traveling so much. I didn't have to so much last year so it's kinda taken a toll on me. I just want to see you guys."

"Awe, does Aiden miss his little brother?" I mocked him as I could tell he was rolling his eyes over the phone.

"Of course. You, grandma, and Macy." He said as my eyebrows raise.

"Macy? That's the red head you told me about two weeks ago?"

"Yup."

"Wow. I'm surprised, dude. With your job, you usually couldn't seriously date. I was starting to wonder if it was gonna be one night stands forever for you."

"You're one to talk." He said as I laughed and shrugged even though he couldn't see it.

"Anyway, something about her is different. We connect better than I've connected with any other girl. Then when I explained my traveling duties, she acted like it wasn't a big deal at all and that's when I realized how much I liked her."

"That's awesome dude."

"I know, but it still wasn't enough for me at the time. I kept thinking how it was pointless to keep it going when it was gonna end because of long distance eventually."

"You can't think like that."

"Austin, let me finish the story, man." He said as I laughed.

She then suggested we Skype each other and for some reason, I agreed to it. We Skyped like once a day and sometimes talked all night long but it wasn't the same as being in person with her...which made me realize I missed her." He said with a sigh over the phone.

"After that, I stopped myself from making stupid excuses on not seeing her again. It's worth it." He explained as I'm really impressed by my brothers words because I've never seen him this interested and intrigued by a woman before.

"I'm happy you're happy." Is all I could think of to say because it was the truth.

"Thanks, bro. It means a lot." He said and I could tell he was smiling over the phone.

"So, what did you call me about? I know it wasn't to hear about my love life."

"It definitely wasn't." I replied as he laughed.

"I actually called to tell you something extremely important. My trial date got moved up." I said as he paused over the phone.

"...how far up?" I heard him say hesitantly.

"Um...next week. My last day in the program." I answer as I hear the biggest frustrated sigh.

"Damn it."

"Yeah, I'm sorry bro. Look, if you can't make it, I'm not gonna blame you. It's alright. I know you got a job to do and you can't leave whenever I want you to."

"The hell I can!"

"Aiden-"

"No, Austin. This may be a pain in my ass because it does complicate my work schedule but there is nothing more important than my brothers life being on the life. I will find a way down there even if it means I have to quit." He said and even though I was in awe of his speech, I couldn't handle the guilt.

"No, I won't be the reason you possibly lose your job. Can't have anything else on my conscience. Stay if you need to."

"Well, it's a good thing it isn't your choice. I'll be there. I'm just gonna have to ask to come down earlier since I'm coming down on the 27th to hangout with you. If they have a problem with that then tough." He said and I sighed knowing I couldn't change his mind.

"Alright...thanks bro."

"Of course. So...what's been up with you?" He asked curious.

"Well, I had a 20 year plea deal from David's sister and her lawyer."

"What? What the fuck? That bitch. She would never believe us anyway. Her brother was a mean piece of shit and how could she know? She never once tried to get to know us when mom was married to him. Didn't call on our birthdays and forgot our names. She was never even around!" He yelled upset as I understood it.

"Yeah, I know. I was so hellbent on doing it because I didn't want a life sentence which I knew I was gonna get because I wasn't gonna testify. Then Ally got to me as usual and now I'm gonna finally do it and reject the plea deal when my lawyer comes today." I tell him honestly.

"That's fucking right!" He shouted excited as I chuckled.

"I knew you'd eventually come around because I would have beat your ass if you didn't. Also, make sure to thank your adviser for me. She seems to be your best one."

"She is." I admit.

"Well, then I'll have to thank her in person and maybe bring a basket of fruit."

"If you want to make her happy, make it a basket of pickles." I said with a smile thinking of my girlfriends obsession with them.

"Seriously? She's obsessed with pickles?"

"Yup."

"Noted." He said as he chuckled.

"Look, my boss is calling on the other line. I'll see you in a couple of days?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Alright, love you bro."

"Love you too." I reply before hanging up.

Our relationship really has been getting better and it actually puts my heart and soul more at ease because it was exhausting trying to hate not only my brother, but someone I consider my best friend.

My brother has always been there for me even when I stopped speaking to him and shut him completely out. He never gave up on me and that's a bond no one could ever take away.

"Mr. Moon." I hear looking up after my call with my brother to Ally's beautiful smiling face.

"Hey, Dawson. You come to visit me?"

"Well, yeah. Can you hangout now?" She asked sweetly as I smiled before my phone got a text.

 **I'm here. Meet in our usual room. -Reyes**

"Sorry, babe. My lawyers here." I tell her as she pouts.

"Alright, I'll go Skype my friends or something."

"At least be happy that I'm about to reject the plea deal." I said as she smiled happily.

"I am. Good luck, babe." She said winking at me walking away since she couldn't kiss me because we were in the hallway and that's a risk.

I head towards the room my lawyer and I have always met and I open the door seeing my lawyer sitting at the table.

He gets up shaking my hand as I return it with a better attitude than I usually do.

"So, it's been 24 hours. Have you come to a decision?" He asked eyeing me intently.

"I have." I answered as he nodded.

"Alright, then." He replied putting his briefcase on the table taking out the papers about the plea deal automatically assuming that I was gonna sign and I don't blame him.

I've been the most stubborn person in the world ever since he met me and have made everyone's life a living hell trying to fight for me so this is gonna come to a shock.

"I'm happy you came to a conclusion but I really wish it wasn't this one. You're making that evil son of bitch's sister very happy." He said as he got his pen out.

"Don't worry, it's the exact same terms we read over last week. These are the three places you need to sign. Whenever you're rea-"

"I'm not taking that deal." I cut him off as he looks up to me with his hands still on the papers.

"What?"

"I'm not taking that deal." I repeat as he looks at me stunned before shaking my head.

"Now, you're just gonna take the life sentence in court knowing you're not gonna testify? Alright, I don't have time to convince you. You had your chance."

"I still do, as long as I don't sign this." I say taking the papers out of his hands ripping it up shocking him.

"You have been telling me to fight for myself since the day I met you. You're the first and only person who has heard the story of what really happened besides my family and I will always remember what you said to me afterwards...' **I've heard worse, kid.'** I knew it was to make me feel better but I appreciated it because for so long, I felt like a monster. It helped me. I know it may not seem like it because of how hard I was on you, but it did and now I'm gonna do what everybody else has been telling me to do. It took a long time but I finally realized I have a future that's worth fighting for and I'm not letting it go to waste."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" He says staring in awe which makes me laugh a bit.

"Yeah, man. I'm gonna testify." I tell him as he takes a long deep breath staring directly at me stunned.

After a few seconds in shock, he looks at me once again but this time with a growing smile coming over to me.

"This has been what I've been wanting to hear from you." He says bringing me in for a very aggressive but proud filled hug.

"I know, I know." I replied hugging him back.

"Ooo, Diana is gonna be pissed." He said pulling away talking about David's sister.

"Great." I reply as he laughs.

"This is so great, man. I'm gonna inform her lawyer that the deal is off and I'm gonna give a call to our judge to let her know to add in your testimony." He says as I nod listening but with anxiousness in my body.

"I'll also send someone by tomorrow for you to help prep you for your testimony everyday until your trial date."

"Everyday?"

"Yes, everyday. The trial's in a week, Austin. There is no time to waste."

"Alright, alright." I say putting my hands in the air.

"I know it's hard for you to open up to new people but she's the best at her job and she'll make you excellent on the stand. All you have to do is listen intently and follow her lead because now that you are testifying, they are gonna come at you 100x harder." He instructs me.

"Okay, no problem."

"Great. I have only met her twice but I've seen the result of her coaching nine quiet and distant young men into open books for the jury. She's 41, and her name is Ruby Cox." He said informing me.

"Alright. Don't worry, I'll behave in the best way I can." I said as he laughed.

"Good." He said putting his stuff away into his suitcase making his way to the door before turning back around.

"I really am proud, Austin." He said as I smiled getting use to the sound of that lately.

"Thanks." I reply before he leaves the room altogether.

Ally's POV

After Austin told me he had to go see his lawyer, I decide to go talk to Kira and Marissa on Skype but Elliot Skyped me before I could and it's actually nice talking to him again as friends.

"So, yeah. It's pretty much been the same since you left. The only difference is that we desperately miss you." He said which made me smile widely.

"I miss you guys too. I know I've only been here 24 days but it's felt like a lifetime with all the stress I've had to deal with."

"It can't be easy working in a rehab facility, Als. I'm not shocked you're able to handle it though." He complimented.

"Thanks, El. It's only a week left, though. It won't be long."

"You're still not returning right away. You're not coming back until next semester right?"

"Yeah. The Dean is the one who gave me that option because he knew being here would be draining."

"Of course he did. He loves you."

"Stop."

"He does. Remember when I thought he had the hots for you and was gonna call the cops on him."

"Shut up. You were just joking." I said laughing hardly.

"Was I?" He said chuckling.

"He just saw something in me. He always said I reminded him of his daughter, who I don't think he's very close with. He doesn't have any pictures of her in his office. Only his wife."

"Well, if that's true. It's pretty sad."

"Yeah...he's always just been proud of me and plus, I'm still in the running for valedictorian." I say happily as he smiles in the screen before Austin comes into my room using that secret key he had made on that mini trip we took.

"That's right. How could I forget that?" He asked as Austin becomes alert that I'm talking to someone on my laptop in bed.

"I don't know because my face is in the hallway all around the school reminding you of my awesomeness." I reply as he smiles rolling his eyes at my gloating.

Austin raises his eyes amused before taking off his shirt which makes me a bit distracted but I focus back on Elliot.

"So, who are you talking to there?" Austin asked as I looked blandly.

"You know exactly who I'm talking to." I reply confusing Elliot.

"Who are you talking to?" Elliot now asks as I realize I couldn't answer because he doesn't know we're dating and it would be weird if he knew Austin spends time in my room.

"Cassidy. You know the girl I met when I first came here." I said feeling bad about lying but Austin smirked causing me to playfully roll my eyes at his immaturity.

"Oh...tell her I said hi."

"Sure thing."

"Sorry, Elliot. Ally has to go now. Bye, we love ya." Austin says in a girl voice behind the laptop embarrassing me but I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Alright, see ya Als." He said as I smiled saying bye as I hung up our Skype.

"What is wrong with you?" I ask amused putting my laptop on my night stand.

"Sorry." He said unapologetic crawling on to the bed with me in his jeans with still no shirt on.

"I didn't know when you said you were gonna talk to some friends, it meant him."

"I didn't, I was gonna Skype Kira and Marissa but he Skyped me and I'm happy he did."

"Oh, are you?" He asked with a smirk as I shake my head with a smile.

"Yes. He's my friend, Austin. You know that."

"I know."

"Then why are you worried?"

"Because he's a good guy." He admitted.

"He is. He's the best guy. But he isn't the best for me." I tell him as he stares into my eyes.

"You mean that?"

"If the things I have done and said to you hasn't said anything before, then I don't know what to tell you." I say shrugged loosely making him smile.

Austin leans in kissing me softly as I place a hand on his cheek as we both deepen it before sighing calming when we pull away.

"I love you, Dawson. I know you love me too." He told me as I smiled shyly because he makes me that way.

"Good." I say before he smirks before he grabs my waist pulling me down so that I'm completely under him.

"What was that for?" I asked confused.

"I told you before...I want to return the favor." He whispered sultry like in my ear turning me on endlessly.

"Well, I'm definitely not stopping you." I say as he smirks before laying soft kisses against my neck causing me to moan.

He doesn't waste any time at all unzipping and unbuttoning my pants and pulling them down.

Just by that action, I am completely turned on waiting for the feeling of his warm, wet mouth on my sensitive sexual area. He always knows what he's doing down there so I never have to worry andff that's a great feeling.

He then removes my underwear eagerly and quickly exposing my bare vagina that he seems to be happy to see as he glides his hand across the silkiness causing me to moan in pleasure.

Austin slowly leans his head down and lays a big sloppy kiss on it causing me to gasp and moan loudly in the air.

I feel his full lips start to attack and suck on it magically while swirling his tongue all around inside.

"Oh...my goooood." I moaned completely in heaven gripping my bed sheets as I felt his tongue just go deeper and deeper inside me and the pleasure I am feeling, is just unreal.

Both my hands find my way into his hair and I really pray that I don't hurt him but if I do, it's not my fault, I can't help it. He's the one doing this to me and he's doing it so well.

"Fuck." I growl lowly shocking me and Austin who actually stops and looks at me for a second because I've never cursed during sex before.

I watch as his eyes turn dark getting turned on completely and getting back to business. I clinch the sheets even more fearing I might even rip them because of the way he swirls his tongue inside me as I wrap my legs around his shoulders tightly and he holds onto my waist as tight as possible while he sucks me dry.

"Don't stop. Don't st...oooop." I moan only being able to drag my words out because he started sucking on my clit harshly and I am starting to only see white.

My mouth suddenly widens bigger than it already has because two of his muscular fingers go inside me and I think I was on the brink of tears from the pleasure intake. It's almost too much for me to bare.

The things this man knows how to do to me is insane and unbelievable but in the best way possible.

At the same time, he leans sucking on my clit while pushing two of his fingers in and out my wet center and I couldn't tell you or describe to you what I was feeling because it was impossible. The only way to know what I'm feeling is to actually experience it. Yes, it's that good.

"Mmm." I say because I'm biting my lip so hard, it might start bleeding.

I feel him speed up his tongue action, licking up and down quickly and then returning right back to my clit which is my most sensitive part down there causing me to throw my head back moaning so loudly, Asia probably could hear me.

I feel myself coming close and I was actually relieved because I couldn't handle that much pleasure at once anymore.

Austin is amazing at that job and sometimes too good. His work always leaves me feeling exhausted because it takes a toll on my body but it's the best trip my body will ever know and I'm always looking forward to it over and over again.

Finally, I orgasm hard as Austin continues to slop and lick all around it for me, still holding my waist tightly making sure not to miss one spot as I still moan because he's still sucking inside me until he's done.

Austin's POV

"Oh my god." Ally says from the high she's still on even after her orgasm while I come up to her kissing her lips quickly before laying next to her on my back.

"Don't thank me. Thank the Gods for giving me that skill." I responded causing her to laugh.

"Shut up!" She says playfully hitting my shoulder as I chuckled myself.

"I'm kinda tired...are you?" She starts off.

"Yeah, a little bit."

"Okay, let's take a nap." Ally says as I nod in agreement.

"Just hold on. Let me text my mom something really quick." I tell her as she nods before getting comfortable on my chest as I text my mom about me not taking the plea deal so I can take away her stress for today.

After I do so, I pull Ally in more leaning myself on her too and close my eyes ready to take this nice and much needed nap for what's to come the entire week ahead.

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Ally's POV

My eyes open feeling refreshed from a much needed nap. I look up to Austin who was still sleeping which made me smile because he was the most adorable person ever.

I couldn't help but cuddle more into his side and he unconsciously pulls me in tighter which warms my heart.

"I love you so much." I say lowly against his chest.

"Awe...that's so sweet." Austin says groggily making me jump and turn around to face him.

"You're up?" I ask confused because he really did look asleep.

"I am now." He said with a slight smile and sleepy eyes.

"I woke you? But I wasn't even loud."

"No, but you cuddled me. My natural instinct is to wake up and cuddle you back."

"Your eyes were still closed."

"It doesn't matter."

"Well, sorry then."

"Don't be." He says with a lazy smile before pecking my lips.

"You wanna get out of here?" He asked me.

"Yes, please." I answer excitedly sitting up.

"Good, because I have two more outside passes left and I wanna go back to the beach." He told me sitting up as well.

"That sounds great." I say kissing him before getting out the bed as did he.

After Austin and I poured some water on our face to wake us up some more, we walked out my room. He gave Hahn one of his passes and let her know where we were going and then we left in my car.

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Austin's POV

We finally arrive at the beach after about 20 minutes and it still is as beautiful as usual. A couple of people are here but not a lot. The reason for that is because it's not a very popular one like Miami Beach and that's a good thing to me because I just want some alone time with my girlfriend.

"Come on." I say taking Ally's hand as we leave our shoes in the car as our feet fill with sand between our toes.

"You wanna sit for a while first?" She asked me as I nodded.

"Yeah, sure. I need to tell you something anyway." I tell her as my phone rings and I see that it's my mom.

"I'm gonna take this and get some drinks for us."

"Alright, I'll set up the blanket and snacks." She tells me as I nod thanking her as I walked and got in line at the drink stand.

"Hey, mom." I say into the phone.

"Hi, sweetie!" I hear my mom say excited into the phone and I couldn't help but laugh because obviously it was about the text I sent her earlier.

"I'm so proud of you for rejecting the deal and deciding to testify. That has taken so much stress off my back."

"Well, we still have the trial date so there will be plenty of space for more stress." I tell her as she sighs.

"I know it's scary, sweetie but you are doing the right thing. Just remember it's for your future."

"Ally reminds me all the time."

"You're lucky to have her."

"Yeah, tell me about it."

"Also, if you didn't change your mind, I was definitely gonna kill you." She says making me laugh.

"Of course you would."

"I love you so much, son. You mean everything to me." She tells me as I am called up in line because I was distracted.

"I love you too. Hey, can I get a pink margarita and one beer?" I asked the lady as she nodded walking away.

"Where are you?" She asked confused.

"I'm at the beach with Ally."

"Oh, you used one of your passes?"

"Yup."

"Well, I don't wanna take up your time with your girlfriend."

"Mom, you're not."

"Call me tomorrow. Have fun sweetie." She says as I say goodbye too hanging up.

A smile spreads on my face as I watch Ally just sitting on top of the blanket on top of the sand just staring at the water as the breeze blows her beautiful long hair through the wind.

"You are a sight to see, you know that?" I say as she turns her face to me with a smile.

"I do now." She replies flirtatiously as I leaned down sitting next to her.

"Here ya go." I say handing her the margarita before taking a sip of my beer.

"It really is a beautiful day." Ally says taking a sip of her margarita before moaning in delight.

"Yeah..." I agree observing the view.

"Just think. You'll be able to come here any time you want after trial." Ally says with happiness in her voice.

"If I win."

"Austin."

"I know, good thoughts." I say kissing her hand which causes her to smile.

"Okay, so let's think good thoughts. Entertain me. What would you wanna do when you win?"

"Normal stuff."

"Come on, babe. Like school? Do you wanna further your education or would you not go to college?"

"Would it bother you if I didn't?" I asked looking at her.

"Of course not. I know you have dreams and if college isn't part of that, then it's fine." She says as I smile.

"That's good to hear, but I actually always wanted to experience the college life." I say shrugging my shoulders.

"Then why did you ask me?" She chuckled.

"Because I wanted to know if you'd love me anyway."

"Nothing could make me stop loving you. Well, you being an enormous ass could." She says as I laugh nodding agreeing.

"So, you would wanna go to college? That's nice."

"Yeah. I'd also move out of this town obviously. If I got found not guilty, they'd still look at me differently and I would need a fresh start."

"Understandably."

"I don't know where I would move though."

"Yeah, we'll have to work on distance because I live about 10 minutes from my campus and that's about an hour away from her." She told me.

"So, we live an hour away from each other?"

"Pretty much." She answers as I sigh realizing that there is life after this and so much to figure out.

"What college is gonna take me after what I did?"

"Don't think like that. Maybe you should ask your judge if you could make a deal with getting the crime off your record if you're found not guilty." She suggested.

"That's possible?"

"Rare, but yes it's possible." She tells me which I note to remember for my lawyer.

"Okay, thanks for that information. Wonder why my lawyer didn't tell me about it."

"Probably didn't think he had to because of your constant stubbornness of not testifying."

"Okay, smart ass." I say as she laughs kissing me as I deepen it before she pulls away.

"We're not done talking."

"Ugh, can't we just make out for a while." I groan complaining.

"Of course. Once we finish talking."

"Fine. What else about it?"

"Anything! Anything you'd do outside of the facility and anything you'd want to."

"Okay, okay...I want a little taste of everything I guess. I kind of feel like I missed out on teen hood because I spent all of it being angry, drunk and miserable." I say honestly which surprised myself.

When I'm talking about all the possibilities with my girlfriend, I'm realizing the many things I really wanna do that I missed out on and I didn't realize how much till now.

"Wow. I would want nothing more for you." Ally smiled sweetly to me but I also saw a little sadness as well.

"What's wrong? Are you feeling bad for me again, Dawson?" I chuckled bumping her shoulder.

"No, that's not it." She said lowly trying her best to keep smiling which just concerned me now.

"Hey, babe." I say facing her towards me by her chin.

"Talk to me." I say as she looks at me for a few seconds before taking a deep breath.

"Austin, I'm gonna ask you something and I'm gonna need you to be completely, 100% truthful." She tells me scaring me a bit.

"Yeah, of course."

"I'm serious."

"You're scaring me, Dawson. I promise I'll tell you the absolute truth, okay?" I say as she nods believing me and facing me completely.

"You know how you were just saying that you would like to experience everything you never got to as a teen if you were blessed enough to be found not guilty? For instance, like going to school, furthering your education, going out and having fun, making new friends, and spending more time with your brother and repairing that relationship?" She says as I nod listening.

"All that sounds amazing, right?" She comments.

"Yeah, it does. All I have to do is let myself be happy for once." I answer.

"You ever think...it's better for you to experience it alone?" She asked which confuses me heavily.

"What are you talking about?"

"Experiencing what you want...yourself." She replies looking me directly in the eyes trying to see my response.

"I'm not understanding what you mean. Why would I ever want to experience any of that alone?" I asked more baffled than before.

"Because...Austin." She says sighing heavily before putting both her hands on each of my shoulders.

"Hearing you talk about all those things that you would want to do, or have or experience made me feel so warm inside especially when I saw the gleam in your eyes. You have dreams, Austin. You have goals, friends you're suppose to meet and the whole world ahead of you. It's amazing." She tells me as I smile a little bit but it quickly goes away.

"What's wrong with that?" I question not understanding.

"There's nothing wrong with that! It's just...do you ever think it'd be best to experience those things solo?" She asked again as I now caught on to what she was saying and I didn't like it at all.

"No, I don't." I say turning away to look at the beach so I didn't have to look at her because I was upset.

"Oh, come on. We're both still young, Austin. I don't understand why should you be forcibly tied down when-"

"Forced? No ones forcing me to be with you. If I'm gonna be with someone, it's gonna be because I want to be with them, not because someone else told me too. It's insulting that you would even say that, Dawson." I reply getting more offended of her definition of our relationship.

Our relationship is anything but force. Our love is the realest thing I've ever felt in my life and I will never call it anything but natural.

"I'm just saying, are you sure you don't want space to be able to do all those things? Figure out what you really want in life? I mean I know it's hard thinking about it because we fell in love but-"

"But what, Ally?" I raised my voice highly upset shocking her and I called her by her first name which I rarely ever do.

"You're right. We fell in love. Yet, the next logical step in the right direction for you is to go our separate ways?" I say smartly as she tried to grab my arm but I pull away rolling my eyes still mad.

"Austin." She says sadly.

"Dawson, if you wanna break up with me...I'd appreciate you at least being honest with me but don't stand here and try to convince me of ending things so you'll feel less guilty."

"That's not what I'm doi-"

"That's exactly what you're doing."

"I don't wanna break up with you!" She says highly upset and sad and that's when I finally face her again and realize she has tears in her eyes.

"You...are everything I could ever want." She says lowly under her breath looking down.

"It scares the hell out of me, how perfect you are for me and how perfect we are together. I mean I know we're not perfect at all, far from it but us together...it just makes sense. My heart hurts from all the pain you have had to experience in life and what was taken from your childhood. You deserve it all and maybe I believed it was better for you to be alone for a while after this program after hearing you talk about it just now. Because I don't wanna be in the way of your freedom and have you resent me later on in life when you regret not saving enough time for yourself. I just want you to be happy." She told me passionately trying to wipe tears that just kept falling.

I just stare at her in surprise and awe from all the things she just said. I didn't know she felt this way but then again, she probably didn't until she heard all the things I wanted to do and I didn't mean to make her feel like this.

"God, Dawson." I say putting a strand of hair behind her eyes.

"How can you be the smartest person I know but be such an idiot?" I chuckled wiping a tear from her face as she just looked at me.

"I'm so in love with you." I tell her as she just stares into my eyes listening intently.

"What you feel for me is exactly what I feel about you. You think I don't think about what it would be like to run away from my feelings like usual just so I don't have to face them? It's not easy. Love isn't. I learned that by being loved by you, beautiful." I say placing a hand on her cheek and rubbing it softly as tears still flowed down her face.

"You fear me resenting you later in life for being in the way of my freedom? That's literally impossible." I chuckled as she still just looked at me sadly.

"Dawson, I don't need time alone because I have already been alone. For the past decade, I have been alone. I may have had my mom, my brother and my grandmother but inside..." I trail off as she listens.

"I've always felt alone. That included shutting people off who was closest to me, ignoring my pain which only hurt and angered me more ruining all my familial relationships." I said as she nodded slowly as I see that she's starting to get what I'm saying.

"How I felt was extremely destructive to myself, Dawson. You being my adviser should know that more than anyone. It's nice to know that you just want me to be happy but I have to break it to you...I am perfectly content with the lovable nerd you are." I say as she playfully rolls her eyes with a smile.

"Hey, there it is." I say with a smile wiping the remaining of her tears.

"You are everything too." I say seriously repeating what she said to me.

"So, maybe for anyone else, it would be nice to go on a self finding journey exploring things for themselves, but not me. I want you by my side just as much as you were in here. If anything, I'm more excited to do things with you as a normal couple. I dream about things like that."

"You do?" She says with surprise.

"Hell ya!" I said putting my arm around her making her chuckle.

"We're gonna have the best life together, Dawson. That's something I never thought I'd ever say about anyone and that changed because of you." I say looking at her as she smiled slightly.

"I love you." I tell her as she doesn't say anything but lean up and kisses me very passionately.

"I love you." She replies softly as we pull away leaning our foreheads against each other.

"I still want a puppy one day, though." She mentioned making me laugh before standing up.

"Are we gonna ever get in the water or what?" I say leaning down pulling out my hand as she smiled grabbing it and getting up because she was already in her bikini and I was in my swim shorts.

We run hand in hand into the cold water as she screamed a bit causing me to smile but shiver myself at the low temperature.

"Come here." I say as she wraps her arms around my waist tightly as I do the same to her.

"The water is freezing so much that I might get out." Ally said quivering but she looked more adorable than I could describe.

"No, you're not." I tell her before kissing her passionately.

Ally doesn't hesitate to kiss me back, in fact she deepens it wrapping her arms around my neck now pulling me in close as I smirk adding my tongue as she doesn't take a second to join in.

Our mouths move happily and furiously with each other and we just couldn't get enough of one another.

It was intoxicating how perfect our lips felt together, colliding over and over again. It was a constant cycle that I never wanted to end.

A wave then sneaks up on us making us fall down in the water causing us to laugh trying to grab each other but another wave comes knocking us down once again and we laugh some more.

Laughing feels like a foreign language to me because it's been so long since I have laughed so loosely and genuinely.

Right now, with Dawson is the most free and happy I have ever felt in my life which makes me wonder why she could ever think I would wanna break up to explore the world by myself.

If one thing's for sure...I don't wanna do anything if Ally Dawson is not in my life.

"Austin!" Ally screamed with a big smile splashing me before jumping in my arms wrapping her legs around me holding on tightly.

"Hi, handsome." She smiled beautifully which caused me to smile.

"Hey, Dawson." I say leaning in to kiss but she jumps down from my grasp running away through the water.

"If you want me, come and get me." She teased seductively causing me to laugh.

"That exactly won't be hard. Water slows you down." I say chasing her as she splashed me and I do the same before I grab her from behind causing her to screech and laugh.

"I guess you got me." She smiled as I held her from behind romantically.

"Always." I reply lowly leaving a gentle kiss on her neck, then cheek and finally lips which she softly returns happily.

Ally and I continued to frolic in the water and then we played dodge ball with a father and three children. Next, we played truth or truth with each other as Ally found about my amazing and hilarious pranks I did in high school.

We ran around the beach and that's when it was only us because everyone else had left. Lastly, we laid down and cuddled on the blanket watching the ever gorgeous night sky. It's the last thing I remember before my eyes seeing black.

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Oh my god, Austin!" I hear a voice shout as I see nothing but blackness.

"Austin!" I hear again causing my eyes to open up to my girlfriend shaking me awake.

"We fell asleep on the freaking beach! Hahn is gonna kill us! No, your grandmother is gonna kill us!" She said panicking and packing up our stuff as I sat up quickly.

"Shit." I say rubbing my tired eyes.

I watch as Ally panic putting away our picnic food, towels, and other beach things we had brought with us. Then I looked around at the beach which was completely empty, not to mention lightly dark. If that makes any sense at all.

You guys know that weird time when the sky is light and dark at the same in the middle of the sun rising? Something I never got to see actually.

"It would be nice for you to help me, babe." Ally said moving around quickly.

"Why?" I say as she stops in her tracks.

"What do you mean why? We have to get back to the facility!"

"Why though?" I replied as she looked at me like I was crazy.

"Because of the rules? What the hell is going on with you?" She said making me laugh which only made her more confused.

"Babe, come here." I said pulling her down to sit next to me as she tried to get back up but I pulled her back down again.

"What's really the rush? Hahn is not gonna be upset."

"Being your girlfriend doesn't give me a pass, Austin." She said folding up the blanket.

"Doesn't it?" I smirk.

"Austin." She said seriously as I stopped.

"Ally, it's literally 5:30 in the morning. Us going back now isn't gonna make any difference." I told her as she just sighed irritated by our irresponsibility.

"So, what are you saying exactly Austin?" She said exasperated.

"Let's stay here for a while." I suggest.

"But why?"

"Why not?"

"Babe, what is left here that we haven't already done?" She asked confused.

"Watch the sunset rise." I say as her eyebrows furies before turning her face to the sky and seeing the sun at it's mark halfway.

"You actually want to see the sunrise?" She asked in surprise.

"Yeah, why not?" I say with a shrug.

"It'd be pretty cool because I never have before and I was thinking maybe...this could be one of those things we experience together." I said because of our conversation last night and she smiled slightly as I watched her think about it.

"Okay...but not for long." She said as I smirked satisfied with the answer.

"I mean it, Austin Moon. As soon as the sun comes up, we are out of here."

"You got it, Dawson." I say as she squints her eyes making sure I meant it before coming to my side.

After we get comfortable, we both sign from the relaxation and calmness we feel being this close with one another while waiting to watch something beautiful.

This is truly something I would have laughed in someone's face for if they told me this is what I would be doing from my first first day here.

It just goes to show how much a person can change for the better or just be inspired to be the best versions of themselves and that's exactly what happened to me when I was introduced to Ally Dawson.

"Can I ask you something?" I say as we lay together on the blanket.

"Of course." She replies sweetly as we watched the beautiful sunset rise.

"Why did you choose me?" I asked her as she took a pause but never turned away from the rising sun.

"Because...you were simply made just for me." She answered surely and warmly which made me think about it for a second before a smile spread it's way onto my face pulling her in closer as she cuddled in.

Happiness. I'm starting to dig it.

 **END OF CHAPTER REVIEW QUESTIONS**

 **1.) Are you as proud of Austin as everyone else is in this chapter?**

 **2.) Thoughts on Ally's statement that caused a mini argument between the two?**

 **3.) Fav Part/s?**

 **4.) Free Comment.**


	25. You Are My Heaven, But I Am Your Hell

**DAY 25**

Ally's POV

Cassidy and I sit on the benches in the gym room after a good workout sipping on our bottles of water.

"You should really do this more often, Ally. You use to. Why did you stop?" She asked curious as I shrugged.

"Having sex with Austin is exercise itself." I whispered so the people around wouldn't hear and she laughed almost spitting out her water.

"That...is not an answer I expected." She says as we get up picking up our gym bags and walking out into the hallway.

"Well, it's the truth." I say before I get a text alert and I check sighing.

"What, is it a bad thing?" She questioned confused at my sighing as I shook my head.

"Oh, no. I just...I got a text." I say honestly as she raises her eyebrows suspiciously at my mood towards it.

"What about?"

"I'm meeting my mom's boyfriend today at lunch." I admit as her mouth makes an o shape as she realizes.

"Yeah...and I'm so happy for her. I talk to her on Skype all the time and I haven't seen her smile the way she does now in a very long time, and he sounds amazing when she's telling me about him but now that I'm actually meeting him...I don't know, it just makes it..."

"More real?" She confirms as I sigh nodding my head.

"I get it, Ally. I do. I've had to go through the whole meet the new boyfriend thing with my own mom when I was 18."

"You did?" I ask surprised because she never talked about this before.

"Yup. It was a weird and awkward stage since I was only 13 when they were getting a divorce and my parents were together for 16 years at the time and I didn't really understand why it was happening." She started off.

"I was very childish about the whole situation because I was a moody teenager and began acting out. My mom was single for about 5 years until she met someone a couple of months before my graduation."

"Were you mad?"

"I was...uncomfortable. I think that's the best word for it. Because of course it's weird at first because you're use to seeing your mom with your dad...but after realizing he was a good guy and seeing my mom happy...I had to put my selfish feelings aside and let her be." She confessed as I took in the words she said.

"Plus, as I got older I finally saw why they got a divorce." She admitted.

"What do you mean?" I asked wanting to know.

"Well, when they were still together, they just didn't get along the way they use to. Now, that they're just co parents, they are amazing friends and very supportive of one another."

"Seriously?"

"Yup. My dad even gets along with my step dad."

"Really?" I say even more baffled.

"Uh huh. My dad just started dating someone too a few weeks ago and he seems to be really happy and I'm excited for him." She said with a smile.

"I never took the time to actually notice how bad it was before because I was too wrapped up in my own feelings about the entire situation. They argued all the time over the littlest things, they became complete opposites and I'm pretty sure they hadn't had sex in over a year at the time. Yuck." She said putting her tongue out as I giggled.

"Point is...they grew apart and that's okay. I realized that I rather have both my parents in my life happily content, than both of them together and miserable." She explained to me as I nodded listening before she shook her head.

"I'm an idiot. I know my parents situation is completely different from yours. My parents got a divorce, your father died. It's not the same."

"Cassidy, it's fine. You still had to deal with a parent getting with someone else and your insight really helped me. Thank you." I tell her as she smiles a bit before getting serious.

"Ally, you just got to stop stressing and get out of your own head. You have to realize that this is not about you or him or even your dad. This is about your mom and her happiness. If you ever feel overwhelmed from the situation, then remember this is the woman who raised you to be the amazing woman you are today and all the times she was there for you when you really needed her. She needs your approval more than you know because it means the world to her. If you're gonna disapprove, then make sure it's because the guy's actually an ass and not because of your own feelings. You have to be fair and give him a chance because this is a guy putting a smile on her face. I'm talking a lot but is this making any sense?" She asked as I nodded exceedingly.

"You're absolutely right." I say feeling a little shameful and wrong.

"It's just...a little sad that people can be together so long and then not make it all the way. Almost feels as if all that time was wasted." I add sadly as she sighs lowly.

"To be truthful, I use to think the same thing all the time but if my parents hadn't got together, I would have never been born and I know my parents love me more than anything and wouldn't change a thing. It's one of those things where you have to think of it as, everything happens for a reason. Be happy that we have loved and have been loved in the first place, ya know?"

"Yeah, I know what you mean. It just scares me sometimes. I would hate to meet someone and think they are the love of my life and then be completely wrong." I say thinking of Austin instantly.

"Well, some people are meant to be together for a short while, some for a long while and some forever. All we can do is wait and find out on our own." She tells me as I smile at her wise words as we stop at my room door.

"That was a good workout session. I'm happy I went with you. It did help a little with the stress of today." I say honestly as she smiled cheerfully.

"I knew it would! Austin's sex can't cure everything." She said as I laughed.

"I also want to thank you for the comfort and advice. I really needed it. I didn't come here expecting to make any friends but I'm happy I did." I tell her while she smiles widely as I did too as we embraced strongly and warmly taking in each others presence.

"I'll probably see you later." She says as I nod and she goes on her way as I get my key out to my room opening it.

"Hey." I hear jumping in fear turning around to face my blonde boyfriend laughing a little before closing the door behind himself.

"You scared me, Austin." I say with my hand over my heart taking short little breaths.

"Sorry, babe. Didn't mean to." He said coming up to me and pecking my lips before scrunching up his face.

"Gross, you're sweaty."

"Rude!" I say hitting his shoulder as he chuckled.

"But yes, I am sweaty because I just came back from the gym. I was planning on getting in the shower but you interrupted." I tell him crossing my arms against my chest.

"Oh, sorry. I came because we have an assignment with these flash cards." He said holding up a few white cards that I never even noticed because I was too focused on how much he scared me.

"What counselor did those come from?" I asked as I put my gym bag down.

"Mrs. Chambers." He answered as I nodded putting my hair into a bun.

"Well, I'm gonna get in the shower and when I'm done, we can get started on that, okay?" I say as he nodded as I headed to the bathroom.

When I go in the bathroom, I strip all my clothes off feeling so disgusting from all the sweating.

I take the time to turn on the hot water feeling the amazing warmth on my hand as I test the water before stepping my body into it myself and closing the glass door.

My bodes relaxes from the tension as my eyes close feeling the extraordinary steaming water running down my body right now. Getting clean is one of the most best feelings in the entire world. It's like you're washing off all the dirt, pain, evil...everything. It literally feels like a restart. So refreshing.

As I am about to reach for the soap, the shower door opens revealing a naked Austin as my eyes widen.

"Mind if I join?" He asked with a smirk before getting in without an answer.

"Babe, why the hell do you have the flash cards with you. It'll ruin the questions with the wetness." I say frustrated.

"No, it won't. Relax." He said showing me the writing as I realize it's permanent marker.

"Oh. Well, then..." I trail off turning around facing away from him.

"So, you ready to start this assignment?" He asked wrapping his arms around my waist laying soft kisses on my neck.

"I was actually planning on washing my body with soap." I tell him.

"There's a such thing as multitasking babe." He said turning me quickly back around to face him.

"I do it when I'm kissing you and making you cum at the same time." He whispered in my ear as a shiver came up my spine as I feel myself get turned on.

"Okay, we're not having sex so start the questions now." I say urgently because of how aroused I feel.

Austin chuckled at my comment before looking at the flash cards handing me my set and then his own.

"So, it says these questions will give us honest and blunt insight on our feelings towards each other, this program and the struggles." I tell him as he nods listening.

"Okay, I'll go first." I say looking down at the question on the card.

"How hard is your alcohol addiction this time around in the program?" I asked him as he took the question in.

"It's been a bit of a struggle but only because I tend to cave in when I'm emotionally drained or upset. Any other time, it's not hard actually...like...at all." He answered with a shrug of the shoulders.

"I've been so focused on getting better, you and even being stressed out with my trial that it hasn't even crossed my mind since...you know...that night 5 days ago." He tells me as I nod knowing that he was talking about when he got wasted and confessed what he did.

"Next question. In your opinion, what is your adviser's best traits and qualities?" I asked with a smirk as he laughed a bit before kissing me as I softly returned it.

"Don't try to distract me."

"I'm not. I just love kissing you." He said doing it again and I couldn't resist before he pulled away looking me in the eyes.

"The best traits and qualities of my adviser is that she is beautiful, intelligent, persistent, annoyingly optimistic and she doesn't give up on anyone. No matter how much you think you deserve it." He said as I smiled sweetly before going to the next question.

"In your opinion, what is your advisers worst traits and qualities?" I asked with a face of offense which Austin finds a bit funny.

"Oh, there's so many." He jokes as I playfully smacked his arm.

"Kidding! Kidding! Worst straits? I don't know any."

"Come on, Austin. You have to be honest. I won't get offended."

"Says the woman who just hit me."

"Answer the question if you don't want to get hit again."

"Fine, fine! Okay, I guess...you can sometimes be...look, I don't know Dawson! The things that are suppose to be flaws are things I like. The traits that annoyed me at first are the ones who helped get me to this point." He said honestly and I couldn't help but smile widely.

"You are something else." I say before kissing him passionately as he pulls me in closer deepening it.

"See? No flaws." He whispers with a sly smile as his lips rub against mine.

"Alright, back to the assignment. How was your experience in this 30 day program experiment?" I asked him as he squinted his eyes a bit as he thought about it.

"It was a roller coaster. I've been to rehab a bunch of times but this was the first time I was under the supervision of my own grandmother. I expected to hate it and I did. For a short while but you made it better...Dallas did, and even the support of my grandmother while having her so close. It's been a lot but it was worth it." He shares as I smile happily at his answer.

"Last question. If you could change adviser's, would you? Answer honestly." I read from the card as he smirked.

"Not for the world." He said before pulling me closely and kissing me so passionately adding his experienced tongue as I moan into his mouth running my hands through his soaked hair.

"I'll take that as a no." I whisper along his lips mesmerized by his handsome face as he pecks my lips with a nod.

"Alright? Your turn." I tell him trying to get myself together as he begins looking at his flashcards.

"First question, Dawson. Did you like your patient from your first interaction?" He asked me with a smirk already knowing the answer.

"No, not at all." I answer as he chuckled not insulted.

"You were mean, hard headed, angry and pushed me away instantly. So, my answer to that question a big NO." I say as he smiles switching to another flash card.

"In your opinion, what is your patient's best traits and qualities?" He asked me and I realize it's the same question I had for him.

"Mmm...you are much smarter than you know, always the most confident person in the room and extremely persistent." I say as his eyebrows raise in surprise and confusion.

"Persistent? In what way? The 2 times I caved in to my alcoholism because I was depressed about something?" He mocked.

"Stop it! You are amazing and you are persistent. I know this because of how long it took you to agree to testify for your trial. You were persistent in saying no." I say as we both laugh a bit.

"Okay...somewhat true." He responded as I nodded kissing his cheek.

"Alright, Dawson. Those words were generous but now you gotta be a little harsh." He said as I got confused but then it came to me.

"I have to say what I think your worst traits and qualities are now right?" I asked as he nodded as I sighed.

"Come on, it's fine. I'm not sensitive like you are." He teased.

"Well, now you've made it easy. You can be an extreme asshole, irresponsible, inconsiderate of others feelings when you're too focused on your own, selfish, a severe narcissist at times and not to mention you are the most stubborn person in the world. I mean GOD you are so stubborn." I finish off as he looks at me shocked but with a small smile on his face.

"And that's another reason why you are so sexy to me, Dawson. You are always able to call me out on my shit when nobody else won't." He said as I shrugged casually.

"I do what I can." I say as he laughed shaking his head.

"Two more. What did you learn most from your patient in the program?" He asked lowly looking me deeply in the eyes.

"This one, I am actually curious about the answer." He says as I think about it.

"I think working with you, I learned...that everyone has a story. The children on school buses, the happy people we pass in the street, the mom with two kids in the grocery store, the asshole alcoholic blonde dude in rehab..." I say as he smiles at my reference to him.

"I didn't believe it before. I thought if you were an asshole or a bad person, it was simply because you were an asshole or a bad person. Being your adviser, helped teach me that...that isn't the case for everyone. Most of the time, it's not the case ever. I learned most people who treat others badly or do bad things are hurt and in pain from their own personal issues." I say as he listens intently to my words.

"I always put the blame on that person and that person only. It was immature and wrong of me but I'm young and I guess you're not the only one learning here." I said as he kissed me softly making sure that I felt okay.

"Austin, I need you to know how amazed I am by you and I don't mean from this program. I'm talking about you, Austin Michael Moon. You blow me away." I tell him emotionally as he puts his forehead against mine and I let my eyes close taking him in.

"That means a lot, Dawson. I think you're amazing too." He replies as I smiled motioning for him to ask me the last question.

"Do you have any regrets regarding signing up for this program. Answer honestly." He reads off the last card as I simply just smile.

"I found the love of my life. Absolutely not." I say truthfully as his smile widens as he wraps his arms around my waist again as I wrap my arms around his neck.

"We are wasting so much water, I know it." I say because we have been in here for at least twenty minutes and I still haven't soaped myself yet but he just laughs at my serious comment.

"Alright, we'll really wash up after this."

"After what?" I asked eyeing him suspiciously.

"Let's ask each other one more question of our own." He said as my eyebrows furies.

"Why?"

"Cause I want to." He answered without a reason.

"Okay, you first."

"No, you first." He said as I rolled my eyes thinking of one.

"Am I really your first love?" I asked looking at him seriously in the eyes because I remember him telling me before we got together that he has never been in love.

"Yes, you are." He answers honestly as I see it and feel it.

"The only kind of serious relationship I have had was with Cassidy. She loved me but I never had the ability to love her the same way because of all the shit I was going through at the time."

"You were still going through a lot when you fell in love with me."

"That's true." He said with a nod but shrugs.

"I don't know what to say, Dawson. There's just something about you that made it easy as hell to fall for you."

"I'm not complaining. I'm happy, I am. I just want to be your last love as well." I tell him as he smiles.

"Don't worry, mostly all women are sexy to me but no woman will have my heart like you. That's a promise." He said as I kissed him softly.

"Now, my question." He said with a smirk as I playfully rolled my eyes.

"Oh no, what is it." I say getting ready for whatever ridiculous question he was about to ask.

"Who is the best sex you've ever had?" He asked as I looked at him before laughing as he just smiled looking at me.

"That's your question, seriously? It's not exactly...deep." I say as he shrugs causally.

"I don't care. Now answer it, Dawson." He said squeezing my tiny waist as I giggled.

"Okay, okay! Well, I've only been with two guys. You and Elliot. Of course, it's you." I tell him as he tilted his head.

"Would you say that even if it wasn't true just because I'm your boyfriend?" He asked curious.

"Yes." I answered with a laugh.

"Dawson!"

"But it is true. Trust me. Your are the best I've ever had Austin Moon." I tell him again looking nowhere but his eyes.

"Good." He replied as I roll my eyes with a chuckle.

"And it's gonna stay that way." He smiles slyly as I did too as our lips met in a sweet and passionate kiss.

"I love you." He said as my heart warmed as I'll never get use to it.

"I love you." I reply before pulling away abruptly.

"Okay, cleaning time! I have somewhere to be!" I say turning around to get the scrubby and starting to clean my body with soap as he did too before we got out about 15 minutes later wrapped in towels.

"The facilities water bill is gonna be extremely high this month and Hahn is gonna be pissed thanks to you." I say going out the bathroom along with Austin.

"Hey, I was being responsible. We had to get our assignment done." He said as I looked at him not impressed with his excuse.

"That was suppose to wait for me to get out the shower. You could've waited."

"Well, my sexy naked girlfriend was 25 feet away from me in the shower. I couldn't resist." He said as I groaned frustrated but couldn't help but blush.

I drop my towel completely as Austin eyes me while I get my bra and panties out before putting them on.

Austin comes over to me turning me around placing his hands on my waist.

"You sure we don't have time to...ya know?" He asked laying soft kisses on my neck as I hold back a moan.

"Yes, I'm sure. I have to meet my mom's new boyfriend." I tell him as I put on my short, spring, yellow dress.

"Wait, that's today?"

"Yes, babe! I told you after we had sex yesterday."

"Well, that explains why I don't remember." He said as I jokingly slapped his shoulder.

"Sorry, but I was coming down from a great high."

"Whatever. Can you zip me?" I ask turning around as I felt him zip up my dress.

"I'll unzip it later tonight if you want." He says in my ear as I blush turning around kissing him sweetly.

"You still have some clothes over here that you can change into right?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay, I'm gonna go now. I'll see you later." I say kissing him one last time before leaving my room and walking out of the facility.

When I leave the building, I get in my car and pull off driving for a good 20 minutes enjoying some Halsey. I arrive at a new food spot my mother told me about and park right in front of it getting out.

As soon as I do, I spot her hair from inside with a guy next to her but I can't exactly make out his face. I walk inside the little place making my way over to them.

My mother looks up and a wide smile spreads across her face before getting up.

"Sweetheart, hi!" She says hugging me tightly as I return it as I watch the man who was sitting next to her stand up and smile at our exchange.

"I miss you like all the time." I tell her as she slightly pinches my cheeks.

"I know that sounds ridiculous because I saw you almost a week ago but it's very confining in there." I tell her as she just pulls me in closer.

"Don't be silly sweetheart. I missed you too." She says as I just smile taking in my mother's presence.

Being around people always makes me impatient, wanting to get out of that program. Don't get me wrong. I'll always be grateful for the 30 day program because I met Austin because of it, but...I miss college, I miss my friends, I miss seeing my mom more often and I want to be a normal couple out in the open with Austin.

No hiding it from people because it would be deemed inappropriate. No sneaking around 5 times a day just to spend alone time with each other.

I want to be able to hold his hand without fear of someone seeing. I want him to be able to kiss me with a hundred people in the room. I want my friends to become his friends and for him to meet some of his own.

I want it all for him and us. We deserve it.

"Sweetheart, this is Richard Walker. Richard, this is my first and only child, Ally." She introduced moving out the way to give us both a good view of each other.

Richard came up to me holding out his hand and that's when I see what a handsome older man he is. My mom was right about that. He is a looker.

"It's so nice to finally meet you, Ally. I hear about you all the time."

"You too, Richard. My mom seemed nervous for this meet so it must mean she really likes you." I tell him as he smiles glancing at my mother.

"I like her. A lot. Shall we sit?" He asked as I nodded as we walked back over to the booth they were sitting at.

My mother and Richard sat together on one side as I sat by myself across from them.

"If you don't mind sweetie, I ordered our drinks and food. I know what you like." My mom told me kindly.

"No, that's fine mom. Thank you." I say with a smile.

"So, Richard...what do you do for a living?" I asked trying to start conversation.

"I'm in accounting. Yes, it's as boring as it sounds." He answered as I chuckled.

"But it also pays very well, and gives me great vacation days which gives me the chance to spend a great amount of time with this one." He said wrapping his arm around my mother who blushed drastically as I smile trying to get use to the image of my mom being close to another man who isn't my dad.

"That's sweet. My mom always did love to travel. If that's what you'll eventually do..."

"Oh, of course but your mom insists is still too early in our dating process for that." He said with a chuckle as she nodded at the statement.

"You don't agree?" I ask as the waiter brings out our lunch and drinks.

"Um, not really. I see what your mother is coming from since we've only been dating for almost a month but to me, when you know you know." He said looking at her like she was the moon and stars.

"Yeah, I know that feeling." I replied taking a sip of my drink thinking about Austin and how fast our relationship escalated.

"So, I don't want to bore my girlfriend's daughter with my uninteresting career. What about you? Your mother says you help people." He says as I playfully roll my eyes at my mother's dramatics.

"I'm temporarily in a job that helps others but I'm in college full time otherwise. I'm not exactly a hero as my mother likes to make it seem." I correct him as he chuckles and my mother rolls her eyes at my response.

"What is it exactly that you do?" He asked as I shook my head a bit.

"If you don't mind, I don't wanna talk about it right now. I'm sure we can some other time but it's been draining and emotional and it can be a mood dampener at times and I definitely don't wanna ruin the mood." I say as he nods understanding.

"Well, that's fine. I'm just upset my daughter couldn't make it. I think you two would have gotten along and could have been the ice breaker." He said as I tilt my head.

"I didn't know you had a daughter. My mom never mentioned her." I say looking at her.

"Yeah, I'm sorry babe." My mom said towards Richard.

"I was too busy gushing about you." She said as he smiled pecking her lips.

"It's fine. She's your age, Ally. I didn't invite her because she's at work but I promise the next time we go out, she'll come along. I mean, if you're okay with that." He asked as I smiled.

"Of course. I'm not gonna lie, I was a little nervous and uncomfortable about meeting you but you seem like a great guy." I admit as he smiles warmly.

"Thank you, Ally. I appreci-"

"Don't make me regret it." I quickly say cutting him off as he laughs along with my mom.

"Trust me, I won't. I love how protective you are of your mom. It's nice."

"I have to be. She's all I have." I say as we smile sweetly at each other.

"What college do you go to?" Richard asked interested.

"I go to the University of Miami about an hour away from here. I live in my own apartment instead of on campus though. It's why I get to visit my mom more often." I explain to him as he nods following along.

"Do you like it?"

"I really do. It exceeded my expectations."

"That's great. What's your major?"

"Music."

"Music? Really? I didn't expect that? We have a Mariah Carey in here?" He jokes as I laugh along with my mom.

"I definitely wouldn't say that...but yeah, I'm pretty good." I say with a smile and shrug.

"I would love to hear it sometime."

"Yeah, maybe." I say taking more bites into my sandwich.

"So, do you live near my mom? Or did you meet her somewhere in her favorite grocery store or..."

"Yeah, we live about 15 minutes away from each other. I don't know how we've never seen each other before."

"Stranger things have happened." I say as he nods in agreement.

"That's true. Look at my luck. I've been divorced to someone I thought was once the love of my life. Never thought I'd find someone else that could make my heart pound as quickly as it did in high school whenever I saw a pretty girl. But your mom just came out of nowhere and I'm on top of the world when I'm with her. I'm a really lucky guy." He told me as I smiled because it was one of the sweetest things I've ever heard.

"I'm happy you make my mother happy. It's refreshing to see."

"You make her happy too." He commented.

"Oh yeah?" I question with raised eyebrows sarcastically because I know my mom talks me up to everyone around her.

"Uh huh. Your mom talks about you constantly. She seems to be really proud of the woman you've become." He told me as I smiled towards my mom who smiled as well as she gently rubbed my hand on the table.

"I'm proud of my mother as well. She has overcome things I don't think I could. So, I don't think she's the only proud one." I tell him as she smiles.

My eyes follow the clock on the wall and I realize that it's time for me to get back to work.

"I'm so sorry, but I have to go." I say starting to stand up.

"Wait, so soon honey?" My mother says as Richard gets up so she can as well.

"Yeah, I really wanted to stay longer but I have to get back. We're only allowed to be out for a certain amount of time before it's written up." I tell her truthfully.

The only time I got away with it before is because I was with Austin and Austin gets special treatment sometimes.

"Okay, sweetheart. Come here." She said bringing me in for a hug.

"Don't worry, there's only 5 days left. I'll be outta there in no time and we'll have all the time in the world." I tell her as she smiles pulling away.

"Ally, it was lovely to meet you." He said sticking out his hand like he did when I first came here.

"I'm a hugger." I say hugging him as he and my mother seem surprised as he gladly hugs me back.

"I take that as I passed the test?" He asked jokingly as I chuckled.

"For now." I say facing my mother.

"You found a good one." I tell her as she smiled thanking me with her eyes.

"I love you, mom. I'll see you after the program is over." I say kissing her cheek.

"Bye." I wave at both of them who wave back as I leave the lunch spot, heading back to my car.

Austin's POV

"I'm so proud of you, you know that?" Hahn says as I sit in the chair across from her in her office.

"You always are. Even when you shouldn't be." I reply as she smiles.

"It's my job. To believe in you, even when you don't." She says in reference of me finally deciding to testify.

"It was Ally. She's the reason I came to my senses." I said giving her complete credit for my decision.

"That's not a shock, sweetheart. She's been helping you out ever since she got here."

"Yeah...she's a great one." I say lowly with a nod of my head.

"Does she know?" My grandmother asks after a moment of silence as I look up to her.

"Ally...about, ya know? The full story?" She asked curiously.

"No, not yet. I will tell her though." I tell her honestly.

"Just make sure the first time she hears it, isn't from you on the stand. She deserves better. You gotta open up kiddo, and tell her before then because she's done nothing but earn your trust over and over again."

"I know, don't worry." I answer as I glance at a picture of her and grandpa on her desk.

"Haven't seen him in a while." I say as she looks at the picture too with a sad look on her face and I know why.

"It's not your fault, you know that right?"

"Of course I do."

"Then why do you always act like it is?

"I don't, I'm just...sad. I feel like I'm losing the man I love. Well, I already have lost him." She said saddening me.

"It's gotten worse? I know before he was just forgetting names and sometimes our faces but please don't tell me he doesn't remember any of us at all anymore." I say as a reference to my grandfather who's in a group home because he has Alzheimer's.

"I'm sorry, kiddo." She said lowly under her breath as I sighed running my hands through my hair looking down in pain.

My grandfather and I were close especially when I was kid. He'd take me fishing and to my baseball games along with my dad. He said the best thing his son ever did was have two amazing sons that the world deserved.

I became a trouble maker after the loss of my dad and the years of putting up with my step father and I stopped communicating with him or anyone else close to me. I isolated myself and I didn't ask for any help and in that time, he had been diagnosed with that horrible disease.

The last thing I said to him was that I didn't need his help and for him to leave me alone. It was the worst thing I could've said to anyone in my family but he of all people didn't deserve that. My grandfather acted as a father to me even when his world came crashing down after he lost his son and I pushed him away because I felt like shit.

With what he's going through with his disease, I'll never get the chance to apologize for being an enormous ass to him when all he wanted to do was help. I will carry that guilt for the rest of my life.

"I visited him about a week ago." Hahn confessed as I looked up to her.

"A week ago? Why didn't you tell me? I could've went." I said a little upset.

"I don't want you to see him like that. He doesn't remember you, honey. He doesn't remember me and we've been together for over 40 years." She said emotional as I sighed feeling worse for her.

"When one of his nurses led me into a room where he was, I saw him kissing another woman." She said as my eyes widen in shock and I see tears fill her eyes even behind her glasses.

"It was...the most heartbreaking feeling. But how could I be mad? He doesn't remember anything or anyone. All he knows anymore are the things right in front of him in that moment." She said with a casual shrug trying to hide her pain and hurt.

"I forgive him because I know your real grandpa. This disease may have taken over but I will see the real him again one day when it's my turn to go and all I can do is think of that." She said as I watch a tear drop.

"The disease has been progressing so I'm gonna be there for him until he's ready to leave me completely." She said referencing his death.

"Come here, grandma." I say lowly standing up and going over to her as she hugs me tightly and let's out her heartbreaking cry.

"I love you." I tell her as I hold her tighter to me.

Ally's POV

My car pulls outside the facility, getting back from having lunch with my mother and her new boyfriend. I'm surprised because it actually went a whole lot smoother and easier than I thought it would.

Richard seems like a pretty nice guy. Anyone can seem like one but I'm usually good at picking out someone's vibe and he had a really good one. He never shied away from his past and what he went through in his past relationships and he seems mature but also fun enough to keep my mother having a great time.

It's weird seeing her be romantic with another man other than my father, but she deserves to be happy more than anyone I know and I'm positive my father would agree. Her and my happiness was the most important thing in the world to him.

When I get out the car, I see Dallas outside the facility door pacing back and forth. My eyebrows furies as I begin to walk up to him.

"What are you doing?" I asked scaring him a bit as he faced.

"Hey, Ally. I was um..." He stopped looking between me and the building before sighing.

"Nothing. I was keeping my distance from Austin for a while and I started to feel bad but I see now that it was a mistake."

"Why is it a mistake?" I asked confused.

"I always do this. Austin will do something stupid and I'll stop talking to him for a while but then I always cave in before he even makes a change because he's my best friend and I want to be there for him." He explains frustrated.

"But I should go. He has to be the one to learn this time." He said starting to walk away when I grab his arm.

"He has." I say as he looks at me confused.

"I didn't know he didn't tell you this before. I guess he probably thought you wouldn't care anymore but Austin is testifying in his trial. He decided a couple of days ago." I finally tell him as he looks at me in disbelief.

"Please, don't joke with me Ally." He said taking deep breaths.

"I'm not. I promise. Austin is testifying." I say again but this time with a smile as he looks at me in shock before running his hands through his hair in awe.

"Oh my god. Oh my god!" He shouts hugging me and picking me up as I laugh at his happiness.

Dallas then puts me down as he walks in a few circles not knowing what to do next.

"Okay, so should I go in there? Should I congratulate him? No, he'll hate me. Should I-"

"He could never hate you, Dallas. You're his best friend and you've been through it all with him. In fact, he's been on a really nice high these last few days. Everyone's been so proud of him and they have been letting him know it as well. It's nice to see my boyfriend finally feeling good about himself." I say with a smile as he seems happy at the news.

"That's amazing to hear, Ally. It's all I've ever wanted for him. I'll come tomorrow." He tells me as I am left puzzled.

"Why tomorrow? I'm sure he'll love to see you." I say opening the door motioning for him to come inside with me as he kindly shakes his head.

"I'll let him finish his day happy. I feel bad for abandoning him and I need to clear my head and think of the words I could say to make up for doing that as his best friend." He says ashamed of himself.

"Dallas-"

"Please, Ally. Let me go. I'll come back tomorrow. I promise." He tells me walking away as I sigh.

"And please don't tell him I know. I want him to hear it from me." He asks turning around as I nod and he leaves before I go inside.

Austin's POV

After talking with my grandmother, I went to another session before I decided to play some one on one meaning me vs me basketball. It's weird I know but no one else is here.

"Hey, handsome." I hear as I turn around to face my girlfriend back from her lunch with her mother.

"Hey beautiful." I say walking over and laying a kiss onto her soft lips.

"You're back."

"I am." She says putting her purse down on the bench.

"I missed you." She said as I smirk.

"You've only been gone an hour."

"An hour too long." She says wrapping her arms around me as I lean down and kiss her and she passionately kisses me back as our tongues quickly collide. She moans into the kiss and I push her up against the wall as our mouths tangle for dominance before coming up for hair.

"You really missed me." I say as she giggles into my face before separating herself and going onto the court.

"Are we gonna play or what?" She asked as my eyebrows raise in surprise.

"No way. You think I forgot how you injured yourself last time we played?" I say shaking my head.

"Come on, don't be such a baby. I'll be fine. My ankles all healed now." She tells me.

"Yeah, only for it to get injured again. I need you healthy and in shape for our sex adventures." I said jokingly walking over to her.

"Please?" She asked with a puppy lip.

"Don't, Dawson." I said knowing I couldn't resist the look.

"Please, baby." She says again as I look at her for a while before sighing and groaning and she smiles cheering knowing she had won.

Ally's POV

Austin and I begin playing basketball with each other and it's going good on both our sides. We usually get pretty tied up but I always win because I have more experience since I played basketball in high school as a sport.

"So, how did meeting your mother's new boyfriend go?" Austin asked while we were still playing.

"Better than I thought it would."

"Meaning?"

"He was nice. He seemed cool and fun."

"Fun?"

"Yeah, I know...but he makes my mom laugh and smile and it's nice seeing her like that." I say before stealing the ball and making another basket as he laughs shaking his head getting the ball back.

"She's happy. It's all I could ask for. I get a good vibe from him. I just hope my gut is right." I say as Austin nods agreeing.

"I hope so too. I know what it's like for my mom to be tricked into thinking someone was a good person." He said as I look at him feeling badly before he made a basket.

"I win." He said as I counted up the score on my hand before my head shakes realizing he was right.

"I let you." I lie giggling.

"What?" He chuckled.

"Yup. Congratulations. I did it so you could continue feeling like a man." I tell him as he laughs scoffing.

"Feel like a man? I don't need help in that department, baby. Especially in the bedroom." He whispered sexily into my ear as my spine shivered.

"That's true." I reply kissing him quickly with a smile.

"So, I guess you're going to see that man more often huh. Now, that he's dating your mom?"

"Yup. I still have to meet his daughter."

"He has a daughter?"

"Yeah, I just found out today. I just hope she takes it just as well as me or we're going to have a huge problem."

"It must be hard for you dealing with it so early on in their relationship."

"Of course, but my mom became supportive of us when I told her about our relationship which was super fast too. Love happens when it wants. There's no time schedule for it." I tell him as he nods agreeing.

"Yeah, that's true. Also, who doesn't know about us by now?" He said as I laughed.

"Everyone that is important to us knows about it and that's all that matters. Well, except for Elliot for obvious reasons and my other friend Steve because he's Elliot's best friend and he has a hard time keeping secrets from him." I explain.

"Well, I'm glad everyone else knows. It saves us the time to let them know after the program is over."

"Yeah, it does. Then we can be a normal couple finally." I say with a smile wrapping my arms around his waist as he smiles looking down at me but I can tell he's thinking about his trial.

"Hey." I say making him face me.

"We will have the chance to be a normal couple." I tell him, in other words saying I believe he will win in court.

"I love you." Is all he says with a smile making me smile as well.

"I love you too." I reply kissing him for a second and when I pull away, he sighs satisfied.

"Can we sit down on the bench?" He asked looking like he had something on his mind as I nodded calmly.

Austin and I walk hand in hand towards the bench before sitting down as I watch him and he seems to look fine but I'm a little concerned.

"Are you okay? You have me a little worried." I say rubbing his arm softly as my leg crosses over the other as he shakes his head.

"No, everything's fine. I just need you to know something." He tells me as I tilt my head.

"What is it?" I ask intrigued waiting for the answer.

"You need to know the impact you've had on my life." He says lowly into the air before looking me deeply in the eyes as I stare back with intensity.

"For the very short amount of time I've known you, I have learned things that I never thought I would or wanted to. That's all because of you." He starts out as I smile a little as I watch him sigh a bit.

"I was a very happy kid when my father was alive...I was. I enjoyed life, I loved being with my brother and our dad was our hero...but if I'm being truthful, I have more memories of being an alcoholic asshole." He spoke honestly as I felt my heart break for him.

"Every time I pushed you away, you pushed back harder. Every time I walked away, you wouldn't quit and forced me to open up. Every time I broke down, you were there picking up the pieces. Every time, you believed in me when I didn't even believe in myself...means everything to me." He told me with nothing but pure emotion in his eyes as tears start to form in mine.

"You changed me for the better, Dawson...and I couldn't be happier about it because I'm madly in love with you." He says passionately as I feel my heart beat a million times a minute.

"Why are you telling me this?" I whisper lowly with tears in my eyes.

"Because I know sometimes it can feel like you are my heaven but I am your hell...but you need to know how much I adore and trust you, Dawson. Also, because if I ever hold back again or do something stupid, it's because of me doll face. Not you." He responds kissing my forehead as I giggle at his nickname for me.

My eyes follow his and I slowly lean in and place my lips on top of his as he kisses me back deepening it with passion and love.

"By the way..." I say lowly as our faces are only an inch away from each other.

"If you're my hell...it's only because you are extremely hot." I say as he laughs shaking his head.

"You're extremely cheesy, Dawson." He says as I scoff with a giggle.

"Says the guy who just poured out his feelings into a beautiful speech." I said as he playfully rolled his eyes.

"Come here." He said ignoring my come back and bringing me in for another romantic kiss as I sigh and moan lightly into it because I'm so in love that it scares me.

Austin and I pull away after what seems like forever and a day before going inside and walking side by side in the hall.

"Crap. What time is it babe?" Austin asked me as I looked at my phone.

"6:26, why?" I say looking over to him as he sighed.

"Good, I can still get there in time if I run." He said as I gained confusion.

"Get where?"

"I'm meeting my trial prep lawyer today. I have a meeting with her everyday until the trial date." He explained as I nodded listening.

"Well, good luck and be on your best behavior." I tell him.

"I'll come to your room after, okay?" He told me as I nod and he kisses me quickly before running to his destination.

Austin's POV

When I enter the same room I usually meet my lawyer in, I see an older woman with red, long, wavy hair with a smile that widens once she sees me.

"You must be Austin Moon." She said getting up from sitting down at the cold steel table making her way over sticking out her hand.

"I am. Nice to meet you." I tell her shaking her hand.

"As you know, I will be your prep lawyer. Of course, clients lawyers are usually their prep lawyers but some lawyers feel their clients will focus and react better with a...different presence you can say." She explained as I nodded listening.

"I will prep you for the trial for all the days until your trial date which is the 30th day of this month, correct?" She asked.

"Yes, that's correct ma'am." I answer as she laughs a bit.

"Please, don't call me that. I'm not 80. I'm 41, which I guess isn't that great either." She said playfully rolling her eyes.

"You shouldn't put yourself down." I said shocking myself since I usually never care if someone was feeling down unless it was me.

"If it helps, you look great for your age...which isn't old anyway." I told her as she smiled appreciative.

"You're very sweet." She said rubbing her hand down my arm softly as I uncomfortably and slowly get out of her grasp.

I'm sure she didn't mean any harm by it. It's me. I'm just not use to any woman touching me intimately like that even if it's just to be nice, unless it's Dawson, my mom or my grandmother.

"So, why don't we sit down?" She offered ignoring my rejection from her touch as I agreed sitting down across the table from her.

"You're aware that I already know of your entire case right? Your lawyer ran that by you?"

"Yeah, he did."

"Alright, that's good." She says getting a note pad and pen out.

"We'll be discussing everything about your case over and over again. It's gonna be a very stressful and repetitive process. You're going to have to go over things a million times so that you get it right. We want you to be honest but we also want you to be confident and meaningful. You cannot be scared, nervous or unsympathetic on the stand. You have to be raw and real. That's our goal." She told me as I looked at her impressed.

"Wow." I say looking at her in awe.

"What?" She asked looking up from her note pad.

"You are brilliant." I replied repeating what Mr. Reyes told me about her.

"Well..." She trailed off placing one of her hands across the table and on top of mine.

"That is what they say." She finished saying seductively looking at me with a certain gleam in her eyes that I know all too well, which told me that she was interested in me way more than a trial prep lawyer should be.

 **END OF CHAPTER REVIEW QUESTIONS**

 **1.) Fav Part/s?**

 **2.) Thoughts on the ending?**

 **3.) Predictions for the last 5 episodes?**

 **4.) Free comment.**


End file.
